Pokemon The Cosmic Chronicles
by Rock Angel 89
Summary: Now that Giratina is free from the Distortion World, Dawn must travel with Diagla and Palkia to stop Giratina and his Distortion of the universe. In order to do so they must gather the other legendaries, and will meet others willing to aid them as well.
1. 01 Reflections of the Dawn

**Oh, gracious reader... thank you for choosing my fanfic. I am pleased that you have taken time out from your day to consider reading the imagination of this mad woman (me). However, before you begin reading I will say this. Forget everything you knew about the plot of the television series and the game plots. Here, the characters both human and Pokemon have been taken and turned on their heads to create this fanfic. Everything else remains the same, however the characters will take you on a whole new story where anything is possible. Now that you have been forwarned about the major diffrences, I still hope that you have interest in reading my fanfic and I hope that you like it. : ). And in case you were wondering, I have put the disclaimer up on my profile page.**

**Thank you for your time,**

**Rock Angel 89**

**Pokemon**

**The Cosmic Chronicles**

Chap. 01 – Reflections of the Dawn

As one ventures the more of the world they discover… and the deeper they venture into the unknown, the deeper the secrets they uncover. It was only to be a journey to aid Professor Rowan in his Pokemon research and the secrets of Pokemon evolution. It was a journey young Dawn set out with one simple goal in mind: to fill the pokedex Professor Rowan gave her and to become a great Pokemon trainer. Yes, by travelling all over the land of Sinnoh she would indeed discover new things and experience new sounds, tastes and ways of living… however seeing eye-to-eye with deities was one thing she never would have dreamed of.

Dawn's journey started out like any normal rookie trainer. She was given a sole Pokemon to start her off and ventured out catching new Pokemon to add to a normal six-limit party. By catching Pokemon, she would add to the Pokedex her appointed Pokemon academic gave her as an aid in his research. Professor Rowan was his name, a man getting on with age, evident by his wild grey beard and the wrinkles on his face that told the story of his life and dedication to his research. With her mother's blessing, Dawn took on Rowan's errand and ventured from her hometown of Twinleaf.

She wasn't the only one Professor Rowan sent out into the world… Dawn's childhood friend Barry was also ordained the task of collecting Pokemon and to grow as a Pokemon trainer. Professor Rowan's young assistant Lucas was also sent out to help with the aging academic's research. Rowan wished he could go… however due to his age that wouldn't be possible. The three had kept in touch to share their findings, advice, battle together as well as each other, and of their experiences. Creating a strong, and unbreakable friendship though this partnership Rowan created was rather predicable.

Dawn's journey had been a pleasant experience, as well as tough and educational. As a Pokemon trainer it was essential to take on the gym challenge, which she did so and discovered that she rather enjoyed. As the battled with her Pokemon at her side, she and her team became closer with every challenge, every win… and they would even come together in the event of a loss. Her Pokemon became an extension of her family… friends that she could depend on and cherished. Her Pokemon felt the same way about her. With their close ties and undying trust, Dawn and her Pokemon became a team to be reckoned with… even Barry couldn't help but awe at her strength with every defeat he experienced against her. She had collected seven badges. All she needed was one more and she could take on the Pokemon League challenge… the last plateau a trainer reaches in becoming the Pokemon Champion.

However during her adventure, a common disruption in the form of Team Galactic would divert her focus in order to deal with these criminal dreamers. These organised criminals would steal Pokemon from other trainers and use the energy from the stolen Pokemon – as well as Pokemon smuggled, caught from the wild and even Pokemon they used themselves – to gather energy in creating a new world. This goal puzzled everyone… how could energy from Pokemon create a new world? More rationally… couldn't they come up with a much more original goal than to create a new world? To make a new one would also provide the means to control it, right? It was the same pun over and over again.

The leader behind this organization – with a very clichéd goal, when you look deeper into it – was a man named Cyrus. A man who claims had learned to suppress his emotions and most of his desires, as he believed they were meaningless. To him, emotions and desires were evident to him of the imperfections human beings, as well as Pokemon carry, which represent their incompleteness as individuals. It was because of these elements of emotion, will-power and knowledge that the world had fallen into such a state of chaos… that people have abused these abilities that the deities gave them to fulfil their own greed and aspirations, thus rarely looked after needs of others. Cyrus' real goal for Team Galactic was to awaken the ancient deities that gave the people these abilities, as well as time and space, and to use them in returning existence into nothingness. Only then will the world be complete… but more importantly at his control. What he didn't take into account was that if the world, time, space and existence itself were to disappear… he would disappear as well.

Dawn, Barry and Lucas, were caught in the middle of this whole mess Cyrus had created. In succeeding of capturing the legendary Pokemon, Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf (all three easily described as small cute aliens), Cyrus used their DNA to manufacture a red chain to open the dimensions where the Legendary Pokemon of Time Dialga, and the Legendary Pokemon of Space Palkia, laid dormant. For eons they had remained undisturbed. With every beat of Dialga's heart, time flowed. With each breath from Palkia, space remained stable. But now… now that they have been pulled from their worlds and into the mortal plain where Pokemon and humans co-existed, there's was no telling if tomorrow would ever come.

Cyrus' unfeeling heart began to pound faster in excitement, for in moments his lifelong goal will soon be realised. Even through their battles and up rising against Team Galactic and their commanders – who within their defeat were now smiling in anticipation, as their boss' dream was soon about to come true – Dawn, Lucas and Barry felt helpless as they watched the giant legendary dragons begin their rewind of time and space. This was out of their hands. What could they do to stop this cosmic phenomenon? What they needed now… was a miracle. The legendary Pokemon soon halted with their rewind… they just stopped so suddenly. It was as if something had spooked them.

This left Cyrus at a gasp. "What… what is this… why have they stopped? Why won't they obey?"

Then to everyone's horror, a pool of shadow appeared on the stone floor of Spear Pillar – the peak of Mt. Coronet, the tallest mountain in Sinnoh. The darkness spiralled under Cyrus' feet. He had to step back as the abyss grew larger and larger, its presence beginning to distort the pillar ruins that littered around the ancient alter that was Spear Pillar. Everyone gasped in horror once more and two large red eyes glowed within the darkness, followed by a red glowing smirk so terrifying that it would bring them nightmares for many nights to come. Dawn thought this was a nightmare before this abyss appeared, which looked as though a monster lingered within the shadows waiting for their demise. What in the world was happening now?

"The third… the Dragon of Distortion… Giratina!"

As if on cue the shadow emerged from the darkness with a deafening roar. It looked as though it was intimidating them with what looked like to be black wings spread out, expanding its already large mass of darkness. As if its presence alone wasn't intimidating enough… not to mention terrifying. Dialga and Palkia disappeared without a trace and Cyrus was instantly pulled into the abyss by the monster of shadow. However Dawn, Barry and Lucas heard no screams from Cyrus. Their eyes were soon filled with a blinding light, which was accompanied with white noise chiming through their ears. The light quickly died down to reveal to the trainer trio that Cyrus had disappeared… gone without a trace. Even his commanders Mars and Jupiter had disappeared into the unknown. However the abyss still remained churning its darkness below them… its presence still distorting their surroundings. The distortion had already reached the entrance to Spear Pillar from Mt. Coronet, which was quiet far back from where they were now.

"Oh, no! I'm too late!" The trio looked back to see a beautiful young maiden wearing black rushing towards them. Her long blonde hair bounced as she ran. Dawn knew this girl, as she had encountered her a couple of times before. Her name was Cynthia. Cynthia arrived before them and took a breather from her rush. "It's… already… started…"

"What's already started?" Barry asked.

"Girantina has responded to the disturbance of time and space. It has emerged from the Distortion World in response to this disturbance. However with its presence comes a terrible price. Because of this dimensional rip below us, this world and the Distortion World are becoming infused together. The world will be thrown into chaos! We need to close this rip and we need to do it now!"

"Well, how do we do that?" Lucas asked.

"This rip is the construction of Girantina's frustration and anger, which has been caused by Cyrus freeing Dialga and Palkia. We have to enter the Distortion World, find Girantina and calm it."

"Then what are we waiting for… let's go! You comin' Dawn?"

Dawn nodded. "Of course!"

"All right, let's go!"


	2. 02 The Distortion World

**Author's note: **I have just noticed that I have written Giratina wrong. His name will be mispelt for the next few chapters, as I already uploaded them before realising. I do apologise. Hopefully that error doesn't put you off in reading my fanfic. And thank you for continuing to read : ).

**Chap. 02 – The Distortion World**

Dawn opened her eyes to see herself within a dark world. This world seemed to deny the rules of gravity, as she looked around to see plateaus of solid earth surrounding her above, beside her and below her feet. This was a strange world indeed and it seemed abstract in its own way. Cautiously she looked over the edge of the plateau she was standing on to see more plateaus floating below her. She then looked around to notice that this world was drowning within an abyss, as the darkness that spiralled around this strange dark world gave of the illusion that it was being pulled into the darkness below… forever falling into darkness.

"Where the heck are we?" Barry's voice caught her attention. He was here as well, along with Lucas and Cynthia.

"This is the Distortion World," Cynthia began to explain. "Girantina's realm. It is a place that defies the laws of our world… you can go as far to say that this world is opposite to ours. This is what our world will become if thrown into chaos… a world with no universal laws of time and space. In a sense…this world doesn't exist."

"But… we're here aren't we… so it does exist," Barry pointed out.

"Perhaps you should stop seeing with your eyes, and begin looking at this with your mind… think philosophically for a moment. Yes, we are here… but at the same time, we don't exist."

"But… we're here…"

Lucas sighed. "You're so simple minded." Three small Pokemon disrupted their debate, as they began to dance around the trainers to get their attention. They stared up in awe as the three legendary Pokemon of emotion, willpower, and knowledge continued to circle above them… as if they were trying to tell them something. They then split off in three ways. With the way they were acting around them, it was if Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf wanted them to follow. "…I guess we should follow?"

"They must want to help us in closing this world from ours," Cynthia replied. "They want us to help them save our world from peril. However… there's the danger of Girantina as well. It won't let us close this portal so easily."

"We'll, split up," Dawn then suggested. "The three of us will follow Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf, while you Cynthia handle Girantina." Mesprit returned to the group. It looked as though it had something else to say. With that, Mesprit used its power to organise the trainers by placing them in teams. With telekinesis-like power, Mesprit made the trainers float in mid air making them gasp in fright as they floated above the ground. It then placed them back down again with Barry, Lucas and Cynthia standing close together in a group of three, while Dawn remained standing on her own.

"I think Mesprit has a different idea," Cynthia then said. "It looks a though it wants me, Barry and Lucas to follow them… and you go after Girantina." With that Mesprit nodded.

"What?" Dawn gasped. "Me… go after Girantina? But you're a more experienced trainer than me, Cynthia! Why do I have to go?"

"Because it seems our friend Mesprit believes you are more worthy than me. Are you going to go against the wisdom of an ancient Pokemon?" Dawn sighed giving in. "All right, let's get going. Time is of the essence… literally." With that Cynthia followed after Mesprit, while Barry and Lucas went to find Uxie and Azelf.

Dawn sighed. "Why me…?"

This world seemed so small, and yet so vast with its climbing plateaus going sideways and even going upside down. Lucas found himself walking across a plateau with its upside down gravitational pull keeping his feet planted as he walked across. He looked up to see Barry waving up at him. To Barry, it looked like Lucas was walking upside down above him. Man this was trippy! He reached the end of the plateau and jumped off to find himself walking side ways. He felt that he was going to fall. He then spotted Uxie floating above a boulder.

Barry had found Azelf floating above a bolder. It began to circle around it trying to tell Barry something. He began to ponder as Azelf continued to float around it. It also began to point to a hole beside it giving Barry a clue. It was simply telling him to put the bounder into the hole, however it seemed that the hasty blonde haired punk just couldn't get what it was saying. With a sigh, Azelf tried another way of making Barry understand as it started to push the boulder towards the hole. It was too heavy for the small lightweight Pokemon to budge, so hopefully its struggle will make the dim-witted trainer get it.

"Oh, you need help?" Barry then asked it. Well… that least the trainer got the message… to an extent. "No problem." Barry pulled out a poke ball. "Come on out Munchlax!" When the ball hit the ground it opened releasing a bright light. It died down to reveal the Pokemon Munchlax. "I need you use Strength to help Azelf move that boulder into the hole, buddy." While Munchlax happily used the technique Strength to push the boulder into a hole, Barry looked up to see one of Lucas' Pokemon doing the same thing… but upside down. "Man, that's trippy!"

"Ahh! My hat!" Lucas' hat fell of his head to reveal his short shaven raven hair. The hat fell by Barry's feet, who picked it up and pulled it on his head with a giggle. "Hey! That's my hat!"

On a waterfall that fell sideways, Cynthia surfed across fighting the current on one of her Pokemon. Unlike her partners who had no or very little idea of what the legendary Pokemon were making them do, she understood completely as she surfed towards a boulder. This was a puzzle Girantina had created to test them to see of they were worthy as trainers. By working together with their Pokemon, Girantina wanted to see if the humans saw their Pokemon as equals, for the treatment of their Pokemon reflected upon the kind of people they were. Also, by placing these boulders in certain holes perhaps opens doors for Dawn to reach Girantina? She reached her boulder and called upon her Pokemon to push it off the ledge. They watched as it landed onto a plateau below where Mesprit waved up at them.

Dawn continued her descent down towards the darkness of the abyss. As she did so, she found herself the victim of illusions, as large rocks and strange looking trees disappeared and reappeared on her, blocking her way or entrapping her. Even the stepping-stones that allowed her access to another plateau would disappear on her revealing to be a dead end. She continued following her heart and remembered to keep descending down, for that's where she could hear the horrifying roars of Girantina who awaited her arrival. The more she descended down, the louder its roars became making her heart tremble with arising fear. Then to her horror, she found herself hitting the deck; as a large Pokemon swooped down on her then back up again. She would look up to see nothing there, however she knew it was Girantina intimidating her.

She sobbed. "I don wanna do this anymore!"

A man snuffed at her. "Fear… just one of the imperfections humans and Pokemon possess that need to be erased. You're a walking example of why I wish to make this world disappear, in order to create a new one." Dawn looked up to see Cyrus staring down at her. As usual his face remained emotionless… a blank sleight. So he was alive after all.

She swallowed her fear and got back up. "And you're a walking example of what it's like to be a robot," she joked as she dusted herself. "You're like a machine. Machine's can't feel emotions, nor can they see beyond their programming… like you who cannot see beyond his beliefs… a possibility that you are wrong, which you are!"

"At least I'm not a scared little mouse."

"Shut your mouth! You cannot tell me, that big giant monster for a deity doesn't scare you?"

"Of course not."

"Wow… you must have a death wish."

"Now you, should shut your mouth."

Dawn had no idea how it happened, but she ended up partnered with Cyrus on this adventure. They both remained awkwardly silent, trying to imagine that they were alone as they descended deeper and deeper into the Distortion World. From time-to-time, Girantina would swoop across them giving Dawn a scare. It was as if it was trying to tell her to turn back. Girantina swooped down on them once more as Dawn was about to walk over another stepping-stone. Its feint attack made her lose her balance and was about to fall over… until Cyrus caught her saving her from the pending doom. It fell silent once more, as Cyrus kept Dawn within his arms.

"Umm… you can let go now," Dawn finally said, making Cyrus snapped out of it. He realised he had Dawn safely within his hold and immediately released her. "Umm… thank you… I guess…"

"Well… I am the grown up here after all," Cyrus then replied. "It's my natural duty to look out for a child."

"I'm not a child!"

"Tell me, how old are you… thirteen… fourteen…?" Dawn just pouted. To Cyrus that said it all. "As I said… still a child."

"Shut up!" A loud roar disrupted their squabbling giving Dawn a scare, and reminding her of her current mission. She better move it… it sounded like Girantina was growing impatient.

They continued their descent. It seemed like it was taking forever. They continued to reach dead ends, have illusions play on them mixing up their direction, and Girantina continued to attack warning them to turn back. As Dawn continued her descent with Cyrus walking beside her, she began to question his intent. He was only following her to catch Girantina no doubt… to catch it and use it for his own ends. But why did he have to follow her? Can't he go in another direction? It was very uncomfortable to be walking beside a man whose organization she had crushed time and time again. Finally, they reached the bottom of the abyss seeing the shadows spiral into the centre of blackness before them. There was nothing before them above them or beside them… this had to be the end of the Distortion World. Girantina had to be here.

Cyrus scowled. "It's toying with me! It's toying with my goals! It's making a mockery out of me! Girantina! Where the hell are you? Why are you denying my dreams?"

"_Denying your dreams… quite the contrary my friend. In fact… I desire the very thing you desire, the destruction of the universe."_ A monstrous voice echoed throughout the dimension. Its echoes even reached the ears of Cynthia, Barry, Lucas and their three legendary Pokemon helpers.

"Did… did Girantina just say something to you?" Dawn then wondered to Cyrus. "Say something again."

"The destruction of the universe? No! I dream of creating a better universe. A universe free from the unnecessary rules of emotion, knowledge and willpower. A perfect world free from the rules of time and space themselves. A world where there is no pain, sadness or regret. A universe where everyone and everything will be complete."

"_To free the universe of these elements, is to completely destroy the universe itself. Once you rid the universe of these things it can never be reborn. The universe will longer exist… and neither will you."_

"No! You're wrong!"

"_And you are a fool, my friend. A foolish man who can no longer feel sadness, pain, or regret. Which means you can no longer feel love, joy or compassion. You may as well be the living dead… Cyrus Hikari."_

"What?" Dawn gasped. "Hikari?"

"_You are a walking example of why I dream of destroying everything. You have abused what we deities have given you, and you even go as far as to question the very thing we gave you. It was a mistake to share with you mortals of what we possess. And that is why… YOU ALL SHOULD DIE!"_

Cyrus was suddenly hit by a jolt of black lighting, which sparked from behind. Dawn's frightful scream was in unison with the crash of the black bolt, the bolt that crashed right through the middle of his chest. He did not gasp, nor did he scream in agony, however judging by his face that was stunned with surprise, pain and fear, Dawn could clearly see that he was in pain. With that he collapsed to the floor and remained there in a heap unmoving. His blood seeped from his wound. Was he dying… was he already dead? Once again, that terrifying roar filled her ears with fear… it was like death itself. It was the loudest Dawn had ever heard it so far. It was so loud that it could have come from behind her. She slowly turned around and found herself face-to-face with the Pokemon of Distortion… Girantina.

"…Oh, god…"


	3. 03 Knockin' on destiny's door

**Chap. 03 – Knockin' on destiny's door**

Its red spiteful eyes pierced through the frightened eyes of Dawn. By god this Pokemon was huge! It looked like a giant bug… it represented more of a centipede than a dragon, still it looked marvellous nonetheless… just what you would expect to see from a Pokemon deity… marvellous but also frightening. She couldn't help but stare into it eyes; it seemed that its eyes spoke to her more of its hazardous presence than anything else. To Dawn, it was a monster beyond comprehension. To Girantina, she was just a frightened little girl. Her fear amused it so, which Dawn could see within the mocking spark that just appeared within its red eyes.

What was she doing… she was more braver than this! Ever since she entered this world she didn't feel like herself. It was as if a shadow was lurking behind her, watching her every move, making her feel lost, afraid and confused as she crept within this dark and strange world. Girantina was that shadow hovering over her making her feel lost, afraid and confused… not to mention making her feel less superior than it. Outside this world she was much braver than this… she knew this to be of fact. So why was she cowering now? It was time to ante up and show this monster the true Dawn Hikari.

With that inspiring thought she rediscovered her courage. With that she pulled out a poke ball that hung from her belt and threw it. "Infernape, I choose you!" When the poke ball hit the ground it opened and released a bright light that began to shape in the form of an animal. The light faded to reveal what looked like to be a monkey with flames burning atop of its head and flames for a tail. Infernape. "Infernape, Flame Wheel attack!" Infernape cast a river of flames, which began to surround Girantina. Like a wheel, the flames spiralled Girantina before they closed in to inflict damage. Girantina felt the attack, however it seemed to have caused little damage as Girantina just stared at Dawn, still with that mocking glint within its eyes. It's going to take a lot more to put this Pokemon deity down. Dawn continued to attack.

The others hurried down the plateaus' to catch up to Dawn. As they ran up down and across the plateaus' with Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit beside them they could hear the sounds of battle below. Dawn had begun fighting with Girantina. They needed to move it if they were going to ensure the safety of their friend and fight along side her. They soon stopped in their tracks as they began to hear roars echoing around the realm. These roars sounded different to the frightening howls of Girantina. Something else… or more accurately two others have entered the Distortion World.

Cynthia had an idea of whom those new roars belonged to. "It can't be…?"

"Can't be who?" Barry asked.

"We have to get to Dawn now! Something extraordinary is about to happen down there!"

The battle progressed and Dawn was losing. She knew that she was doomed before going into battle with Girantina, however she also knew that she had to do something. Because of the rip this Pokemon had caused, her world was becoming distorted and thrown into chaos out there, and the only way to close it was to defeat Girantina. Not only that, but she would hate herself for not trying. Her Pokemon party was slowly going down. Out of her six Pokemon she carried only Gyarados remained, and like the rest of her Pokemon, Gyarados hardly caused any damage upon the Legendary Pokemon of Distortion. She ordered Gyarados to use the attack Dragon Rage upon Girantina. It fired a river of blues flames towards Girantina, while Girantina just continued to float there looking unfazed by the attack as it closed in. To its surprise it did some damage, but it was still not near enough to silence it. With a strong swipe with its large tough looking tail, Girantina took Gyarados down, rendering it unconscious before Dawn's feet. With that she returned Gyarados to its poke ball.

Out of Pokemon… this did not look good. She failed. Not only did she feel that she let herself down, but also her Pokemon, and Mesprit who chose her to face Girantina in the first place. Why out of all people did Mesprit choose her to face Girantina… why not Cynthia? Why send a weaker trainer to face off against this dark deity alone? Why her? Knowing that she couldn't defend herself against this beast she made a run for it. However she was denied escape from Girantina, who flew by her as she ran and stopped her in her tracks by blocking freedom in front of her with its giant body. She could see it within its red eyes that she wasn't going anywhere.

As it opened its mouth, a dark sphere began to form before it. It was charging an attack… an attack meant for her no doubt. It must want her to pay for the battle she started. It wasn't enough for Girantina to defeat her Pokemon; it wanted to kill her as well. As brave as she looked as she stared upon death itself, inside she was screaming for salvation. She knew she wouldn't survive this attack. She didn't want to die. However it seemed her prayers were ignored, as she watched Girantina fire a dark beam at her. She closed her eyes and braced herself. This was it.

An explosion deafened her ears.

There was nothing but silence.

Was she dead? She opened her eyes and looked around. She was still in the Distortion World. She was still alive? Not only was she still standing before Girantina; she also saw two other giant Pokemon before her. It looked at though they were defending her. Wait… weren't they the Pokemon Cyrus freed by using the red chain? Weren't they the Legendary Pokemon of Time and Space, Dialga and Palkia? They faced off against Girantina, who didn't look very impressed with their arrival, as its low scowl echoed through her ears making her heart beat in fear. She remained behind Dialga and Palkia, who stood before her, looking as if they were about to face off.

Dialga began the battle with a roar as long as time itself. The force of its roar was able to inflict damage on Girantina, as it shrivelled in irritation within its force. Palkia then entered the battle as it charged towards Girantina and tackled it down in the ground. As the two giants landed the ground began to shake from the force of their fall, which left Dawn falling off balance. Girantina pushed Palkia off and attacked back, whipping its large tail upon Palkia. With a head butt, Palkia fell to the ground making it shake once more. Dialga took over and began to fight head on against Girantina.

They bit, clawed and roared at each other, as they battled one-on-one within the darkness. It was a true battle against dragons. Dialga roared at Girantina once more, with a force so strong it could inflict heavy damage, which it did. It was the same roar it performed before. However its roar was met with a beam of darkness from Girantina. They exploded in collision, splashing a rain of light and darkness falling upon Dawn and Palkia. Dawn continued to watch the battle with awe, while Palkia kept close to her… as if it was protecting her. Dawn had never seen a fight like this before; it was so raw, so violent… and as she felt the effects of their attacks it felt like time was being distorted. This wasn't a simple Pokemon battle… this was war. It was dangerous for her to be there.

Cynthia, Barry and Lucas had finally caught up with Dawn. When they noticed the battle all they could do was awe while Dialga continued to keep Girantina at bay. Their awes weren't just ones of amazement as they were also awes of fear. This battled looked so dangerous and so extreme. This was nothing like any Pokemon battle they had ever experienced before. Blood… so much blood. It was as if these two wanted to kill each other. With a dark beam Girantina finally knocked Dialga down for the count. Before Girantina could finish Dialga off, Palkia entered the battlefield.

As Palika battled Girantina in Dialga's place, the three trainers hurried up to Diagla to check its condition. For a legendary that was assumed to be strong and invincible, Dialga's current state looked pitiful. It disheartened them to see a god so battered and bruised… it was like a bad omen. As much as they wanted to help, there was nothing they could do. None of them was holding the right medicine of healing objects to help in Dialga's recover of energy. They felt hopeless. Meanwhile Girantina and Palkia continued to battle above them. They could feel every hit as the force of their attacks passed them with a rippling wave of disrupted atmosphere. It was like gravity was being hammered down upon them every time the Pokemon deities attacked.

Palkia screeched in pain, its screech making the trainers, as well as Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf flinch in fright. Then, to their horror they watched as blood splashed onto the ground leaving a large puddle rippling before them. They looked up to see Palkia bleeding severely. Girantina looked tired, however it was in much better condition than Palkia. Both Time and Space seemed to be no match against Distortion… not on their own anyway.

"I feared this would be the case," Cynthia then said. "Girantina is stronger than Dialga and Palkia. This does not look good. If they can't defeat Girantina, then who can?" Mesprit approached face-to-face with Dialga and began to chirp to it. It must have been talking to it. Dialga was responsive as it weakly moved its and growled in reply… its growling sounding like compliance. The trainers watched with interest. What were they talking about?

With a heavy thud, Palika fell to the ground. Its crash land made the ground shake and the trainers' fall over losing their balance. As they got back up, they could hear Girantina roaring in victory. It made the trainers tremble with fear to see the Pokemon of Distortion – the Pokemon of destruction – laughing in joy as it was. Their Pokemon would be no match and the to two likely saviours laid were defeated before them. They needed a miracle to get out of this now. Mesprit hurried before Palkia and began chirping to it like it did with Dialga. Then with a nod Palkia's body began to glow a dark pink-like colour. Dialga's body was consumed by light also, but Dialga glowed with an electric blue.

The large mass of lights met and meshed together to create an even larger mass of light that now shined the colour of white. The trainers watched with awe and anticipation; what were Dialga and Palkia doing? Well… whatever they were doing it looked promising. The large mass of light, which illuminated the entire world of darkness began to break down, compressing itself into a small sphere… small enough for a human to hold within their hands. The sphere began to float towards the trainers. What was it doing? Dawn then realised that it was floating specifically towards her. Before she realized, she found herself holding her hands out for it. She then found herself holding the sphere within her hands… the sphere that possessed the souls of Dialga and Palkia.

"Oh, god…" she gasped. "What do I… what do I do with it?" Mesprit appeared before and began to perform an action for her. It looked like it was throwing something at Girantina. Girantina, who was charging towards her. She got the message. "All right… here it goes!"

With all her might, she threw the white glowing ball of Dialga and Palkia at Girantina. It hurled towards the legendary Pokemon of destruction. Girantina had no time to evade and so was left in utter agony as the ball collided with it exploding on contact. The trainers and the three small Pokemon had to cover their eyes, for their eyes could not take the intense light of the explosion. They could hear the agonising screams of Girantina, along with the humming of white noise piercing through their ears. Girantina's howls of pain froze to a halt, while the light and the explosions faded into silence. The trainers, and the three small Legendary Pokemon opened their eyes to see Girantina unconscious on the ground. It remained there still and unmoving… however it was still breathing.

Cynthia sighed. "It's been defeated. But… but where's Dialga and Palkia?"

"You don't think they just sacrificed themselves to defeat Girantina, do you?" Lucas then wondered… the thought making him anxious and frightful. "I mean, they turned into that light, which Dawn threw… you think that was a last resort attack or something?"

Barry then noticed something. "Hey… who are those two?"

Their eyes followed to where Lucas was pointing to what seemed to be two people in lying on the floor. Where did they come from? It looked as though they needed aid, and so being the good Samaritans that they were, the trainers hurried up to them to assist the weakened duo. One wore sported a muscular physic wearing blue sparkling armour, head of blue hair with white highlights and with facial features so handsome that they must have been perfectly sculpted by Da Vinci himself. The other was of a beautifully physically sculpted female, with long hair the shade of white with lavender streaks and a face that of a beautiful maiden. She wore a dashing white gown with pink trimmings fit for a princess. They couldn't quite put their finger on it, but something about their aura seemed familiar.

The three small legendary Pokemon flew towards the unconscious duo and began to dance around their heads. With the way they bobbed up and down over their heads and chirped inside their ears were as if they were trying to wake these two up. The male soon became disturbed as his eyes flinched from the noise and slowly opened his deep blue eyes. The three small Pokemon perked up seeing the man finally awaken and began to chirp even more. He growled as he slowly sat up, still feeling rather weak and feeling the pain evident on his cut and bruised skin. Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf's cheerful chirping didn't help his headache any either.

"You three are still annoying as always," he growled. "Bloody children."

"Hey Mister… are you alright?" Barry then asked.

"Yes… soon enough." He looked down at the beautiful woman beside him, who still remained unconscious. "It seems that she still needs time to regain her strength from that attack.

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

The man weakly smiled. "You don't recognise me? Of course you not. I assume that you humans never knew a deity could transform into a human form… until now." The three trainers continued to look at the man dumbfounded. "I am Dialga."

"WHAT?"

A sudden roar caught their attention filling their ears with its deafening howl and their hearts full of dread. It couldn't be? They looked back to see Girantina slowly getting up from the ground. What… the combined power from Diagla and Palkia still wasn't enough to take it down… just how powerful was this Pokemon? Diagla scowled in frustration; this could not be happening! He slowly got up from the floor to fight once more, only to fall back on his knees. He harboured too many injuries to continue fighting… injuries he sustained fighting Girantina before.

Girantina suddenly vanished… gone without a trace. It was as if it had fled. Not only that, but Dialga could no longer feel its presence lurking about within the Distortion World. It was no longer there, which lead to one conclusion.

"We need to return to the outside immediately!"

They followed Dialga's order and finally emerged from the Distortion World returning to Spear Pillar. Barry carried an unconscious Cyrus, while Lucas carried the strange beautiful woman… who Dialga revealed to them to actually be Palkia. Spear Pillar seemed to be normal; it was no longer distorted by the portal that remained churning below their feet. Since they were on the peak of Mt. Coronet they could get a scenic view of Sinnoh, which seemed to look normal and undisturbed, even with the Distortion World still being connected to this world. Perhaps due to the weakening of Girantina, the fatal effects from the Distortion World have been crippled, thus the world was safe for now.

The sky however seemed that it was still going through a time warp, as millions and millions of shooting stars, all sparking with the colours of the rainbow continued to dart across the sky continuously. It was never ending. This meant that this chaos, which Cyrus created, had not ended yet. Something else needed to be done in order to finally return the world to normal. As Diagla assumed… it was beginning.

"Dawn, Lucas, Barry!" Professor Rowan looked rather relieved to see his three assistant trainers as he rushed up towards them. "Thank the heavens your all right!"

"You shouldn't be thanking the heavens just yet, old man," Dialga then said. "They're still in chaos, as are we."

"Who's he?" Rowan then asked.

"Dialga… in his human form." Dawn's reply left Rowan at a gasp… however he was also left in confusion. Diagla? How could this be Diagla… he's human! Diagla's a Pokemon. "Everything will be explained in due time. But for now, we need to seek aid for Palkia and Cyrus," Dawn continued, as she pointed to Cyrus slowly dying over Barry's shoulder, and Palkia still unconscious within Lucas' arms. "Where's the nearest hospital?"

**Authors Note: I watched the series up to the Johto journies, so I have no idea of the plot beyond that. This is really my experience from playing the Platinum game and the other games in the Pokemon series. The one thing I do know, is that Dawn had a Pinup in the series, but I dicovered that after writing this chapter. So she has an Infernape... the starter Pokemon I chose in Pokemon Platinum. Just thought I'd clear that up : )**


	4. 04 The connection of the legendaries

Chap. 04 – The connection of the legendaries

Hooked up on life support, Cyrus laid on the hospital bed peacefully sleeping his aches and pains away. They admitted Cyrus and Palkia to Jubilife Hospital. The doctor told the trainers, and Professor Rowan that if Cyrus had arrived moments later that he would have been dead by now. Girantina missed his vital organs, however the injury it caused left Cyrus to bleed out slowly for the purpose of a slow and very painful death. Of course the doctor wasn't told of the true reason of how Cyrus attained his injury, or that he was also treating Dialga and Palkia. To the doc, they were just two performers who were attacked by wild Pokemon.

The trainers and Professor Rowan sat by Cyrus' bedside, watching him sleep. Dialga soon walked in with his cuts and bruises now all patched up and taped. He looked down at Cyrus; it was good to see the one who sustained the most injury and threat of his life due to Girantina healing steadily now… even if he was the one who created this mess in the first place. It was also amazing to see and experience the wonders of human technology up close as well. Diagla had watched their evolution subconsciously from his dimension, watching humans and Pokemon grow throughout the ages… and of how close the relationship between human and Pokemon had become.

"How's Palkia, Diagla?" Dawn then asked.

"She is still asleep… she still needs time to heal," he replied, as he approached the lone window of the hospital room. The sky was still array with all the lights outside, the billions of colourful lights continuing to shoot across the sky.

"And what about that light show outside?" Rowan then asked. "Do we still have time?"

"Well… it depends. I live on, thus time continues to flow. Time is still moving uninterrupted. Palika lives on, thus we continue to exist in this dimension of space, however distortion has broken free… and with it chaos follows."

"What kind of chaos?"

"The world will interruptedly twist and alter into different possibilities. Time and space will constantly change to how Girantina sees fit. Palkia and I will of course mend these altercations when they do come to pass… however we cannot keep mending the universe forever. It must remain fluid and uninterrupted."

"Because if time and space is not fluid, then there is nothing but chaos," Rowan concluded for Diagla. "And chaos always leads to one end… destruction. Yes, I understand what you are saying, Dialga."

"It is not only the constant distortion of time and space at stake here. Girantina has the power to distort time and space to the point of creating vacuums of space itself. Black holes is what you mortals call them, if I am correct. If we are too late to mend these vacuums Girantina has created in distortion… it could destroy the universe. And that is what Girantina wants… complete destruction… return to nothingness."

"Why? What grudge does it have with the world?"

"I am afraid it is in his nature… it is his mortal fate the One gave him. Girantina is needed to complete the balance between order and distortion… creation and destruction. However he is acting out of his place… the desire to break free from his world is evident of that. He knows that he must forever remain in the Distortion World for he knows of the consequences if he were to use his power outside. It was the reason why he was sealed in the first place."

"…It must have been lonely…" Dawn then said. "…To be sealed alone forever… it must have been like prison…" Dialga stared at her. His stare looked as though he was unimpressed by her comment, however at the same time she couldn't help but fall into those deep blue eyes of his. Eyes filled with age-old wisdom.

He then smiled. "It is rather lonely… however we also know that it is our place. But whatever the case may be, it still doesn't change the situation. We need to find Girantina and defeat him."

"How do we do that? And from what I remember, the combined power from you and Palkia still wasn't enough. He was still able to leave the Distortion World after I threw the two of you at him…"

"Then, we find the others."

"The others?"

Arceus… a being created from nothingness, who in turn created life in the empty void it was born in. This single being – not human but not really Pokemon either – created the universe and everything created within it. In time Arceus realised that it created too much for one single entity to control alone, thus it began to create entities that would assist it in sustaining the balance of the universe. Diagla was created to control the flow of time and then Palkia to watch over space. Girantina was created to sustain the balance of opposites, for where there is creation there is also destruction. The legendary embodiment of nature then followed in the physical form of Shaymin. Three other legendaries followed after the creation of time, space and nature, which were the gifts of knowledge, emotion, and will power to all life forms in the universe. The balances of all three were embodied within Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf.

Embodiments of the elements then followed, soon with embodiments the mortals created themselves to satisfy their religious and occult beliefs. Embodiments such as time wonderers, guardians, dreams and wish makers were given life by Acreus to sustain control of the universe. All these embodiments came in forms of birds, beasts, dragons, golems and many others forms. These embodiments were created with a purpose, and that was to assist Arceus to sustain and watch over its creations and everything else that is created after that. That is why today, legendary Pokemon are considered legendary for they are eternal, powerful, and are all connected to the One… Arceus. They all contribute to the universe in their own individual and respected ways, thus the legendary Pokemon also have the ability to work together if universal strife were to present itself.

"We need to gather us all so that we have enough power to finally silence Girantina's rage," Dialga continued. "Even if we were the first ones born, Palkia and I are not strong enough together to defeat Girantina. We must gather the others, so we may channel our powers together, thus create power stronger than Girantina. The power we would create together would be on par with Arceus."

"That sounds like an adventure," Barry said. "I'm in."

"Me too!" Dawn added.

"I will also help you. This does sound rather exciting," Cynthia replied.

"But… what about our research for Professor Rowan?" Luca then asked. "And then the gym challenge?"

"Don't you see that we have a catastrophic event goin' on here, man?" Barry then asked, as he threw his arm over Lucas' shoulder. "The world's about to go to hell, and you're worried about filling up a pokedex?"

"Also Lucas, this is an opportunity," Rowan added. "You will meet legendaries."

"I guess you have a point professor… all right. I'm in too!"

"When do we start, Dialga, sir?"

"As soon as Palkia awakes."

"Dawn! Dawn!" They began to hear a hysterical female voice screaming down the corridors of the hospital. Judging by her screams, she was calling for someone named Dawn. It must be just some hysterical mother calling out for her daughter who was also named Dawn. A middle-aged woman with the same colour hair as Dawn, however in a short motherly bob, immediately halted at the doorway spotting Dawn looking rather at aghast inside. Her mother was here? "Dawn!" With that, Dawn's mother Johanna ran into the room and threw herself into her daughter's arms. "Oh, thank goodness you're okay!" Dawn was left completely embarrassed in front of her friends, not to mention a legendary deity, as her mother squeezed the life out of her within her tight motherly embrace.

Dawn finally was able to push her mother off her. "Mum… how did you know I was here?"

"The hospital called."

"Why? I'm all right." Johanna then fell silent, her joyful manner now suppressed by one of guilt. That's right… how many years has he been gone… twelve years now? "Mum… you all right?"

"Dawn… we have to talk."

Dawn and her mother had been talking for quite a while now. Johanna asked if everyone could leave the room, thus leaving mother and daughter alone with Cyrus who remained unconscious in his hospital bed. As for the others, they thought that they should check on Palkia, who had been submitted to a room opposite Cyrus' room. They had been around the beautiful Palkia's bedside for quite sometime, remaining silent anticipating the moment when she would finally wake up from her wounds, which have been bandaged and taped by doctors. Finally she slowly opened her beautiful lavender eyes that sparkled like the stars of space themselves. When she noticed Dialga by her bedside, she smiled and began to sit up. However as he did so, she found herself caressing her side that began the throb with pain.

"Careful," Dialga said to her. "You attained a heavy injury from Girantina on the side of your stomach. Be more careful on how you move for a while."

"Where am I?" Palkia asked, her voice as beautiful as the sparking stars in the night sky.

"We're at the human hospital in Jubelife, madam," Rowan replied. "You have been treated, however you still need to heal from your wounds."

"Human?" She looked at her hands, to see that they were the hands of a human. "Oh, no." She looked up a Dialga. "Both of us have altered into our human forms."

"It seems that we were weakened by Girantina so much, that we no longer had the energy to sustain our dragon forms," Dialga said. "We diverted to our human forms after she used our combined power to attack Girantina."

"Her name's Dawn," Barry corrected Dialga. "And what she did was awesome!"

"But still it wasn't enough… we weren't enough, Palkia."

"So he is free?" Dialga slowly nodded in dismay. "So what do we do now?"

"We will gather the others."

"I see." Palkia then turned to the trainers. "And we should thank you for your help at the Distortion World. Without your aid, we may have never stood a chance."

"Oh, don't thank us," Cynthia replied. "It was Dawn who did all the work. She battled with Girantina… we just helped Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf help Dawn to get there."

"So, when do we begin gathering the others?" Palkia asked Dialga.

"As soon as Dawn is finished speaking with her mother. This is something they must sort out."

They turned to the opposite room across the hall, to see Dawn trying to hold back her tears inside Cyrus' room. She had just learned the truth from her mother of who her father really was. It was why Johanna was at the hospital, for they called to inform that her ex-husband had just been admitted. She was the first person on his emergency contact list. Dawn's father was there being treated, and he was closer than she thought… and always had been from the day she began her journey. Dawn never knew her father, for he left when she was only an infant. She had always asked her mother questions about him and she would either change the subject, or just say to Dawn not to bother. He had changed for the worst and it would be best just to forget about it. Now she understood why her mother was so sensitive on the matter… for she had just discovered at her father always has been and always will be… Cyrus Hikari.

"He was a Pokemon Coordinator just like I was," Johanna continued. "We met during a semi final contest. He was so young, vibrant and full of life…not to mention the most handsome man I had ever seen. It was love at first site. He was the complete opposite to the dark and sad man the man he is now. We eventually married and retried as coordinators to start a family. When you were born, something inside him changed. He no longer saw the world as a beautiful place filled with possibility… all she could see was all the danger, suffering and all the negativity. He didn't want you growing up within a world that was in such a state. That was when he vowed himself to re-create the world… a world where these negativities and imperfections didn't exist. A place you would be safe growing up in. His pain and anguish broke my heart so much, that I couldn't take it anymore. He even began to blame me and of my imperfections. We divorced and he was free to create Team Galactic." With every word Johanna spoke, Dawn's heart tightened more with sadness and anger. Johanna could see her daughter's heart breaking within her eyes that tried to restrain her tears. "I'm so sorry Dawn."

"If I'm his daughter then why doesn't he recognise me?" she then choked, still trying to hold back her sadness. "We have crossed paths time and time again and he always considered me to be an enemy. Sure, I defeated his organization all the time, so of course he hates me but… but why doesn't he recognise me?"

"He left when you were only two years old. All he has is photos of you at that age. You have grown so much since he last he saw you."

"You always knew about Team Galactic… you always knew about its boss… why didn't you warn me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was trying to avoid you of baring the pain that you're feeling now. I was trying to protect you. But now I see it was a mistake. You have no idea how regretful I am right now for not telling you this sooner. I'm so sorry." With that, Dawn stood up and looked down at her mother, her tears now dried up by spite and disappointment. "Dawn?"

"When he wakes up, you tell him that I have gone to gather the other legendaries," she began. "Tell him that I have gone to fix this major fuck up that he has made… and that I may die doing so! Tell him I said thanks." With that she began to march out of the room.

"Dawn, wait!" her mother called. Dawn just ignored her. "Dawn!" Dawn was then stopped to a halt when she found herself standing before the three commanders of Team Galactic. Mars, Jupiter and Saturn heard enough and realise of who this girls really was, for their discovery was evident upon their gasped expressions of disbelief. They heard of their boss being admitted to hospital due to life threatening wounds through gossip, and so went to check it out themselves. They never suspected to hear of this as well.

"No, way!" Mars then spoke. "You're the boss' daughter?" Dawn just pushed through the three commanders and hurried down the corridor to exit the hospital. She would wait for the others outside.

Dawn sat on a bench outside the hospital waiting for the others. Dialga and Palkia have yet to sign the release papers before they could leave and begin the new journey. As she looked up at the beautiful sky with the billions of shooting starts continuing to swift by above her, she began to reflect upon the current situation of the impending destruction of existence itself. She also couldn't help reflecting upon the recent discovery of her being the daughter of a criminal boss, whose organization was well renowned of being a bunch of crackpots out to destroy the world. What a situations to be in! Dialga soon exited the automatic doors of the hospital to find Dawn sitting alone just outside. He thought this was where she would be, considering of what just happened inside. Of course she would want to be alone right now and far away as possible. But perhaps a heart-to-heart with a deity may cheer her up a bit… make her feel special? With that he approached her. She turned back to hearing footsteps. When she realised it was Dialga, she smiled at him.

"We will leave shortly," he began, as he sat beside her. "Once Palkia has signed her forms, we will move out as soon as possible. In fact, we have wasted enough time as it is."

Dawn sighed. "I can't wait to get away from this place."

"I would assume. I know why you are so hasty to leave. Being the daughter of the one who caused this mess is certainly a heavy burden to bare… and yet it does make sense in its own way." Dawn just stared at him looking rather dumbfounded. It made sense? What in the world was he trying to say? "You are the daughter of the one who had called upon destruction. And you – the daughter – are the one who has vowed herself to fix his mistakes… save the world from the destruction he has called upon. Destiny has dealt you this hand. The question is however… will see this vow you made through to the end… to finally mend the mistake your father has made… and perhaps forgive him? After all, he gave you a new journey… a journey to begin a new genesis, for that is what this is. We have not gathered together for eons… and our gathering will bring a new age to this world… a new age for Pokemon, and humans alike. Your vow will bring a dawn of a new era."

"This is my destiny?"

"It is, Dawn. You were chosen by Mesprit to face Girantina for a reason. You were able to hold Palkia and I within your hands for a reason. In order for us to defeat Girantina as one, we need a medium to hold our combined power and use it to bring down Girantina. Like you did with Palkia and I in the Distortion World, you will throw us again, along with the others meshed with us. Only you can do it."

"Only I can?" Dialga nodded. Dawn then smiled. She felt her heart lift with sense of fulfilment, for she now felt that she had a new purpose in life. And this purpose sounded very important. It seemed as though her recent troubles had just disappeared, for she was now filled with a new hope. "I won't let ya down, Dialga."

Dialga smiled. "Well, I'm very relieved to hear that."

"Hey guys!" Dawn and Dialga shuffled on the bench turning back seeing Barry, Lucas, Cynthia, and Palkia approaching them, along with Professor Rowan. "We're ready now. Let's go find the other legendaries!"

"Are coming with us, professor?" Lucas asked.

"As mush as I love to… I'm afraid I'm too old to be able to journey around the world at your fast and youthful pace," Rowan replied. "I will stay in contact with you all from my lab, and provide you with all the information you need." Suddenly, Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf appeared and began to cheerfully fly around the group. "But it seems they would like to go in my place," Rowan joked.

"C'mon people!" Barry then said, growing rather impatient. "Let's go already!" With that, Dawn, Barry, Lucas, Cynthia, Dialga, Palika, Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf began to take their leave heading out on a brand new journey to save the universe. Johanna watched from the window of Cyrus' room, watching her daughter walk away from her once more to venture into the unknown. Rowan watched from the ground, as they newly gathered travellers disappeared into the distance.

"Good luck to you all… and please save us all."


	5. 05 Voyage to Kanto

**05. Voyage to Kanto**

So many legendaries to gather and so little time. They were located throughout the world, which made the decision of where they should look first harder to make. When they reached a Pokemon Centre, they immediately contacted Professor Rowan asking his advice on where to start first. He suggested that they should aboard the cruise ship the 'S. S. Anne', which had recently ported in Canalave City. It would ferry them back to Kanto where they could start their campaign by finding the three legendary birds that roost throughout the Kanto region. Following his advice, they hurried over to Canalave City and boarded the S. S. Anne. They were now riding the seas aboard the most renowned and luxurious cruse liner on their way to Kanto, the newest region in the world.

They have been riding the waves on board the S. S. Anne for a few hours now, and for most of that time Dialga and Palkia had not emerged from their cabins. The trainers began to become curious as to what they were doing and so went to have a look. They peeped their heads over the circular window on the cabin door to see Dialga and Palkia sitting on their beds with their legs crossed, and their bodies outlined by aura that glowed with their respected colours. As they sat they seemed rather occupied as their eyes twitched with intense concentration. They must have been meditating or something…

"I guess we should leave them alone?" Lucas wondered.

"I would say that they're using this time to fix any distortion Girantina has created," Cynthia concluded. "This is perhaps how they regulate time and space in their human forms… by meditating."

"Well… whatever. This is boring," Barry said. "Where's Dawn?"

"She's outside around the front bow."

Back at the hospital in Jubilife City, Cyrus had woken up from his fatal injury. He could still feel the sting of his wound as he sat on his bed with his face buried within his hands in shame. Or was it his heart that was in pain… the pain of realising that the one who always stood in his way was really his daughter. The one who always interfered with his operations was his flesh and blood. She was the one who always stopped him in realising his goal… the goal he vowed to fulfil in her name. But what hurt him the most was that he didn't know… he didn't know the face of his daughter. Johanna was still at his bedside confessing everything. She too felt ashamed. She felt that she failed Dawn in not telling her who her father was sooner. As hoped, Dawn's message had taken affect upon Cyrus. She had gone to gather the legendaries in order to fix this cosmic catastrophic mess… the mess that he created.

"My daughter… she is my daughter…" Cyrus still needed time to accept this truth.

"You never wrote, called or visited her," Johanna said. "To her, you were nothing but a ghost… a man that perhaps never existed. I thought you had forgotten all about her by the way you neglected us… neglected her…"

"I didn't negle-"

"Oh, shut up, Cyrus!" Johanna snapped. "We both know that you're ambitions were more important than your family! You sold us out so you could take your chance to control the world. You gambled away any chance for us to be a normal a family! Gambled away her chance to be part of a normal family "

"I did it for her!" he argued back.

"Oh, really? And look how grateful she is! Look who has gone to risk her life in order to save the universe… to fix the fuck up you made to satisfy your goals!"

"You should have stopped her!"

"Like hell! I support her in doing this. Consider this her ultimate 'fuck you' to you and your goals! She hates you and what you have done for her… your purpose for creating that crackpot organization you call Team Galactic. I hope she succeeds in her endeavours. I hope she fixes your mistake, cause by golly, it's a big one!"

It fell silent. The air began to feel tense as the ex-spouses stared at each other in spite. There was no telling what was going on within their minds, apart from the fumes still silently seething from this feud. Johanna wasn't quite sure if what she had been saying had any effect upon Cyrus. He had been a dark, miserable and emotionless man for more than twelve years. It is hard for someone to change at the click of a finger or by words that are quite frank to the truth. Outside the room Mars, Saturn and Jupiter stood around the shut door supposedly giving the ex-spouses some privacy. They heard every word, along with the surrounding pedestrians going down the hall way and surrounding rooms.

"What a bitch," Saturn then said. "She's just like the rest of them; she doesn't understand our boss' goal, or the sacrifices he has made for the benefit of us all. She is just as ignorant as the rest of them… no wonder he divorced her."

"Saturn, just stop for a sec," Mars replied. "I've been thinking… if what we have been doing was for the benefit of everyone, then why has his daughter and her friends gone with Palkia and Diagla to find all the other legendaries to stop what the boss has already set into motion? Why have they gone to put a stop to this if we we're doing the right thing?"

"Cause they're just as ignorant as everyone else."

"Legendary Pokemon… ignorant… now you're the one who's being ignorant."

"You have a point," Jupiter agreed. "I'm beginning to see that now… this is one big mess that we have made."

"The boss got it wrong… and now the world is crumbling out there because of us. It makes me feel that I should so something about it… we were the ones who help instigate this after all."

The ocean winds passed through the indigo strands of Dawn's hair, making her long locks dance as she watch the ocean fly by from the front bow. The ocean and the horizon seemed endless, as she stared into the beyond wondering how far they had to go now before they reach Kanto. The sky was still array with the billions among billions of colourful shooting stars that still shot through the sky above her. It reminded her of why she was going to Kanto, why she was on this journey and of her destiny to save the universe from the wrath of Girantina. To save it before the world and the universe fell into the distortion of total annulation. She must save this beautiful universe.

Her thoughts were then disrupted when she felt a tight tug on her pink skirt. She looked down to see Mesprit looking up at her. It was now in its human form to avoid attention from the other cruse ship patrons. The presence of a legendary Pokemon would definitely attract a lot of it, for seeing a one-of-a-kind Pokemon would be too hard to pass up. Its human form was that of a little girl with her pink hair up in four pigtails and wearing grey and pink robes. Mesprit had a cute little face that seemed she was always moody; this perhaps being due of Mesprit being the Being of Emotion.

"Oh, hi Mesprit," Dawn greeted. "You come out to enjoy the view too?" Mesprit said nothing, while that angry looking face intimidated Dawn somewhat. "Okay… then, where's Uxie and Azelf?" Mesprit pointed further down the bow where two little boys play wrestled around the centre of the deck. They too wore grey robes. However the second colour on their robes differed with Uxie wearing grey and yellow, which matched his respectable over-combed hair, and Azelf wearing grey and blue, the blue matching his blue wild hair. Dawn told them off. "Hey! You two boys cut that out!" They immediately stopped. They may have been legendary Pokemon, however they had the nature of children. Azelf even began to cry after Dawn yelled at him, making her feel bad. Uxie was there to comfort him though. "Wow… just like human children… it makes me wonder… are they even really Pokemon?"

"We're not really Pokemon, however we're not really human either," Uxie began to explain as he and Azelf approached Dawn and Mesprit. Uxie looked and sounded really academic as he began to explain the physicality of a legendary, which was something to be expected from the Being of Knowledge. "You could say we exist in between of what makes a human and what makes a Pokemon. We represent both humans and Pokemon. In doing so, we sustain the flow of our respected embodiments between the two. That is why it is possible that Pokemon can share the same experiences as humans, as we – who you humans consider legendaries – flow in between the two."

"I…think I get it. It's kinda like sharing between human and Pokemon?"

"… You'll eventually understand the more you're around us."

Cyrus was now walking around his hospital room gathering his things to take his leave. He wasn't healed yet of his wound for he could still feel a stinging sensation every time he put pressure upon his chest. However he was good enough to leave to follow after Dawn. Johanna stared out the window watching the sunset over the horizon, along with the billions and billions of shooting stars, while Cyrus changed from his hospital gown back into his Team Galactic uniform. It still harboured the hole where he was shot through by Girantina and the burn marks that were accumulated from the aftermath, however it was the only thing he had to wear. He bent over reaching for his shirt, however paused to gasp at the sudden shot of pain in his chest. Damn that bloody Pokemon and its power… however it wasn't going to stop him going after Dawn. He ignored the pain, grabbed his shirt and put it on.

"And just what do you plan to do when you finally catch up to her?" Johanna then asked. "Forget about dragging her back, for when she sets her sites on a goal she won't rest until she sees it through… much like you."

"I created Team Galactic for the purpose of creating a new world, free of all the dangers and imperfections this current world possesses now," he began. "However, the soul reason I pursued that dream is her; I want her to be live in a world that is safe. If I cannot do that by creating a new world, then I'll protect her by being at her side. I know she hates me, but no matter how much she scolds me and demands that I leave her site… I will not leave until she returns home."

"At least you finally get it somewhat… to get what it is to be a father. But you still talk nonsense. I'm going say this only once and what ever you decided will either keep me in your life for drive me out forever. Forget about Team Galactic; you have seen what it has done… to the world and to your family. After everything what has come to pass you still intend to create a new world…a world returned to nothingness? If that happens, not only will the world disappear…I will as well… and Dawn. Dawn needs a father… not a crusader… a crusader with crackpot ambitions, may I add." It fell silent once more as Johanna stared at Cyrus anticipating for an answer. Cyrus stared back at Johanna… his first love and only love. She could not see it in that perfectly practiced emotionless glare of his, however she could tell that her proposal had left Cyrus in one hell of a dilemma.

"… I'm going to find Dawn," He then replied. "When I return, you'll have my answer." With that the left the room leaving Johanna inside within the spacious emptiness, contemplating on his answer. He walked passed his three commanders before he said, "Are you three coming, or not?"

"On your six, boss," Mars cheerfully replied. "We're with you all the way!"

Cynthia sat inside the S. S. Anne's luxurious cocktail bar enjoying one of their finest cocktail drinks. Unlike Dawn, Lucas and Barry, Cynthia was old enough to legally drink alcohol. Her face was bathed within the blue neon lights of the barroom, as she sipped on her brightly coloured drink enjoying the balance from the buzz of the sugar, and the relaxing taste from the soothing butterscotch alcohol. As Dawn walked passed she spotted Cynthia and decided to join her. Barry was battling a fellow patron and Lucas was too preoccupied obsessionally checking the pages of his pokedex to chat. It would be nice to have a girl-to-girl conversation for once. Dawn sat on a bar stool next to Cynthia and ordered a soda.

"Enjoying the adventure so far?" Cynthia asked with a relaxed smile and small slur in her tone "I know I am. Are you?"

"…I guess…" Dawn replied.

"Huh? What's the matter, hun? Don't tell me fighting Girantina, going around the world to gather legendaries and savin' the world is too much for you? Please, I know you're stronger and braver than that!"

"No, it not that. I'm actually quite excited about it. It's just that I left my other adventure incomplete before I started this one. I've collected seven badges with only one more to get and this pops up… and I have no idea how long this adventure will take me. I guess it just makes me feel a little queasy to leave something behind unfinished."

"I think most of us feel like that; when we leave something that we have been working on so hard and for so long for go unfinished, in order to start something else that's more important. You shouldn't worry about it. I would say that right now the Pokemon League is in hysterics due to this current global crisis. I know a couple from the Elite Four that would have already left their post by now to see if they can't do anything about this… and gym leaders. This will leave the league as well as the gyms in shambles for a while. Even the current champion is unavailable due to these events. So you won't be missing out on anything…"

"The current champion is unavailable… how do you know that?"

Cynthia smiled. "Cause you're looking at her right now, hun."

"WHAT?"

Before Dawn could begin to ask questions, a familiar howl caught their ears making them shiver in fear. Everyone else on the ship also heard the ghastly howl and couldn't help but become horrified by its presence. What the hell was that? Dawn and Cynthia knew however; that was the ghostly calling card of Girantina. It had finally emerged from the shadows to cause its first attempt at creating chaos. Suddenly, the ship began to violently rock sideways, forwards and rock backwards, throwing Dawn, Cynthia and the other cruise patrons and their Pokemon off balance, also throwing tables, chairs and anything else around in disarray. It was an absolute mess! Something was happening outside, and with that Dawn and Cynthia fought through the screaming and fear riddled crowd heading outside to see what was going on.

Dawn and Cynthia finally emerged onto the deck of the front bow, only to gasp at the site before them. Barry and Lucas arrived not too long after to see the raging storm in front of them. The skies were clear not too long ago and ocean was calm as clam could be. With the presence Girantina, they concluded that it must have used his powers of distortion to call in a storm. They watched in horror, the pelting rain drenching them to the bone, as the blackened sky continued to boom thunder and crack with lighting. The raging winds violently churned the ocean below making the cruise ship violently rock around throwing the brave trainers off balance. This was one hell of a storm!

Then to their horror, they spotted a large wave heading their way. It was huge! If this wave reaches the ship it would turn it over on its back! Dialga and Palkia finally arrived outside to try and put a stop to this storm. This storm that was moved from one side of the world to their position by Girantina and its power to move time and space to its liking with distortion. They had to keep this wave back, and so thinking quickly, Diagla used its power over time to freeze the wave dead in its tracks. Diagla only had stopped the time of the wave, and so everything else kept moving… the ship, the trainers and everything else kept moving while the wave remained frozen in time. The trainers couldn't help but awe at the power of Diagla. They knew that it had the power to control time…but they didn't realise that it could also stop time for a lone, individual object if he desired… to keep everything else moving, however freeze a lone object… in this case the threatening tsunami.

It was now Palkia's turn to astound. She reached her hand towards the blackened sky and summoned a bright light into her hands. The light was so intense that the trainers had to shield their eyes to avoid the threat of blindness, and so they couldn't see the shift Palkia was making within the fabric of space to send this wave somewhere else. This was perhaps probably for the best, for if they did watch the current space-twisting phenomenon happening before them, they would probably be left in a permeant state of shock from the major changes Palkia was making to reality. The light eventually died down with Palkia succeeding in sending the wave somewhere else where it could do no harm. They opened their eyes to see that the wave had disappeared… gone without a trace.

"Wow… where did it go?" Barry then wondered.

"Palkia used her power over space to create a dimensional rip, thus sent it back from whence it came," Dialga replied. "Girantina brought it here in hopes to wipe us out with it… along with this storm."

"This storm's from somewhere else?"

"Girantina has the power to move the present from one part of the world to another," Palika said. "This storm was raging somewhere else, before Girantina decided to use it against us here."

"Well… can't you do the same thing with the storm like you did with the wave?" Lucas then asked. "The wind's so strong that might tip us over any moment!"

"Allow me to assist you there."

They looked back to see a woman wearing blue robes. Another legendary? This woman had the facial features of an Elvan woman; perfect cheekbones, perfect lips, and hardened, yet soft eyes of gold that radiated wisdom and experience. Her long blue slick hair possessed red stands that glittered within the light and glittered even more within the rain. In fact, she seemed more beautiful within the rain. Diagla and Palkia recognised this woman.

"Kyogre," Palkia greeted. "How did you know we were here?"

"I'm afraid I didn't, so this is rather a surprise," Kyogre replied. "I felt a sudden shift of the storm coursing from one place to another. It moved too quickly and began to pour too sudden in this region for me to ignore. It also had travelled too far from where I felt it before. But that enough about that. You can explain things to me, after I have calmed this storm."

She closed her eyes and remained still within the chaos of the storm. As she focused her mind on the storm, it began to respond accelerating the wind's speed, increasing the thunder and lighting and the amount of rain it poured from the sky. It was if it was protesting her will. It then began to succumb to her will, as she raised her arms to level and began to take control of the storm. With her power over the rains, Kyogre was able to end the storm, and the thunder and lightning show ended to a fade. The winds slowly dropped off, the ocean waters becoming clam once more and the rain eased. The storms clouds parted to reveal the cosmic phenomena of the shooting stars that continued to swift across above within the afternoon sky. The cruise ship once more cruised along the waves in peace. Kyogre was successful in ending the storm.

"Amazing…" Lucas awed. "She ended the storm."

"Now…" Kyogre then said. "Would you care to explain to me of what is going on?

Dialga and Palkia continued to explain things to Kyogre, while the trainers continued to enjoy the cruise. Dawn, Cynthia, Lucas and Barry leaned over the railing of the front bow relaxing and enjoying each others company after that horrifying life threatening event. Their Pokemon also enjoyed the cruise, as they played and socialised with one another not too far from their trainers. Dawn was then distracted from the conversation as she heard familiar sounds of a Pokemon rapidly approaching. A joyful Blissey skipped down the front bow towards her and bowled Dawn over with a joyful hug. The others didn't know what to make of it, however it was pretty humorous to see Dawn try to struggle free from the Blissey's embrace.

"Oh, my! Blissey… I think that's enough." The Blissey got off a disoriented Dawn returning to its trainer. The others didn't know whom this girl was who owned the overly cheerful Blissey, as they stared at the mysterious girl blankly. Dawn did however, as she recognised that long green hair in a low ponytail that fell over her shoulder, kind eyes that matched the colour of her hair and a kind smile that always put her at ease.

Dawn was surprised to see her here. "Cheryl!"

"It's good too see you again Dawn," Cheryl greeted.

"You know this chick Dawn?" Barry then asked Dawn.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah. I met her in the Eterna Forest. We helped each other in finding our way through." She turned to Cheryl. "So… what you doing on the S. S. Anne?"

"I'm on my way to visit some relatives that live in the Kanto region," Cheryl replied. "So… what have you been up to?"

Dawn began to explain the whole situation to Cheryl. As beautiful as they were continuously shooting across the sky as they did, Cheryl always wondered what the deal was with the shooting stars and of their sudden presence. It seems their presence, as beautiful as they were, carried a bad omen… an omen of complete destruction. Cheryl became concerned after hearing of this matter… and felt that she should do something about this as well.

"Now that I know what's truly going on, I'm afraid I can no longer just sit back and watch," Cheryl said. "I would like to accompany you… if you would have me?"

"Sure," Dawn replied with a smile. "The more the merrier… right guys?" the other agreed.

"Means more in our arsenal to defeat Girantina," Barry said.

"And more support," Cynthia added. Dialga and Palkia soon approached with Kyogre.

"Kyogre has decided to join our cause," Dialga said. "We are one step further in the gathering of the others."

"We also have another new member," Dawn replied. "This is Cheryl."

"Well, hello. I'm Diagla."

"H-h-hello," Cheryl replied with a blush. He's so handsome… it was hard to believe that he was Pokemon… a legendary at that.

"And you are Dawn," Kyogre spoke. Dawn nodded. Kyogre smiled. "I look forward to working with you."

Finally on solid ground! The S. S. Anne had finally docked at Vermillion Port in Vermillion City. They had finally arrived in Kanto. Dawn stepped off the ship and breathed in the ocean sea breeze that just renewed her spirits and drive to continue forward. From what she could tell just by getting off the boat, Vermillion city looked clean, fresh and modern… a city that had couldn't have been more than twelve years old. It was different from the ancient houses and shrines that she was accustomed to back in Sinnoh. Kanto was truly the youngest region in the world. Their next phase in their adventure was to find the three legendary Pokemon of Kanto… Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres.


	6. 06 Heart of Ice

Chap. 06 – Heart of Ice

The Pokemon Centre of Vermillion City was full of trainers that have come to heal their Pokemon after battling. Today it was busier than ever, as the Chansey nurses ran around offering aid to trainers and their injured Pokemon, or just offered cans of energy boosters to Pokemon that were tired after a long day of training and battling others. The life of a Pokemon trainer was a tedious lifestyle, however it was worth it to travel around and see new places, discover new tastes and experiences, and meet a few new people and friends along the way. A trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum was a trainer who, from the tender age of ten, had already travelled the world and seen many things, along with his two companions – a feisty red headed girl named Misty, and a tall tanned beady-eyed male named Brock, and a Pikachu, which Ash owned and cherished as his best-friend-Pokemon.

Now fourteen years of age, you could see the experience Ash possessed as a trainer through his baby faced features, which have hardened by the changing climates of the regions he had visited and the light tan on his skin by the sun he always ventured under. Even with all his experience as a trainer and a traveller, it seemed that Ash had retained his air-headedness when came to things outside Pokemon battles. He still retained his ignorant youth even with all the experience he had, along with a case of minor inferiority. He was easily won over by others, this made evident by Misty who could easily make him succumb to an argument… preferably about the bike he had destroyed the day they first met. Ash would put up a fight however. Misty had a strong personality… it could easily be said that she was much like a tomboy in a number of ways. And then there was Brock, who could never get lucky in love, and still continued to peruse nurse Joy's, offer Jenny's and many other girls he instantly crushed on to this very day.

Ash and Misty continued to argue, while Brock continued his attempt to woe nurse Joy within the sea of trainers and Pokemon in the Vermillion City Pokemon Centre. Meanwhile, not to far for them, Dawn and her companions huddled within a corner of the very same Pokemon Centre talking to Professor Rowan on the Phonevision: a telephone connected to a monitor that allows you to see the person who you're talking to. It was like talking to someone through a web cam on a computer. They were updating Professor Rowan of their progress. They have finally reached Kanto after their horrific affair on the S. S. Anne, and gained more allies. For Professor Rowan, it was good to see them safe and sound on land after that storm. They were also asking his advice on where to look first for the three legendary birds of Kanto.

"I have been talking to every Pokemon researcher I know in order to gather as much information as I can for you," Rowan began. "And I am pleased to say that they were happy to help, and offered as much information as they could. This information comes from Professor Oak, who lives in the Kanto region. You will be meeting him soon, as he wants to meet you all."

"Really? _The_ Professor Oak wants to meet us?" Lucas wondered.

Rowan nodded. "Anyway… the information he gave me is in regard to the legendary Pokemon Articuno, who is the Being of Ice."

"Impressive," Dialga then said. "Your information is quite accurate."

"Thank you. I'm glad that it is. Anyway, the last anybody had seen of Articuno is within the caverns of Seaform Islands. They are south of Fuschia city."

"Very well, then that's where we shall go."

"Good luck everyone."

With that they disconnected the Phonevision and headed outside the Pokemon Centre. They needed to come up with the quickest way of reaching the Seaform Islands to save time, however the centre was too crowded and too busy for them to come up with a plan, so they headed outside instead. The silence and the fresh air was bliss, apart from noise and chaos in the centre. The legendaries knew where the Seaform Islands were, considering that they have watched the world for eons, thus the map of the world had been etched within their minds because of this fact. The only problem now was that they had to cross the sea. Kyogre offered to ferry them all there in her Pokemon form. In that form she was large enough to ferry at least thirteen people on her back.

Their conversation was then interrupted as Misty exited the centre dragging Brock by his ear, lecturing him to stop bothering nurse Joy with his pathetic attempts at flirting with her. Why not just give it up already… he's hopeless when it came to girls! Misty was so preoccupied with Brock, that she didn't notice the others in front of her, staring at her looking rather puzzled. Who was this girl? Misty then bumped right into Diagla, and he, Misty and Brock collapsed into a heap on the ground.

"Oh, my gosh!" Misty gasped, as she shot back up. "I'm so sorry!" This was then she realised that the person she accidentally bumped into was quite handsome, which made her glow even more redder in embarrassment. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine," Diagla replied. "What's more important is… will you be all right?"

And he was charming! Misty thought she was going to faint. "Umm… yes."

"Hey Misty… have you just caught a sudden fever… or are you blushing?" Brock teased, this getting a punch to the gut as Misty's reply.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ash asked, as he exited the centre. He saw the commotion from the glass doors of the centre entrance. His Pikachu sat on his shoulder.

"Just a little accident," Misty replied with a sheepish giggle. "No harm done."

"You should be more careful."

"Don't talk to me like a child, Ash!" Misty snap made Ash back off with a sheepish giggle which just screamed… 'don't hurt me'…

Barry then gasped. "Wait a minute! Ash… like, in Ash Ketchum?"

"Yep. That's me," Ash replied.

"Oh, my god! I'm like, your biggest fan! I watched you battle in the Pokemon League… and then watched you win the Orange Islands competition! I have been keeping up with your adventures since I could remember! You rule, man!"

Ash became rather embarrassed by the praise. "Oh… thank you. I'm surprised I actually have fans."

"So am I," Misty grumbled.

"I cheer for the underdog… just like I am. You're the reason why I dreamed of becoming a Pokemon trainer… then there was my dad. Hey, I might never get the chance to meet you again." He then turned to his comrades. "C'mon guys… can we take a break so I can talk to Ash? Can we, can we… can we, can we, can we…?"

* * *

They succumbed to Barry's hyperactive form of begging, and found themselves inside the Pokemon Centre once more, talking to Ash, Misty and Brock. Cheryl was just adoring Ash's Pikachu; it was so cute! They had much to talk about; they talked about their styles of battling, the type of Pokemon they prefer, and even shared their travels and experiences. Brock then began to question Diagla, Palkia and Kyogre, whom before Brock's curiosity remained silent throughout the conversation. That was when they began to explain everything to them as of who they really were, the trouble that was endangering existence as they know it, and of why they were here. Ash, Misty and Brock were left gasping with awe after hearing of their cosmic endeavour… and began to question them even more.

"So, now you are travelling around the world to gather the other legendaries to fight Giratina?" Brock wanted to clarify. "That's one big responsibility…"

Diagla nodded. "And I am afraid that the more time waste, the more time we give Giratina to accomplish his goal."

"Sorry if we have burdened you…" Misty then said, who was getting the feeling that Diagla was not impressed by this conversation they were having… they have been talking for a rather long time after all. "Perhaps we should let you go?"

Diagla smiled. "It's all right. Take your time. I apologise of giving you the impression that this meeting annoyed me. We will eventually gather the others. Time is on our side as long as I'm alive."

"That's right… you're the Being of Time, aren't you?"

"Hey… why don't we come along with you?" Ash then suggested. "This sounds like it would be an interesting adventure. That, and I already know the legendary bird Pokemon."

"You do?" Palkia wondered. How could a mortal know of legendaries?

"Yeah. I can tell you more while we're venturing over to the Seaform Islands. We've already been here for a while now…"

"Then let's not waste anymore time," Diagla said. "Let us be off."

* * *

Dawn and her comrades were once again riding the waves of the ocean, however this time they rode on the back of Kyogre on their way to the Seaform Islands. While Kyogre surfed with passengers on her back, Ash was explaining how he knew of the legendary birds. A couple of years back a Pokemon collector captured Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres in order to add them to his collection. This upset the Pokemon and when they finally broke free, they began to cause chaos. It was part of a prophesy that if the three legendaries of fire, ice and lightning were to ever become enraged, that the world would turn to '_ash'_ in their fury. It was discovered that the term _'ash' _in the prophecy meant a name. Ash Ketchum was the one legend prophesied who would gather the orbs of fire, ice and lightning in order to awaken Lugia, who finally calmed them down. Their shrines they once roosted on were destroyed in the cross fire, and so the birds flew off into other places around Kanto.

"Another human chosen by destiny has appeared before us…" Palika wondered. "I wonder if this meeting wasn't of just pure coincidence… you see, Dawn is the one destiny has chosen to handle our combined powers when we all finally face Giratina. She is prophesied to be the medium we will use in order to silence Giratina's rage."

"Really?" Ash wondered. "Wow… maybe this is meant to be after all."

"I believe so."

"This is so cool!" Barry then gleamed. "Ash is gonna be journeying along side us! This is gonna be awesome! We're gonna hang out, train together, become good friends… this adventure just got better!"

"How long have we got to go before we reach the Seaform Islands?" Lucas then asked.

"Not too long now?" Diagla replied.

* * *

They finally reached the Seaform Islands. From a distance, the islands were nothing more but large caves floating in the middle of the ocean. They all mounted off Kyogre, who immediately morphed back to her human form. The beach they stood upon was rather small, as they stared at the cave entrance right before them… however it was still beautiful like any other tropical paradise. Suddenly they began to fell a chill coming from inside the cave. It was so cold that the trainers began to rub their arms to keep warm. A cold breeze blowing within the tropics… this didn't add up. Something was definitely in there.

"Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf… stay out here and guard the entrance," Diagla ordered. The three small legendary children complied and watched as the others entered the cave. They didn't want to walk inside within that cold anyway.

* * *

They have been venturing through the caverns of the Seafom Islands for a while now, which according to recent records Articuno was hiding here. That must explain the cold they were feeling now, and the ice that sparkled upon the surfaces of boulders, plateaus and the ice that sparked along the jagged edges of the walls. As they ventured deeper and deeper into the cavern they could feel the air around them grow colder and the ice surrounding them become thicker. Along the way they spotted boulders that were strategically placed next to holes, or nearby holes. It reminded Cynthia, Lucas, and Barry of their experience within the Distortion World, and of how they needed to move large boulders in order to open access for Dawn to reach Giratina. With that thought, they decided to move them. Using the Strength technique their Pokemon easily pushed the boulders through the holes. When they heard large splashes from below, they looked down to see that the boulders had landed within water currents. However they just shrugged it off and continued on their way with the others.

A blizzard! A blizzard suddenly began to brew around them halting their progress to a stand still. What the hell? How could a blizzard be brewing within a cave… and a cave in the tropics for that matter? It was just one weird thing after another. Still, this blizzard was a rather violent and cold one. They felt that they had just been warped from the caverns of the Seaform Islands to the very peak of a snowy mountain. If this blizzard doesn't throw them off course, it would definitely freeze them to death! Thinking quickly, Diagla morphed into his dragon form and used his special technique, the Roar of Time, to attack the blizzard. Its force should be powerful enough the turn the blizzard back against wherever the hell it came from… which it did. They watched as the blizzard changed its course and disappeared into the darkness from whence it came. With the threat of the strange blizzard now dealt with, Dialga morphed back into his human form. His human form was more mobile-friendly then his giant dragon form… that was one thing he could admit.

"Man, that was freaky!" Ash said.

"And cold!" Barry replied. "What the hell man, how the hell does a blizzard of that calibre brew inside a cavern!"

"There's no doubt about it. It's here," Lucas said. "I mean look around us. Ice within a cavern located in the tropics… a blizzard that comes out of nowhere… Articuno is the Being of Ice, right? Professor Oak was right on the money with this one!"

"Let's not count our chickens just yet, Lucas," Cynthia said. "We still have to find it first. So let's just shake off what just happened and keep looking."

* * *

They reached the bottom floor, where they found themselves surrounded by water currents… the same currents Cynthia, Lucas and Barry saw after their Pokemon pushed the rocks through the holes. Kyogre once more transformed into her Pokemon form and allowed the others to aboard her back. They climbed on and rode the currents on her back, drifting along allowing the currents to take them where they lead. It was the only thing they could do really, as the currents were rather strong… strong enough to push Kyogre along whether she like it or not. They passed the rocks Cynthia, Lucas and Barry pushed down holes earlier from the floor above. From the way they were positioned, it seemed the boulders were directing the currents. If they didn't push them through, the currents may have gone in a different direction.

The currents directed them to a lone plateau that stood before them like an alter to something. It looked very peculiar. The next thing they saw as they rode the currents was a big blue bird with a pure white breast of feathers roosting upon the plateau altar, it's red eyes looking down at them at their arrival. It didn't look too impressed as they mounted off Kyogre and approached it.

"Articuno," Diagla began. "It is I… Diagla. We wish to speak with you."

Articuno was then consumed by an aura of a light blue… a blue that looked as cold as ice itself. Its shape began to churn and morph from a bird-like shape to that of a human. When the light died down they saw a young man with dashing facial features, however his red eyes looked dark and conniving… cold as ice. His long blue hair flowed down to the centre of his back. He wore blue robes, which like Palkia's Diagla's and Kyogre's robes and armour, matched the colours and the patterns of his Pokemon form.

"Go on…" Articuno then replied, with a voice that matched what he embodied… like ice. Cold, stiff, however smooth… like when to run your finger down ice's slippery surface when it begins to melt.

"Giratina has been freed," Diagla began. "Right now he is slowly destroying the world with his distortion… destroying the universe itself. The only way we can defeat Giratina and to save the universe is to band together. I'm calling upon you to answer the call… your responsibility Arceus bestowed upon you."

"…No."

"…What?" Diagla was rather surprised by Articuno's answer, and also unimpressed by it.

"Giratina has been freed… and whose responsible for that? Not me. In fact I didn't know of this until you arrived here unannounced. Why should I make an effort for a cause that is not of my concern in the first place?"

"Articuno… existence itself is at threat… _your_ very existence is at threat. And you are telling me, that it is not your problem?"

"There are plenty more of us that can answer your call. Me… I just don't care."

"Or you just don't want to make the effort to fight, you lazy moron!" Misty blurted out. She called Articuno, the Being of Ice a moron… this left the others rather surprised at her bravery… also at her ignorance. Articuno was left very unimpressed. "You're the Being of Ice… it is your responsibility to watch over that. You are failing that duty right now. You're not cut out to be a legendary!" She then found herself gasping in horror, as Articuno suddenly appeared right before her. Man that was some agility he had there! So fast! She felt Articuno's hand clenching her chin. So cold… his skin was like ice… just like his heart.

"If I were you I would shut you mouth, little girl," Articuno said. "I am a being of importance… and you are just an insignificant spec. Learn your place, mortal."

"And you are just an arrogant little child!" With that Diagla used Flash Cannon to force Articuno away from Misty, as well as harm him in the process to teach him a lesson. Articuno fell to the dirt. "You should learn your place you selfish little boy. I am a being higher ranking than you… learn to respect your elders."

Articuno smirked. "Make me…old man."

"As you wish."

Diagla took a rather deep breath before he began to roar, attacking Articuno with the Roar of Time. Diagla didn't even transform into his dragon form this time. He screamed as loud and as manly as he could, using the power of his roar to hammer down the current flow of time upon Articuno. Articuno withered upon the floor in pain, as he felt he atmosphere weigh down upon his body crushing him, as well as enduring the echoing roar within his ears. It was agony! Diagla was truly stronger then he was. Diagla eventually ended his attack leaving Articuno weakened by one single move. All Articuno could do was flinch upon the dirt from the pain that constantly flickered within his muscles here and there. Other than that he couldn't move at all.

"Whoa… radical," Barry awed. "You're the man, Diagla!"

"Yeah… that taught him," Cynthia added.

Diagla approached Articuno, who continued to cringe in pain upon the ground. "So… have you changed your mind? Will you be coming along with us?" Articuno hysterically nodded. Diagla smirked; he defiantly put the young legendary in his place. "Good."

**Author's note: Yay! After two fan fics I have found a way to part paragraphs to respresent large time intervals! I don't know... am I an idiot or what? lol I hope you're still interested in reading the next chapter coming up... and please review... pretty please? : )**


	7. 07 Fire & Lightning

**07 – Fire & lightning**

Despite all of the defeats by the hand of Dawn and her companions, Team Galactic was still a rather successful organization financially. This was evident by the private jet Cyrus owned, which he was presently aboard along with his commanders on their way to Kanto. He received information that Dawn and the others had started their quest in Kanto by finding the three legendary birds that roost there. Cyrus, who had now changed from that damaged Team Galactic uniform to a snappy business suit, enjoyed a glass of white shiraz champagne, enjoying the luxurious comforts his ambitions had rewarded him. And yet his success also punished him at the sacrifice of his family. The world was in peril because of his actions as well. Still it didn't stop him enjoying what his money and his goals could buy him.

The private jet had just passed over international waters, now entering Kanto air space. It flew right into a haze of dark clouds, which made the commanders rather jittery. They were storm clouds, however they seemed calm. The pilots stated that there wasn't any danger, as the clouds didn't seem active. The clouds must have been listening, for as the pilots finished their transmission to the commanders that all was well, thunder boomed making them jump in fright and lightening began to crash around the plane. Just their luck! The plane began to shake in turbulence throwing the frightened commanders off balance, and shook anything that was loose around the plane. Food and wine spilt onto the luxurious red velvet carpet, papers were scattered everywhere… it was madness! Then from the window, Cyrus spotted a large yellow bird flying beside the plane. Its yellow feathers stood up stiff from its body… as if it had just been electrocuted.

"Zapdos!"

* * *

Dawn and the gang reached the tropical paradise that was Cinnibar Island. Cinnibar Island wasn't too far from the Seaform Islands, and so they decided to rest there and recuperate after venturing through the freezer that was the inside the caverns of Seaform. Still they found Aritcuno, so the adventure wasn't a waste. They still had Zapdos and Moltres to find, however. Unlike the Seaform Islands, Cinnabar Island was inhabited by human civilisation, and so they went into the Cinnibar Pokemon Centre to rest and recuperate. They also took this time to talk to Professor Rowan over the Phonevision, updating him on their adventure thus far. Rowan was pleased to hear that they found Articuno, and that they had gained more comrades. Rowan also knew of Ash Ketchum; when you have been travelling around the world meeting people, and battling after a few years, you do tend to make a name for yourself.

"Dawn, Lucas, Barry, you could learn from Mr. Ketchum," Rowan said. "Unlike you three, who have just started your journeys as teenagers, Ash has been travelling around the world and honing his skills as a trainer from the tender age of ten. Professor Oak has spoken of him to me on many occasions. You're very fortunate to have Ash at hand to talk to and ask for advice." All Ash could do was blush at the praise, while Misty just glared at him in spite. How come he's getting reconsigned… she's the Cerulean Gym leader for goodness sake!

"Don't worry professor," Barry said. "I have a ton of questions to ask Ash. I'm gonna battle with him too when I can!"

"Good, good. But back to the business at hand. I'm afraid that I don't have any information on the whereabouts of Zapdos or Moltres. After their shrines were destroyed… they have been on a constant move. Because of that their accurate locations have been hard to determine."

"So I guess we'll have to wing it then," Barry said.

Articuno snickered. "Well… good luck," he said. "You'll have to comb every inch of this region if you wish to find my siblings. Even if you do find my brother and sister, it perhaps would be far too late to save anything."

"Meet Articuno," Misty said to Rowan. "The group's new party pooper."

"Think strategically," Rowan then said. "Moltres, according to the archives is the Being of Flame, and Zapdos the Being of Lightning. I would suggest that you first look in places where there's a lot of fire and where storms are present."

"That's rather stereotypical of you, professor," Articuno spoke once more. "I made home in the tropics and I am the Being of Ice. What makes you think that they would be roosting where there's a lot of flame or storms, just because of what they represent? In addition, that would make it easier for trainers to try and capture us. Do you think we're that stupid?"

"Then where should we look then, Artie?" Misty then asked rather rudely.

"…Artie…?"

"Well?"

"Don't look at me!"

"Then stop talking! You're cynical thinking is bring down the group's spirits… and pissing me off!"

"Then at least I'm succeeding in doing so! And I would watch your tongue, little girl!" With that, Misty began taunting him by sticking out her tongue and waving her hands either side of her head. If Diagla weren't there to watch over him, Articuno would have turned this arrogant girl into ice by now. Ash watched looking rather sheepish. Misty was enjoying this far too much! The others just ignored them, as they said goodbye to Rowan and disconnected the Phonevision.

They exited the centre having a conversation on where to look first. Having no information had left them at a dead end… however they would follow Professor Rowan's advice and start looking where there's a lot of fire, or where electrical storms are present. The question was however… where in Kanto were they going to start first? A screech echoing throughout the Island caught their attention putting their conversation to a startling halt. What in the world was that? It sounded too high to be the deep horrifying howl of Girantina, so that was relief…

Articuno then snickered. "Well… it seems looking for my brother won't be chore after all."

"Your brother?" Brock wondered. "That was a legendary?"

"Moltres," Diagla said. "He's here… and answering our call."

"Naturally. Moltres was always the righteous and heroic one out of the three of us," Articuno said. "How lucky for all of you."

"It sounded like it came from nearby the volcano. Let's hurry."

Cyrus and his commanders were still having trouble with Zapdos that continued to turbulence the private jet with its electrical storm. Then, to their horror, Zapdos kicked open the hatch with its strong large talons and flew in to cause more havoc. Cyrus, and his three commanders fought against the wind that was now sucking out the food, wine, documents, and any other lose objects out the opened hatch, by gripping themselves to anything that'll keep them from flying out the door to their pending doom. Zapdos began to charge for a Thunder attack. It was going to destroy the plane from the inside! Cyrus immediately stated his case; of why he was here, of present threat of universal annulation, and of his daughter helping Diagla and Palkia gathering the other legendaries to save it.

This caught Zapdos' attention. Cyrus and his three commanders where then struck with awe, as Zapdos consumed itself within a bright yellow light. The light began to shape from a large bird into a human-like form. The light died down to revel Zapdos in her human form… a young tough looking girl wearing armour. Her short blonde hair sported a wild hair-do… as if she had just been electrocuted and now her whole head of hair was standing on end. Her eyes of gold seemed to be hardened with pain and filled with experience on a battlefield, however they retained their youthfulness. This girl gave Cyrus and his commanders the impression that an ancient female warrior was standing before them. Zapdos then shut the hatch of the plane she kicked open, ending the chaos inside… however all that wind and turbulence had left the luxurious private plane in such a pigsty.

"All right old man," Zapdos began. "I'm gonna give you a chance to fully explain the situation. So start talking!"

Dawn and the others had started their journey towards the volcano, which situated at the other end of Cinnibar Island. In order to reach their destination, they had to venture through a forest path… a rainforest that was blooming with life and fauna. Many Pokemon native to the Island couldn't help but watch them and wonder of their presence. Cheryl loved how the life and beauty around her blossomed before her… it was so beautiful. Her thoughts were then disrupted when they heard that screech once more… the screech presumed be the calling card of Moltres. It was louder than before… they must be getting close. Anticipation filled their hearts making them dash the rest of the way, dashing towards another legendary and another step closer in saving the universe. They soon reached the foot of the volcano to find a large orange bird with flames burning atop of his head and burn across the end of its wings roosting atop a plateau above them. It had been waiting for them. Moltres.

Moltres consumed itself within a red glow that burned like flame. It churned its once bird-like shape to that of a muscular human-form. The light faded. They continued to stare at Moltres, who was now in his human form staring down at them with righteous red eyes that burned like the flames of war. He wore Romanesque armour that plated his chest and torso, and a helmet that hid any strand of hair he possibly had. However they could tell by his eyebrows that if he did have any hair, it would be the colour of a deep red. He leapt off the plateau landing in front of Diagla.

"Diagla," Moltres greeted. "It's good to see you again. However you are in your human form, so I assume that our meeting is of unfortunate circumstance?"

"I'm afraid so," Diagla replied. "Giratina had been freed… and we need your help."

"Giratina… this is of a rather unfortunate circumstance. So I assume that the sky's recent beauty of the shooting stars is the sign of his campaign of total destruction? I knew that they must have been of a bad omen. I spotted you, Palkia, Kyogre and my brother arriving here and that's when I knew trouble was afoot. So I followed you here and began to call out for you. My friend, I give you my aid."

"Well… that was easy," Barry then said. "Articuno gave us more than a hard time getting his help."

"Why am I not surprised," Moltres replied. "My brother was always a narcissistic fool, who cared for no one but himself. And from where I stand nothing has changed." Articuno just scoffed at Moltres' remark. "I'm rather surprised that he's here. Your influence I assume, Diagla?" Diagla just smirked.

"Moltres, sir…" Dawn then spoke up. "What about Zapdos? Do you know where he… or she is?"

"Am afraid not, my dear. _She _is always on the move. However, wherever there is a storm, she will always be there having the time of her life. However you all look tired. You should rest before you begin your search for her. Is there a place where you all take shelter for the night?"

"The Pokemon Centre is always available."

* * *

Zapdos sat with Cyrus on the private plane, that despite it scratches, bumps and now faulty equipment, was able to continue flying them and the commanders above the oceans of Kanto. The truth was they couldn't stop until the reached an airport, where they could repair the damage. Cyrus continued to explain the entire situation to Zapdos, who as Cyrus revealed more and more became rather concerned of the situation. So that's why the sky had been invaded by shooting stars recently… Giratina has been freed and its distortion had been pulling the stars across the world. This wasn't good. So Diagla and Palkia were out and about with his daughter and friends gathering the others? If so, then they would eventually confront Articuno and Moltres – if they haven't done so already – and soon enough her. And damn right they should ask for her help! This is her universe too!

"So now, you are on your way to see your daughter, who is with Diagla and Palkia gathering the rest of us?" Cyrus nodded. "All right. If I tag along with you, I'll meet up with them eventually."

"You want to come with us?"

"Well… make sense doesn't it? But answer me this old man… who was it that was dumb enough to disrupt time and space, which freed Giratina in the first place?" That was when the plane became awkwardly silent… their guilt-ridden faces easy for Zapdos to read. It may not look like, it but Zapdos was rather observant. "Oh, hell no! You morons?" With that she charged a Thunderbolt attack and electrocuted Cyrus and this three commanders for their stupidity. They were left flinching as the small volts from the aftermath snapped inside their bodies leaving them in pain. The pilots just continued to fly the plane trying to ignore what just happened. Thank goodness she didn't attack them as well, for as members of Team Galactic they were at fault as well.

When Mars was able, she went off at Zapdos. "Hey! We're trying to redeem our actions by extending our hand to help his daughter… can't you see that?" she began. "There was no need to go and shock us like that! We know what we did was stupid and if we could turn back time then we would! We know that we're the ones who have begun the end of existence, and we deeply regret it! We know that we made a huge mistake, and for that we are sorry."

Zapdos snickered. "You think that a simple apology is gonna change what's happening out there?" she replied. "I just went easy on you. Don't think that I'll the only person – or being for that matter – who would wanna hurt you for what you have done. You deserved that… in fact you deserve a lot more than just a small shock! I don't care what your intentions are for wanting to help Diagla, Palkia and the daughter… you're the idiots who started all this!"

"A small shock… that was a Thunderbolt! You almost killed me, you harpy!"

Zapdos' eyebrow flinched in sudden rage. "... Harpy?" she was not impressed by that remark. "You want me to shock you again, bimbo?"

"Bimbo… that's it! Bring it on, bitch!"

"Oh I'll bring it! I'll bring the whole damn storm, bitch!" With that, Mars and Zapdos began to brawl on the stained red velvet carpet. For a legendary, Zapdos was fighting like a regular human girl… a human bitch more like it. Mars truly had brought out the worst in this immortal being… who should know better.

Saturn was enjoying their brawl so much, that he wasn't in pain anymore. "Yeah! Cat fight!" Jupiter was rather surprised that Mars was able to wrestle with Zapdos at all, while Cyrus pinched the top of his nose in frustration.

"I think I have a headache…"

Moltres followed his new comrades back to the Pokemon Centre. They slowly approached the centre looking rather tired and drained after venturing through the Seaform Islands, and then hiking around Cinnibar in just one day. Their tired eyes then noticed two males, one old and the other young, standing by the doors of the centre. It was as if they were waiting for someone. The older male must have been a Pokemon researcher, as he wore a lab coat over this red polo shirt and tan formal slacks. His hair was grey representing his age, while the younger male sported a youthful head full of styled brown hair. And like the older male, he also wore a lab coat. His assistant perhaps?

When Ash was close enough for his tired eyes to see more accurately, he finally recognised who they were. "Professor Oak!"

With that Professor Oak began to wave at them. "Hello Ash!" he greeted. "Hello everyone!" They approached the professor and his grandson, Gary.

"Hey Ash," Gary greeted.

"Hey, Gary," Ash replied. "Err… what's with the lab coat?"

"I decided to give up becoming a Pokemon trainer, and follow in my grandfather's footsteps. I'm gonna be a famous Pokemon researcher, just like him." Gary then smirked. "But don't think that doesn't mean I won't battle you when I get the chance Ash… even though I'm not a trainer anymore I can still kick your ass."

"We'll just have to see about that, Gary. But not now…I'm too tired."

"Yeah, I know. Grandfather has told me all about it. I gotta hand it to ya Ash, you scored getting involved with this."

"Yes," Professor Oak added. "Me and Professor Rowan just can't stop talking about it. Even though the universe is at threat, we can still find happiness by knowing that the legendaries are here and willing to help us… along with a few trainers. As long as you all continue to work together, I know you'll all succeed."

With that Lucas took Professor Oaks hand to shake. "I am a big fan of your Professor Oak," he began. "I'm so glad to finally meet you. My name is Lucas. I'm Professor Rowan's assistant."

"Ah, yes… Lucas. Professor has talked about you… as well as about Dawn and Barry. As Professor Rowan should have already told you, I have wanted to meet with you all. I have a research lab and a villa here on Cinnibar. It would like to invite you all… if you'd like to stay?"

"Sure."

* * *

Night has fallen upon Cinnibar Island. Dawn and her friends had taken up Professor Oak's offer to stay at his villa, where his Cinnibar research lab situated next door. Oak began to ask Diagla, Palkia, Kyogre, Articuno and Moltres questions about their nature, the universe from when it began, and information concerning them and the other Beings. Dawn and the other trainers took this time to relax within the luxury that Professor Oak owned. Being a famous successful Pokemon academic had its perks. Cheryl had a better idea, as she took a walk along the beach nearby the lab to refresh her sprits. The beach at night looked magical, as the ocean continued to wash ashore, and pull back under the starry night sky… the sky that was even more beautiful, as the shooting stars became more visible to watch within the night sky. Cheryl was then disturbed from her beautiful thoughts as she heard a soft whimpering nearby. She looked down the beach and spotted a small blue Pokemon cut, battered, bruised, and moaning for help within the sand. She rushed for it and picked it up. She had never seen a Pokemon like this before… still she needed to seek immediate assistance.

"Manaphy… what happened to you?" Diagla watched with concern within his eyes, as he watched Professor Oak treat Manaphy's wounds. Oak was very gentle as he cleaned and carefully banded its wounds. He was definitely a remarkable human. Cheryl watched along side Diagla, who looked just as concerned as him. The others knew about it, however they thought it would be best to leave Oak alone to treat it and hope for the best in another room. It's never good to crowd an operation.

"Is Manaphy a legendary like you?" Cheryl asked.

Diagla shook his head. "However he is eons old, and so we are familiar with it. This Pokemon would never hurt a soul. It perplexes me… and also rages me, that someone or something could hurt Manpahy like this… leave it for dead. Thank heaven you found it…it's a good friend." Manaphy made a soft noise getting their attention. It soft weakened eyes were fixed on Cheryl… as if it was saying 'thank you'. It reached out its paw to her. She comforted the poor old Pokemon by taking its paw.

"There… he'll be all right now," Professor Oak then said. "However it needs someone to watch over it to see through its healing process. It needs protection."

"I'll protect it," Cheryl said.

Oak smiled. "I thought you would." Manaphy smiled.


	8. 08 The darkness despises the Dawn

Chap. 08 – The darkness despises the light of Dawn

"Pikachu… Thundershock!" On Ash's command his trusty Pikachu attacked Barry's Munchlax with a Thundershock attack, leaving Barry's poor Pokemon twitching on the ground.

"Oh, no! We're not done yet! Munchlax, eat your Leftovers!" The small blue and gold podgy Pokemon pulled out some leftover food from its fur and began to scoff them down. Now somewhat refreshed by the energy the leftover food contained, Munchlax shot back up ready for more action. Ash had to admit, that was a pretty good tactic.

Nothing like early morning battle practice to start your day; you get a good work out, and so do the Pokemon after a good night sleep. Barry had taken advantage of this spare time to have a quick battle with Ash. As they battled on the beach nearby Professor Oak's research lab and villa, the others sat outside within the shade planning their next move. Yesterday there was an electrical storm just outside Kanto's borders, however none have been spotted today, which left them rather stoked on where else they should look for Zapdos.

"Well… I guess we have no choice but to wait for an electrical storm to eventually appear," Dawn said.

"We cannot wait that long," Diagla replied. "By the time one does show itself, it may be too late to save anything."

"Well… what else can we do?" It fell silent, as they tried to come up with another way of finding Zapdos. Where in Kanto would a Being of Lightning roost in-between electrical storms? After much pondering they ended up as the same before… stoked.

"Very well," Diagla then said. "We will wait for another electrical storm to appear in this region. Still, while we are waiting Giratina will still cause distortion. Palkia… we'll have to work harder than we have to stabilize time and space until we find Zapdos." Palika nodded in agreement.

"As for the rest of us, let's take this time to kick back and relax," Cynthia said. "Who knows when we'll have this chance again…?" The others agreed. "Then it's settled… we'll have a beach party!"

Cyrus' private jet had finally landed at an airport. The nearest airport they found was Cinnibar Airport and so they decided to land there. They didn't have a choice really, as Zapdos had almost destroyed it with that electrical storm of hers. If they flew any further it would have been suicide. Still, Cinnibar Island seemed like a rather nice place to stay for a while, while the private jet was being repaired. They stepped off the jet to be welcomed by the warm tropical breeze. Mars took a deep breath and sighed as she scanned the beauty of the tropical forest and the volcano that stood high and proud in the distance. She felt the warm sun beat down upon her skin, and hear the ocean sounds bring song to her ears. Spending time within a tropical paradise was just what they needed after the horrors of yesterday. While they took the time for their feet to embrace solid ground, an engineer examined their damaged plane.

"Wow… you were lucky to get here at all!" he then said, after examining the plane's condition. "This has gone from one powerful beauty to one hell of a clunker! What happened?"

"How long will it take to be repaired?" Cyrus then asked, avoiding the question.

"To be honest… about a month."

Cyrus was not impressed by that estimate. "A month!"

"Well… everything needs to be replaced… the mechanics, the controls, the plating… to be honest… just cut your losses and buy a new plane. You look rather successful… I'm sure you can purchase another one…"

"Nice going, bitch," Mars grumbled at Zapdos. Zapdos just sourly stuck out her tongue in response.

"So… what do want me to do with it?"

"If it will take a month to fix it, then scrap it," Cyrus replied. "Jupiter, call our headquarters in Veilstone City and send for a new private jet to Cinnibar Island." Jupiter nodded in compliance and began to make the call. "Tell them to send it immediately."

"Still… it will take at least a day for it to arrive, sir," Saturn said. "What do we do until then?"

Mars lightly slapped the back of his head. "What do you think stupid? We live it up on a tropical island… what's what we'll do!"

* * *

As Diagla and Palkia mediated under the cool shade of the villa, Dawn and the others frolicked about further down on the beach. They continued to have a good time in the sand and water, while Diagla and Palkia used this break in their adventure to regulate time and space… mending any altercations Giratina might have made. As for the other legendaries, they decided to let their hair down and join the humans and their Pokemon at enjoying themselves and each other's company. Dawn and Misty merrily splashed each other, as well as their Pokemon who could withstand water. Uxie, and Azelf also splashed along with them. The boys decided to play sports on the sand with their Pokemon. Mesprit, Articuno, Moltres, and Kyogre decided to kick back on the sand relaxing under the shade of a large beach umbrella, along with Cheryl who held a healing, yet cheerful Manaphy in her arms. Cynthia was stretched out on a beach towel tanning herself under the hot sun. As she turned over, she sat up and poured herself another drink… an alcoholic drink. She looked rather mellow as she laid back down under the sun.

Dawn, Misty and their Pokemon got out of the water to have a rest on the sand. Dawn was rather thirsty after all that frolicking about. She approached the cooler to find that all the drinks have been finished already. "We're out of drinks," she then called. "You want me to go and buy some more?"

"Yeah," Barry replied. "And hurry up already, I'm getting thirsty over here!"

"Goal!" Brock cheered, as he slammed a ball down between the set up cans. Barry's distraction gave way for Brock to score a point for his team.

"Oh, man!" Barry whined.

They weren't the only ones having a good time under the sun. Further down the beach, Cyrus, his three commanders and Zapdos were enjoying some down time, since they now had all the time in the world while waiting for a second private jet. After booking themselves at one of Cinnibar Island's finest hotels, the three commanders and Zapdos headed straight for the beach for some much needed fun. Cyrus followed for he had nothing else to do… and who else was there to watch the three idiots he called commanders and a constantly hyped up legendary? Cyrus sat under the shade of a beach umbrella, while Jupiter lightly snoozed on a beach towel sunbaking her back. Meanwhile, Mars rode the waves on a boogie board along with Zapdos having the time of her life. They were having races to see who would reach the shore first. Saturn demonstrated that he possessed wicked surfing skills, as he rode the waves like a pro. They never knew Saturn was quite the surfer, until now. As a man who was naturally on the move, Cyrus could no longer withstand just sitting down doing nothing. He told Jupiter that he was going for a walk before getting up and leaving them to their own devices.

* * *

"Thank you, come again," the store clerk chimed as Dawn exited the connivent store. She brought two bags full of beverages, as well as some more tasty snacks for the Pokemon. She also tried to buy more vodka like Cynthia asked, however Dawn was still a minor and so wasn't allowed to buy that. It made Dawn wonder… does Cynthia, the current reigning Pokemon world champion also have a drinking problem? Her mind continued to float along with unnecessary thoughts, as she strolled down the road. To her left was the coastline. To her right was the foot of the tropical forest of the island. Her friends hiked in there yesterday where they found Moltres. It was indeed beautiful in there, however the beach was just as extravagant. Pure white sand, clear blue ocean that sparkled under the sun and shooting stars like crystal, and the cliff sides in the distance of the island highlands. It truly was paradise. The people that live here must be some the most relaxed people in the world.

Cyrus found it hard to turn his brain off, as he continued to walk down the road. He couldn't stop thinking about the world and the universe that was currently crumbling slowly into nothingness by his own doing. He couldn't stop stressing over the fact that he had no choice but to say here until a new plane arrived, resulting in being one more day behind his daughter. And his daughter… Dawn. Where could she be… was she doing all right… how many legendaries had she gathered thus far? He threat over the reunion with her so much. Every time he would think about it, his stomach would twist in anxiety over the possible outcome. He knew it wouldn't be the warmest of all reunions… after all… he tried to destroy her. How he wanted revenge for the times she crushed his organization and his plans for universal rebirth… little did he realise the girl he had been cursing for all this time was really his daughter. He truly was out of touch when it came to his family, which he left behind; he couldn't even recognise his own daughter… his daughter that he missed twelve years with.

Finally suppressing his thoughts he looked up to see Dawn walking down the road carrying the bags full of drinks and Pokemon treats. She looked away from the beautiful ocean to see Cyrus standing on the road looking rather shocked, staring at her with disbelief. She stopped in her tracks with horrified surprise. It can't be… it had to be a mirage…Cyrus just can't be standing there at this very moment and looking at her in the flesh! Her father! Cyrus thought the same thing… this heat must be playing tricks on him. She can't be just standing right there!

"I finally found you… Dawn," Cyrus then said, breaking the awkward silence. "…My daughter."

"Mum told you," Dawn replied. "…Dad… What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?"

* * *

For Cynthia, Barry and Lucas, it was a rather awkward reunion between them and the three commanders of Team Galactic. As for the others who were new to the group, they had to be filled in on who these people were. It reminded Ash of Team Rocket, who had just disbanded over a month ago. As one organization disappears a new one rises. After hearing of the information they began to feel uncomfortable within the presence of Mars, Saturn and Jupiter. As for Barry and Lucas… they just wanted them to piss off after all the things they've done to them and the world. Cynthia however… was tipsy enough to start splitting heads. The only thing holding her back was her lingering rationality. She wasn't drunk just yet. As least one positive came out of this reunion, and that was the presence of Zapdos, who looked rather confused as she continued to stare at the silent showdown between the three commanders and the trainers.

"So… you surf, Saturn?" Barry began, breaking the icy silence.

"Uhh… yeah," Saturn replied. He adjusted the surfboard under his arm.

"Oh, for Pete sake, let's just cut the crap and just get down to it," Mars then snapped. "Look… we wanna help you guys. What we did was a huge mistake… we know that now. We know that we made a major fuck up. If we could turn back time, we would. But we can't. This our way of redeeming ourselves for what we've done. Just give us a chance!"

"It'll take a lot more than that to redeem yourselves, for what you have done!" Cynthia replied furiously, with a tipsy blush across her cheeks. "Because of you… the universe is slowly going the hell! You think that by helping us your debt will be paid?… Thanks for finding Zapdos though…"

"We have a private plane…"

"… A what?" This caught everyone's attention… also enlightening the mood.

"Just think, it'll be so much easier travelling to the other regions by plane, won't it?" Mars said with a light smirk. They had to admit, she had a point. And a private jet as well…

"Hey, Saturn… I always wanted to learn how to surf!" Barry said with a smile. "Can't ya teach me?"

Saturn smiled. "Sure." And with that, the ice was broken and an alliance between the trainers and Team Galactic was formed.

"Way to go Mars," Jupiter said.

"Don't forget, we're not just doing this for us," Mars replied. "We're doing it for them as well."

They looked over to Cyrus and Dawn, who sat under the large beach umbrella looking rather uncomfortable within each other's company. However awkward as it was, Cyrus seemed be comfortable as he informally sat on the beach towel. Dawn however, looked awfully reserved as she hugged her knees that pressed onto her chest in a curled-like position, trying effortlessly to not to look at him. They watched the others who were mingling quite well now… while they remained so far, and yet they sat so close to one another.

"Why are you here?" she then flatly asked, beginning a conversation.

"To help you," Cyrus replied.

"I don't need your help." An awkward silence came between them once more. Johanna did warn Cyrus that Dawn would be resistant. Dawn soon spoke once more. "Why did you leave us?" She was referring to her mother and herself, which Cyrus understood.

"To protect you."

"That's bullshit!"

"Dawn, the reason I did all of this was for you… for your safety," Cyrus began to explain himself. "I didn't want you to grow up in a world that is so corrupt and so full of danger. That's why I began Team Galactic… that's why I wished to create a new world, and that's why I freed Dialga and Palkia… for you." Dawn began to shake her head in frustration, as she tried to hold back her tears. He did for her… what a load of crap! "… Dawn…"

"If that's why you created Team Galactic, then I don't want it! I never wanted it! Did I ever say to you that I wanted you to create a new world? Did you ever stop to take a moment and consider that I might just like things the way they are? DID I EVER SAY FOR YOU TO LEAVE?" Their argument just became public knowledge, as the others stopped in their shenanigans to see and sympathize in Dawn's pain, which was evident by the river of tears that ran from her pain filled eyes. As for Cyrus… his usual emotionless glare had been broken by fear… fear that his daughter may never love him. "We needed you with us… to be a father and husband. But you got scarred, didn't you? You left mother on her own to take care of me alone… you left me alone! You left us in order to do what you wanted! You didn't care about us! You ran away!"

"No, Dawn, I-"

"You ran away!" Dawn cried again, cutting Cyrus off. "You ran away leaving me and mother behind! And now that you're here, you bring me more pain than ever!" With that she got and ran off… away from the save embarrassment from the others… away from her father. They knew that it wouldn't be the happiest of all reunions.

"DAWN!"

* * *

Tears continued to run down her face as she ran, running far, far away from everyone she knew. Never in her life had she'd run her mouth off like that, and even though people say that it tends to make you fell better by doing so, it only made her feel worse. She ran into the forest and continued to run. Man her family was fucked up! She and her mother were fine… however having a diabolical maniac for a father who wants to destroy the world is enough to make any family fucked up. And she was related to that? How she hated herself at the moment… hated herself for being related to that man and to have his blood coarse though her veins. She entered a clearing and threw herself onto her knees and continued to cry… cry like she ever had before in her life.

When she finally looked up her tears suddenly stopped, as she found herself lost within a dark haze of darkness and purple fog. She could no longer cry, as she felt newfound fear pounding like a drum within her chest. From the look of this haze it seemed to be an Ominous Wind attack. What was going on? She began to feel dizzy… a side effect from the Ominous Wind. She became so dizzy that she could no longer sustain her balance and collapsed to the grass. Before she could scream for help, she began to hear footsteps. She wasn't alone. She turned up to see what looked like to be a man standing above her, however her site was too blurred to tell. The man kneeled down to get closer to Dawn, and there she could see how handsome he was… much more handsome than Diagla. His black slick hair was long with long yellow bangs on either side of his face. She would have blushed it if weren't for his red eyes… eyes that seemed to radiate hate. And that smirk… as small as it was, she could feel malice behind it. And his clothes… they way that were patterned reminded her of Giratina.

He spoke softly. "Do you wish to be relived of your pain?" he asked ever so kindly, and yet his words seemed so cryptic to her. "To be free from your sadness and heartache? I can free you from your pain… is this what you want?"

It must have been the Ominous Wind that was making her feel lightheaded, however she found herself in reply. "Yes."

His face then lowered to her neck ever so slowly, as she watched wondering of what he was doing. All this seemed rather eerie… was she a fool to answer his rather implicit request? She then felt something wet sliding up her neck. It was his tongue, which sent chills down her spine… and a numbing sensation flinch in her muscles. This was when she realised that she was in danger. This was no angel… this was a devil! She tried to move to escape, however she was paralysed from the lick he gave her to the skin of her neck… just like when a ghost Pokemon licks they leave their enemy paralysed. Who was this man? Her already screaming heart screamed even louder, the screams pounding right on to her chest, as she watched the man conjure a black energy ball into his hand. This was it… she was done for. She closed her eyes and waited for the sweet release of death.

"Dawn… Dawn!"

Dawn opened her eyes hearing an anxious, yet familiar voice call out for her. She also realised that the haze and the mysterious man had disappeared. She had been saved. Still she couldn't move, as she continued to lay on the grass still paralysed from the man's poisonous tongue and dizzy from the Ominous Wind. She finally saw her saviour as Cyrus fell to his knees and held her within his arms. Even though she was aware, her glassy eyes and limp body made Cyrus' skin crawl with horror. She was able to whisper a murmur to save him the thought that she was dead… still she looked halfway there. She needed a doctor immediately.

* * *

Everyone crowded within the waiting room of the Cinnibar Hospital in support for Dawn. Even the legendaries were concerned for her health. What in the world happened during that short time she disappeared for? The doctor finally came in to report to them of Dawn's condition. She will be fine, however she'll have to take it easy for a while, as she is still internally weak. She had been paralysed by a Lick attack from a ghost Pokemon. Breathing in all that Ominous Wind hadn't helped her condition either. Both ghost attacks… which was rather strange for Cinnibar Island, for there hadn't been a single siting of one until today. This made Diagla and Palkia rather jittery. When they were cleared to go a see her, they hurried into her room to see her sitting up from her bed smiling at them. At least she was in high spirits.

"Dawn, can you tell us what happened?" Diagla asked.

"I ran into a clearing of the forest, and I was suddenly caught within an Ominous wind that came out of nowhere," Dawn began. "I got dizzy and I lost my balance. I look up and there was a man looking down at me. He was rather handsome… but his eyes… there was something about his eyes that put me off. It felt evil. I think it was a legendary."

"…Pardon me?"

"Well he wore the same type of robes like you all do…"

Diagla didn't like where this was going. "And the patterning on the robes?"

"The way they were patterned… it reminded me of Giratina." A horrified silence filled the room. Dawn was also filled with horror, as she finally understood what she was actually saying. "Oh, no… it wasn't… it couldn't have been? Don't tell me it was…"

"Giratina tried to kill you! Has he caught onto us?"

"To confess Diagla, I did wonder why the flow of time and space has been left constant like it has been," Palika said. "I assumed there would be more that we'd have to regulate. It is as though he is taking his time."

"Plotting… he has been plotting against us all this time. He knows that we're a threat to him and he knows of the prophecy. He knows of Dawn. And he knows while Dawn is alive, she'll remain a threat to him."

"Are you saying that he's trying to kill me now?" Dawn asked.

"I'm afraid so. But don't threat. We are here to protect you. And there will be more of us to protect you soon."


	9. 09 The Flight to Johto

Chap. 09 – The flight to Johto

The new private jet had finally arrived and so they made haste to Cinnibar Airport to aboard. They had spent long enough on Cinnibar Island and within the hospitality of Professor Oak and his grandson. However Gary wouldn't be staying with his grandfather, as he would be joining Dawn and the others on their cosmic adventure. He would be continuing Professor Oak's research of the legendaries, and also keep in touch updating the professor of their adventure and the legendaries they find. Dawn was still weak from Giratina's attack yesterday and so would be taking it easy on their trip to Johto, the region known for its legendary beasts, Raikou, Entei and Suicune. They were now all aboard the private jet ready to start a new leg of their adventure. Professor Oak watched as the jet took off and disappeared into the distant sky.

"Good luck to you all. Our universe depends on you."

The plane continued to cruise high above the ocean undisturbed. It was a rather relaxing flight, as everyone got along well within the luxurious setting. Most of them have never flown first class before… they hadn't even flown at all. So for them this was a rather pleasant first time experience. While Brock flirted with Cynthia at the bar, Ash, Pikachu and Misty stared out the windows, looking out at the amazing view of the vast blue ocean and the clear blue sky that seemed to go on forever. They could see land far off into the distance… lands they'll soon visit while on their journey for the legendaries. Cheryl did the same, as she held Manaphy tightly within her loving arms. It seemed to rather enjoy her embrace and presence as it slept against her warmth. It was very content. Gary quietly sat by a window typing on his laptop recording his adventure thus far. Soon Barry disturbed Ash from his view gazing to ask more advice as a Pokemon trainer. Lucas took this time to add more pages to his Pokedex, as he scanned the legendaries into its database.

"Wow… even in your human forms, the Pokedex can still recognise what you are," he said, as he looked at its new page of Moltres.

Moltres approached to take a look. "Impressive," he said. "It is amazing to see how advanced human technology has come. Perhaps it can be used in our favour in defeating Giratina?"

"Ah, I don't know. This is just a database. It wouldn't hurt anybody…"

"But knowledge is power, yes?"

"He's right, Lucas," Zapdos said. "The next we see Giratina, scan his ass into that database of yours. It may give us some idea how to keep him at bay until we find the others. And you haven't scanned me yet!" As Zapdos posed for Lucas to scan her information through, Diagla and Palkia continued to mediate, using this time to fix any distortion Giratina may have made to time and space. Kyogre sat quietly at the end of the plane keeping to herself, as Articuno did the same on the other side.

"Has anyone ever advised you to be more sociable… my dear Kyogre?" Articuno then asked with a light smirk.

"Have you taken a look at yourself lately, Articuno?" Kygore then replied. "As far as I can tell, you are not quite the talkative type either."

"Shut up, you old witch!"

"You have just proven my point, young one. And what about that young red-headed girl sitting over there…" They looked at Misty, who continued to stare out the window looking rather lonely. "From what I have seen… you have made quite a repour with her."

"Are you assuming that I may have some sort of affectionate interest with her?" Articuno then scoffed. "A mortal human and an immortal being nor human or Pokemon… you have gone deranged in your old age. What makes you think that it could work in the first place?"

"You are both living and breathing, so it is possible. And is it not a matter of us living in between the forms of human and Pokemon… the power of emotion can override that obstacle. And it has happened before… love between human and Being. Remember Articuno… we may exist in between the worlds of human and Pokemon, however emotion, will power and knowledge are the same between the two as well. They love the same and feel pain the same… as we do. It is what connects us all… humans, Pokemon… and us sacred Beings."

"Love between human and a Being has happened before. That is true… however it left Diagla broken hearted, did it not? And as for you assuming that I like that psychotic redhead demon… I don't. I just enjoy annoying the hell out of her… she is quite easy to infuriate."

"Like an older brother…"

"Shut up!"

Gary had listened in to their conversation and found what he heard rather interesting. He began to add it to his research. As for the three Team Galactic commanders, Jupiter continued to make calls to the other Team Galactic branches in Sinnoh updating for Cyrus. She was always the secretary out of the three. Saturn just continued to dose in his chair, while Mars played video games. Zapdos watched with growing interest. Yes, the private plane was full of life. As for Dawn and Cyrus, they kept to themselves talking to one another… trying to fill in the gaps of their lives to each other. Trying to build any relationship they could have between father and daughter. That and Cyrus saved her life yesterday, so she may as well give him a chance as her gratitude.

Then, to their horror, they heard that deep ghastly howl echo terror into their ears. Giratina. They looked out the windows… to see the Being of Distortion riding beside the private jet. They could see the malice within it red glowing eyes of hate. It had come for them… or more accurately it had come for Dawn. It began to ram the plane shaking the trainers and the legendaries inside in turbulence. It wanted to crash the plane. If it succeeds the trainers will crash to their watery graves… along with Dawn, the destined one to defeat Giratina once and for all. They needed to think of a plan and fast. It would be hard to battle Giratina while still up in the air… however they had no choice. Dawn then so boldly suggested that the legendaries mesh together to create that glowing sphere for her to throw at Giratina. She will then go outside and throw it at him, while the others hold her in support to make sure that she is not sucked out into the sky.

"That's crazy, Dawn!" Barry then said. "And have you forgotten who that son of a bitch is after?"

"In addition you are still healing from its last attack," Cyrus added. "You are in no condition to face at monster!"

"If you think that Giratina could be beaten by all our Pokemon together, then you're wrong!" Dawn began to argue. "Remember, I battled with it using my Pokemon and it didn't leave a scratch on him! What makes you think that your Pokemon could do any different? Our only chance at shaking this monster off is by using the legendaries power and me as the medium to throw their combined powers at it. Who knows… we may have enough of the legendaries to put it down for good. And I am not afraid of that beast! It may have left me weak, but I will not be defeated!" Dawn's words echoed strong and true. She did have a point. This may be the only way.

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Zapdos said. "It's truly an honour to be under the service of such a strong character!" She turned to her fellow legendary comrades. "Let's do this!"

With that she, and the others consumed themselves within the aura of the respected colours. Their auras gathered together and meshed into one large glowing aura that shone so bright the trainers had to shield their eyes to avoid permanent blindness. As the plane continued to shake violently by Giratina outside, the glowing pure white aura began to compress the combined powers of Diagla, Palika, Mesprit, Uxie, Azelf, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres and Kyogre into a sphere small enough for Dawn to hold within her hands. She collected the sphere and ordered the others to stand ready to support her. Cyrus opened the hatch of the plane and the air began to suck everything lose out… as well as try to suck them out to their pending dooms. All chained together by their arms around their waists and with Brock's Geodude at the end acting as a weight, they were able to withstand the air that tried to suck them out along with everything else. Dawn, who was at the front holding the glowing sphere, peaked outside the plane where her hair began to blow violently than before. Her eyes began to dry from the wind, however she remained strong as the others continued to harness her back. Giratina then spotted her seeing those determined eyes of hers stare him down, proving to him that her spirit could not be broken so easily.

"I am not scared of you, Giratina!" she called. "And I will not be defeated by you! Consider this my retaliation to yesterday, you creep!"

With that she threw the glowing sphere at Giratina. With precise accuracy, it successfully made contact with Giratina exploding upon its skin. Within the bright explosion Dawn could hear its screams of agony. She got it good! That made her smirk with content. Take that, you perverted monster! The light then disappeared to reveal Giratina severely weakened… however strong enough to stay a float in the air. It took one good look at the victorious Dawn with its glowing red hateful eyes and descended backing off from attack. As it did, Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres in their legendary bird forms ascended back towards the plane that still remained flying within the sky. Within their talons they carried Diagla, Palika, and Kyogre who were in their human forms. Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf floated along aside the legendary birds. They re-entered the plane and with that Cyrus shut and locked the hatch tight. They were successful.

"Man, what a rush!" Barry said, still feeling his adrenalin from that incident. "That was awesome!"

"You might think it was awesome…" Ash replied. "I hope it never attacks us when up in the air again!"

"Here, here!" Saturn added.

"At least now we have more cause to gather the others," Diagla said. "We have now proven that it will take more Beings than we have to defeat Giratina. With the gathering we have now it only weakened him severely…and it will only be a matter of time when he returns once more."

"Exactly, how powerful is Giratina?" Gary then asked. "He's a Being like all of you and you all seemed to be as powerful as each other. So why is he so much more powerful than you like you say?"

* * *

Ecruteak City… the most oldest and historical city of the Johto region. A historical city were the past meets the present. It was an old and peaceful city enclosed by the luscious fauna of the ancient forest. The only buildings in this city that looked recent were the mart, the Pokemon Centre and the city Pokemon gym. Other than that the city seemed to stand still in time, as well as the people with the women in their kimonos and the men in yukata clothing walking around the town going about their day. Also this city was the historic site of Burned Tower and Tin Tower… towers both with amazing stories and said to keep legendary Pokemon within their old historic walls. This city was a site to behold.

After venturing from his hometown of New Bark, Jimmy was taking time out from his long journey as he laid back on a seat inside the Pokemon Centre. However he wasn't slacking off inside the centre for nothing, for his Pokemon were being treated by nurse Joy and her Chansey assistant nurses. It had been a long journey between Goldenrod and Ecruteak City and along the way his Pokemon have battled without treatment, apart from the potions in his bag. This was a much-needed check up for his Pokemon. Not too far from the laid back Jimmy, a girl sat by a window holding a Misdreavus within her arms. The little ghost Pokemon seemed very comfortable within the girl's arms, while she looked out the window enjoying the view. Jimmy noticed her. She looked very different from the girls he knew off… especially with that head full of sapphire hair done up with kinks in her low pigtails. It looked like her head had wings. She had pretty eyes as well... pretty big eyes of jade.

"Here Jimmy." Jimmy looked up to see six poke balls being presented to him by nurse Joy. "They have been healed and ready to continue your adventure."

"Thanks, nurse Joy," Jimmy replied, as he took his poke balls off the plate. He clipped the poke balls back onto his belt, but one. He threw that to the ground to open it and release the Pokemon that was inside. A Typhilosion came out of the poke ball looking all refreshed and energised. "Hey buddy, you're all ready for Morty?" Morty was Ecruteak city's gym leader. The Typhilosion gave Jimmy an enthusiastic roar.

As they interacted, the girl holding the Misdreavus couldn't help but notice the bond the boy and the Typhilosion had between each other… and that Typhilosion was a rather handsome Pokemon. She followed them outside the centre and called out to them getting their attention. There the girl saw the boy's baby-faced features and his black hair with a kink sticking out from his yellow cap.

"That Typhilosion is so adorable," she said. "They way you two interact is so adorable. You two share quite a bond."

"Well… he has been right along side me since I began my adventure," Jimmy replied. "In fact, he was my first Pokemon. I noticed you inside. My name is Jimmy."

"I'm Marina," the girl introduced herself.

"Marina… as in that cover girl Marina from that Pokemag?"

Marina nodded. "But I'm taking a break from that. I got bored with just day in day out of photo shoots. I needed to shake things up a bit, so I'm venturing as a normal Pokemon trainer like I always wanted to do. It's been great. So… where you headed now, Jimmy?

"Well first I need to beat Morty… this city's gym leader. Then I'll be headed on to the next town."

A chiming within the trees then caught their attention. They looked up to see a small green Pokemon standing on a branch of a tree staring down at them with its large blue oval eyes. It smiled gleefully at them, jumped down from the branch and began to fly around them with its small clear wings generating golden dust as they fluttered. The dust rained down upon the trainers who continued to look up at it in awe.

"Wait… isn't this Celebi?" Marina wondered. "The legendary 'time wonderer'? This is amazing! A legendary Pokemon has wilfully appeared before us!" With that Celebi began to tug at Jimmy's red jumper and then flew off around the corner.

"… I think it wants us to follow it?" Jimmy said.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

They followed the small Celebi around the city, as it continued to rain down golden dust upon them from high in the sky. With the dust it was setting a path for them to follow. They followed it to the Burned Tower, which situated in ash and ruin at the edge of town. It stopped by the doors of the tower and waited for Jimmy and Marina to catch up. They finally did and stopped right at the doors catching their breath. When they finally did they looked up at the tower and its ruined oriental beauty with awe. As magnificent as it was within burned shambles, Jimmy nor Marina could understand why Celebi had brought them here. Celebi then began to push the doors open revealing an entranceway into the darkness of the tower.

"You want us to go in there?" Jimmy asked Celebi. It nodded.

"But isn't this the place where it's said the legendary beasts Raikou, Entei and Suicune rest?"

"I don't know… do they?"

"You mean you don't know… know of the legends?"

"…I guess I don't. But let's go in anyway. Celebi wants us to after all…" Marina nodded and with that, they descended into the darkness with Celebi following after.

* * *

It seemed to grow darker the deeper they ventured into the ruins of Burned Tower. The only reason why they were within the wreckage was due to Celebi's pleading… other than that they had no idea why they were walking within this haunted place at all. The smell of charcoal and ash that once burned during ancient times filled their nostrils with a tang of old, and the weak floor boards continued to creak with each step of their feet. It won't be long until the floor gives out and they fall through. Marina could feel her heart beat right onto her chest as she kept close to Jimmy who continued to follow Celebi and its rain of gold, which was now acting as light lighting their way through the maze of rubble. Celebi then flew down a fleet of stars. Jimmy and Marina continued to follow, with every creak and crack of the staircase warning them of a possible collapse. Still they have come all this way… they may was well follow through and see where Celebi was taking them. To see exactly what it wanted from them.

When they reached the end of the staircase… that's where they saw them. The three legendary beasts of Johto Raikou, Entei and Suicune. They stood before legendary Pokemon… for Jimmy and Marina this seemed so surreal. They must be dreaming! The beasts were sleeping, and so Celebi flew over to them and began to rain golden dust down upon them to disturb them from their rest. Their noses began to tickle, which eventually made them open their eyes to shake off the irritation. Celebi then began to chirp to them. It's chirping seemed to disturb them.

"…I think Celebi's talking to them?" Jimmy wondered.

"I wonder what about?" Their voices caught the attention of the three legendary beasts. Oh, oh! With that the beasts got up, stretched and slowly stalked over to them. This didn't look good! Jimmy clipped off a poke ball from his belt preparing himself for a battle. Marina did the same, but stayed behind Jimmy like he told her to. However it was two rookie trainers against three legendaries… the odds weren't in their favour.

Then, to their amazement, the three legendary beasts were consumed within an aura of their respected colours… Raikou with an electric yellow, Entei a fiery red and Suicune a sapphire blue. The trainers watched in awe as the auras began to shape the legendaries four-legged forms to that of humans. The auras died down and stood before were a solder, a priest and a priestess. Raikou was the solder donned with yellow armour. His faced looked hard and intimidating as his red eyes stared at the trainers, however that smile they could see under the stiffened hairs of his moustache made them feel at ease. The ends of priest Entei's moustache were longer and limper and Raikou's however his red eyes were more welcoming than Raikou's eyes. He donned brown robes that matched the colour and the patterning of the fur of his Pokemon form, and a headpiece on his head that matched the face of his beast form. Suicune was the beautiful priestess wearing blue and white robes. Her long wavy purple hair matched the long wavy mane of her beast form and possessed red eyes more beautiful than Raikou for Entei.

"You're the trainers Celebi sent to us," Entei began. "You are to escort us to the others."

"The others?" Jimmy asked.

"Celebi has told us that the others are gathering. The universe is in danger and so the others are gathering to defeat the darkness that has the universe in its grip."

"It is?" Marina wondered. She then gasped. "That must have something to do with the large mass of shooting stars that have appeared in the sky recently. They been there for a few days now!"

"We know that since our slumber, the land of Johto has chanced during the coarse of time. You are to guide us around this land and in hope find the others, who are also searching for us."

"But first we need to warn her," Suicune then spoke. "We must go to Tin Tower."

"But before we go, we should get to know one another," Raikou then said with a smile. "After all… we will be working together. You obviously know who we are… what are your names?" Marina and Jimmy smiled… it seemed the legendary beasts weren't so bad after all.

"I'm Jimmy," Jimmy greeted.

"Marina," Marina added.

"It's a pleasure to be in your presence, Jimmy and Marina. Now let's make haste to Tin Tower."


	10. 10 More alliances

Chap. 10 – More alliances

"Giratina is a Being like my comrades and I, however his strength is on par with Arceus because of what he represents." As the private jet flew over the region of Johto, Diagla continued to explain Girantina's strength, and of why – even though he is a Being like them – remains stronger than they are. "Arceus is the creator of all life. Giratina is the destructor of all life. He represents everything that opposites life. Chaos… destruction… suffering… distortion… Anything that threatens life and existence Giratina represents. He is the opposite of Arceus."

"If Arceus is God… then Giratina is the devil," Misty then said, putting it simply.

"If you look at it in that radical perspective, then yes."

"Why create such a being?" Brock then asked. "Wouldn't the world be better off if Giratina never existed?"

"You would think so, but no. Everything in this world needs an opposite in order to sustain the balance of the universe. The world needs good and evil, order and chaos… life and destruction."

"Put simply, it's the Yin Yang philosophy," Lucas said.

Diagla nodded. "Arceus knew of this as it created the universe, and knew that it had to create an opposite of itself to combat itself… for that is the order of existence. Giratina had to be created to sustain that universal order, however with his presence also comes with danger, so Arceus created a small universe within this one to keep Giratina contained. A place where his existence was of no threat. He did the same time with Palkia and I because we are the Beings of Time and Space. We needed a place of our own so our powers could be contained and not disrupt the current order."

"Then you Team Galactic bozos had to come along and defy Arceus' creed," Zapdos then added. "Do you realize the extent of you mistakes now?"

"That's why we're helping by fixing our wrongs and set the universe right," Mars replied, rather annoyed that Zapdos had to bring that up. "How many times do I have to tell you… we're not the enemy! Well… not anymore."

"Girl, I know… you go on and on about it like history repeating. Anyway, back to the business at hand. If my memory serves me correctly… Raikou, Entei and Suicune live in Johto right… along with Ho-oh and Lugia. And they all live in one place."

"Almost," Kyogre replied. "Lugia sleeps within the ocean depths of Johto, while Entei, Raikou, and Suicune stay close to their guardian Ho-ho."

"Their guardian… what's their story?" Before Kyogre could begin, the head pilot of the private plane informed them that they'd be landing shortly, and so they needed to buckle up for landing.

* * *

Jimmy and Marina followed Celebi, Raikou, Entei and Suicune down a hidden forest path on their way to Tin Tower… the highest temple in Johto. After being granted access by the three priests who guard the temple gates to the tower they were on their way. They could see the tower and its many floors from where they were. That was some climb! It was definitely a site to behold… a pillar of oriental extravagance. If it was true what the legendaries say, that Ho-oh roosts at the very top of this tower, then this Ho-oh knows how to roost in high class.

"Watch out!" Raikou called, as he gathered Jimmy by the waist and leapt out of harms way. Jimmy had no idea what happened until he found himself within Raikou's hold and standing against a Sneasel that stared at him with hate. A Sneasel had attacked them for reasons unknown. Raikou sensed it's coming and sensed that it was after Jimmy, and so took him out of harms way.

"Your new friend is quite nimble," said a voice from within the darkness of the bushes. "If not for his agility, you would be dead by now." A boy soon emerged from the bushes revealing himself and his devilish smirk. His head of shoulder-length hair was as red as the flames of hell and his devilish green eyes pierced their fierceness into Jimmy's heart… a stare Jimmy seen many times before. This boy seemed like a demon, with his all black clothes with red trimmings, and his face as devilish as the devils themselves.

"Dammit, Kamon!" Jimmy said with a frustrated tone. "What, you wanna kill me or something?"

"To defeat you will be enough for me," Kamon replied. "To defeat you and prove how more powerful I am than you. To have you at the mercy of my feet like I have been at yours many times before. Today, you will be at my mercy!"

"Who is this insane boy?" Raikou then asked.

"His name is Kamon," Jimmy began. "I caught him fleeing Professor Elm's lab with a Pokemon he stole. I defeated him and he has sworn vengeance ever since."

"So… a rival?" Marina wondered.

"Yeah… more like a pain in the ass. What I wanna know is… how the hell did he pass the priests? But it looks like he wants to battle, and I really have no choice."

"Then lets get this over with!" Raikou then said. "I will be your Pokemon in this battle. With I on your side Jimmy, this battle will be over before it is begun. That and we don't have time to indulge in a demon's little squabble."

"All right. Raikou, I choose you!"

With that, Raikou transformed back to his Pokemon form, as his body consumed itself within a bright yellow aura. Kamon watched in awe as the aura shaped from a human warrior to a beast shape. The light died down and Kamon was left at a gasp as before him stood the legendary Pokemon of Thunder. It can't be… how did Jimmy end up catching a legendary? Jimmy called for the first move instructing Raikou to use a Thunder attack against Kamon's Sneasel. He did so and left the poor dark Pokemon twitching on the ground still feeling Raikou's attack shock it within its muscles. Kamon scolded the poor Sneasel and called it back to its poke ball. Kamon was determined to defeat this legendary, as he hastily released another and another Pokemon to their defeat… scolding them and demeaning them as they failed. The legendaries thought they were going to be sick from how Kamon treated his Pokemon… as did Jimmy and Marina. Soon Kamon was out of Pokemon… defeated in no time at all. What could you expect from a legendary? And what's worst of all was that he was defeated by Jimmy… again! He fell to his knees losing the will to stand, while Raikou morphed back to his human form looking rather triumphant at his victory… Jimmy's victory.

He approached Kamon, who was still feeling sorry for himself on the dirt. "Pokemon are not tools of war," Raikou began to lecture. "If you had treated your Pokemon with a thousand more times of respect than you just demonstrated to me there, you would have survived longer against me than you had… against Jimmy. It is no wonder why he always defeats you, as he and his Pokemon work as one… while you use them as soulless weapons. If you want to excel as a trainer, then I would suggest you start treating your Pokemon as living things and start loving them. Only when you finally embrace your Pokemon will you become a true champion." With that, he and the others continued on their way to Tin Tower, leaving Kamon to wallow in his defeat alone.

* * *

When Dawn and the others finally landed in Johto, they hurried to the nearest Pokemon Centre to call professor Rowan to update their adventure for him, and to ask for more information on the legendaries. He advised them to head to Ecruteak City where almost all the legendaries of Johto rest… according to the legends. Immediately after, they hurried to Ecruteak City and began to ask around. They were appointed to the Tin Tower checkpoint temple, where they were immediately granted access after revealing whom they were and of the mission they were embarking on. They were now walking along the long path towards Tin Tower, which they could see standing high and glorious in the distance among the top of the trees. As they hiked, Kyogre began to tell the group of the legend behind the three legendary beasts, and their guardian Ho-oh.

"Out of all of us Beings, the three beasts of thunder, magma, and wind roamed freely around the land and happily lived among the people," Kyogre began. "They were the only ones who interacted with the humans while the rest of us hid in obscurity. Until one day, an argument took place among the three… an argument that raged the winds, crashed down thunder and burned like hot magma. The three raged war spreading their feud throughout Johto… also accumulating fear within the hearts of the people. Many buildings burned… along with their tower the people built to give them a home and place within the world… a place within their hearts. Then she finally came down from the rainbow and ended their feud. Ho-oh calmed the beasts down and sent them back to the Burned Tower, where she ordered them to rest and to forgive and forget their hatred. She now watches over them from her roost atop of this tower. A tower the people built in her honour for saving them from the wrath of Raikou, Entei and Suicune. They built it tall enough so that it reached the sky. It is also known as the Pillar of Johto."

"Wow…" was all Gary could say, as he wrote key points down on a pocket pad. "Do all you Beings have stories behind you?"

"We do."

"Even you?"

"Yes. We have lived for eons, so it is only natural that the people have recounted our stories and disputes with our fellow brethren. However this is one thing you will never see written within all the books that tell of their legend… and that is the reason for their dispute."

"Really… do you know what it is?" Kyogre nodded. Gary was getting really excited, as he readied his pen on a sheet of pad paper. "What was it?"

"They were all in love with the same human woman." It then fell silent, this new discovery shocking them for the scandal that it was.

"Wait a moment…" Zapdos then spoke, breaking the silence. "I can understand Raikou and Entei feuding over a chick but… from what I remember Suicune is a chick… right?" Kyogre nodded. "WHAT? You telling me Suicune is a… a…"

"You never knew… you're such an idiot!" Articuno then said to his sister.

"But then again, it does explain a lot. The last time we saw each other she was looking at me kinda weird… like she was flirting with me or something. And then she put her hand on my thigh."

"And your alarm bells didn't even ring after that?" Mars wondered with a smirk. "Man, you are an idiot!"

"Shut up! You want me to beat you up again?"

The silence inside Tin Tower was blissful. The tranquillity of the tower left Jimmy and Marina within a relaxed and calm state of mind, as they followed Entei, Raikou and Suicune through the maze of the temple. As they ventured they climbed endless stairs and jumped over carefully placed hurdles. They had to be careful and not miscalculate the route they take over the series of hurdles, for only one correct route will lead them to the other side and up another set of stairs to the nest floor. Make one mistake and they would have to take the hurdle route all over again.

* * *

It seemed to take forever, as Dawn and the others ventured through the temple and its complex form of security. Whoever built this place was one paranoid individual! Aside from the winding maze and the littering of hurdles around the floor, there were also holes. Make one small step or one wrong advance over a hurdle would mean falling back a floor… and land in severe pain. No one said that gathering the legendaries would be easy. Soon enough someone made a mistake. Dawn jumped over a hurdle and fell right through a hole. They heard her screams echo throughout the temple… especially from the hole, where she fell through and landed down a floor. Jimmy, Marina and the legendary beasts heard the distressed unknown screams from a few floors up. Someone else was here. They decided to go investigate, while Diagla and the others looked down the hole to see Dawn rubbing her backside.

"Dawn, are you all right?" Cyrus asked hysterically.

"I'm fine," she replied with a light smile. "But my backside is killing me…"

"Stay there Dawn," Diagla then said. "I'm on my way." With that, Diagla left to collect Dawn while the others continued to jump over the hurdles. At least this would give them some time to figure out the correct path. Hopefully they could lead Diagla and Dawn when they finally get back up.

Dawn sat back and sighed as she began to wait for Diagla to collect her. Her butt was really killing her and so she decided to get back on her feet and do some stretches to pull out the strain. Finished stretching out the cramps she stood around waiting for Diagla. Then… she began to hear a giggle come from behind her. It sounded too dark to be Diagla… something else was there.

"You know… you're cute when you do that." The atmosphere darkened around her sending a chill up her spine. However she had no time to wonder about the surrounding darkness, yelping in fright as she felt two cold hands suddenly place themselves upon her shoulders. She turned back to see those red glowing eyes of hatred… the haunting eyes of Giratina. Her blood began to run cold as she stared at that small smirk. As small as it was… she could read its malice. She swallowed her fear and Giratina saw her brave eyes once more. She didn't have to fear this monster… this pervert.

"Now what do you want?" she asked so boldly, turning back and folding her arms looking rather unimpressed by his presence. "And do you always have to touch me every time we meet eye-to-eye… pervert!"

Giratina laughed lightly. "Such bravery in your words… my dear, Dawn," Giratina smoothly replied. "You're not afraid?"

"Why should I be… I'm the one destined to defeat you after all…" With that she felt his grip tighten upon her shoulders... the ice in his touch making her skin go numb.

"With bravery also comes arrogance," he then said with a hiss. "I have you here within my arms… I can do whatever I wish. I could kill right here my dear Dawn, and all my troubles would be over."

"So what are you gonna do?" Dawn then softly asked. "Are you going to kill me now?" She looked up at him once more. Her eyes… there was something about the softness within her eyes that took him back for a moment. It wasn't fear… they looked disappointed. Why was that? Giratina was then thrown back by a Roar of Time, thus Dawn was released from his clutches. Diagla had finally arrived.

"How dare you, you beast!" Diagla bellowed. "Why is it that you only show your true evil face when she is alone… have you become that cowardly?" He then directed Dawn to stand by him where she would be safe. She did so and Diagla continued to face off against Giratina, who glared at the both of them with his small smirk now destroyed in twisted delight. "If you know what's best for you, then leave at once! If not I will fight you off!"

Girantina laughed. "And what good did that do you the last time… my brother?"

"LEAVE!" Girantina laughed harder… his laugh now echoing through the temple. The laughter then ceased when he disappeared. He had left. Diagla sighed; thank heaven he arrived sooner. He turned to Dawn. "Are you all right?" She nodded.

"Diagla… is that you?" He and Dawn turned back to see Entei, Raikou and Suicune looking back at them with horrified expressions.

"Raikou, Entei, Suicune… this is rather a surprise."

"Was that… Giratina?" Suicune then asked. Diagla nodded sorrowfully. "Oh, my… he's free?"

"Who else could laugh so dark and coldly like that?" Entei then said. "Diagla… is this why you are gathering the others?"

"How do you know about that?"

* * *

This was indeed a rather fortunate meeting. Now that they have met up with Raikou, Entei and Suicune who have now accepted to join their quest, all they needed to find was Ho-oh and Lugia. Celebi took a liking to Cheryl, who allowed it to sit on her shoulder and socialise with Manaphy who she still carried within her arms. Suicune, Entei and Raikou have joined the group as well as Jimmy and Marina, thus adding more members to the ever-growing circle. This little group was becoming more and more like a small squadron than anything else… a squadron of trainers and Beings. Still the more the merrier, the more to defy Giratina and the more hands to help save the universe. Together they continued up the tower ascending closer and closer to Ho-ho, the Being of Reincarnation. As they ventured over the hurdles and up the stairs, Diagla questioned Entei of his knowledge of the gathering prior their meeting.

"Celebi has been watching you," Entei then replied. "Before we went to rest, Ho-ho ordered Celebi to be our eyes while we slept. If any trouble were to come to pass, Celebi would come and warn us of its coming. She had watched the universe slowly crumble, you gathering the others and caught on to what you were up to. When you were near enough, Celebi appeared before us, told us of the situation and to find you."

"I see," Diagla said. "Well, thanks to Celebi, this endeavour has become far more simpler in this region. And after we see Ho-oh we will only need to find Lugia. How fortunate that you are so organised here…"

"Umm… I think that's the door to the way out ahead," Lucas said, as he pointed to a pair of large oriental doors made of pine. Its hinges were made of gold, as well as the doorknobs and the frame. Ho-oh must be on the other side. They made haste to the door. Even though they knew that they were about to meet Ho-oh they didn't hesitate immediately pushing open the doors from the moment they placed their hands upon them.

The doors fanned open, revealing to the group that they had reached the very roof of the tower. At the end of a thick runway an alter stood glorious on the other side. A giant bird roosted upon the alter awaiting their arrival, as it stared at them with her dark green eyes. Ho-oh knew that they were coming for she could sense their presence within the tower. Diagla told the others to stay by the door, while he marched down the runway with Dawn at his side. As thick as the runway was, it was too narrow for all of them to walk down at once. So he decided to take Dawn with him; the destined soul who would hold all their souls within her hands when the time comes. They finally arrived before Ho-oh.

Before Diagla could speak, Ho-oh consumed herself within an aura that glowed within all the colours of the rainbow. She was morphing her body to that of a human woman. Soon the aura died down to reveal her dark green eyes full of age and wisdom, her long straight blonde locks with curls at the bottom, and her robes that were patterned to match her Pokemon form. She also wore a headdress that sat at the back of her head. Its circular shape of the yellow feathers spiralling inwards – much like the feathers of her tail in Pokemon form – gave off the illusion of a sun beaming behind her. She looked glorious.

"You needn't say anything," she began, her voice low and glorious. "I already know of the situation. Not only is this constant time warp within the sky quite obvious, but the devil had the goal to appear within my tower."

Diagla smiled. "So you know of why I have called upon the others?"

"I do. And you have my full support." With that, she stepped down from her alter and approached Dawn. "And you are the one that the fates have called upon to be our medium when the time comes? You will hold all of us within your hands that will deliver the final blow upon that devil."

Dawn nodded. "And I won't miss."

"Such confidence… I like that. It will be a pleasure to be at your service, miss Dawn." Ho-ho turned back to Diagla. "Now, about Lugia… I know where he is hiding."

Why could he never beat him? Why were he and his Pokemon always at his mercy? Why did he always lose to that bleeding heart? These were the questions that continued to brew like a typhoon within Kamon's mind, as he continued to feel sorry for himself along the road to Tin Tower. He still remained there on his hands and knees and still ashamed over his loss… another loss against Jimmy. Why does this keep happening? He made sure that his Pokemon were tough, strong and merciless against their opponents. He was an unstoppable machine against other trainers, however he always fell short against Jimmy. What did he have that he didn't? He slammed his fist onto the dirt; oh how these thoughts and weak emotions frustrated him so!

"_You want to become stronger. You want to become the greatest. You want the whole world to be at your mercy."_ Who was that? Kamon looked up but saw no one. However he did notice that the air had become cold and the forest around him blacken within a dark mist. He then felt his shoulder chill within the cold hands of Giratina who appeared behind him. Kamon looked back and saw those red eyes of hate and that small smirk that possessed the greatest of all spite. Who was this man? "You want power… I can give you that. You want to defeat that snot-nosed brat who keeps defeating you… I can make that dream come true."

"…You can?" Kamon was falling hook, line and sinker.

"But only if you help me. And I must warn you… my blessing comes with a price." Kamon smirked… its darkness rivalling that of Giratina's small smirk. Power… this person could give him power… that was all the motivation Kamon needed."

"Where do I sign up?"

**Author's note:** You guys wanna see Zapdos in her human form? I have drawn a concept pic that I have submitted on Deviantart. I'll try to submit more concept pics of the legendaries their human forms in the future. I don't know how to provide links in chapters yet, so you'll have to go to my profile page & click on the link to my Deviantart profile page if you wanna see it.


	11. 11 Uncertian Emotions

Chap. 11 – Uncertain emotions of attraction

This time he has gone too far. This time it finally truly realized what a heartless trainer he was. However Feraligator already knew that from the day it met him. It was stolen from its happy home of Professor Elm's lab and ordered to fight and destroy all enemies that opposed him or he targeted to destroy. Trainers, breeders, coordinators have all fallen by his hand… even wild Pokemon didn't stand a chance against him. All Feraligator could do as it ran through the ancient forest nearby Ecruteak was feel sorry… sorry for all those trainers, sorry for all those Pokemon… however most of all, feel sorry for his Pokemon comrades who were unlucky to become a part of his heartless party… just like it did. What Kamon had done was the most disgusting thing he could do to his Pokemon. How could he sell his friends out like that? Feraligator knew that if it didn't escape it would end up with the same fate as the others. And so it continued to run… run with tears of fear and sorrow within its eyes as it ran for help. Help to save itself… but more importantly save Kamon.

The morning sun had finally peaked it rays over the old beautiful city of Ecruteak. Inside the Ecruteak Pokemon Centre, Ho-oh was showing the others on a map where Lugia was hiding. She pointed to four small islands gathered close together that were situated nearby the mainland. The Whirl Islands… that's where Lugia was hiding. The islands were protected by a series of whirlpools, so it would be impossible for them to get through if they went by sea. They would be sucked into those whirlpools if they tried, and no one possessed the technique Whirlpool to get rid of them. The only option was to fly across, however there were only so many flying-able legendaries among them. This was one adventure they couldn't go as a group.

"I will take Dawn with me and we will fly over the whirlpools," Ho-oh suggested. "Lugia is an old friend of mine and having Dawn with me will add proof of our endeavour."

"Very well," Diagla replied. "The rest of us will wait here for your return."

"Wait, can I go too?" Ash then spoke up. "Because of what happened with the orbs a couple years ago, I know Lugia. Surely he'll remember me…"

"It is alright with me, as long it is alright with Diagla," Ho-ho said. Diagla nodded. "Uxie, Mesrpit and Azelf should accompany us as well. We will have more support just in case Giratina decides to attack us." Diagla nodded again. With that Ho-ho, Dawn, Ash, Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf exited the Pokemon Centre to being their journey to the Whirl Islands.

"What happened with the orbs a couple of years ago…" Zapdos then began to wonder. "Is he talking about how Artie, Moltres and I were captured and went nuts a couple of years ago?"

"We went nuts for good reason," Articuno replied. "And you're calling me 'Artie' now?"

"Well… it suits you." Misty giggled at Zapdos' reply; she was the one who started that after all. "Yeah, Misty was onto something there with that one."

"You two don't recognise him?" Moltres then spoke. "He was the one who collected our orbs and called Lugia to us."

"What? That was him?" Articuno was just aghast as Zapdos at the discovery.

"…You two don't remember? That troubles me…"

"Yeah," Mars added. This was another opening to tease Zapdos. "You must be going senile in your old age, girlfriend!"

"Shut up! I am not old! Diagla and Palkia are older than me! I'm one of the youngest… the youngest! And do I look old to you?"

"You act old… I guess legendaries can get Alzheimer's as well."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Her long dark indigo hair danced within the swift wind as Dawn rode upon the back of Ho-ho. In her Pokemon form Ho-oh continued to fly across Johto with Dawn and Ash riding on her back, along with Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf in their chibi human forms. The two trainers were struck with awe as they continued to fly within the sky with the shooting stars still shooting across above them in broad daylight. This was much different than flying in a plane. Ash looked back to notice the rainbow tailing behind Ho-oh… a rainbow she was making as she flew across the land. It reminded him on that day… the second morning of his adventure after a violent storm where he saw a bird-type Pokemon fly across a rainbow. So she was the one he saw that day… Ho-oh. He was told about it earlier and the shock was still with him. Never did he think that he would meet that Pokemon one day… and now here he was flying on her back. This adventure was indeed extraordinary.

Dawn decided to begin a conversation. "Hey Ash… can I ask you something? How long have you known Misty?"

"Huh?" Dawn's question made him puzzle. "Why do you wanna know that?"

"Well… it's just… you two look very close. To me… you two just beam when you interact with each other. Even through all the arguments and taunting I can see that you both enjoy your presence very much."

"Yeah… we argue a lot… however that's just part of our friendship. I've been around her long enough to tell that's how she shows her care. I've known her from the start of my adventure. I burrowed her bike and broke it. From then on she's been tagging along until I pay her back."

"So, she has been tagging along with you for four years… until you pay her back? I think it's more than that now…"

"Yeah… so do I. To tell you the truth… I can't imagine having an adventure without her. She's a great friend."

Dawn smirked. "Is that all?"

Ash puzzled once more. "…What do you mean?"

"Never mind."

"Well… okay. Now it's my turn to ask you something. What does he look like?"

"Who?"

"Giratina. What does he look like as a human?"

"…Why do you want to know?"

"Future reference I guess… I'm just curious."

"Well… okay. He's quite handsome… much more handsome than Diagla."

Ash laughed. "Is that possible?"

"He has long slick hair like Kyogre… however his hair is pitch black and he has long yellow bangs hanging either side of his perfectly sculpted face. His muscles are fairly well toned… you can tell for he shows some flesh unlike the others whose robes almost cover them from head to toe. However you can tell by his red eyes that he's a dangerous Being. As perfectly shaped as they are, his hate tarnishes them so… and his smirk… his eyes and his smirk always disturb me when I see them."

"That's a very well described description…"

"Yes, well… he likes to appear before me when I'm alone, or when it seems fitting. It's like it's his hobby or something…"

Ash smirked. "Maybe he likes you…"

Dawn blushed, however was unimpressed by Ash's remark. What drugs was this boy taking? "Get real! He hates me! I'm the one who is destined to destroy him after all. He's just trying to intimidate me when he does that."

"I guess so... Hey, Ho-oh… how much longer until we reach these islands?"

* * *

The Pokemon Centre back in Ecruteak City was full of youthful life, as the legendaries and the trainers resided inside the centre waiting for the return of Ho-oh, Dawn, Ash, Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf. As Diagla and Palkia continued their usual time and space regulation meditation when their adventure stalled like this, the others took this chance of time out to soak up their surroundings, this time being the old city of Ecruteak. Others just loitered around socialising, waiting for the return of Dawn and the others. Cynthia and Brock were some of the ones who were taking this time to tour around the city, as the ancient shrines and temples that were littered throughout the city were too hard to pass up.

"These shrines are amazing," Cynthia said. "Surely this will help with my on going research…"

"What sort of research is that?" Brock asked.

"I'm studying Pokemon mythology."

"Really? That's gotta be interesting… and hanging out with legendary Beings must be helping that research along no problem. Is that why you're tagging along with Dawn?"

"Actually, my involvement is more complicated than that. Dawn and I were working together in thwarting Team Galactic and their plans to use Diagla and Palkia to restart the universe. After much researching, I was too late to warn Dawn about Giratina. That, and she's an awesome chick. I get along well with her. This endeavour is also my duty as much as Dawn's… as well as the rest of yours. Isn't that why the rest of you have joined us… because you fell that it is also your duty to save the universe you live in?"

"And is it true that you're the current world Pokemon League Champion?" Cynthia nodded with a big smile. Brock giggled. "So, the current champion has a drinking problem… I find that funny. And unique."

"I don't have a drinking problem!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Oh, yes you do." This was when Brock realised… he was actually talking to a girl! And he wasn't nervous or making a fool of himself. He was actually really enjoying this time with Cynthia. He lightly blushed. Before they could continue, they began to hear a deep, but soft moaning coming from the bushes. It sounded very weak. "What's that?" A Feraligator then fell out from the bushes and fainted before a startled Brock and Cynthia. "A Feraligator? What happened to it?"

"Look at those cuts on its skin." This Feraligator had many cuts and scars slit upon its hard skin. Brock kneeled before the fainted Feraligator and examined it. "But I thought that Feraligators had hard skin… this shouldn't be possible!"

"I'd say most of these were inflicted pre-evolution," Brock replied, as he continued to examine it. "This Pokemon has been battling too hard… or…" Brock was too disgusted to even finish his sentence. The thought that a trainer was intentionally hurting this poor Pokemon was too disturbing for a Pokemon Breeder like Brock to imagine. "We gotta get this Pokemon to the Pokemon Centre now!"

Brock and Cynthia waited by the doors of the operation theatre in the Pokemon Centre, waiting for Nurse Joy to finish treating the poor battered and malnourished Feraligator. When the others saw Brock and Cynthia rushing it in they couldn't help but become concerned as well, and so they had joined them by the doors with them. This Feraligator looked very damaged… inside and out. They couldn't even begin to imagine the pain this poor Pokemon has gone through. Inside the operation theatre, Nurse Joy had finally finished bandaging Feraligator's wounds. Her Chansey assistant then carted the Feraligator out of the theatre, so it could heal within the much more comfortable surroundings of a hospital room. Nurse Joy soon came out of the theatre to give the news to the concerned trainers and legendaries.

"Feraligator will be fine now," Nurse Joy began. "All he needs now is nutrition and he'll be on the mend. However those scars concern me of its treatment prior its arrival. As Mr. Brock examined earlier, some of those scars are from prior its evolution. Even as a Todadile it must have been harbouring those scars. Those scars couldn't have been inflicted during battle… this Pokemon has indeed sustained long term abuse from its trainer."

"That bastard!" Brock scowled.

"I'll have Chansey talk to it in order to find out more about its past."

"Who would be cold enough to do such a thing?" Lucas wondered.

"I think I have a good idea who this Feraligator belongs to," Jimmy began, looking rather grim as he leaned on the wall. "I thought I could recognise those scars… So it finally ran away from Kamon."

"That's Kamon's Feraligator?" Marina wondered. "That guy who ambushed us while on the road to Tin Tower yesterday?"

Raikou scowled. "Why am I not surprised?"

"What I wanna know is…why now? Why run away after all this time? What has Kamon done to finally push Feraligator to run away now?"

"Who knows?" Barry replied. "But when I finally meet this Kamon bastard, I'll kill him myself! How can you do that to your friends?"

"If Feraligator is here, then Kamon shouldn't be far. I'm going to find him and start asking questions." With that, Jimmy began to head out the centre.

"Not without me!" Brock said following him.

"And me!" Barry added. "I wanna bash this bastard's skull in myself!"

"Barry, calm down!" Lucas begged. "Violence isn't going to solve anything!"

"And let that bastard get away with abusing his Pokemon… screw that! And screw settling this with a Pokemon battle… I wanna beat the living shit outta him myself!"

Barry and Lucas continued to argue about Barry's macho attitude as they exited the centre following Brock and Jimmy. They emerged out from the glass doors to see Brock and Jimmy standing before a boy with shoulder length hair as red as the flames of hell. His small green piercing eyes intimidated Barry somewhat. Who was this creepy looking guy? Jimmy continued to stare at Kamon with growing concern; there was something about that psychotic smirk smeared on Kamon's face that frightened him… and his eyes seemed to have a red tint glowing from within them.

"Kamon?" Jimmy then spoke.

Kamon slowly raised his hand and pointed his finger at Jimmy. "I challenge you Jimmy! A battle to the death!"

The deserted silence of the Whirl Islands brought peace to the ears of Dawn and Ash. They had finally arrived at the Whirl Islands. Tranquillity filled their minds and souls as the ocean crashed before them echoing its song around them. As they looked around it was as if they entered another world… a world where these four small islands were the only land within this vast blue ocean that seemed to go on and on beyond the horizon. It was indeed an isolated place. Ho-ho was back in her human form, as she stared at the entranceway before her. Lugia was in there, along with miles and miles of caverns within the bowels of these four islands. They have a long day ahead of them.

"I can understand why Lugia likes it here," Ash said. "It's so quiet and deserted."

"It looks so flat," Dawn added. "These entrance ways look rather small… unlike Seaform Island, it looks like there's nothing here."

"He is here," Ho-oh replied. "On the outside it doesn't seem like much, however when we enter you will finally experience the vast underwater labyrinth that is the Whirl Islands. Let us begin."

There was something about Kamon that was making Jimmy rather jittery. There was definitely something wrong with him. Not only was his smirk devilish than usual, and his eyes glaring with that red tint, but also his skin looked pale and a little withered… like he was malnourished or something. He looked sick. He looked like death. Still, Kamon continued to smirk as if he was full of energy. He anticipated a battle… Jimmy could tell. Still… Jimmy couldn't get that question out of his mind... what happened to him yesterday after their battle? The others soon exited the centre to see what all the commotion was. Kamon's condition began to concern some of the legendaries a little; they could sense something radiating around Kamon… like a dark aura entrapping him. There was something definitely wrong with him.

"What's the matter weakling?" Kamon continued to taunt. "Scared?"

"Kamon… what happened to you?" was all Jimmy could say.

"I have attained power beyond imagination. I was blessed with the power to finally beat you! An angel came down and answered my prayer, and now… I want to finally make my dream come true. Today, you will now fall at the feet of my power. Today you will beg for mercy before me! C'mon, Jimmy… what's taking you? C'mon, battle me! Try and defeat me! Hurry, Hurry, HURRY!"

"If it's a battle you want then it's a battle you'll have!" Jimmy replied, giving in to his taunting. He pulled off a Poke ball from his belt and threw it. "Go, Typhilosion!"

As it landed onto the ground, the Poke ball flung open and released a bright light. The light soon died down to reveal Jimmy's Typhilosion. Kamon also threw a Poke ball. It landed on the ground and flung open to release Kamon's Pokemon. Everyone gasped when Kamon's Sneasel entered the battlefield. There was definitely something wrong with it… they could tell by its pale withered skin and its dead expression within its red glowing eyes. The poor thing looked dead… a reanimated corpse. Kamon ordered to attack. The Sneasel began to attack Typhilosion with a Slash attack… leaving Jimmy's poor Pokemon severely weakened and bleeding. Only seconds into the battle and Kamon already had the upper hand. This was indeed troubling.

"Tread carefully, young Jimmy," Moltres warned. "Some thing is definitely not right about all this. Something else most foul is also at play here."

"Yeah… you're tellin' me."


	12. 12 Never make a deal with a devil

Chap. 12 – Never make a deal with a devil

Was there any reason why most legendary Beings preferred deep, dark and dank places to hide? This was all Dawn could think of as she, Ho-ho, Ash, Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf continued to venture into the darkness of the Whirl Island caverns. It was true these places were the best places to hide from the outside world, however it seemed to get repetitive just going into caverns all the time. They have been wondering through the rocky paths for a while now with Ho-oh lighting the way with her flames. There seemed to be no end to these caverns. They hope to find Lugia soon… before Giratina decides to attack again.

Kamon was making true of what he said, of how he has gotten stronger and how he was going to make Jimmy beg for mercy at his feet. Jimmy was slowly losing with only three Pokemon left, while Kamon still had five in his arsenal. How could Kamon become so much stronger within a short period of time? Still, Jimmy continued to bravely battle on, while Kamon continued to order his sick, zombie-looking Pokemon to attack. Their blows where brutal, however Jimmy's Pokemon mirrored their trainers bravery and continued to battle on… even if defeat was assured for them. As they battled, the legendaries remained suspicious to Kamon's improved power, especially Raikou, Entei and Suicune who have seen his skill only yesterday.

"He did not acquire this so called 'power' for himself," Entei said. "He and Jimmy battled before us only yesterday, and was less superior than Jimmy… Jimmy, who was able to sync well with Raikou. If you can work well with a legendary, then as a trainer you are truly talented. So why is Jimmy failing before an inferior?"

"It is like you said… this boy did not acquire this power alone," Suicune replied. "And it seems this power had caused negative effects to his Pokemon. Their life force… I can feel that their life force has been tarnished... tarnished beyond repair. They may as well be walking corpses." As they continued to talk, Moltres continued to watch the battle looking rather concerned for Jimmy and his Pokemon. At this rate he will lose.

It was talking forever to find Lugia. Where could it be? They continued to hike deeper into the caverns carefully treading over bounders, holes, pushing the large boulders into those holes and they even had to cross over large bodies of water, which Ho-oh assisted by flying everyone across. As they ventured deeper they could feel the air getting colder, indicating that they must be meters and meters deep underwater. The thought began to scare Dawn and Ash a little; will they ever get out of this labyrinth that was buried meters beyond meters of ocean? They eventually reached a dead end, as they stared up at a large wall.

"Great… now we'll have to turn back and find another entrance," Ash sighed.

"I don't understand," Ho-ho then said. "We have reached the end of the caverns. He should be here…"

"Maybe he's moved on…" Dawn suggested.

"Or playing around with us…" Uxie added. "From what I remember the last time I saw Lugia, he was quite the carefree individual. He knows we're here… he's just playing around with us, I bet." Azelf nodded in agreement, while Mesprit just look at him. She then gasped.

"My, my… what make you say that?"

Uxie gasped as he felt two hands slam into his small child shoulders. He looked up with a gasp to see two blue eyes glowing above him from within the shadows. The others shared Uxie's fear, as a light giggle echoed from the darkness and then revealed himself to be a rather tall man wearing white robes. He was a man with long silver hair, a smile most kind and soft blue eyes that reflected his carefree, and wise persona.

"Lugia!"

"Greetings," Lugia began. "I could feel your presence and thought I'd have a little fun. But I never suspected it to be my little friends and Ho-ho. How are you my old friend?"

"I'm well, Lugia," Ho-oh replied with a soft smile. She then frowned. "However the reason why we have come is of dire circumstance."

This made Lugia also frown. "Like what?"

"Giratina has been freed." Lugia softly gasped. He knew what it meant for the universe for Giratina to be free. "Lugia, we have come to recruit you for our campaign against Giratina and his impending destruction upon the universe. All of us are needed to the fuel the power Dawn needs in order to defeat Giratina for good."

"Dawn?"

Ho-oh pointed to Dawn. "She is the one chosen by destiny to hold all of our powers within her hands in order to finally silence Giratina's rage."

"Ah, well… it's a pleasure to meet you miss Dawn. And I am honoured to be at your service."

"Thank you," Dawn replied.

"And Ash… it's good to see you once again. It seems you have mixed yourself up with colossal matters once more."

"Seems so," Ash replied. "It's good to know that you still remember me. Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres seemed to have forgotten."

"Oh, I'm sure they haven't. Now, let's be off shall we?" his smile seemed to have returned to his kind face. "Time is of the essence in this new game we are in."

* * *

Two more Pokemon were left in Jimmy's party healthy enough the face the new destructive power of Kamon and his Pokemon. The first Pokemon was on the battlefield taking immense damage, while the other sat silently within its Poke ball waiting to be called. Meanwhile, within the crowd of spectators, Moltres was growing impatent. His fighting heart could no longer stand the horror that was this trainer battle… if you could call it a trainer battle. It was almost murder what Kamon's Pokemon was doing to Jimmy's Pokemon. It was like he never cared for the well being of Pokemon belonging to others… or his own for that matter. Finally, with one agonising scream, Jimmy's Scizor fell in defeat. Jimmy called it back to its Poke ball, his face dark with hopelessness. How could this be… he was being defeated by Kamon. Kamon didn't deserve to win… not with the way he treats his Pokemon!

"What's wrong Jimmy?" Kamon then began to taunt. "Feel like giving up? You finally realise that you don't have a chance in hell at defeating my new and improved Pokemon? I can end this now… if you start kissing my feet!"

"Jimmy hasn't got a chance in hell!" Moltres began, as he stepped onto the field. "However, as long as heaven is at his side he will always defeat scum like you! Scum from hell!"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Jimmy, use me as your last Pokemon," Moltres said to Jimmy. Jimmy looked at him rather surprised. Moltres wants to fight with him? "You cannot be defeated by this boy. The power he harbours now is very dark, and that darkness cannot claim victory… not while I'm here! I give you my sole loyalty, Jimmy!" The legendaries gasped. What did he just say?

"… Moltres…" Jimmy was left speechless.

"Do it Jimmy! I will be your Pokemon!"

"All right. Moltres… you're my last hope. I choose you!"

With that, Moltres consumed himself within a fiery aura. Kamon watched in awe as the light that consumed Moltres' body began to churn his shape from a human to a shape of a large bird. The light faded and Moltres was back in his Pokmon form ready for action. Moltres…Jimmy has Moltres? He already had Raikou! How does Jimmy end up with legendaries at his side? What does Jimmy have that he doesn't? This did not sit well with Kamon. This meant that Jimmy now had a chance of defeating him… no matter how much power he had gained. Jimmy ordered for Moltres to use its Fire Blast attack to begin a new round. Moltres did so and its power overwhelmed Kamon's dead looking Golbat. It was down and out instantly. Kamon began to sweat as he sent out another Pokemon. It met the same fate as the Golbat, as Kamon's Haunter was burnt to defeat by a Fire Blast.

Damn legendary! This wasn't fair! Kamon should have made a rule of no legendaries allowed, however Kamon had no idea that Jimmy had legendaries following him. He thought Raikou was the only one Jimmy had, and he was prepared for that. Still, he wasn't going to back down. The power Giratina gave him and his Pokemon should be able to see Kamon through this battle. With his confidence blazing, Kamon sent out another Pokemon, only to have Moltres blast it to its defeated fate. Kamon went to send out his Feraligator… but then remembered that it ran away. It ran away like the scared weakling that it was. He no longer had any use for it anyway. With that, he sent out his last Pokemon… a Gilgar. Moltres easily blew it away with a Wing Attack. It fainted.

Not even five seconds on the battlefield and Gilgar was already defeated. What a bloody useless Pokemon! Kamon was defeated by Jimmy once again! Some new powers these were! He promised they would allow him to finally defeat Jimmy… he promised! Perhaps Giratina didn't take into account that Jimmy had legendaries at his side. He better ask for more power. But before that, he will scold his Pokemon for displaying such a poor performance. He released them all from their Poke balls to begin the usual lecture. However his vengeful eyes were suddenly filled his fright when he noticed that his Pokemon weren't waking up. The others watched, while Kamon's Pokemon remained lifeless and limp on the ground not responding to his orders. What happened to his Pokemon? Something about this seemed eerie to them.

Kamon's cold barking orders slowly dwindled to pathetic begging. "Hey… c'mon guys… wake up! What's wrong with all of you? Wake up… please?"

Nurse Joy hurried over to Kamon's Pokemon to examine them. Everyone suddenly became anxious as Nurse Joy began her examination. Something was definitely wrong. Nurse Joy's hopeful face soon dropped to one of disappointment. This didn't look good to have Nurse Joy looking so hopeless like that… they now feared the worst.

"I'm sorry young man," she solemnly said. "But I'm afraid that they have passed on."

"… What?"

"They're dead!"

Kamon's heart dropped to his feet as he heard the news. His Pokemon… dead…it can't be? He fell to his hands and knees feeling hopeless, unsure of his next move… and trying to keep the tears at bay as the news slowly sunk in. Everyone began to hear his soft sobbing, and began to feel sorry for him. Even though this guy was the scum of the earth, he had just lost his Pokemon for reasons unknown… and you should never kick a grieving man when he's down. Jimmy's attacks weren't fatal enough to kill Kamon's Pokemon, as Jimmy was a trainer; he knew how much power to attack with and restrain his Pokemon's strength. He was trained to avoid tragedies like this. And Moltres knew that he wasn't to blame, for he can control his power rather well. He attacks with power enough to faint an enemy. They couldn't have been the reason of the Pokemon's passing. Soon a soft giggling began to echo around them. Kamon looked up, his eyes crying a river of tears trying to look for the heartless mocking monster. Their eyes soon laid upon a laughing Giratina, who laughed down at Kamon in amusement.

Kamon's eyes then began to burn like fire. "You bastard!" he cried. "What did you do to my Pokemon?"

"I told you there would be a price…" Giratina replied. Kamon gasped, as well as the others. So this was Giratina's doing? "You wanted power, and I gave you power… but I didn't say that it would be power enough to defeat a Being. I gave you what you want, and in return sold me their souls."

"… My Pokemon's… souls?"

"Those things you were battling with there were just corpses… puppets I reanimated for the purpose of your revenge battle. After that… well… they'd just be corpses. Useless." Kamon's felt his heart drop once more. His Pokemon were truly gone.

"You monster!" Zapdos bellowed. She cast a Thunderbolt at Giratina, however it did no damage whatsoever.

"You should all be grateful I took this time to have some fun, other than continue my distortion of the universe. I gave you all a break," Giratina replied with a smirk. "His dark heart was too hard to pass up. I manipulated this fool with ease. I had fun pulling his strings… and devouring the souls of his Pokemon."

"You're vile!" Kyogre said. "When we all finally gather in Dawn's hand, I swear I will be the first soul in line to blast away your flesh!"

"Ah, and Dawn… how is she?"

"About to kick your ass, pervert!" Giratina looked back to see Dawn holding a glowing sphere meshed with the souls of Ho-ho, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf and Lugia.

She and Ash were back from the Whirl Islands… and what great timing! "Catch this!" With that she threw the ball at Giratina, who just smirked and vanished before the ball could touch his flesh. He was gone… fled just in time. "Damn!" With that, the sphere parted in five ways. The five smaller spheres of light began to grow bigger and shape into a man, woman, and three children. The lights then faded to reveal Ho-ho, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf and Lugia in their human forms.

"Almost had him!" Lugia pouted. "I know that we wouldn't have been enough, however it would have been nice to hurt him just a little bit!"

Zapdos brightened. "Lugia! You're here!" With that, she threw herself into Lugia's arms, delighted to see her father figure. He was delighted as well.

"So, you were able to find him?" Artie said. "Well done. Well… I guess that means we no longer have to stay here."

"Hold on!" Jimmy then said. "We can't leave now… we can't leave Kamon in the state that he's in."

They all turned to Kamon… who was clutching onto the bodies of his dead Pokemon within the arms. How could he sell his Pokemon out like that… how could he allow his Pokemon to be consumed by that beast… not to mention allow himself to believe in his empty promises. Now he was left with nothing… nothing! They could hear him whisper within his cries. "…I'm sorry…" they could hear the usual heartless Kamon say. "…I'm so sorry…" He had now realised his mistakes… however he had realised too late. Now with his dead Pokemon within his arms he finally understood why Jimmy always had won against him… how Jimmy and his friends were able to easy defeat him and his solders and time and time again.


	13. 13 Wish upon a falling star

Chap. 13 – Wish upon a falling star

It was so amazing how the weather could change so quickly within the span of one day. This morning it was sunny… not a cloud in the sky. It was now the afternoon and the rain was bucketing down like there was no tomorrow. The pitter patter of raindrops splashing upon the roof of the Ecruteak Pokemon Centre was nothing but a faded sound echoing from the back of Kamon's mind, as the sat all curled up and reserved on a chair by a window grieving for his ill-fated Pokemon. The dark and dreary scenery reflected the sorrowful feelings within Kamon's heart. He also couldn't help but feel overwhelming guilt… guilt for bestowing such a dark fate upon his Pokemon in order to fulfil his own selfish desires. He wholeheartedly wanted to punish himself for his actions. He never knew that the passing of his Pokemon, who he treated like soulless weapons, would leave such a barren hole within his own soulless heart.

Marina continued to spy on Kamon from the door. She had it cracked open just slightly for her eyes to see Kamon and his depressed state. She could feel her heart ache in sympathy for this poor boy. She wanted to do something… but what? Perhaps he needed a sympathetic ear to listen to his sorrows? With that thought, she entered the room and approached Kamon, who didn't notice her presence until she was standing before him looking down at him ever so kindly with sympathetic eyes. He had been crying, which was understandable. She hardly knew Kamon, however judging by the way Jimmy talked about him, it was rather strange for her to see a cold and heartless individual like him shedding tears.

"…I'm sorry," she began.

"Don't be," he immediately replied. Well, at least he was talking… that was a good sign. "I don't deserve your sympathy. You have no idea how badly I treated those Pokemon… it be best if you didn't. Let's just say… they're better off being where they are now than with me. Just leave me alone."

"Still… they were your companions. I don't doubt what you're saying, however you still have every right to grieve… and those who wish to give you their condolences have the right to do that as well. And don't shut me out… I'm always here if you need someone to talk to."

"… What would Jimmy think about that?"

"Jimmy? What's he got to do with it?"

"You're his girlfriend aren't you?" His reply left Marina rather shocked. Jimmy's girlfriend… how did he come to assume that? "What...? It's just the way you hang around with him all the time… you two just seem close."

"I only just met him! How can I fall in love with someone that I hardly even know? The only reason why I stick close to him is because he is the only person I've known longer than anyone else on this team! Don't get the wrong idea!" Marina then noticed Kamon's light giggle. It seemed her flustered response amused him a little. As much as it pissed her off to see him amused at her discomfort… it was good to see him smiling. And it wasn't his usual devious smirk… it was true smile.

It made her smile as well.

A soft growl then caught the attention of the trainers. Kamon looked towards the door to see a familiar large blue crocodile-like creature staring at him with the softest of eyes. He noticed the marks on its hard skin… marks he knew he, himself have made upon the poor Feraligator. Some were even bandaged. That's right; Feraligator fled before it was cursed like the others. Feraligator was still alive. "Feraligator!" With that Kamon jumped off his seat and threw himself into Feraligator's arms. Feraligator was more than happy to embrace his trainer… something that's never happened before. Kamon definitely has changed. Marina watched the beautiful reunion trying to hold back the tears from her eyes. At least there was some light within this whole dark affair.

"I'm sorry Feraligator," Kamon cried. "I'm so sorry!" Feraligator just softly growled. It looked happy… very happy. "I swear to you that I'll be a better trainer… I swear it!"

* * *

The rain continued to pour later that afternoon, as a funeral was held in the honour of Kamon's Pokemon. They had been buried within the Ecruteak Pokemon Cemetery. They all surrounded the five gravestones giving their condolences to Kamon's fallen Pokemon. Kamon stood before the burial site with his eyes hardened with silent sorrow. The time for crying has passed. The time for wallowing in sorrow was up. It was time to to get over his grief and seek out the bastard who did this to his Pokemon. He will not let Giratina get away with taking his Pokemon away. He may have treated them poorly, however they were still his Pokemon… his close comrades. Revenge was the only way he knew how to atone for his actions, as well as ask forgiveness from his Pokemon… and even himself.

"I want to join you guys," Kamon said to the others. "I want to help you stop Giratina. That bastard used me and my weakness to toy with the lives of my Pokemon… and also toy with me. I will not let him get away for what he took from me."

"And just what did he take from you?" Moltres then asked, testing Kamon to see if he will reply with the right answer. Whatever he says will determine to Moltres if this battered demon could join them or not.

"My Pokemon! My comrades… my friends," Kamon replied. "But I won't lie… he also took away my pride!" Moltres just smiled. Good answer… bold and true. The demon was changing.

"Well, if you want to come along with us, then I'm afraid you will have to cut your grieving short," Diagla said. "We will be leaving immediately. We have stayed in this region for long enough." Kamon nodded in understanding. He was ready to move on. "Right. Everyone… let's make our move for Hoenn." And with that they all took their leave leaving Kamon's Pokemon to rest in peace.

* * *

She continued to remember… remember that amazing man from her childhood. Her father was always away being a gym leader and all, however that amazing man was always there for her to talk to, to cry to… He was her father when her real father wasn't there. She could still remember his face as if she only saw him just yesterday. She could perfectly picture his bright kind eyes of gold, long hair of deep green tied back with gold highlights… and a smile that made her feel safe every time she would see its softness. He was so kind and so easy to be around with and talk to. She loved him like a father just as much as he loved her like a daughter. She was so happy when he was around… however all that changed after he left. In fact, he just… disappeared. No one knew where he went, let alone were told of were he'd gone. He just vanished as if he never existed. His disappearance left a hole within her heart… a hole that has never been filled to this day.

_"Ray… why did you leave? Where did you go? I wish you were still here… I'm so lonely."_

May continued to relive her childhood, as she sat under a large tree. She continued to look up at the green leaves that continued to shade her, their deep green reminding her of the colour of his long tied back hair. Ray… where did Ray go? Hopefully wherever he was within this diverse region of Hoenn he still thought of her, as she still thought of him till this day. The wind picked up softly swaying her light brown hair within its breeze. Her hair that was uniquely styled hiding the majority of her brown locks within a green bandana, with only a pair of long brown bangs hanging down the sides of her face. Her large blue eyes continued to stare up thinking of him… still thinking of Ray. Even after seven years she still thought of him.

The frantic voice of her brother then caught her attention. She looked before her to see her little brother Max hurrying up towards her. Yep… that was her dorky brother all right, with his large glasses and his dark green hair in that sensible hair cut. The nerdy green shirt and shorts didn't help his image either. What's got Max so excited?

"May, you gotta see this!" Max began, pouting catching his breath. "Dad is totally kicking Brandon's butt! It's awesome!"

"Well, that's no surprise," May replied. "But, I think I'll go watch Brandon having his butt handed to him by dad anyway." With that she got up. "It'll be good to see that big-headed idiot get his just deserves."

"Just what you were doing out here anyway?" her brother then asked. "I've been looking all over Petalburg City for you. The match is probably over by now."

"What's wrong taking time out outside the city? In fact, it's quiet nice out here... away from the smells and sounds of the city. If we hurry, we'll never know…"

* * *

As Max said, Brandon was losing a Pokemon battle with Norman: May and Max's father and the Petalburg Gym leader. No matter how hard the young and rad spikey bleached haired trainer tried, Brandon was making no headway in this match. It was all well and good for his side in the beginning, however when Norman brought out his Slaking onto the battlefield, it went all down hill for Brandon. Norman's Slaking was just too strong! Even Marshtop, the strongest out of Brandon's Pokemon party couldn't do a thing to Norman's Slaking. As May and Max rushed into the gym, Norman ordered his Slaking to finish off Brandon's tired Marshtomp with a major Take Down manoeuvre. After that, the battle was concluded and Norman rose victorious.

"Oh, man!" Brandon sighed.

"Looks like you have to do plenty of more training if you have any chance of defeating me," Normal said with a laugh. "You're very good though… you actually had me there in the beginning. You'll be a pro in no time, Brandon." He then noticed May and Max approaching the battle arena. "May! Max! Come to see you're dad show trainers how it's done?"

"That was awesome, dad!" Max cheered. "You're the best!"

"I'm just proud that you defeated Brandon of all people," May said with a light smirk. "Seeing that finishing move made my day."

"Some friend you are, May," Brandon said sarcastically.

"Well… since you're here, how about you all stay a while before you set off again?"

* * *

It was moments like this one that made Norman think that he should spend time with his children more often. They weren't getting any younger… he should make the time before it was too late. Being a Gym leader kept him away from home most of the time; he always had to be stationed at his gym, for challengers could arrive at any time. It was painful for him to be a town away from his children, however a job was a job. He wasn't doing it for nothing. He sat with his children and their friend Brandon at the spectator stands of the gym listening in to their plans of adventure. They had already seen most of Hoenn and only came back for a visit. When they leave, Brandon would continue to travel around catching and training Pokemon and challenge gym leaders. May would be heading to Lilycove City to compete at the Pokemon Contest Hall. May wanted to be a Pokemon Coordinator. Max would just tag along with her for the adventure.

"A Pokemon Coordinator?" Norman wondered. He then put on a sobbing face, "You don't want to become a gym leader like me one day?" He was joking, however.

"Dad…" May groaned.

"Since when did you want to become a Pokemon Coordinator?" As May and Normal talked, Brandon received a call on his PokeNav from his father, Professor Birch.

"When I first arrived at Liliycove I visited the contest hall out of curiosity. I ended up watching three shows in one day! That's when I decided I wanted to try it out for myself."

"But you will need to learn how to be a Pokemon Coordinator from a professional," Normal pointed. "No one in our family knows a coordinator… have you met anyone who is?"

"…No… But I'll handle it."

"Hey dad… are you coming home tonight?" Max asked. "We'll be there until we set back out tomorrow. It'll be great of we all could have dinner together… who knows when we'll eat together again…"

"You have a point son… okay. I'll close the gym for the rest of the day."

"Cool!"

"Hey guys..." Brandon then interrupted their family conversation. "I just got a call from dad. He wants us to swing by his lab asap. He has a job for us... and by the sound of his excitment it's pretty huge."

Dawn and the others were already up in the air on their way to Hoenn when they received a call from Professor Rowan. Lucas received the call. He told Lucas to relay a message to the others. He and Professor Birch, a fellow researcher who lives in the Hoenn region had organised tour guides for them when they finally arrive in Hoenn. They will meet them at the airport of Lilycove City. These tour guide trainers have also been filled in somewhat on the situation, so they had more understanding of what they'd be helping them look for. After hearing the reason for guiding them around, they were more than excited to take on the task. Cynthia was rather amazed to hear that Rowan had gone out of his way to organise tour guides for them, as well as this Professor Birch. With locals guiding them around the region, they'll have more of chance of finding Groudon and Rayquaza that much sooner.

"And what kind of beings are they?" Barry asked.

"Rayquaza is the Being of the Skies," Kyogre replied for Barry. "He is a marvellous Being. Groudon…" her face turned sour as she spoke of his name.

Zapdos understood Kyogre's resentment for Groudon. "You two still fighting?" she asked.

"So, what's the deal this time?" Gary asked. "It seems to be a common trait for you Beings to hate each other at some stage…"

"Hey… you'll become rather annoyed with your colleagues too of you had to put up with them for eternity like we have to."

"Yes," Articuno added, understanding all to well Zapdos' point. "Seeing your face day in and day out for eternity can drive anyone insane."

His remark left Zapdos boiling over with anger. "You wanna fight Artie, then step outside!" Articuno just smirked.

"Jezz, you're always quick for a fight, Zapdos," Mars said. "Be it Being or human… you just need to punch someone, don't you?"

"Anyway…" Brock then said, directing the subject back to the main topic of the present discussion. "Kyogre, what did Groudon do to you for you to hate him so much?"

"There was a time when we worked together. We were allies who worked closely together in sustaining the weather of the world," Kyogre began. "During those times, the weather of the world was perfectly balanced. The world was given healthy quantities of rain and shine, thus the world was luscious and green. It was beautiful. However, during the course of time, Groudon became greedy with his power over the sun. His greed began the existence of the deserts and barren wastelands. The ground, in which he is to watch over and protect began to expand with the evaporation of the sea levels and the less frequent rains. I was getting weaker, while he was getting stronger. In time, I grew tired of Groudon's greed and began to deluge the world as protest to his drought."

"Thus began that battle you two had, which caused the massive droughts and floods history records," Cynthia said. "It raged on for centuries, which in turn changed the landscape of the world forever. I've been researching."

"Finally fed up with our war, Rayquaza flew down from his O Zone throne and put an end to our battles," Kyogre continued on. "He was right to do it. Any more and we may have damaged the entire planet to the point of no return. However, we were too entrenched within our long battle to realise the damage we were doing. From then on, Groudon and I haven't seen each other to this every day. Centuries have passed… I've even forgotten his human face."

"Kyogre… will you be able to handle yourself when we finally see him?" Dialga asked.

"I know that we need his help in stopping Giratina. I knew when I began this quest that I would eventually see him again. I have already put my own hatred aside for the salvation of the universe, so you need not worry. I won't start anything."

* * *

That night, the restlessness didn't stop after dinner, as May and Max continued to be excited about the new mission Professor Birch had given them. By guiding these heroes around Hoenn they will have the fortune of meeting legendaries. That was a once in a lifetime opportunity! May channelled her restlessness by studying the Hoenn map, predicting places where a Hoenn legendary would be more inclined to hide. Max tried to clam down as he looked out the window, thinking about meeting these amazing people, and wondering what the legendaries look like in their human forms. The professor briefed them on that as well. Brandon was so excited that he just could sit still at his house, and so was with May and Max in May's room talking about tomorrow.

"I wonder what would be quickest way in getting to Lilycove?" Brandon continued to ponder. "We could always surf from Slateport City and take the sea route to Lilycove… but then again just flying would be the quickest way… hey May, what do you think?" May didn't respond, as she continued to stare at the map. "Hello… earth to May…"

May snapped out of it when she noticed Brandon's hand waving closely across her face. "Oh, sorry," she then replied. "I was just trying to think what the best place would be for Groudon to be."

Brandon began to examine the map laid out before them on the table. "I would say right in the bowls of Mt. Chimney. We'll have to take the cart by the Fire Path and ride up to the peak. Then we'll have to go back down when inside. However, the chance of Groudon being there is slim… these legendaries could be anywhere around here. Hell, Groudon could be hiding deep within the desert around route 111. Then there's Kyogre and Rayquaza… goodness know where they are…"

As May and Brandon continued to have a discussion, Max continued to stare out the window. It has been a few days now and the shooting stars still continued to fly across the sky. There must be billions among billions of them… it was astounding. He then noticed a single shooting star fall out of line and hurl towards the ground. He continued to watch on in interest. It kept falling and falling and coming closer and closer. As it did, Max realised that it was going to fall nearby, as he watched whatever it was falling from the sky crash into the earth just outside Littleroot Town.

"May, Brandon!" Max called "We gotta get outside!"

* * *

Brandon and May followed a rather exited Max out of Littleroot Town towards the crash site. When they arrived they couldn't help but awe at the crash site below them, as it glowed with a mysterious yellow aura. What was this? The light died down to reveal a small silver Pokemon with what looked like to be a yellow star-shaped hat on its head. May took out her Pokedex to see if this creature was a Pokemon or not. After the Pokedex examined the little bewildered creature it revealed to them to be Jirachi… the legendary Pokemon of Wishes.

May gasped. "No way… Jirachi?"

The trainers gasped once more when Jirachi consumed itself within a bright yellow aura. It consumed its entire body from head to toe and began to stretch and twist its shape to that of a slightly bigger form that looked human. The light died down to reveal a small boy with large childish eyes, blonde hair and wearing silver robes. He also still wore that star-shaped hat on its head. This must be the human form that Professor Birch noted them about.

"Wow… I never knew playing with other stars could tire one out so much!" Jirachi spoke. "Hi, I'm Jirachi. I hope this doesn't come as an inconvenience to you, but do you have any food? I'm starving! Playing so much makes you so hungry."


	14. 14 Pokemon beauty queens part 01

**When I structured out this chapter on paper, I didn't realise how long it was. So instead of submitting a VERY large chapter, it will be broken down into two parts. Enjoy : )**

Chap. 14 – Pokemon Beauty Queens pt. 1

How could a little Being eat so much? He must have been really, really hungry. May, Max and Brandon watched, with their faces looking quite unsure how to react to Jirachi and his food eating frenzy. They have never seen anything like it before. May knew Brandon to be quite the food hog, however Jirachi was taking it to new levels. If Jirachi and Brandon had a food-eating contest, Jirachi would beat Brandon ten times over. The little Being scoffed bowl after bowl of rice with insane speed. He was now up to his tenth bowl and he as still eating!

Jirachi then noticed their silence. "Huh… anything wrong?"

"Oh, no! It's nothing!" May replied with a light giggle. With that Jirachi just shrugged it off and continued shoving food down his mouth. "It's just that… you must have been really, really hungry?"

"Oh, yeah!" he replied… still shoving food into his mouth. "I haven't eaten in ages! When I woke up a few days ago I found that I was really, really hungry!"

"How long have you been asleep?"

Jirachi had to stop and think hard for that question. "… About a thousand years… I think…" The humans couldn't help but gasp. A thousand years? However, that does make sense for a legendary… "With my awakening means that the balance of the cosmos has been interrupted. I would still be fast asleep is everything was okay…"

"Well… there is something going on," Brandon replied. "All we know is that a bunch of trainers are gathering you legendary Beings to stop the destruction of the universe." This caught Jirachi's attention, as well as put a halt to his eating. "Something about stopping Giratina… or something like that? We weren't told much, however we'll be meeting them tomorrow. We'll be their tour guides to help them locate Groudon and Rayquaza who hide around this region."

"Giratina huh? Okay, I'll go with you guys tomorrow so I can meet up with the others," Jirachi replied. "I'll get the full story then."

"So will we."

* * *

The next morning, they hurried over to Lilycove City to meet these trainers and Beings who were due to land any moment now. They waited inside Lilycove airport nearby the arrival station anticipating the moment they finally arrive. Jirachi waited along side them standing close to Max. Along the way to Lilycove, Max and Jirachi began a repour with one another while riding on Brandon's Salamence. For them it was like meeting a long lost brother. Jirachi then spoke up when he saw Diagla turning a corner with the others, identifying them to be the ones who May, Max and Brandon were waiting for. The time has come to meet the legendaries and the trainers who have joined the legendaries on their endeavour. They approached the group, who noticed them coming soon enough… also having Jirachi at their side was too hard to ignore.

"Hi," May began. "You're Dawn?"

Dawn nodded. "You're the tour guides Professor Rowan organised?"

"Sure are. I'm May." May took out her hand for Dawn to shake in formal greeting. Dawn took it. "And this is Brandon, and my little brother Max." They all greeted each other. "We'll try to do anything we can to give you guys a helping hand in finding the legendaries of Hoenn."

"Well… so far so good," Zapdos then said, referring to Jirachi. "So how did you end up finding the little squirt?"

"Hey, don't call me a little squirt!" Jirachi retorted.

"Before we continue, I think we should go somewhere else that's a little more private," May then said. "We booked a room at the Lilycove Motel. Shall we go then?"

* * *

The motel room May had reserved was indeed more private than the over-crowed airport. Here they could talk more about the pressing matters in more detail without causing any public distress by talking about it out in public. There weren't enough seats at the table, so some ended up just standing about the room or took a seat on the bed. Others like Zapdos and Mars decided to park their backsides on other pieces of furniture like the buffet table. May, Brandon, Max and Jirachi were filled in on the situation, as well as filled in on the events of their adventure thus far. In turn May, Brandon and Max began to present their theories on where Rayquaza and Groudon may be.

"As Groudon is the Being of the Ground… or 'Continents' may be a better word… we have concluded that he must be hiding deep underground," May continued. "And since he also has the power to control the intensity of the sun's rays, we also think that he doesn't mind to hide somewhere warm. So we think that the best two places for Groudon to hide would be deep within the bowls of Mt. Chimney, or deep within the raging desert around route 111."

"And this is just theory?" Diagla then asked.

"Well… yeah. I'm afraid that's all we have to go on, as an accurate location of Groudon has never been recorded. And when it comes to Rayquaza's location we can only rely on rumour. According to rumour Rayquaza prefers to roost at Sky Pillar west of Dewford Town."

"It is true that he roosts at Sky Pillar," Diagla then said. "So you need not worry about his location. What about the three golems?"

"Hey, yeah," Lugia then spoke up. "What about the Regi brothers?"

"Regirock, Regice and Registeel… we have no clue," Brandon then said. "You have any ideas?"

"No," Luca replied. "I'm afraid Professor Rowan hasn't relayed anything about them. So I guess no one knows where they are… even the professors."

"Wait… I think I have an idea," Cynthia then spoke up. "In my research, I read something about three gateways that are scattered over this region. With the correct knowledge and treasures, you can access these gateways, which legend tell act as homes for the three legendary golems. However they are hard to find… you could even pass one without even noticing that you have."

"I think I know what you're talking about," May said. "While I was travelling in the desert, I stumbled across what looked like to be a gateway to something. It was a large mound of boulders with about five or six smaller boulders surrounding it. It looked very peculiar… however I found no entrance."

"Hey, yeah!" Brandon perked up. "I saw the same thing around route 120!"

"All right, if we can conclude that the three golems are hiding within those gateways, then at least it gives us some indication to where they might be," Diagla said.

"This is such a pain in the ass!" Mars then spoke up. "You're all legendaries and work together right… then how come you don't know where some of your other comrades are? It would be very helpful if you knew where you all were hiding in case a situation like this comes up, right?"

"I guess you have a point…" Zapdos said. "We should have kept in touch more often."

"Well… let's get our butts in gear, eh?" Barry then said. "Let's start looking for them."

* * *

They exited the motel to notice that a crowd had gathered nearby. Their curiosities got the better of them and so they headed towards the ever-expanding crowd to see what was going on. When they finally arrived they saw themselves standing before the Lilycove Pokemon Contest Hall. There must be a show today. The crowd was so large and it just kept growing. This must be a pretty popular event. With enough pushing and shoving from the crowd as well as from contest promoters, they soon found themselves within a line waiting to get through the doors leading to the lobby inside. The girls weren't so worried about the sudden predicament than the boys were.

"Umm… how the hell did we end up here?" Barry then asked, as he noticed the line in front, and then behind him.

"I'm asking myself the same question, man," Lucas replied.

"Oh, why not have a little fun?" Cynthia then said… who was carefully eyeing the bar, which she could see from the glass doors of the lobby. "We've come this far… why not take some time out?"

Diagla was not happy about this predicament. "It seems all we've been doing is having fun the entire quest!" he then protested. "We're leaving now!"

"Oh, no we're not!" Diagla then found himself restrained by the trainer girls… all of them. It seemed they really wanted to see this show.

"Mr. Diagla, can't we just see one little show… please?" May begged. "I really wanna know how to become a Pokemon Coordinator… and who knows when we'll have time like this to relax and have fun again…" Diagla scowled… where had he heard that before… "After this, I promise we'll start looking for Groudon and the others."

"Yeah, Diagla… just chill, will ya?" Mars added. "Look, if Giratina wanted to completely destroy the universe, he would have done so by now. But right now his pervy eyes are fixed on Dawn. We all well know that he's twisted enough to want to mentally damage and then kill her first, before destroying everything else…."

"That's right?" Dawn said with a smile. "As long as I'm around and still sane, the universe is safe. So we have all the time in the world… right, Being of Time?"

"And I wanna whisky!" Cynthia then added. She pulled Diagla's face close to hers… her face that now looked rather menacing. It made Diagla gulp in fear. "You deny me my drink, and I will prove to you that I can be worse than Giratina… got that, legend boy?"

Brock sighed. "Yep… she definitely has a drinking problem. And with that said… let's allow the girls to do what they want… shall we?" The boys agreed… as well as the other legendaries. "They're scaring me…" They agreed again.

"So we're gonna watch a Pokemon beauty contest eh?" Saturn wondered. "… Then I think I'll join Cynthia on that drink."

* * *

They eventually entered the lobby to find themselves overwhelmed by the array of pinks and blues decorated around the place. They became lost within the sea of spectators, contestants and Pokemon… all of the Pokemon cute in one-way or the other. The girls found themselves within a girly wonderland. To them this was heaven, while the boys found themselves within a pink hell. They couldn't see themselves dressing up their Pokemon for shows… this was definitely an event for the girls. The legendaries just went with the flow. That was all they could do really, since they really had no idea what's going on. Meanwhile, Cyrus found himself reliving old memories… memories he'd rather forget.

"Hey…" Dawn then spoke to Cyrus. "Weren't you a coordinator once? That's how you met mum, right?" Cyrus just nodded in reply.

May brightened. "Really? You were once a Pokemon Coordinator? Then… could you show me a few pointers? I don't know anyone who's a coordinator, and I really wanna become one… please teach me?"

"And me!" Dawn added. Cyrus found himself choking in shock by Dawn's sudden words. Dawn wanted to learn this as well? "Well… why not? That, and I wanna find out what attracted you and mum to do this sort of thing in the first place. I wanna try this for myself. You never now… I might win."

"Well… do you have Pokemon… appropriate enough to compete?" Cyrus then asked them.

"… Appropriate?" May and Dawn didn't understand what he meant by 'appropriate'.

Cyrus cleared his throat before replying to stall time. They were really going to make him say it "… Cute."

"Ha!" Saturn laughed. "The boss said 'cute'." With that Cyrus whacked him on the back of the head.

"Will my Beautifly do?" With that, May pulled a Poke ball off her belt and threw it to the ground releasing her Beautifly. Cyrus took some time to examine it before giving her the green light.

"Cute, huh?" Dawn wondered. "Well… my Lopunny might do the trick… however I wanna go for something more challenging! Hey Diagla…"

"… Yes…?" Judging by that devious smirk on Dawn's face, he was not going to like where this was heading.

"I think you're cute… even when in your Pokemon form. What do ya say… wanna try it out?"

"You want me to be your show dog in this ridiculous beauty pageant… are you serious? You may be the chosen one, however you already know how I feel about being here in this ridiculous place… so forget it."

"Aww, come on… it'll be fun!" With that, Dawn dragged Diagla to the registration desk by his beautiful hair. "You never know, you might actually enjoy yourself…"

"Hey! Dawn…"

"Wow… when it comes to the girls, Diagla's a real push over ain't he?" Jimmy wondered. "He ain't even trying to resist."

"I'm just wondering if you can actually register legendaries for this contest," Misty wondered. "But if so, it'll be interesting. Let's hurry up and get some seats!"

A boy watched as Dawn and May filled out participation forms at the registration desk. He was examining the competition. The girl with the Beautifly seemed harmless… she must be a beginner. To his trained eye her Beautifly looked very uncoordinated, and it was easy to see that it never had a poffin in its life. Because of that May's Beautifly was left to be desired. However the other girl perplexed him. Where's her Pokemon? With his curiosity getting the better of him – as well as his over-confidence – he began to approach the girls. May heard footstep and so turned around to see the boy looking at her with that cocky looking smirk. He looked about her age with cold blue eyes and a healthy head of green hair. Who was this boy?

"Can I help you?" she then asked.

"Late comers, I see?" the boy said.

"You could say that."

"Have you ever competed in a contest before?"

"Well… no. But what's that got to do with you?"

"It's easy to tell, for your Beautifly has never been tailored and pampered before. You'll be lucky if your scrappy looking Pokemon ever makes it to the quarter finals."

"All right asshole!" May was getting fired up. This was one cocky bastard. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"My name's Drew. Remember it, for I'll be the one winning this contest."

"Not of I can help it!"

"Wow…" Dawn then spoke up. "I never see much guys enter this contest much… you're the first boy I've seen who's competing today… Are you gay?"

"Well aren't you a spunky one… and I don't see your Pokemon…"

"See the very handsome man standing behind me…" Dawn pointed to Diagla who stood behind her… looking rather depressed about the current predicament. How did he ever allow himself to be pulled into this mess? "He's my Pokemon."

"But he's human!"

"Diagla… show him."

"Dawn, I must warn you…" Diagla spoke. "My transformation will attract much attention… or have you forgotten who I am?"

"Oh, c'mon Diagla…" Dawn begged. "Please?"

Diagla sighed giving in to Dawn's cute pleading. Diagla always found it hard to ignore the pleading woes of women… something that was also his downfall. Drew was left gasping in disbelief as Diagla consumed himself within a bright light and began to turn his shape. It grew bigger and bigger. Soon everyone else in the lobby began to become curious. What was going on… what was that light? When the light died down, Drew wasn't the only one left stricken with awe and shock, as everyone else in the lobby gazed upon the beauty that was Diagla in his Pokemon form.

Drew couldn't contain his shock. "How the hell did you catch Diagla… the legendary Pokemon of Time!" Everyone else in the lobby was thinking the same thing.

"It's marvellous," one patron said. "As beautiful as the legends say."

"It's so handsome…" said another.

"And cute!"

Raikou sighed. "Diagla… you bloody idiot."

"_I told you Dawn,"_ Diagla said to Dawn telepathically. In their Pokemon forms the Beings could not physically speak in English tongue. _"You still want to go through with this?"_

"Damn right I do! So let's put on a bloody good show!"

* * *

**Author's note: **To those who have been reviewing my fan fic, I give you my deepest of thanks. You have no idea how much I cherish your feedback, and I hope that the story continues to your liking and interest in the future. I also want to thank everyone else who have taken the time to read my fan fic. I hope you all continue to read as well. Don't worry... the fan fic is a LONG way off from ending : ). I just thought I should say thank you all for reading, for if it wasn't for your contribution for reading it, I wouldn't be as enthusiastic as I have been to contribute more chapters as quick as possible.

One again, thank you all

Rock Angel 89


	15. 15 Pokemon beauty queens part 02

Chap. 15 – Pokemon Beauty Queens part 02

"Ladies and gentlemen… welcome to the 77th annual Pokemon Contest!"

Everyone in the crowd cheered, as a man down on stage began the formal introduction of the contest. The contest was finally underway. Behind the aging MC, four contestants and their Pokemon stood behind him looking rather anxious to get the ball rolling. However, they must be introduced first. The legendaries and the trainers within the crowd began to cheer even louder seeing Dawn and May on stage. They were supporting them all the way. "I'm Dexter, and I'll be serving as the MC and as one of the judges. Before the contest got underway, the many contestants who registered went through a preliminary round to determine our top four competitors. Our top four will now perform for you all for the final round! Okay, our first constant has competed before. This is his fourth contest. Give it up for Drew and his Pokemon Rosella!" The crowd began to cheer for Drew's introduction, who in turn began to blow kisses for them, as well as his Rosella.

May just scoffed. "Drew, you egotistical ass!"

"Okay, now for the second contestant. This is her first contest. Was it just luck she went through the preliminary or will she dazzle you with her natural talent? Let's hear it for May and her Beautifly." Everyone cheered for May, who began to wave in response. At least she wasn't blowing kisses. "All righty… our third contestant is also a new comer, and she come to us with a marvellous Pokemon. She must be a very skilled trainer if she was able to catch the legendary Pokemon of Time… let's hear it for Dawn and Diagla!" The crowd went nuts at the site of Dawn who began to wave. Then there was Diagla… who looked rather miserable standing behind her in his Pokemon form.

"C'mon Diagla…" Dawn whispered. "Cheer up will ya?"

"_How can I when I have been put on public display like this?"_

"But they love us…"

"_You know why that is… and do you have any idea how uncoordinated I am when it comes to the performing arts… I'll be making a fool of myself on stage!"_

"Okay, okay… I know, I know… but clam down people," the MC then instructed the crazy audience. "I know she has a remarkable Pokemon, however whether she'll win is a different story. We won't give her any special treatment just because she has a legendary. And now for our fourth contestant. She has performed for us many times and dazzled us time and time again. Will she dazzle us once more? Go nuts for Lucy and her Milotic!" The crowd cheered once more for Lucy, who began to wave at them thanking them for their support. It wasn't as welcoming as Dawn's however it was good enough to give her the confidence to compete. "All right, now that we have gotten the introductions out of the way, we will now begin the contest. The contestants will now leave the stage to dress up their Pokemon for the Visual Competition. We will give the contestants one minute to dress up their Pokemon to be as cute as possible… but only one minute. Now, I would like to ask the contestants to go backstage, and wait for the countdown to begin. Use this time to prepare as much as possible." With that the contestants left the stage. "While we're waiting… what's in the news today?"

Dawn and May hurried backstage where they met up with Cyrus… who after much pleading and begging decided to be their coach for this contest. This gave the newbies an upper hand, as an old professional was schooling them. One who had won many titles in his Pokemon Coordinator career… a career that seemed lifetimes away now. Cyrus went out and brought a Pokemon Accessory Case before hand, as it was essential to possess this case if you wanted to be a Pokemon Coordinator. It seemed that he brought out the whole store, as it was completely full with accessories to dress up Pokemon with.

"Wow… this is awesome!" May said, as she began to rummage through the accessories. "Oh, I just simply adore this scarf…"

"Dressing your Pokemon with accessories isn't compulsory," Cyrus then said. "It is only a tool to gain more appeal from the audience. Some like to just present their Pokemon on stage without accessories, as they feel that their Pokemon are cute enough without them."

"All right, then that's what I'll do," Dawn then said. "I think he's cute enough… as a human and a Pokemon. Hey… that gives me an idea!"

"All right contestants… your sixty seconds starts now!"

* * *

The sixty seconds have passed and the contestants were now showcasing their dressed up Pokemon for the audience. Drew gained decent attention with his Rosella, which he decorated with many flowers. May's Beautifly gained decent attention as well… and the girls in the audience were just loving the scarf she dressed her Beautifly with. That was a good move. The other contestant Lucy gained much attraction with her Milotic, which she just dressed with glitter power adding to its already glorious beauty. When Diagla appeared on stage he was only accessorised with glitter power… however Dawn had one more trick to pull before she was through dazzling the audience with him. As Dawn instructed him to do, he consumed himself within a bright light and began to turn his shape once more from a giant dragon to his human form. When the light died down… all the girls in the audience were left screaming like excited schoolgirls… crushing on his handsome human features.

"Do it, Diagla!" Dawn said from side stage.

"… Do I have to…?" Diagla moaned.

"Do it…!" she scowled, shaking her fist in threat. He sighed in compliance and blew a kiss to the audience… which made the girls scream even more. Yes… Dawn attracted much attention.

"Amazing!" the MC then said. "Never in my whole Pokemon Contest career have I seen such a visual display before! A Pokemon that can turn human… amazing! The ultimate accessory!"

"Hey… is that even in the rules?" Drew then asked, reigning on the MC's and Dawn's parade. With that the judges began to consult their rulebooks. After minutes of examination, they finally relayed their findings to the MC.

"Well… it may not look like it now, but Dialga is still a Pokemon… so it's totally okay." With that the crowd cheered, along with girls who began to cheer, "We love you Diagla!"

"Marry me Diagla!" Diagla was left blushing in embarrassment on stage. He had never been so confronted in all his life.

"… Please kill me…"

* * *

Next up was the Dancing Completion. After all the excitement of the visual round, the contest officials ordered Dawn to return Dialga back into his Pokemon form. This was Pokemon contest, and Diagla looked too human for them to feel comfortable enough for him to continue on in that form. As Dialga warned, he was very uncoordinated when it came to the performing arts. He seemed to possess four left feet as he stumbled on stage trying to copy the dance moves the Pokemon in front was performing. Dawn couldn't watch, as it was too painful to see Diagla's huge dragon body stumble around like that on stage… not to mention embarrassing. This would definitely hit them hard when it came to the judge's final decision. May's Beautifly was doing rather well… however the trainers and the legendaries watching in the crowd couldn't ignore Diagla's poor performance.

"Look at him!" Zapdos laughed. Mars giggled along with her. "It looks like he's just stomping around down there! He can't dance for peanuts!"

"Diagla has always been a remarkable fighter, however when it comes to dancing… well, that's a different story," Palkia said. "I've tried teaching him before but it was just impossible."

"Well… he is definitely making a fool of himself down there…" Entei said. "Never have I seen Dialga look so vulnerable before…"

"Whatever… I think it's entertaining!" Cynthia said, before taking another sip of the bottle of whisky she brought for the bar. Her cheeks were red and she looked rather relaxed. "I'm just waiting to see him fall over. Now that would be funny!"

"Oh yeah… totally!" Saturn added, before snatching the whisky out of Cynthia's hand. He was also red around the cheeks.

"Hey!"

"Well, you shouldn't hog all the whisky!"

"You wanna fight?"

"Cynthia, clam down," Brock said to her. "Don't make as much of a fool of yourself than Dialga is down there."

Meanwhile, Diagla was glowing red in the cheeks in embarrassment. _"She will not get away with this!"_

* * *

Next up was the final round, the Acting Competition. Here, the competing Pokemon would showcase a series of manoeuvres to appease the audience, but more preferably appease the judges. Drew began the final round with his Rosella awing the audience with its Magical Leaf attack. The rainbow colours of the leaves were beautiful, thus attracting a lot of attention from the crowd. Next up was May, who told her Beautifly to dazzle everyone with a Silver Wind attack. It fluttered its beautifully coloured wings, raining a shower of silver glitter over the audience. It was magical. She got much attraction with that move. Before Dawn, Lucy's Milotic astonished the judges and the audience with a technique called Captivate. This move left the audience, as well as the judges lost within marvel at Milotic's grace and beauty, thus receiving lots of attention. When Diagla was on stage, he astounded the audience with a Flash Cannon, with its amazing flash of brightness overwhelming the crowd with awe. Dialga received a lot of attention for that move.

"Okay folks, the contest is almost over," Dexter, the MC announced after the constants performed their moves. "The judges will now begin tallying the results in order to determine who will be the winner of today's contests."

* * *

The judges have returned from finalising the results. The contestants and their Pokemon were all brought back on stage for the final announcement of the winner. The contestants waited in anticipation for the announcement, as one judge handed a card to Dexter who began reading it. With a nod he returned to the stage to deliver the final score. The crowd began to cheer as he returned on stage carrying the scores within his hands.

"All right folks, it's time to announce the winners," before Dexter continued, he allowed the crowd to clam down a bit. "Okay, are you ready… in fourth place we have… Drew and Rosella."

"What?" despite Drew's protest, the crowd cheered for him anyway. Meanwhile May and Dawn laughed at Drew's misfortune. "I demand a recount!"

"Well, it serves you right for being such a big headed tool," May said with a large grin.

Dexter, the MC continued. "In third place we have our first timers, May and her Beautifly. Congratulations!" The crowd cheered for May, who looked fairly pleased with the results. Not bad for her first time competing… she had to thank Dawn's father Cyrus for that. He was a great coach. The legendaries and their fellow trainers cheered louder at May's accomplishment. They were such wonderful support. "In second place… Dawn and Dialga!" The crowd continued to cheer for Dawn and Dialga. "Diagla was an absolute hit in the Visual Completion, which fairly much retained his and Dawn's position in the top three after Daigla's poor performance in the Dance Completion. Well done."

"Well… it was a better result than I expected," Dawn said. "See Diagla… I told you would be a real hit." Dialga just gave her a dirty look.

Cyrus snuffed at the result from side stage. "She should have come first. What a rip off."

"Which means Lucy and her Milotic are today's winners in first place. Congratulations!" The crowed cheered even louder for the winner who hugged her Milotic in joy. It looked happy as well. The other contestants also congratulated Lucy by hugging her or shaking her hand. She was then presented with a contest ribbon as proof of her victory today. "All right everyone, that concludes today's event. We hope to see you tomorrow!"

Dawn turned back to the cheering crowd when she finished hugging the winner. When she did, she suddenly gasped with horror. Were her eyes just playing tricks on her… or was that really Giratina within the crowd smirking at her? He knew that she finally noticed him, as his cold smirk lengthened with amusement. What was he doing here? The deafening cheers of the crowd suddenly fell to a faded noise within her ears, as she continued to stare into his red glowing eyes of hate, trying desperately to figure out why the hell was here of all place. Was he just here to intimidate her? With that he got up and left before any one else noticed him. He had seen enough. Giratina… why the hell did he come here?

* * *

"Well… that was a rather interesting experience…" Suicune said, as she and the others entered back into the lobby. They began to stand around and wait for May, Dawn and Cyrus, who haven't emerged from backstage yet. The lobby was full of people once more who all began to make their way outside heading home after an amazing show. However, some began to wait along side the legendaries and the trainers who have been travelling along side them… so they could get a glimpse of Diagla. They tried to ignore Diagla's crowding fans as hard as they could, however they couldn't help but feel a little closed in and their privacy intruded on.

Ash yawned. "That was so boring! What do people see in that? Don't worry Pikachu… I would never dress you up and parade you around like that."

"Pika pika," Pikachu looked rather relieved by Ash's words.

"Yeah… what a complete waste of time!" Brandon agreed with Ash. "Pokemon beauty queens… how gay is that?"

"Oh, c'mon… I think it would be fun to dress up your Pokemon once in a while…" Misty then spoke up.

Marina agreed. "Yeah. Pokemon aren't just meant for battling…"

"Yeah, we know that… but that pageant show just looks degrading to the Pokemon," Jimmy said. "And shallow." The legendaries continued to listen as the trainers continued to debate. It was the only interesting thing they could do, while they waited for Dawn, May, Cyrus and Dialga.

Dawn, May, Cyrus and Dialga soon arrived. They didn't expect to have a large mob waiting for them… or more accurately waiting for Dialga. The Being of Time, who was now back in his human form was suddenly bombarded by the charging fans who began to ask questions, express their admiration, wanting him to sign autographs, and some even chanted "Marry me Diagla!"… "We love you Dialga!" Diagla had no idea what to do, which was easy expressed by the horrified look within his eyes. It was chaos!

"Okay… we gotta get outta here!" Dawn said.

"I'm on it!" Zapdos charged a Thundershock and sent it darting around the lobby. Everyone ducked in horror trying to avoid the rogue volt while it flew around above them. With that Dawn, May, Cyrus, Dialga and the others used Zapdos' diversion to escape. They piled out of the contest hall, raced down the street and continued to run out of the town. When they entered a clearing they stopped to catch their breath.

"We made it out without no one following us," Mars panted. "Great job, girlfriend."

"Don't… mention it…" Zapdos panted in reply.

"See what you have done, Dawn!" Diagla began with a scowl. "Didn't I say that you would attract a lot of attention by using me as your silly little pageant entry?"

"Okay… that was a mistake… I get that now," Dawn sheepishly replied. "But… didn't you have fun? Hasn't being publicly adored like that added more to your self confidence?" It seemed she just pissed off Dialga more with the more she spoke. "Okay… I'm sorry… I really, really, really sorry Dialga… Forgive me?"

"If you think I'll forgive you so easily human, then you are clearly mistaken," The evilness within Dialga's smirk made Dawn gulp in fear. "Consider you debt paid after your punishment, human!" With that, he pounced on Dawn and began to tickle her.

"No…stop!" she laughed. "I can't take it!" The poor girl couldn't stop laughing, as the Being of Time continued to tickle her with a huge smirk on his face. She continued to plea through her forced laughter. "Stop, Diagla! I learned my lesson! I won't do it again… promise!" Her laughter was endless.

"Oh, I don't think you have! Not until you feel just as embarrassed as I did when you paraded me around!" Everyone began to laugh as Diagla continued to light-heartedly torture her. This was just evidence of how forgiving Dialga actually was… he could have done a lot worse to Dawn considering the power he possessed. To the others, it was like watching a brother bully his younger sister.

"Hey… I just noticed…" Kamon then spoke. "Hasn't the sun intensified a lot more since we got out here?"

"Hey, yeah!" Gary replied. "It has!"

This new discovery made Diagla halt his ticking onslaught against Dawn. He looked up to notice that the sun had indeed intensified. That, and it was warmer than it was this morning…much warmer. It felt like a hot day in summer, and yet spring was still in the air. Kyogre noticed this as well. She clenched her fist, for she had felt this sudden intense heat before… many times before. It had to be him.

"Diagla… what going on?" Barry then asked. "Why the hell do I feel like I'm frying here?"

"It's him!" Kyogre said. "That bastard!"

"You're referring to Groudon aren't you?" Cheryl asked. Meanwhile, poor Manaphy was losing consciousness within her arms becoming dehydrated. She noticed it. "Manaphy!"

"Why am I not surprised," Kyogre said. "Manaphy is a water type Pokemon. It is becoming weaker under the intense sun. Suicune, Articuno, how are you feeling?"

"Light-headed," Suicune replied. She may be the Being of the Winds, however her powers originate from water.

As did Articuno's, for he was the Being of Ice. "I feel like I'm melting!" Articuno replied. With that he collapsed. Misty, and a couple of others went to his aid.

Kyogre scowled. "The elements of water are getting weaker. It's definitely him. Groudon! Where the hell are you?"

"Look up, my dear Kyogre."


	16. 16 Love is a battlefield

Chap. 16 – Love is a battlefield

He suddenly appeared before them out of the blue… Groudon, the Being of the Continents. Well at least they didn't have to take the time to find him now, for it seemed that he sought them out first. Kyogre stared up at him with spite within her icy glare as he just smirk down at her from the ledge he was perched on. In his human form Groudon was a tough looking man with wild red hair, stubble around his lower jaw and golden eyes that have hardened with time. He was a warrior Being, as his golden armour glistened with the intense sun.

"Groudon… how did you find us?" Diagla asked.

"Well… it's not that hard to tell when Kyogre is on the move," Groudon replied. "I could feel her moving around all over the place… quite odd for someone who prefers to be isolated within one place. I became curious. Care to fill me in?"

"Girantina has been freed, and you well know what the consequences are for that. We need you to join us. We all need to band together if we will have any chance of thwarting Giratina's plans of universal destruction."

"That's fine by me… however how does Kyogre feel about this?"

"Don't start you egotistical pig!" Kygore scowled.

Groudon giggled. "How long has it been since we last saw each other… a millennia? And you still hold a grudge against me? I have actually forgotten why we battled in the first place. Refresh my memory my dear Kyogre… why do you still hate me after all these centuries?"

"You liar! You damn well remember! The world was luscious and beautiful before you decided to become greedy. Because of you, travellers became lost and died within the desert wastelands you created. Towns and villages burned by the hands of flames and hot lava, which you over heated and over produced for your selfish gains. The droughts you created produce hunger and pain! You were slowly killing this once sacred jewel for a planet Arceus chose to situate us… and you still are. You made this earth imperfect."

Groudon snuffed. "Well, what can I say… the world was becoming rather boring just seeing all that green for eons. I had to make it more interesting." Kyogre scowled again; just the kind of answer she expected from him. "And you're the one to complain, my dear… your endless rainforests lost many travellers and leaded them to their untimely deaths. Towns and villages where drowned into the sea by your endless rains. The planet was slowly becoming swallowed by your deluge… and you were too blind to see it."

"You disrupted the balance, which caused those tragic events to occur!" The ever clam Kyogre was rapidly loosing her cool. The others had to remind her to clam down… however she was ignoring their pleas. "So don't dare try putting the blame on me."

"Well, you know Kyogre… instead of doing all those things... I could have always just killed you…"

Kyogre's patience finally snapped, and she soon found herself charging in to attack Groudon. He just smirked in amusement, for he was able to make the ever calm and peaceful Kyore scream out for war once more. All the others could do was look on with horror as Kyogre and Groudon began to battle in an all out hand-to-hand brawl. The winds suddenly picked up almost sweeping them off their feet, storm clouds quickly brewed in and began to boom with thunder, crash down lightning and rain began to pour. It poured, and poured and poured with no end. The weather was reflecting the rage within Kyogre's heart as she was a Being that could influence it, as were Groudon and Rayquaza. This fact was what made the three of them the most strongest under Giratina, Dialga, Palkia and the three little Beings of Emotion, and Kyogre and Groudon were proving that as they continued to rage all out war. It was becoming very hazardous for the others to stick around any longer.

"This is horrible!" Misty gasped. "Diagla! Do something!"

"I wish I could, however it is not my place," Dialga replied. "Even if I do end the fighting, they would just begin another. They have become rogue… they will never see reason. Only Rayquaza can stop them now. Only he has the authority to end this war."

"Well, what are we waiting for... let's move it to Sky Pillar!" Barry said. "If we stall any longer the world will be destroyed at this point!"

"What about Kyogre?" Jirachi wondered, looking rather concerned as he continued to watch Kyogre rage with Groudon.

"I'm afraid, we'll have to leave her here. Now hurry up!" With that they hurried off from the battlefield to find Rayquaza, leaving Kyogre and Groudon to continue their destruction.

* * *

Sky Pillar… a tall tower that was situated upon a deserted rocky island just west of the floating town of Dewford. They made haste to the pillar tower, which seemed to stretch on passed the heavens. That was some climb… Tin Tower was nothing compared to this monolithic thing! Kyogre's anger seemed to reach even this far, as the storm and the pouring rain reminded them of the present threat being carried out back outside Lilycove City. They needed to reach Rayquaza as soon as possible. They began to make their way inside. Just as they were about to enter, the earth below their feet suddenly raised up before them creating a wall in between them and the pillar entrance. They had no way of getting in now.

"Uh… what the hell just happened?" Barry wondered.

"We've been blocked from the entrance… isn't that obvious?" Articuno replied.

"Uh… hello… guys?" They began to hear May's voice coming from the other side of the wall. "Where are you guys?"

"May! Who else is with you?" Brandon asked.

"Uh… no one. I'm on my own. What just happened… what's with this wall?" May was on her own on the other side of the wall. She was able to reach the entrance while the rest of them were blocked from the other side. It made Dialga wonder. Was this Rayquaza's doing… had he chosen May to be worthy enough of meeting him atop of the tower? Rayquaza was always strange when it came to these sorts of matters.

"May, I'm afraid you will have to venture through the tower alone," Dialga relayed to Dawn. "He has chosen you, while the rest of us have been barricaded from the entrance by this wall he raised. Only you can meet him at the top. Do you understand?"

"Uh… yes."

"Your Pokemon will protect you. Now get going!"

"Right! Wish me luck guys!" With that she entered into the darkness… into the body of Sky Pillar.

Max sighed… his nerves getting the better of him. "Be careful, sis…"

* * *

Kyogre and Groudon continued to battle within the eye of the storm. The streets of Lilycove have become completely deserted, as everyone had sheltered themselves inside escaping the horror. Never in their lives have they seen a storm this violent before… it was like the end of the world. Kyogre fired a Hydro Pump towards Groudon, who evaded the attack by swiftly dodging out of its line of fire. He retaliated by kicking up a rather violent Sandstorm, which began to batter her left and right. Still she battled on… her rage more powerful than the Sandstorm, which continued to rage within her thunder storm. It was nothing but chaos now, still Kyogre and Groudon battled on with their rationales and self-control destroyed by their hate and vengeance.

For Giratina, this was a rather entertaining show to watch, as he stood from a safe distance watching all the chaos unfold… the melody of destruction like music to his ears. At this rate, if he doesn't destroy the earth they most certainly will… also destroying Dawn in the process. That would make things much easier for him.

* * *

Inside Sky Pillar, May had made it to another floor… until she found herself stepping on a rotting piece of ground and found herself falling down one floor. Man, that was painful! Still she got back up and continued on… now wary of the floor that was rotting in some areas. This place must have been fairly old if it was crumbling before her like this… the floors were rotten, light beamed through the holes in the wall and it was empty as the shadows themselves. It was depressing. Rayquza must find it rather lonely here. She reached back up the floor she fell from and began to walk more cautiously. She almost fell through once more, when she accidentally stepped on more floor that was rotten, however she jumped back saving herself from another fall. This was going to be a long day… climbing this tower was going to take forever on her own.

The rain continued to fall outside the pillar, as the others took shelter from the storm within a concave of boulders, which was sheltered over a strangely shaped boulder above them. They really had no choice but to wait for May, as the wall that was believed to have been raised by Rayquaza was still blocking them from the entrance. It was cold. Many of them hugged each other to generate warmth, while others toughened it out. Lighting crashed down once more scaring the children. Jirachi clutched onto Max's shirt tightly seeking comfort, while the three children of emotion, knowledge and will power kept close to Dawn. However, the lightning crash left some rather disoriented… like Cynthia, who was now feeling the effects for the all that whisky she had while watching that Pokemon contest. Saturn was sleeping it off… it seemed he had no worries at all while the others concerned over May, who at this moment was climbing the pillar alone.

Barry's patience had reached its end. "This sucks! I feel so bad just sitting around doing nothing!"

"Yeah, but what can we do?" Ash said. "That wall is preventing us from doing anything."

"How about we just blow it up?" Zapdos suggested.

"If this is indeed a test Rayquaza has made, then we'll only be angering him," Raikou replied. "And we need him on our side."

"All right, then let's talk to pass the time," Gary said.

"No! No talking!" Cynthia said, as she pressed her hand on her forehead trying to make her headache go away.

"Hey, it's your fault for drinking so much… Miss league-world-champion," Brock teased.

Gary actually had a question to ask the legendaries… something that he could perhaps add to his research. "Kyogre and Groudon… history, nor the mythology books say anything about their relationship. And I don't mean relationship as work colleagues… there's enough info about that…"

"Yes… I understand what you are saying," Palkia said. "However, I feel that it is not our place to tell you about their relationship. You should ask them yourself when finally have the chance."

"I know…" Jirachi then spoke up. "I don't mind telling you. Kyogre and Groudon worked very close together back in the olden days… very, very close."

"Like… lovers?" Gary asked.

"Yep. However one day they started fighting. I don't really know much as to why they did started fighting, however Kyogre always kept calling him a greedy–" With that Palkia covered Jirachi's mouth. Little boys shouldn't say such rude things.

"So… this is just a vengeful tiff between ex's?" Mars wondered. "Man, you legendaries are unstable when it comes to your emotions aren't you… complete freaking loonies!"

* * *

May continued to climb up the pillar. She was becoming light-headed… an indication that the atmosphere was getting thinner. She must be rather high above the earth now… she must be getting close. She began to hear it calling for her, as its roars echoed throughout the pillar… or was it just her mind playing tricks on her? Her heart began to race in anticipation. It must be Rayquaza… it knows that she drawing closer. It must be calling for her. With that she printed the rest of the way up the pillar, leaping over boulders, and rotting ground as she did so. However, there was one thing she could not answer within her mind while she made the wild dash towards the legendary Being of the Skies… why did it choose her? Why did it choose her to make the venture towards it alone? Wasn't Dawn the chosen one in all this? Why her of all people? She then spotted a bright light at the end of the winding stairway. She made it!

She ran into the light to find herself standing on the top of the world. She could see the vastness of the earth below, which began to curve beyond the vast horizon. It was like she was watching the earth from space… it was marvellous! She could even see the entire thunderstorm brewing over Hoenn… the storm that Kyogre's rage had called fourth. A roar then snapped her out from her trance. She turned back to see a staircase by the entrance she came from leading to an altar. Rayquaza must be beyond those stairs. Knowing that world was slowly being torn apart by Groudon and Kyogre, she made haste up the stairs… to finally meet face to face with Rayquaza. As marvellous as he looked with red and gold markings running down his long snake-like body and his large claws glistening within the sun… his usual virtuous eyes of gold looked saddened for some reason. It was if he was feeling guilt or something. What was wrong with him… did it have something to do with Kyogre and Groudon fighting below?

"… _May…"_

"Huh?" she was left in shock. How did it know her name? Could it read her mind or something?

The time of truth had arrived, as Rayquaza consumed itself within a bright aura, which blinded May's eyes within its intense brightness. She had seen Dialga do this before back at the Contest Hall. This was how Beings changed from their Pokemon shape to their human forms. The light minimised from a giant snake-dragon to a male human shape. The light finally died down and May was able to see again. When she looked once more she was left shocked with disbelief. It can't be… it can't be?

There stood before her was a man in green robes, staring down at her with bright kind eyes of gold, long hair of deep green tied back with gold highlights… and a smile that made her feel safe every time she saw its softness. It couldn't be… it could be him? The fear within her eyes was rather easy for Rayquaza to read. He even saw sadness, as she began to cry. He should have expected this reaction for her. How long has it been since they last saw each other… seven years?

"Ray!"


	17. 17 Reflection

Chap.17 – Reflection

Seven years ago, Rayquaza was rather bored and lonely sitting on the throne of the world known as Sky Pillar… he needed to make a change. He wondered what it would be like to live as a human being, and so stepped down and began a quiet life within the small town of Littleroot. That's when he saw her sobbing under the shade of a tree… May at only seven years old. He should have listened to his head and continued walking on back then. He was only going to be there for a short while, so all he would do was cause pain if he were to become close with someone. However she looked so lonely… He finally made the decision to sit down with her. He made her laugh and smile… he made her happy. He was there when her father wasn't.

He became her rock… a place she could go for comfort. He knew that he was getting too close and yet he was so happy to be with her… to make her laugh and smile. Humans live such short lives… she deserved to be happy. With the relationship they created Rayquaza discovered what it was like to be a father. It was a feeling he wanted to savour however he didn't belong there… belong in her world. When he finally left he was just as heartbroken as her, however he knew that he couldn't stay for it wasn't his place. It was only to be an experiment to amuse him for a while in his immortal life. It wasn't supposed to leave him feeling at a loss… but it did… and he broke May's heart along with it. Another father she couldn't rely on.

"I should have told you," Rayquaza said. "And yet, there was also the fearful possibility that you may have become fearful of me… or perhaps disgusted of _what_ I really am. For in the end that is what I am… a thing neither human or Pokemon." May tried as hard as she could to hold back her tears, however they just kept falling down her face like a river. The rivers carried many meanings… sadness of nostalgia, anger for his departure, and then there was joy… joy that she was seeing him once more. She stared into his eyes full of shame. He knew he brought her pain, and that's what made him feel guilty most of all. "Perhaps… it would have been best… if I didn't meet you at all…"

"No! Don't you dare say that, Ray!" May objected. She threw herself onto Rayquaza and squeezed him tightly. Her sudden actions left him at a gasp, and yet he felt so at peace to have her hug him ever so tightly once more. "I never regretted meeting you… even after all the pain I felt after you left. You were the light that brightened my world that was so dark with loneliness and uncertainty. My dad was hardly ever there for me… sometimes… I felt that he loved that gym more than me. Then you came along and showed me that wasn't true. You showed me that there were people who did care about me, including you. If I never met you back then I wouldn't be the girl I am today. Meeting you made me strong, as did your departure. I don't hate you for leaving… but at least I now know why you did."

"May…" Somehow, her words put him at ease. He didn't feel as guilty than he once did. With that he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her tightly.

"Ray… you say that you don't belong in the human world… well… you at least belong in mine."

"The fates have brought you before me once more. I won't make the same mistake of leaving you again. Even it means I have to abandon this place, I will. I promise to always be at your side. You can even use me in Pokemon battles if you want." His last remark made her giggle. It would be rather handy to have a powerful legendary at her disposal. The deafening crackle of a lightning bolt then disrupted their union, reminding them of the chaos presently threatening the world below. "…I believe I should begin making a move." May agreed. "When I have finished my transformation climb onto my back."

"Right!"

May watched as Ray once more consumed himself within a bright aura and changed his shape from human to a giant Pokemon Being. When the light died down to reveal that he was once again Rayquaza the Being of the Skies, May climbed aboard his long green back. With his daughter-figure now safely secure he made his descent towards the rocky ground of Sky Pillar Island. Barry spotted them coming down and notified the others. Soon Rayquaza was before the others who all still took shelter from the storm within the conclave of boulders. And there was May proudly aboard his back.

"May! You did it!" Max cheered.

"We're going to go ahead and clam down Kyogre and Groudon," May said to them. They noticed that she looked really happy "We'll meet you there!" With that Rayquaza took to the air once more and headed towards Lilycove City.

* * *

They were battered, bruised and near exhaustion… still Kyogre and Groudon continued to battle on. Their self-righteousness fuelled their drive to fight as they punched, kicked, clawed at each other. They even used their specials attacks to prove to the other that they were right. The scenic beauty outside Lilycove City had now been destroyed within the flames of war. It was now nothing more than a pile of dirt where Kyogre and Groudon continued to fight. Blood began to dry within the dirt and more blood rained from the both of them, trailing their battle path. Kyogre and Groudon were both strong, both powerful… both equal. If they were allowed to continue on like this, Hoenn would eventually be reduced to rubble… and soon the rest of the world. However their prides had blinded them to the destruction they were creating… both rogue with self-righteousness.

A Hyper Beam fired through their line of fire putting a halt to their battle. Where the hell did that come from? They soon heard that familiar roar… a roar that made them shiver every time they heard it. They're in big trouble now! Before Groudon realised it, he was sent hurling towards the ground by another Hyper Beam attack. He slammed into the earth in upmost agony. Soon his body was so overwhelmed with pain and loss of energy that he fell unconscious. He laid there silent within the dirt. Kyogre was next to be knocked out, as Rayquaza tackled her and began to Pound her into the earth. When he was done, Kyogre was in the same state Groudon was in… knocked out and defeated.

He has just entered the battlefield and Rayquaza had already dealt with Kyogre and Groudon, who remained fainted before him. It was clear who was the strongest out of the three. Rayquaza had put an end to their war. May couldn't help but awe at the power of Rayquaza… May, who was on his back the entire time watching Ray completely annulate Kyogre and Groudon in no time at all.

"… Wow…" it was all she could say.

* * *

It was still dark and dreary outside. May sat at the windowsill of the Lilycove Motel room gazing out at the dreary view. The storm and the rains have ended, however the clouds still lingered as they slowly moved their way over Hoenn. The town below was in a chaotic mess… it was like a typhoon had just blown over leaving the town destroyed within its wake. In truth a typhoon did; those winds Kyogre's storms blew up were so strong that it even pulled trees up from their roots. Oh, how the wrath of a woman scorned could be so strong an destructive…

Not too far from May, Kyogre slept her aches and pains away on one of the beds inside the motel room. She looked so calm and peaceful… nothing like the state she was in when she was fighting Groudon. As Groudon slept on a second bed at the other end of the room, Rayquaza was treating his wounds swabbing them and bandaging them from a First Aid Kit provided by the motel.

"Ray…" May then spoke sparking a conversation. "Why is it that Kyogre and Groudon are afraid of you?" Rayquaza paused in treating Groudon to look at her puzzled. They're afraid of him? Is that how she perceives their relationship… how humans perceive their relationship? "Well… I mean… they could have attacked back after seeing that first Hyper Beam, but they were just frozen in fear at your presence…"

"Think of it as a hierarchy," Rayquaza replied. "First you have earth and water. And then above them there is sky. I represent the skies, while they represent the earth and water."

"So… as the Being of the Skies you're their leader?"

Rayquaza nodded. "That I am the most powerful… as egotistic as that sounds, the fact cannot be ignored. It's nature… the most powerful and dominant is always respected and unquestioned. That, and they know damn well that their bickering pisses me off." May couldn't help but cock a smile at that last remark.

Their conversation was then interrupted when the others flooded through the door immediately asking questions. They had just returned from Sky Pillar Island. May and Rayquaza needed to calm them down for they were that excited to know what the hell happened. Being on the front lines of their battle must have been chaos! Rayquaza and May had to insure them that everything was okay. They were fine and Kyogre and Groudon would be eventually. All they needed now was rest.

"And can you assure us that they won't berserk again during this quest?" Diagla asked Rayquaza.

"Oh, I don't think you'll have to worry about them going berserk like that again," Rayquaza replied. "I will be here after all."

"Well… we found Groudon and Rayquaza," Barry said. "And we even attended a freakin' Pokemon contest today. I'm stuffed! How about all of you?" Everyone agreed, which was evident by their lazy nods and the tiredness within their eyes. "Let's break and begin looking for the Regi brothers tomorrow, kay?"

"I agree," Diagla said. "I also feel a little worn."

"And I need a shower," Marina added. All the girls agreed on that.

* * *

Kyogre opened her eyes to be welcomed by the sunlight beaming through the window. The skies have finally cleared up from her storm… however the aftermath from it on the ground would still take time to rebuild. Her ears were welcomed by the pounding of hammers into timber, nails being stabbed in by nail guns, and the voices of people giving direction. She slowly got up from her bed so she could take a look outside from the window. The people of Lilycove City were rebuilding… rebuilding the damage she created within her anger. With that thought she sat on the windowsill and buried her face within her hands in guilt. How could she let her anger get the better of her… how could she allow herself to become so rampant like that? How could she go and endanger lives for her petty hate? Groudon always brought out the worst in her. Her muscles began to ache, as the injuries she accumulated from the battle began to play up due to her sudden stress.

"Clam down. It's not the end of the world… yet." She looked up to see Groudon sitting up from his bed looking at her with heavy eyes. It was a mixture of exhaustion from the battle and guilt for the destruction he caused. She took note of the bandages and band aids what covered him from head to toe. He looked so vulnerable… however she did as well. "How are you feeling?"

"Well… what do you think?" Kyogre replied rather rudely. What a stupid question to ask. He slowly got up from his bed and strolled over towards the window. He looked down to see the people rebuilding and repairing the damage they had made during their fight. "Rayquaza is here isn't he?"

"Yes, and he's not going anywhere. So we need to clam down and be civil towards each other from now on… unless we want to incur his wrath again." It went silent, the racket outside filling the silent void with noise. Groudon then sighed breaking the silence. "How did come to be like this, Kyogre… why can't we stand each other?" Kyogre didn't answer. She did understand what he was saying and did have an answer for him, however she stayed silent. She didn't want to admit to herself that they have been both wrong all along… or more importantly that she was wrong. "We cannot change the past, however we can change the future… prevent this from happening again. We need to come to an agreement. We need to stop these petty battles."

"Sounds good to me."

"Kyogre…" For some reason, her answer just didn't sit well with him. Her answer didn't sound authentic enough to him. "Do you want peace or not?"

"You think that just calling a truce will make all the pain go away?" It went silent once more, with the atmosphere around them growing more intense by the second. So that's what this was all about… "You betrayed me, Groudon. You betrayed me by destroying what we had… destroying it with your greed. As you made the face of the world change so did my feelings. I asked for you to stop but you didn't care… you didn't care about my opinions… my feelings. You just continued to blindly change the world to your liking! You didn't care about my input… you didn't care what I had to say!" It fell silent once more. Groudon wasn't sure how to answer to that… answer to Kyore's heart that she was just pouring out before him. To her, his silence said it all. "You were supposed to love me, Groudon. How could you love me, if you didn't consider what I had to say? You just didn't care." With that she stormed out of the room.

"Kyogre, wait!" His pleas were ignored as she left the room slamming the door behind her.

Unknown to the events happening between Kyogre and Groudon, Marina continued to shower in the bathroom suite washing her aches and pains away, as well as she dirt she collected from her travels today. Going from one side of Hoenn to another in a short period of time does take its toll on the body… a nice hot shower was just what she needed after the stress of today. While she rejuvenated her body, mind and soul, she sang as loud as she could. She felt very comfortable within her surroundings. The bathroom was hers and hers alone… considering that she told the others before hand that she was taking one and locked the door… or so she thought.

While she sang in the shower with the veal of the shower curtain protecting her 'privacy'… Kamon was standing before the shower looking rather amused by Marina's singing.

"… You want a microphone there, Marina?" Marina suddenly stopped with a gasp. Someone heard her! Or more importantly… someone had just walked in on her showering. But she locked the door… didn't see? She swiftly peeked her eyes from the shower curtain to see Kamon standing before her trying his best to hide that devilish smirk. "… The door was unlocked, so I thought-"

"KAMON!" With that, she began to throw anything that was in reach at him without breaching the privacy of the shower curtain. The soap, the shampoo and the conditioner bottles… even the back scrub. "GET OUT!"

"Okay! Okay! Sorry!" He fled the bathroom. As he did, he began to sing the song that Marina was just singing to embarrass her even further.

"SHUT UP!"

Meanwhile on the ground floor of the motel, the others were in the motel café having a hearty meal after all that running about. They hadn't eaten since breakfast and had been running around from Lilycove to Sky Pillar, back again and within the chaos of a storm for hours. It was now around dinnertime and they hadn't had any lunch. They were very hungry… especially Jirachi, who continued to stuff food down his mouth like there was no tomorrow. There joining Jirachi in stuffing themselves were some of the trainer boys, who found a competitive element in Jirachi's speed. Ash, Barry and Jimmy raced with the small Being child, while the others watched on looking rather amazed at their speed… but also disgusted by the gluttonous display. Also joining them was Zapdos and Azelf who continued to shove food down their mouths. At one point, Azelf began chocking as food became stuck in his throat. Mesprit helped him out by performing the hemlock manoeuvre on him.

"Serves you right, Azelf…" Uxie said. "Chew your food properly!" Finally finished, Ash let out a big burp.

"Ash!" Misty was not impressed.

"Wow… I'm full!" Ash declared. "Did I win?"

"Nope!" Barry replied. "Finished before you! Now buy me a drink, loser!"

"That wasn't the deal… in fact there wasn't a deal!"

"And I finished before you two!" Jirachi said, showing his bowl as evidence. "How bout you two buy _me_ a drink?"

"… Let's just focus on the Regi brothers shall we?" Brock suggested. "So, how are we going to go about finding three Pokemon at once like Dialga suggested?"

"We split up into three groups," Dialga replied. "Three groups to find one Regi brother each. Hopefully by doing this, we will find the three of them quicker so we can move on to find the others."

"That's right. We still need to find Mew, Cressela, Darkrai and Shaymin, don't we?" Luca wondered.

"Let's just focus on the Regi brothers first. We move out first thing tomorrow morning. I will assign you into groups then."

* * *

As she stood upon the stone ground of Spear Pillar, Dawn continued to watch… watch as the universe disappeared before her very eyes. She watched with tears in her eyes, as black pillars of black matter scattered throughout the land continued to suck everything into their vacuum of nothingness. The pillars reached the heavens, also sucking that into their gates of hell. This was the ultimate power of Giratina… to summon ultimate chaos to do his bidding. Summoning ultimate chaos to return everything into chaos… to return time before Arceus, before life… before the universe itself. This was Giratina's ultimate wish… to make everything disappear… even himself and his lowly existence. This was Giratina's punishment to Arceus for imprisoning him inside that little dimension… that horrid hell called the Distortion World.

"_Watch, my dear Dawn… watch as everything is returned to nothingness." _She could hear his voice. _"Isn't a beautiful site… to see the universe crumble before your very eyes?"_

"Why… why are you doing this?" she asked the sky. She was responding to his voice… Giratina. "Nothing can come about by destroying the universe! Please stop this!"

With a frightened gasp she found herself within the ice cold clutches of Giratina, who smirked that hate-filled smirk at her while his red eyes glared into her fright-filled eyes. He slowly began to laugh at her pleas… laugh as the universe continued to crumble before them. His laughs echoed throughout the land… the land of Sinnoh, which was crumbling before his power… the power Arceus bestowed upon him.

"GIRATINA!"

Dawn sat up from her motel bed with a gasp. She looked around and finally recognised her surroundings with a relived sigh. It was only a dream… a horrible, horrible dream. Was it only just a nightmare, which was just a poetic result of her consciousness reflecting upon her troubles… or was it an actual prediction of the possible future? Giratina could have sent her that vision for all she knew. Well… she couldn't go back to sleep now with that dream a still fresh on her mind, and with that she got out of bed and headed over towards the window. She looked up to see those billions of billions of coloured stars still shooting across the sky. It was like the world was going through a time warp. It reminded her of the present threat and of why she was with Diagla and the others on this adventure… to stop Giratina of having his wish… a wish of returning the universe to nothingness. She must go on, and the next level of her quest was to find the Regi brothers.

**Author's note:** YAY! I've finally been able to upload another chapter! : ) Sorry it took so long... I had a long week this week. I was either at university, or just down right tired from all the uni work and all the walking I do there and back. Then I had other commitments like a request pic for a friend of mine on Deviantart. Anyway, it's up so I can start working on the next chap. Thank you for your patience and I hope all continue to read : )


	18. 18 The Regi brothers

Umm... I think I need to give this chap a code of warning here. This chap contains drug refrences. I have no idea why I have contanced some drug talk here, but it's not as bad as you think. It's for comic relief really. I was drinking Mother when I put the finishing touches on this... that might explain it.

Still, I hope you all continue to read despite this little warning.

Chap. 18 – The Regi Brothers

The morning sun beamed it rays through the clouds beginning a brand new day. It was time to set out for the Regi brothers. Dawn's dream from last night continued to haunt her mind, while Diagla continued to organise the team into four groups. Gary did some research into the Regi brothers last night. He went through every archive he could find on his grandfather's online database, as well as consult his grandfather and other professors over the Phonevision. He even contacted some archaeologists. By doing so, Gary discovered that before they could even reach the Regi brothers, they had to open the doors from a far way underwater ruin around Route 134… according to all the records. With this newly gained knowledge Diagla devised a new strategy to save time. One extra team would open the doors from that underwater ruin, while the other three teams head to the ruins scattered around Hoenn and wait for the doors to open.

Diagla continued to debrief. "When you have completed your mission, return here to the motel." They all nodded in understanding.

"No sweat. This will be a piece of cake," Barry said.

"All right, I will now assign us all into four groups of nine to ten people," Diagla continued. "Those who will be heading over to Route 134 will be Cynthia, Uxie, Mars, Zapdos, Jupiter, Ho-ho, Marina, Kyogre, Cheryl and Manaphy. Cynthia, you will be the leader of this group. Uxie, you will be useful to them, for you can read ancient script. They will need your knowledge to open the doors."

"Understood, sir," Uxie cheerfully replied.

"Cool! We get to go scuba diving!" Mars squealed.

"The second team will be heading to Route 120, where Brandon reported a ancient ruin situated there. Brandon, you will be the leader of the second team, as you know where this ruin is. Those who will be accompanying you are Jimmy, Moltres, Kamon, Entei, Gary, Groudon, Celebi and Saturn."

"Right!" Brandon replied. "Won't let ya down, man!"

"May, you will lead the third team into the desert around Route 111, where you reported a ruin. You will be leading Rayquaza, Max, Jirachi, Barry, Mesprit, Lucas, Suicune, and Raikou." May nodded in understanding. "Team three will be lead by me. Dawn, Cyrus, Palkia, Ash, Lugia, Misty, Articuno and Brock… you're all coming with me."

"Right," Ash replied.

As the debriefing session continued outside the motel, some prying eyes were intruding on their meeting. Drew and his Rosella continued to watch behind some thick fauna not too far from the motel listening in on every word. Drew reconsigned the faces of May, Dawn and Diagla, however he wasn't quite sure who the others were. It seems that May and the others where about to go searching for the three Regis'… Regirock, Regice and Registeel. Why did they want to find legendaries? Considering Diagla's presence, Drew concluded that something major must be going on. And considering their serious organization and the number or them… this must be pretty huge. It must have something to do with that major storm yesterday that nearly destroyed Lilycove City. He continued to watch as they began to split up. They have begun making their move.

"Let's go Rosella… let's see where May's heading off to."

* * *

Kyogre was in her large Pokemon form, which ferried Cynthia and the others on her team over the vast ocean currents around Route 134. They had to be careful and correctly calculate where to surf, as one minor mistake could take them very off course. These currents were so fast and strong that not even Kyogre could overcome them with her strength. The girls and Uxie were dressed in diving gear, as they would be spending most of their time underwater. After a long mind-boggling time of surfing the rapid currents, they eventually arrived that their destination… a small piece of calm water surrounded by the rapid currents they just surfed on. Cynthia looked on the map Gary gave her to see if this was the right place.

"This looks about right," she said. "Okay girls… and Uxie and Manaphy… you ready?"

"This suit is very uncomfortable…" Uxie said, as he pulled at his diving suit. "This thing is sticking to me like glue!"

"That's the idea. Okay, let's dive!"

They all put their goggles and oxygen masks on and jumped off Kyogre's back into the water. Kyogre then dived into the water following behind them. They weren't quite sure on where to swim from here, however the long tunnel surrounding them gave them some indication on where to go… so they began swimming down the underwater path. As they swam along the rigged rocks of the narrow cavern, they couldn't help but awe at the beautiful ocean fauna around them. The corals were all so colourful, and the schools of Pokemon that swam by were simply an amazing site to behold. They soon stopped in their tracks in shock, as they stared at a Relncath slowly swimming by. A Relncath in this day in age… but didn't they become extinct over millions of years ago? This is a prehistoric Pokemon!

Mars knew that this opportunity was too good to pass up, and so threw an empty Poke ball at it. She was going to catch it. The ball successfully hit the ancient Pokemon, which was suddenly consumed by a bright aura and sucked into the ball's hollow body. The ball rocked about afloat within the water. Relncath was trying to get out. Mars watched through her goggles in anticipation as the ball continued to rock about. It eventually stopped with Relncath finally giving in. Mars began to flop about in joy… she had just caught herself a Relncath!

* * *

They eventually arrived inside a small hollow cave. They emerged from the water and took their goggles and oxygen masks off to get a better look at their surroundings. Before them on the other side was an entranceway welcoming them to go further into the darkness of the hollow cave. With the torches on their helmets set to max light density, they entered through the entranceway to be bombarded by engraved symbols marked of the moss-covered walls. This cave was also larger than the one before… much larger. Uxie hurried up to the markings and began to examine them. This had to be the place if there were ancient markings here…

"Okay… I've deciphered the ancient script," Uxie said. "It reads, _'In this cave we have lived. We owe all to Pokemon, but we sealed the Pokemon away. We feared it. Those with courage, those with hope, open a door. An eternal Pokemon awaits.'_"

"… Okay… I get the open the door bit, but what the hell does the rest of it mean?" Mars wondered.

"Hang on… there's more at the end of this cave!" Uxie rushed up to it and began to read. "Okay. It says, _'First comes Wailord, then come Relncath.'_"

"Okay… what the hell again?"

"I guess it means that we have to present those two Pokemon before this parchment?" Marina suggested. "Anyone got a Wailord?"

"I do!" Cheryl cheerfully replied. With that she clipped off a Poke ball from her belt and threw it on the ground. It flew open and a large hail of light began to shine before them. It was huge! The light died down to reveal Cheryl's Wailord. They all couldn't help by awe at its massive size.

"That's one big-ass Pokemon…" Mars said.

"Well, I guess it was lucky you captured a Relncath earlier on…" Jupiter said, to Mars. "_Very_ lucky." Mars took out a Poke ball and threw on the ground summoning her newly caught Relncath.

The ground began to shake. It seemed that the parchment was responding. Because the whole cave was quaking the girls, Uxie and Manaphy all lost their balance and fell over onto the ground. They decided to remain there laying low. Hopefully this small tremor would blow over soon… and not bury them within rubble under miles and miles of water in the process. Eventually, the tremor stopped and they were still alive. A large heavy boom then made them squeal in fright.

"What the hell was that?" Zapdos wondered, as she tried to get her quivering knees under control.

"And what was with all that drama earlier on?" Mars added. She was referring to the tremor. "It seems like nothing's happened."

"Not true," Uxie replied. "Remember what the parchment said… _'open a door. An eternal Pokemon awaits…'_ I believe it's referring to the doors of those ruins around Hoenn. You know… the ones that the others are heading to right now…"

"That's right… this is only a trigger for opening those doors," Cynthia said. "All right. Let's head back up to the surface and return to Lilycove."

May and her team were left at a frightened gasp when an entranceway suddenly appeared on the wall of the ruins within the desert around Route 111. It just came out of nowhere giving them a scare. Cynthia's team must have been successful in finding the underwater ruins and have opened the doors for them. Finally! It was rather boring just waiting around for it happen, however it couldn't be helped. What annoyed May and her team the most about waiting was the violent sandstorm that continued the brew within the desert. It was hot, and each grain stung their skin as the storm brew by. At least they all wore goggles to protect their eyes. They could now go in and have some relief from this violent weather.

When they entered they saw a parchment carved into the rock at the end of the cave. They approached it and began to examine it, however none of them were able to read this language. Not even the legendaries knew what it was. To the humans it looked like Braille, however that little acknowledgment didn't help their situation. Lucas began to dawdle about the cave trying to get some clue of how to open the doors. It didn't help much though… all he was doing was dawdle to the left, left, down, down… and then stopped now realising that dawdling was just stupid. This dilemma soon got on Barry's nerves, who summoned his Munchlax from its Poke ball and ordered it to use technique Rock Smash to relieve his frustration. What surprised him, as well as the others, was that Munchlax just hit something that wasn't there. It was invisible to their eyes. However they did hear Munchlax smash something… it sounded like a boulder.

"Umm… what just happened?" Lucas wondered. "Barry, what did your Munchlax just do?"

Barry looked just as confused as Lucas. "… I have no idea, man."

Raikou's warrior intuition soon began to play up on him… they were not alone. They have been followed. In fact, he could feel that they were being tailed by an unknown source ever since they left Lilycove City. He then cast a Thundershock attack towards the entrance… making the others gasp in fright at his sudden actions in the process. Apparently he got someone, as they heard someone seizure from the shock from the entrance. It wasn't one of their people… Soon Drew collapsed across the entranceway. His body was still flinching from the attack.

May wasn't as confused by his presence like the others were… in fact, she was furious. "Drew… what the hell?"

"Hey… isn't that the guy who came fourth place in the Pokemon beauty contest yesterday?" Max wondered. "What he's doing here?"

"That's what I would like to know!" May stormed over to Drew and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. She looked pissed. "What, you stalking me now… what are you doing here?"

"I… I became curious," Drew replied. "It didn't take me long to figure out that you were travelling with that Dawn girl from the contest yesterday… the one who has Dialga… When that storm hit yesterday I began to become suspicious. I knew that Dawn and Dialga had something to do with it. When I saw you with Dawn, Dialga and the others this morning… well that's when I really wanted to know what was going on. So… why are you collecting the three legendary golems, May?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, you nosy little-"

"May!" Rayquaza made her pause in her little outburst. The rest of what May had to say wouldn't have been very nice anyway… and there were children around. "You may as well tell this young man what is going on. No point in hiding it from him… the rest of the world will know eventually. When Giratina finally makes his final move, it will be too hard for the rest of the world to ignore."

"Giratina… this is serious, isn't it?"

That voice didn't sound like of their own either. They turned back to see a man emerging from a newly revealed entrance. It was where the carved parchment once remained. The man looked like he was getting on with age with his long dirty coloured beard reflecting the amount of years he had lived. The wrinkles around his brown staring eyes represented his age as well. And the robes he wore… this man must have been a legendary. He had to be a Regi brother.

The old man smiled. "Regirock, at your service," he greeted. Their face brightened with accomplishment. It was a Regi brother! "Ah, Rayquaza… you look as fiery and vibrant as ever. How's Kyogre and Groudon… are you still keeping them in line?"

"That's a soft way of putting it, Regirock," Rayquaza replied. "And you look as though you haven't aged a day…"

"But… he looks like a old man…" Barry wondered.

"Young man, I may look old, but I'm as quick and as nimble as you… perhaps much more. So, you're looking for my brothers as well… if it concerns Giratina, then you must be."

"Yes… he has been freed."

"…I see. That is troubling."

"Regirock… how did you just appear before us?" Suicune then asked. In truth the others were asking themselves the same thing.

"You cracked to code to open the door."

"… We did?"

"Yes. Left, left, down, down, and then smash the invisible rock."

"… Oh…"

Brandon and his team where left stoked in puzzlement, as they all gazed up upon the parchment inside the ruin of Route 120. It was just gibberish to them. How could they open what's behind there, if they had no clue how to do it? Jimmy began to walk around the walls of the ruin to see if there were any clues… however he found nothing. The others watched as desperation overcame Jimmy, who began to rush his search trying desperately to find something. Little did he realise he was jogging around the cave by now and he had just made one lap.

Jimmy's jogging was making Saturn dizzy. "Give it up man," he said. "You won't find anything… that and you're making my head spin out, man…"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have 'smoked' before you went out today," Gary said. "You know how bad that stuff is… I can't believe you smoke that green stuff! But then again, you are a criminal…"

"Well it looks like Jimmy's had some of it too," Kamon said, as he watched Jimmy jog and examine the walls while talking to himself.

"Hey, that stuff was awesome!" Moltres said. "It really mellowed me out. You humans have made a great stress reliever with that stuff…"

Saturn then pulled out a rolled up smoke from the pocket of his baggy jeans. "You wanna another then?" Saturn asked Moltres.

"Yeah, light it up, man!"

"There will be no taking drugs inside this house!"

The sudden unfamiliar voice caught them all off guard, as all the boys squealed like little girls when they heard the deep voice echo throughout the ruin. Hearing that warning, Saturn quickly shoved the smoke back in his pocket and hid behind Entei. Celebi – the only female on the team – began to shake her head in disgust by the boys and their jittery states… even Moltres was left quivering in fear. They were acting more like girls than she was! From a brand new hole emerged Registeel, who looked simular to his triplet brother Regirock, however his beard was the colour of silver, as well as his aging eyes.

"You no good delinquents putting stuff in your bodies that aint good for ya!" Registeel continued to rant. "Nothing has changed from the old days… you think that the later generations have better sense by now!

"Calm down old man…" Groudon said with a smirk. "It's not like you haven't done it… or do I have to remind you of your performance with the natives three millennia ago? You silly old clown."

"Groudon… you're still a little rotten smart allic! Why have you all come bother me and my solitude anyway? I was happily sleeping just fine until you all showed up!"

"Believe it or not old man, we're here on official business. Giratina has been freed." Registeel then became silent with fear. "Yes… that shut you up, didn't it old man…"

**Author's note: **Try to imagine Moltres taking a toke... I dare you XD. Anyway... I hope you're still liking the story thus far and thank you for continuing to read : )


	19. 19 You don't know what you got until

**Chap. 19 – You don't know what you got until it's gone**

It was a long and gruelling research and adventure trying the find the ruin of Regice. After a good two hours consulting Gary's contacts about the specified location, Diagla and his team of Dawn, Azelf, Cyrus, Palkia, Ash, Lugia, Misty, Articuno and Brock set out for Petalburg City. They needed to surf the ocean west from there, and so with the help of Mr. Briney the local sailor and his Wingull, they all sailed on his little yacht towards the vast oceans of Route 105. They first had to sail around small islands of tress before they found themselves before the ruin, which floated within miles of deserted ocean around the far reaches of Route 105. They had finally reached it, and the door was open for them as well.

They entered the cave to find themselves at a stand still with puzzlement. They gazed up upon the tablet etched into the rock looking rather stoked. They couldn't read that! The other teams must have come across with this problem as well. They all took a few steps back in attempt to try and decipher it from a distance. All it did was just confuse them even more. Irritation soon overcame some of them, as this little hiccup in their search for Regice began to play on their nerves.

Misty began to scratch her head in frustration. "Oh, man!" Misty growled. "How are we gonna solve this one!"

"Calm down, Misty," Ash said rather calmly. "There's not point in getting all worked up about it. We'll figure it out eventually…"

"How can you be so cool while Giratina is out there destroying the universe as we speak?"

"Well… we're still alive aren't we, so Giratina hasn't done much then, has he… as long as we still exist there isn't anything to worry about."

"… Ash, sometimes I wonder how the hell I ended up travelling with you in the first place, with that pea brain of yours!"

That little remark didn't sit well with Ash. "Excuse me?"

"You're such an idiot Ash… I don't know what keeps me travelling with you!"

"Umm… I broke your bike…"

"Screw the bike!" she snapped. "Staying with you for a bike isn't worth all the headache from you and your laid back stupidity! I really hate people like you! You're attitude really drives me crazy sometimes… I hate it so much how can be cool at a time like this. Don't you care what happens, because where I stand it seems like you don't! I hate it, Ash! I hate you!" For some reason, that last remark struck a cord within Ash's heart. With that his eyebrows narrowed and his usual carefree eyes were darkened with anger. In fact, Ash's new dark expression scared Misty a little, as well as the others.

"PIKACHUUU!"

With that Pikachu shocked both Ash and Misty with a Thundershock attack. This is what Pikachu usually did to make Ash and Misty stop fighting and calm down. The others watched them seizure from Pikachu's attack looking rather puzzled, while Brock just shrugged it off. This was normal as far as he was concerned… he had travelled with Ash, Misty and Pikachu long enough to know that this was normal behaviour for them. Pikachu's Thundershock brightened the room with like a prolonged Flash attack. It soon died down and Ash and Misty were left flinching from Pikachu's attack. Azelf then approached Ash and Misty, who remained lying on the ground in pain… and yet were relieved by the fact that they weren't being electrocuted anymore. With curiosity getting the better of him, Azelf began to poke them.

"Wow… that was fairly dramatic…" Dawn said.

"Well, at least it stopped their petty argument," Ho-oh replied. "And an argument like the one they just had is something that we don't need."

"Especially at a time like this," Lugia added.

"I think our loud commotion just awoke someone," Articuno said, pointing to an old man who had just emerged from a new entrance way. Regice had appeared before them. His beard that was the colour of pale blue was shorter than the beards' of his brothers. His eyes were a pale blue as well. He was the last of the Regi triplets they needed to find.

"You have broken the code calling for me," Regice began to speak. "By taking four steps back, and them illuminate this ruin with a Flash, you have unlocked the barrier that was holding me from this world. Now… what is it that you seek from me?"

"We are here to call upon your aid, Regice," Diagla replied. "Giratina is free."

"Giratina… how did he break free?"

"Long story. You know what this means don't you… so will you help us?"

"Diagla, I give you my aid."

"Thank you. Now let us head back to Lilycove City."

* * *

The search for the Regi brothers has been completed. Everyone has gathered back at the Lilycove Motel, where the Regi triplets were introduced to everyone else. They were all in the motel café having something to eat after a long day of search and retrieve. And boy was it a long day! Gary then asked the Regi's a question, which soon became the main topic of discussion over the late lunch. Why were the Regi brothers sealed into the ruins in the first place?

"Back then, the world was more afraid of us Beings than the people of today," Regice began. "They wouldn't have studied us or seeked our help back then… they were even too afraid to even have the goal to use us for their own ends. Even though we meant no harm, we understood why they were afraid… and as hard as they could to try and overcome that fear with worship, and even friendship, they still feared our power. Power that connects all us being to the One… the universe… Arceus."

"People were more superstitious back then than we are now… that's a fact that's been proven over and over," Cynthia said. "So I take that you three being sealed was because of their fear?"

Regice nodded. "However we chose to lock ourselves away. With the help of the humans we created houses for us to remain comfortable in. Together we sealed us away and that was that. Because of our sacrifice, peace was restored to the human race. They no longer feared us after that."

"Unlike Giratina, who wanted to free himself from isolation, you all wanted to hide yourselves away," Dawn then said. "You even volunteered yourselves to be locked away. And unlike Giratina, you all don't seek revenge for that isolation… you all embraced it."

"Unlike Giratina, we understand our place," Regirock replied. "He will always be a menace, which is why he needs to be stopped… at all costs. He will never truly understand what it means to be an immortal Being. Unlike Arceus – and the rest of us born from the One's flesh – who knows what is necessary to sustain the universe… Giratina, who will always be the opposite of Arceus will seek to oppose Arceus' creed. I'm afraid that it is in his nature as the being of Distortion."

"It can't be helped," Registeel added. "That major delinquent was born a major delinquent according to Arceus' creed. He is needed to sustain the universe."

"Maybe that's why Giratina is doing all this… because he want's to change that," Dawn then said. "He want's to change his place as the Being of Distortion. By going against Arceus he is proving Arceus wrong; his position is not just to be the Being of Distorion..."

"Then why is he destroying the universe now?"

"I…" Registeel got Dawn there on that one.

Not everyone was inside the café socializing and having a late lunch. Ash just couldn't stand to be around others right now, as he sat on the yellow sand of the beach by Lilycove City. His eyes were still darkened with by Misty's words earlier as he stared out towards the horizon beyond the vast blue ocean… the ocean that sparkled like glitter as the billions and billions of stars continued to dart across the sky. He and Misty have argued before… it was nothing new. However Misty's words haven't upset him like this before today. For some reason, her words cut through him like a sharp knife through soft butter. Why did he feel so abused by her words… why did he feel so betrayed? He then tensed his fist in anger… why was he getting so irritated like this?

Misty's words continued to echo through his mind _"… Ash, sometimes I wonder how the hell I ended up travelling with you in the first place, with that pea brain of yours!"_, _"You're such an idiot Ash… I don't know what keeps me travelling with you!"_, . "_Staying with you for a bike isn't worth all the headache from you and your laid back stupidity!"_

"Oh, so this is where you are." Ash turned back to see Lugia smiling down at him. However Lugia's smile immediately faded to a frown of concern as he stared into Ash's dark eyes. For some reason… it reminded him of Giratina… Giratina and his hate. "Are you all right Ash? Is something wrong?" Ash just said nothing, however his hate filled eyes said it all. "Oh… is it about that argument you had with miss Misty earlier today?"

"Believe it or not, it's normal," Ash then replied. "However, I always wished that it wasn't. Her bitching never bothered me until today… what she said was just too personal." It fell silent once more. Lugia tried to make sense of the situation, while Ash continued to simmer on his hate. "This is… this is the first time… that I actually have felt like… punching her."

* * *

Dinnertime arrived sooner than they all thought, as they all gathered once more inside the café of the Lilycove Motel for a hearty evening meal. They will need it for tomorrow they will be leaving Hoenn all together and head back to Sinnoh to find Darkrai and Cressela. The plans have already been made. As usual, the dinner table was chaos as some dove into to food and shoved it in their mouths like there was no tomorrow, while others did enough talking for an entire city. There were so many of them, however their numbers was what brought them closer together. 'The more the merrier', as the old saying goes… Even Drew had decided to join up with them, as he sat ever so closely to May intentionally driving her mad. Yes, dinnertime was a joyous affair for the cosmic adventures, however one person wasn't so joyous tonight. Ash just sat quietly eating his meal. Misty who was sitting opposite him noticed his change in behaviour.

"Ash…" she began. "You looked reserved over there… what's wrong?" Ash just remained silent as he continued to eat. His silence made her anxious. "… Are you sick?"

"I guess you could say that," he then replied. "Sick of your constant bitching…"

"Is this about earlier on today?"

"Do you get off arguing and making fun of me, Misty?" His choice of words made the table go silent with a gasp. That wasn't a very 'Ash-like' thing to say… let alone it was very inappropriate thing to say.

Misty gripped the cutlery in her hands in anger. She was about to bend them with her newly infuriated strength. "You trying to make an ass out of me, cause if you are it won't work you little twerp! You should be grateful that I still hang around you, after all the amount I crap I have to put up being with you!"

"Then why don't you just leave then, cause I've had it with you and your put downs!"

"Why don't you leave!" she retorted back. With that Ash slammed his cutlery down and stormed out of the café. He did the very thing Misty suggested… leave.

"… Is everything okay with the two of you?" Marina then asked Misty.

Misty smiled. "Oh, don't worry about it… it's normal."

* * *

Lugia and Ho-oh were the only ones left in the café after everyone had finished their meal. The rest of them have gone to the motel's recreation centre to have some fun, while others have gone to pamper themselves in the bathroom or have a shower. Marina made sure that she locked the door this time. Diagla and Palkia decided to use this spare time before bed to meditate and check to see if Giratina had made and any distortion throughout the universe. They haven't checked for some time and it seemed that they didn't miss much. Giratina was getting lazy… or plotting something. Ho-oh and Lugia were talking about the trainers. It seemed that their developing adolescent hormones were getting the better of them… Ash and Misty's arguments being the clearest example of that.

"They are beyond the age of fourteen," Ho-ho continued the conversation. "So it is no wonder why this has been happening. Misty is slowly becoming a woman, while Ash is beginning to see the world through young adult eyes. They're not children anymore… they're growing up."

"They all are," Lugia replied. "This adventure has indeed matured them… it would be crazy to say that this isn't so. However, what Ash said to me earlier on troubles me. He said that he was on the brink of hurting her."

"The only thing we can do is pray that they sort out their differences. It isn't really our place to intervene in personal matters… human matters at that."

"So… is being crabby part of the female human adolescent complex?" Lugia then goofily asked.

"… You really are dense when it comes to this topic aren't you? You're like Ash in many ways. Should I explain it to you, or do you want me to save you from having nightmares tonight?"

"… I'll take the latter," Lugia replied with a sheepish grin. "And what about Ash… what is going on with him?"

"… I believe he is finally realizing what his heart wants. He is slowly beginning to want something else from our young Misty... something more. Strange… it's usually the girl who wants this from a boy first. It seems our young Ash is more in touch with his feelings than Misty is. Hopefully… that doesn't become his downfall."

* * *

The beach at night was just as beautiful under the moonlight than it was under the gaze of the sun. It seemed to look so dream-like a night. The horizon hiding within the darkness beyond, the glitter of the sand and the sea under the moon and stars seemed so mystic… it was indeed beautiful. However the scenic view didn't mean anything to Ash as she strolled along the shoreline… with his mind slowly falling deeper and deeper into the darkness of hate. He hadn't returned to the motel since he stormed out from dinner… he even left Pikachu behind. All these negative thoughts were driving him crazy. He knew that it wasn't like him to think such spiteful and hateful thoughts… however it seemed to right. Misty's words had just created a violent storm inside his mind that he just couldn't calm, no matter how hard he tried. He wanted her to pay… pay for all the hurtful words, pay for all the petty torment she created with her teasing… he wanted her to pay of this feeling of betrayal.

His vengeful thoughts didn't go unnoticed. _"What a brilliant pair of dark… black eyes. I can easily see the hate from that icy glare of yours… such a strong, icy glare." _Ash's eyes then snapped from dark and hateful to a look of wonder. Where was that voice coming from? He turned to his reflection upon the face of the shore… it must have been his imagination. Then to his surprise, a man in dark robes appeared behind him and grasped onto his shoulders with a smirk. Ash could feel the ice within this man's touch… it wasn't his imagination after all. Ash recognised this man from the description Dawn gave him a few days ago: long slick hair like Kyogre… however his hair was pitch black and he had long yellow bangs hanging either side of his perfectly sculpted face. His red eyes of hate and that ugly spiteful smirk that tarnished the perfection of his face… Giratina. Ash's heart began to pound like a fast drum in fear as he stood within the presence of Giratina… the Being of Distortion. Giratina saw his fear within the change of his eyes. "Oh, you don't have to fear me young one… in fact… I'm here to help you."

"Help me?" Ash wondered. "And how can you help me?"

"I can feel the darkness within your heart yearning to be answered. You want to hurt someone, however your rationale is holding you back. I can feel your hate… your anger… I can help you embrace those desires."

"You're wrong! I don't want to hurt anyone!"

"Your eyes tell another story." Ash continued to stare at his own reflection… his eyes slowly becoming darked by the talk of embracing the darkness of his heart. He could feel it overcome him with its yearning call… and he like it. This couldn't be of his own free will… Giratina must be influencing his desires somehow. Who knows what a Being is capable of? "Give in Ash Ketchum… give into your desires… give in into your hate… give into me. I promise… your new powers will be great." With that Giratina presented Ash with a glowing orb of darkness… the Griseous Orb. "Help me with my desires… and I will help you with yours."

Ash took the orb… and his dark eyes were consumed with red.

Giratina had succeeded in gaining control of Ash's will.

* * *

Misty emerged from the bathroom suite of her motel room looking all refreshed and relaxed after a nice hot shower. Her stomach then began to churn in discomfort. Was she feeling ill from all the food she had a dinnertime tonight? Feeling anxious from her sudden sickness, she took a seat by the window of her motel room. She was blessed by a beautiful view of the beachside. As beautiful as it was, her sudden anxiety continued to haunt her thoughts. What was wrong with her… why was she feeling so anxious… did it have something to do with the argument she had with Ash earlier? All she knew that something was definitely not right. Something was wrong… terribly wrong! May then entered the room heading towards the shower. Her and Misty shared a room.

"May…" Misty began. "Have you seen Ash?"

May shook her head. "No I haven't," she replied. "I haven't seen him since he stormed off from dinner tonight. In fact… I don't think he's come back yet." May then noticed the paleness on Misty's face. "… Are… are you all right?"

"To tell you the truth… I really don't know."

* * *

**Author's note:** ... It's getting dark... isn't it? Well I think so anyway. If this new development is a concern for you, I do apologise... however this is what I wanted to write. I have a little habit of taking a character who can be as pure as pure can be, and twist them into something dark and insane. I did it with Link in my first Hellsing/Zelda fan fic. I guess I wanted to see Ash a little evil as well.

I will enlighten the mood for you though. I'll give you a little spoiler for those who are worried about this new development. Ash will be saved... and the results that come out of it will be sweet and beautiful : )

Thank you for reading, and I hope that you continue to do so in the future : )


	20. 20 Mesprit's secret

**Chap. 20 - The ferocious woman inside the innocent child**

"Ash… Ash… where are you?"

When Ash didn't return the next morning, everyone began searching for him. They combed up and down Lilycove City searching for him in their separate groups. Even though they still needed to find a few more legendaries, and Giratina may be just a few steps away from achieving his goal of universal destruction, they couldn't leave Hoenn without Ash. That would be abandoning a friend. Hopefully he had finally mellowed out from all the drama between him and Misty last night. It was rather a heated argument… and Misty considered that normal?

They have been searching the streets of the costal city all morning. It was now midday as the sun beat its warm tropical rays high over the city, where the legendaries and the trainers venturing with them were still searching for Ash. Where could he be? Misty continued to search the main streets with Dawn, Diagla, Cyrus, Palkia, Brock, Lugia, Articuno and Azelf… the same team members when they went searching for the Regi brothers. As Misty continued to walk the streets with her comrades, she couldn't help but feel guilty about Ash's disappearance. She was the one who told him to leave after all… she didn't mean it though… that and their argument was rather fiery last night. Did he take her words to heart and just leave for good? For some reason… her heart ached for this not to be true. He couldn't have! Even though they don't show it to the others or even towards each other, they cared for each other a lot. Their friendship was just too old to throw away like that! She may have gone too far this time… she really needed to ditch this dirty habit of picking a fight with Ash all the time.

"Oh, c'mon!" Articuno was becoming rather frustrated. He had been walking under the warm all morning sun after all. "That little twerp couldn't have gone too far! Where is he!"

"He couldn't have left the city…" Brock wondered. "For one this place is huge, and two he wouldn't just up and abandon us over a petty argument with Misty."

"I don't know… that argument was pretty bad," Dawn said. "It may have been the first time I've actually seen them fight… but I think Misty really got on Ash's nerves last night."

Misty couldn't help but agree. "This is the first time that he's actually stormed off from one of our fights. I think… I think I over did it this time." They soon noticed the world darkened before them. They looked up to see black clouds passing over them blanketing the earth in shadow.

"Storm clouds?" Diagla wondered. "That was fast…"

Cynthia and her team wondered the same thing, as they took a little break from their search operation to look up at the storm clouds that just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Where in the world did they come from? Still, the warn sun no longer hindered them with it's hot tropical rays. The overcasting clouds have cooled the land with their presence, as well as cool them off after a long morning of sweating it out under the warm sun. It was nice. They were in the same team they were organised in when they went searching for the Regi brothers, however Uxie was exchanged with Mesprit. Mesprit was slowly becoming rather attached to Cynthia.

"I can feel a storm coming," Zapdos said. "Awesome!"

"How can you tell?" Mars asked.

"Well… I am a being of Lightning after all…"

"… I was stupid to even ask."

"These clouds just came out of nowhere," Kyogre said. "I didn't predict any storms in this region today. It's as if they were brought here by someone…"

"Like when we were suddenly caught within a violent storm on the S.S. Anne on our way to Kanto," Cynthia said. "Are you suggesting…"

"It is possible that Giratina as made a move and has used his power to bring a storm to us… but for what purpose?"

"To set the mood, of course."

Who was that? They looked up to see Giratina sitting above them on a ledge. He stared down upon the girls with those red hate-filled eyes and that small smirk of overwhelming spite, while they tired their best to remind themselves that this handsome man was Giratina. He may be quite the looker, however he possessed the most ugly of personalities inside him. Considering his presence, the coming storm must have been his doing after all.

"So, I take it you're finally up for another round?" Zapdos said to Giratina while cracking her knuckles. "Then let's go!"

Giratina then noticed someone was missing. "All the girls are here before me… apart from one. Why had she been excluded from this sisterhood?"

"She… oh you mean your 'wannabe girlfriend'," Zapdos was referring to Dawn. "Dawn's with Dialga, so your pervy hands can't get any where near her."

"Oh… so she will meet my new puppet."

"… puppet?"

There was something about Ash's eyes that made Dawn and the others rather frightened… especially Misty. His eyes looked darker than they were last night… and that red tint glowing from within those hate-filled pupils made him look devilish. Well, they finally found Ash… however it seemed that he still hasn't gotten over what happened last night. Misty's heart began to pound like a beating drum within her chest. Something about this didn't seem right… he didn't look like Ash. Even with those darkened eyes, last night Ash still seemed like himself. However it seemed that he had completely changed today… like a dark cloud was hovering over him sucking out his kindness and carefree personality. He looked evil.

"Ash…" Misty softly began. "Are you alright?" Ash just smirked. For some reason his smirk frightened her. She held back her fear and continued to speak. "Ash…" He then giggled darkly. Not only did Misty get goose bumps from his cold devilish giggle, but Dawn did also. Why was she suddenly reminded of Giratina when Ash giggled like that? What in the world was happening? Misty approached Ash. "Stop kidding around Ash, we gotta get outta here and find the other legendaries."

Misty took a hold of Ash's hand, who in turn gripped her wrist within the clutches of his. His hand was gripping so tight that she thought her arm was going to drop off! She heard him giggle darkly again. She looked up to see Ash staring at her with those eyes piercing through her heart. And that smile… that dark sneer for a smile made her heart beat faster in fear. Then, to her amazement – but also horror – Ash was able to conjure a black energy ball in his hands. It was a Shadow ball… but couldn't only ghost-type Pokemon do that? What was going on?

"ASH!"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Giratina had just revealed his activities to the all-girl group, who were not very impressed by what they just heard. They stared at the mocking Giratina with hate, who just loudly laughed at their rage. This was the kind of reaction he wanted… however he would have loved to see a little anguish from them as well… but no matter. The truth was that they didn't know Ash well enough to be emotionally effected by Ash's mind manipulation by Giratina. Still, Ash was a comrade, and so Giratina taking one of their own and turning them into his puppet enraged them.

Kyogre scowled. "You sick… twisted devil!" Giratina just laughed at her reaction.

"Wait… isn't Misty with Dawn?" Cheryl wondered. That's right… Misty was with Dawn. Which means Misty is going to see Ash's manipulated state… if not already…

"Shit!" Mars gasped. "We gotta find them and tell them what's happening!" With that, Giratina entrapped them within an Ominous Wind attack. They collapsed within the fog feeling dizzy from the poisonous affects of Giratina's black and purple haze... the same thing that happened to Dawn when she fell victum to the attack back on Cinnibar Island.

"Now where's the fun if you tell them what I've done?" Giratina said with a smirk. "You will all be good girls and remain here."

"You evil bastard!" Where did that sweet voice come from? It was a sweet voice that was tarnished by the sourness of their words. Giratina looked down to see that Mesprit had evaded his Ominous Wind attack, as she stared at the devil with malice from outside the haze's boundaries. The girls who were trapped within the Ominous Wind heard Mesprit's words. They were awestruck; this was the first time they heard Mesprit speak. "I'm going to kick your ass!"

"A little girl shouldn't say such nasty words…" Giratina teased. He fired a Shadow ball at the cute pink-haired child. She evaded his attack. Because Mesprit was small and light she was rather quick. Giratina attacked again, however Mesprit continued to evade. "How boring! Are you just going evade, you little bitch? Why not fight me seriously?"

"Fight you seriously huh… are you sure you want me to do that?"

"You know how I love that attractive and irresistible body of yours when you fight so seriously, Mesprit…"

"Which is why I don't want to do that, you fucking perve! But it seems I really have no choice. If I'm ever going to give the others a chance to warn Dawn, Dialga and the others of what you've done… I'll have to do it."

"Do what?" all the girls asked Mesprit in unison.

"What have you been hiding from us, Mesprit?" Cynthia added.

Mesprit consumed herself within a bright light. She was transforming. However, judging by the way the light churned and began to take another shape, she wasn't transforming into her Pokemon form. In fact, her shape grew. It looked like a glowing silhouette of an adult. The light down to reveal Mesprit's new form, which made the girls gasp with surprise. Not only could Mesprit transform into a Pokemon and cute human girl, but she could also transform into a fully-grown female adult. And what a woman she was! No wonder why she called Giratina a _"fucking perve" _when he mentioned about her fighting seriously… her mature and perfectly curved beauty even put Cynthia to shame, and Cynthia was a very gorgeous-looking human female. Mesprit's muscles were fairly toned as well… she looked like a well-endowed warrior… not scrappy looking like Zapdos.

"Holy shit…" was all Mars could say.

"Is that really Mesprit… or is it just Ominous Wind getting the better of me?" Marina wondered.

"I've always loved Mesprit in this form…" Suicune sighed. "I'm glad I'm seeing it again…"

"Much better," Giratina said with a smirk.

"I should pull out your eyes, perverted devil!" Mesprit said, her voice now as mature as her newly attractive form. "I didn't do this to give you a show… I'm going to pull out your black heart and wipe the ground with it!" She turned to the others still trapped within the Ominous Wind. "As I weaken Giratina, the Ominous Wind should die down. When that happens, hurry to Dialga and the others and tell them what this devil has done." The girls nodded in understanding. Mesprit turned back to Giratina. "Alright you demon… let's dance!"

Giratina smirked. "With pleasure!"

Mesprit made the first move, as she charged for Giratina and leaped up towards him to attack. She went to take a swing at him, however he caught her fist. He used it as leverage to throw her. She landed on the ground safely and leaped up to attack again. She punched and kicked Giratina, who was just blocking her every move. It seemed physical combat alone was proving to be hopeless against him, and so Mesprit used the technique Swift to amplify her attacks. They'd be too fast for Giratina to see them. Mesprit's strategy was working, as Giratina was being hit continuously by her swift punches and kicks. Because Giratina was taking damage, the Ominous wind entrapping the girls was getting weaker.

Misty was hit by Ash's Shadow ball. She was sent flying meters into the air before crashing down onto the ground in severe pain. Her body ached in agony, as the others continued to stare with frightened gasps. How was Ash able to do that? What was going on here? They went to Misty's aid, while Ash laughed at her pain. What was going on with him? Why was Ash being so… evil? Diagla became suspicious of Ash's change. He couldn't have become this monster on his own. Misty tried to get up, however she was too weakened by the severe fall to move. Not only was her body in pain… but her heart as well. Why was Ash doing this? In the end, Articuno had to carry her within his arms.

"Well… there's no denying that something has happened to him during his disappearance last night…" Lugia said while he watched Ash stare at them with evil amusement. "Something very unfortunate. Do you think _'he' _has something to with it?"

"Only one way to find out," Dialga said, before he appeared before Ash with amazing speed. He was so fast… it was if he just transported before him. "Forgive me, Ash…" Dialga fired a _very_ retrained Flash Cannon upon Ash's chest. Ash was sent skidding meters across the pavement before crashing into a building. Ash slowly got up from the rubble with fire burning within his red eyes. It seemed his physical resilience had been improved as well. Any other human wouldn't be standing from that kind of attack... they'd need severe medical treatment after that! That was where Dialga saw it infused upon Ash's chest, which now had been revealed by the aftermath of the attack. As Ash's torn shirt flowed within the wind, Dialga was staring upon the Griseous Orb.

"Wha… what's that?" a shaken Brock asked.

"The Griseous Orb… a treasure of Giratina."

"What's it doing on Ash?"

"It would seem that Giratina is using it as an amplifier for Ash. With it, Ash possesses the same powers as Giratina. Not only that… but it looks like Giratina has warped Ash's mind with it as well."

"Are you saying… that Ash… Ash is…" Dawn could bring herself it say it.

"Giratina has turned Ash into his puppet to use against us. With Ash at his side, he hopes to shake us up emotionally. Giratina has turned Ash into a monster." With a war cry, Ash attacked again with another Shadow ball attack. Diagla batted the ball in evasion, however he sent it crashing into a nearby building. They watched with horror as rubble and debris rained down onto the pavement across the street. That was powerful Shadow ball! "Damn... we need to end this quickly to avoid more damage! Articuno, I want you to protect Misty. I'll keep Ash back, however she needs a guardian close to her… just in case." Articuno nodded in compliance. Ash, blinded by his hate charged for Misty, however Dialga blocked his way. He was not about to let Ash go after Articuno and Misty… he'll have to get past the Being of Time first.

Giratina was rather enjoying the fight he was having with the newly matured Mesprit. He even sometimes allowed her to get a few hits in… just so he could ogle her. When he did that, Mesprit made sure that she gave all she had in order to weaken him enough the free the others from the Ominous Wind, which still kept the girls trapped and pinned down within its darkness. She knew that by herself, she would never be able to defeat him. Her only option was to weaken him enough to free the others… and then flee in retreat. As cowardice as it sounded, it was the only away to survive against this demon… a monster whose power was on par with Arceus. Even though she was a remarkable fighter, she knew that if this battle continued any longer… it won't be long until she is defeated.

Mesprit then decided that she'd do something rather underhanded to free the girls sooner than later. After doing this she may incur Giratina's ultimate wrath… but it was her best shot at getting this over and done with as soon as possible. She charged for Giratina once more, who readied himself for any attack that she would use on him. Little did he realise how underhanded Mesprit was really thinking of… as she kicked him the groin area. Within severe manly pain, Giratina fell to his knees caressing his groin region. Mesprit couldn't help but snicker… it served him right for being the perv that he was. Well, at least she was able to free the girls from the Ominous Wind… now that Giratina was weakened within an immense amount of pain.

"You bitch!" he coughed.

Mesprit giggled. "Serves you right, you perverted imp! You may be strong, but you're still a male… and like any male, you'll always be succumbed to defeat after good kick in the balls! Girl power!" That remark did not impress Giratina any, as his eyes began to glow like bright red stars in fury. Uh, oh… time to run! With that she ordered the girls to flee before Giratina was in any shape to do anything with that fury of his. They began to sprint away from Giratina.

"That was totally awesome seeing Giratina being kicked in the nuts like that!" Zapdos said with a laugh. "Couldn't have done it any better myself! Way to go Mesprit!"

"Yeah Mesprit… in your adult form, you're so radical!" Mars added. "And kick ass!"

Dialga made sure not to harm Ash too much, however enough the make him retreat. As hard and as vengeful Ash kept charging after him, Dialga easily cast him aside like he was nothing at all. Even with the power he possessed now thanks to the Griseous Orb, Ash was still a human. He was nothing compared to the power and strength of a Being. As Dialga kept pushing Ash away with restrained Flash Cannon attacks, Articuno continued to hold Misty within his arms… Misty who had passed out due to all the pain she was enduring from Ash's attack. The others stood by them as well, keeping well away from Ash and Dialga. It was horrible to see Dialga attacking a comrade, however there nothing they could do… Ash was a now servant of Giratina.

Dialga soon became impatient with Ash's determination and finally decided to attack him with the Roar of Time. Ash's body was overwhelmed by the force of time being crushed down upon him. When Dialga finally lifted his attack Ash was too exhausted to get up. Ash wanted to continue however he knew that he couldn't. He began to retreat as his body became consumed with darkness and then began to fade into nothingness. Ash was gone.

"He even knows how to perform Shadow Force," Ho-oh awed. Dialga approached the group looking rather depressed. He didn't know Ash very well, however he did know him well enough to know that Ash was a marvellous trainer, a determined comrade and a loyal friend. Wel... Was…

Dialga looked at Misty, who remained unconscious within Articuno's arms. "Let's get her back to the motel."

* * *

Misty slowly opened her eyes to see herself on a bed surrounded by the others. They looked very concerned for her well-being. In truth, she wasn't sure what was going on. Still feeling Ash's attack throbbing through her muscles she sat up slowly. She began asking questions. What was going on? What was going on with Ash… or more importantly where was Ash? Didn't they find him? As the leader of the group, Dialga made it his duty to tell Misty the disheartening news. With every word Dialga spoke Misty heart wrenched tighter in pain. She also felt awfully guilty… she was the one who made Ash choose this fate after all. Because of their argument, she drove him away to fall into Giratina's twisted hands. It was all her fault… it was all her fault…

"… It's all my fault." Misty tried to hold back her tears, however they wouldn't yield to her pleas.

"There's no need to put the blame on yourself," Dialga said. "He was the one who chose his fate. It's not your fault. What's more important now is to figure out a way to undo Giratina's influence upon Ash. We need to remove the Griseous Orb from Ash."

"And how can we do that?" Lugia asked. "None of us couldn't get near him… not even you."

"There's no need the remove the orb," said a voice. "It is part of his fate… part of the prophesy of the three keys that will save the universe from distortion."

Where did that voice come from? They looked back to see a young man wearing pitch black robes and wearing a large thick heavy red necklace with jagged edges over his neck. It looked like a large bottom jaw. His hair was white with his right bright blue eye covered by his fringe. The legendaries gasped while the trainers stared at the man with wonder. Who was this eerie-looking man?

"I have finally caught up with all of you," the strange man said. "It's been a while… we haven't been together like this for eons."

"Darkrai!"

**Author's note: **I'm so sorry that it has taken so long to upload another chapter, however again I had another busy week. Again, it was uni, and then there was other stuff. Thank you for your patience, and I hope you're still enjoying the story. And thank you for reading and I hope you will all continue to read in the future : )

For those that are still concerned about Ash... his mind will be saved in the next chapter : )

And I keep forgetting to say this! In case you haven't seen already, I have put a concept version pic of Giratina on the Deviantart page. It's been up there for weeks now and I keep forgetting to let you guys know. Oh, well... it's there if you wanna check it out. Link's on my profile page.


	21. 21 Misty's Song

Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to upload another chapter... the usual excuses lol. And I would of had this up earlier if I didn't have a 21st birthday bash to attend last night. But man, was it alotta fun! The party went on till late, so I had no time yesterday to write anything. But it's up now. Thank you for your patience and I hope you all continue to read in the future. And I hope you're still enjoy it as well. : )

**Chap. 21 – Misty's Song**

_One mortal soul to hold them all;_

_To ready Distortion for his judgement._

_One mortal soul to hold all three;_

_The keys to open the door to the ultimate deity._

_And one mortal soul to hold the sword;_

_To call upon the power of the Lord._

_All three trap Distortion in his place,_

_For the One to place judgement upon Distortion's fate._

"It is hard to believe that you all have missed this prophecy… it is as old as we Beings are," Darkrai continued, after ciphering the prophecy for them all. They have all gathered inside the motel café discussing this prophecy matter Darkai had laid out before them. He could feel the universe distorting and tearing from his dimension… the Dream Realm. He knew that something was happening. This very prophecy was the reason why he was able to figure out so quickly of what was going on, and that the others would be gathering because of this. So he ventured out to join them. "You all are unfolding this prophecy as we speak. How is it that you have missed this?"

"To tell you the truth… I've never heard of it," Dialga replied. "So how is it that you know of this?"

"Perhaps it is because I am closer to Arceus than you. You may be the Being of Time, however I have control over the Dream Realm… a universe separate from the universe Arceus created in order to mediate reality. Dreams are an extension of reality… it is the abstract perception of reality and life through the minds of living things. It is a place where the ability to create and imagine is at its purest. An artist can gain influence from what they dream and imagine to create something. Unlike this reality where there are rules and limitations from Physics, in the Dream Realm there are no such restrictions. A human can fly in the Dream Realm if they wished to… unlike in this reality where you are restricted to the laws of gravity."

Barry began to scratch his head in frustration. "That's confusing!"

"Just think of it as a place where the dreams of living things are cached," Lucas then said. "A place where anything is possible. An abstract world."

"Stop! Still confusing!"

"I am the mediator of nightmares," Darkrai continued. "Cresselia is the mediator of other dreams. If you see me in your nightmares, I am making sure that you don't get hurt by it."

"You can get hurt within your dreams?" Gary wondered.

Darkrai nodded. "Ever had a dream where you are falling, and before you hit the ground you're suddenly awake? I just saved you from death."

Misty couldn't find the strength to get out of bed to greet Darkrai with the others. Not only was she still in pain from that Shadow ball Ash attacked her with, but her heart was filled with pain as well. She never knew that Ash's absence would leave such a hole within her heart. It was painful! It was nothing but a hollow feeling that just screamed inside her chest with overwhelming sadness. She turned her head to the window to see the darkened sky cry rain. It only made her want to cry as well. Soon enough she couldn't hold back the tears, as the thought of Ash overcame her restraint. This pain, this agony inside her heart… if only she could make it go away! If only she could apologise for all the heartache she caused Ash with her taunting. If only she could apologise for the petty arguments… If only she could see his face once more…

"Misty…" Palkia's kind voice gave way for the pain inside Misty heart to disappear for a moment, as she turned to the door to see the beautiful Being of Space standing at the doorway. "May I speak with you?"

"Uh… sure," Misty replied, as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. Palkia entered and sat by Misty's bedside. "What is it?"

"I apologise if I seem rather blunt about this, however I need to know," Palkia began. "How do you feel about Ash?"

"What?"

"What do you truly feel for Ash?" This really put Misty on the spot. That was a good question. Before the fall out yesterday, she was quite sure of herself and how she felt about him… just friends. But now seeing Ash's wrath, and the pain inside her heart for Ash's betrayal and then all these emotions she was feeling after that… Misty wasn't so sure anymore. What does she truly feel for Ash? "I'm saying this Misty… because you need to make a choice." … A choice? "What is driving Ash at the moment is his anger for you… anger for anyone who has wronged him in the past. Giratina has taken these feelings of hate and has used the Griseous Orb to twist them, making Ash act upon them. Giratina had taken his rationale away. The only way he can be saved now is if that wrong is set right."

"What do you mean?"

"… You couldn't see it? For someone who boasts about knowing Ash longer than anyone, you don't really know of what he truly feels do you? I could see it and I have only known him for a few days. I could see it within his eyes every time he looked at you. Misty… he is in love with you." After Palkia's last words the room feel silent. As Misty's eyes slowly dropped down to stare at the blankets of her bed, Palkia could tell that Misty was rather conflicted about this. Palkia could tell that Misty's heart was churning by those words. Being stretched, pulled and crunched by this revelation. "However, the question is do you feel the same… and how will your answer break him free of the devil's curse? Only you can do it Misty… only you can set him free. Make your choice. Will you save him… or will you let him fall? Think it over carefully, for his fate relies on you. However this is not just about Ash… it's about you as well. Be true to yourself. Open your heart and see what's there. Don't be afraid. You never know… you may find happiness there."

* * *

Diagla was expecting another attack, and so had ordered the other legendary Beings to station themselves around Lilycove City in waiting. The legendaries braved the rain, while the trainers stayed inside. As they sat around doing nothing, anxiety beat through their nervous hearts. This was a rather dark situation, for not only were they anticipating an attack from the devil himself – Giratina – but they were also anticipating an attack from one of their own. Poor Ash… who knows what was going through that newly twisted mind of his now. No body was worried about more than Misty, who continued to sit on the bed all curled up and feeling rather reserved, trying to keep the tears at bay. Like a broken record, Palkia's words earlier kept circling through her mind. _"Only you can do it Misty… only you can set him free. Make your choice. Will you save him… or will you let him fall?"_

She could feel her joints stiffening from the lack of movement, as well as from all the stress and anxiety. She needed to move around. She got off from the bed and moved towards the window. The scene outside matched the feelings within her heart… miserable. She was miserable for many things that all pointed to one medium… Ash. His change had left her so confused, so full of pain… and so full of these other heart-wrenching feelings that she couldn't quite put her finger on. How long had she known Ash for… over four years now? It was the longest relationship she's ever had had with a boy. That thought made her smile… and as she did she felt her heart open a little. Why did that little thought make her happy all of a sudden?

Her thoughts were then put to a sudden halt as she gasped at the explosion raging smoke within the distance. It had begun. She could soon hear the sounds of battle raging a few blocks from her motel room, and spotted the other legendaries rushing towards the battleground. This city had sure taken a beating recently and now it was taking even more, as Beings were thrown into buildings by the power of Giratina's strength, crumbling rubble and debris on to the street. The citizens who were unlucky to be caught within the legendaries chosen war zone fled to safety, while others fell victim to the falling rubble and caught within explosions. It was chaos! Why did they choose to fight in such a place? Wouldn't have been better to battle on the outskirts of the city? However then again this was what Giratina wanted. He wanted everyone to suffer, even the citizens. To him, their anguish, horror and the violence was beautiful… like a wonderful melody singing within his ears.

Misty continued to watch from the safety of her motel room. The others must be doing the same thing as well. She wanted to do something… but what could a weak little mortal do? Sure there was her Pokemon that she could use, however judging by the chaos and madness of the battle, she would be sending them to their deaths. She was nothing but a spectator watching an all-out war from the Green Zone: the safest zone of a war-torn city. Her thoughts then changed as she noticed someone missing. She could see Diagla and others fighting Giratina in the distance… but where was Ash?

The glass of the window suddenly shattered before her. With a scream she fell back onto the floor and covered her head from the raining glass. What the hell happened there? When she looked back up to see the shattered window her eyes were suddenly filled with horror. There was Ash standing before her with his glowing blood red eyes piercing fear inside her heart. He must have broken the window to get in. She quickly got up and sought safety from the other side of the bed. She felt more secure if there was something between them, even though she knew it wouldn't do her any good anyway. The tears of fear running down Misty's eyes made him smile… a cold evil smile that made Misty's heart tighten with even more horror. She had never felt this much fear before in her life! Ash had become her living and breathing walking nightmare!

With his new improved strength from the Griseous Orb, Ash lifted the double bed that separated them and threw it aside. Misty watched as the bed frame, the pillows, the mattress and the sheets bounced onto the wall on the other side of the room and crash into a heap on the floor. With that he slowly advanced towards her summoning a Shadow Ball into his right hand as he did so. Misty stepped back to keep the distance between them as far as she could, however she soon found herself trapped in between the wall and an advancing Ash. With an amused smile he held up the ball towards her and continued advancing. When the ball was just inches away from her eyes, she felt her heart shatter in heartache. She was going to die… she was going to die by his hands.

She closed her tear-filled eyes and waited for sweet release.

However it didn't come.

She opened her eyes to see that she was saved by an angel… an angel in blue. Articuno has stepped in between them to save Misty from death. Articuno had Ash's wrist tightly within his grip, Ash's wrist that still held the Shadow Ball. Articuno made Ash let go of the Shadow Ball as he pulled Ash's arm to the side. The ball exploded on a wall leaving a nice big hole. The Being of Ice then kicked Ash away sending him crashing into another wall. By this the end of it, the whole room was an absolute mess!

"Are you hurt?" Articuno then asked Misty. She just shook her head. She wasn't hurt physically, but mentally she was an absolute wreck. Ash slowly got up, his eyes glowing a mad red. He didn't like Articuno interfering. "Misty… I know what's going on inside that head of yours. If you ever want to save this boy you better figure out what you want fast. That's why I'm going to take him to the cliffs by Lilycove Beach and do what ever I can to hold him back. That way, you'll be able to figure out what you want with no distractions. When you finally know what you want, you know where to find us."

"Artie…" Misty then said. "Why are you doing this?"

Articuno smiled. "Cause you're a pain in the ass. That's why." Misty smiled… so like Articuno to say something like that. With that, Articuno quickly changed into his Pokemon form and swept Ash away within the grip of his talons. Misty was safe once more… well… as safe as she'll ever be in the newly city hell.

Dawn continued to watch from the window of the motel café along with the others. It was an all-out war out there. It would be crazy to go out there, however Dawn was devising a plan. There was something about Giratina that brought out the madness in her. It may be that he was out to kill her, or that he had harassed her a couple of times… however Dawn needed to do something. Diagla could protect her all he wanted but in the end she is the one who will defeat Giratina. She is the one they need in order to combine the power of the legendaries. If they ever wanted to end the war outside… then she must go out there and be that medium they so desperately need.

"Dawn… you're mad," Barry then said. "Like, so freaking mad! Do you know how much your madness reminds me of Giratina right now?"

"Dialga ordered us to stay here, and with good reason," Cyrus then added. "It's a war out there! If you think I will let my daughter go out there, then you are clearly mistaken."

"Oh, yeah?" Dawn replied. "Then watch me old man!" With that she rushed outside.

"DAWN!" With brave eyes, Dawn dashed towards the battlefield. The sounds of destruction, the burning flames and the rising smoke didn't faze her at all, as she continued straight towards the chaos.

Dawn was soon spotted by Entei. "Dawn, what are you doing?" he asked hysterically. "Get back to the motel. If Diagla sees that you're out here…"

"I have a plan," she replied, as she continued to run. "I will distract Giratina, while all of you gather in my hand. Tell Dialga don't argue and just do it! I'm not leaving until I have put that bastard away myself!" Entei knew that there was no use in arguing with her and so complied and went to relay the message to Dialga.

Unlike Dawn, who with bravery within her heart rushed into the battlefield, Misty's heart was in shambles as she wept on the floor of her motel room. Never in her life had she been so afraid like that, and all that fear came from one boy… a boy who she held dearly within her heart. Ash had become a monster. She had seen a side of him she thought wasn't possible for Ash to possess. It made her heart cry in agony. She didn't want to see Ash like this. She didn't want Ash to cause her such pain. In fact… she wanted to be within his arms. She wanted to seek security within the very embrace of a boy who wanted her dead right now. She wanted to embrace him and apologise for everything. She wanted him to be happy, and for her heart to finally find solace with his. She knew what she had to do, and the first thing was to was dry her eyes.

She got up from the floor and looked out the broken window to see the war still continuing outside… the war against Giratina and the other legendaries. She had to go through that in order the reach the cliffs of Lilycove beach, where Ash was waiting for her with Articuno… Ash waiting to be saved by her. She needed to save Ash from the abyss of the Griseous Orb Girantina cursed him with. With this thought her heart became brave. She knew that only she could save him… her and these new-found feelings. Her heart had finally opened to reveal her true feelings to her. These new-found feelings of saving Ash indicated to Misty that she cared for him deeply… very, very deeply. She finally knew what she wanted… wanted for Ash as well as herself. And if she was finally going to get it, then she must _go_ get it!

She exited the motel and hurried down the street towards the battlefield. She could see the city crumbling before her, the buildings exploding and falling within the destructive flames, but still she continue to run. She could now even see the legendaries battling against Giratina, but still she continued to run past with desire fuelling her heart, pushing her to continue within the flames towards the cliffs. Her new feelings of wanting Ash made her solder on within the war-torn city, which she needed to pass through in order to reach him. She wanted Ash so much. She wanted to Ash see laugh again, to see him smile again… but more importantly she wanted to embrace him again. To feel his body pressed onto hers within an embrace that expressed how they truly felt. She knew what he wanted, and it was about time he knew what she wanted as well.

She passed the hell that was Lilycove City to reach the cliffs that stood mighty and proud above the ocean of Lilycove Beach. There she spotted Articuno holding Ash back, Ash who continued to attack the Being of Ice with Giratina's attacks. Ominous Wind, Shadow Ball… Ash even attacked Articuno with a Shadow Force with fury burning with his ever red glowing eyes. Misty couldn't take seeing Ash like this anymore. This had to stop! "ASH!" Articuno turned back to see Misty rushing up towards him… or more accurately towards Ash. So she finally figured out what she wanted. Articuno decided to help one last time and attacked Ash once more with a Wing Attack… just to keep him dazed enough to not see her coming. "ASH!" Misty threw herself into Ash so hard that they both fell over the cliff.

They landed safely within the ocean waters with a large splash. There was nothing but silence between them, as Misty continued to hold Ash tightly within her arms slowly sinking together into the depths of the ocean. Before Ash could do anything to Misty, her lips were upon his within a sweet kiss. His red eyes looked rather shocked and confused by Misty's kiss… however he didn't resist. His eyes soon softened from shocked and confused to one of content…his arms slowly wrapping around her waist embracing her back. He closed his eyes, as his heart began to drown within a feeling that he wanted for so long... so long with her... Love. Their lips continued to press onto each other, expressing their true emotions for one another as a school of water Pokemon swam by. The light of sun breaking through the rain clouds glistened within the water blessing their sweet confession under the water. They soon released from each other's lips.

When Ash opened his eyes once more… his eyes were kind and carefree like they were once before.

Misty saved him with her love.

* * *

"GIRATINA!" Dawn screamed. Giratina paused in his fight with the others to look down at the brave, and yet stupid little girl who dared to disturb his fun. They stared at each other, Dawn with hate within her eyes and amusement within his red glowing ones. By this time, the others knew why Dawn was there and of her plan. She had started in distracting him. They slowly backed off to begin combining their power within secrecy while Dawn kept Giratina's attention. Diagla followed Dawn's plan much to his disgust, however he knew it was the most effective method. The only way the legendaries would be able to stop Giratina was as one within her hands. Giratina noticed their disappearance. "Don't worry about them," Dawn continued. "I told them to back off so I can speak with you. When I'm done, you can go back to having fun, okay?"

"And what do you want to speak to me about, my dear Dawn?" Giratina then asked.

"I wanna know why. Why are you doing this… why are you causing so much suffering and pain? The citizens here have nothing to do with all this, so why bring them into this?" Giratina just smiled with amusement. Such a pretty girl with such a bleeding heart. "And… I also… want to ask you… to…"

"Stop my campaign… is that what you were going to say?" She just remained silent, for that was definitely what she was going to say. Giratina could tell by that long look of hers. He smirked and disappeared out of site. Dawn gasped. Where did he go? She soon found herself standing before him. He used Shadow Force to quickly transport to her very location. He took a hold of her chin with his cold evil hand. "How would feel, my dear Dawn… if you were trapped within the Distortion World for eternity? Would you accept it… to accept that you have to remain within that cold, dark, and barren world alone forever… or would you want revenge? Revenge for having that over-righteous fool for God seal you in such a hell! And as for my fun here…" he was referring to the destruction of Lilycove City. He pulled her face ever so closer to his, her brave eyes amusing him so. "I shall let you know that I have rather been enjoying myself. The horror, the destruction… the suffering and the screams of the innocent are like melody to my ears. It's a beautiful song…don't you agree, my dear Dawn?" She remained silent, as he began to examine her body. Perfect! This was just what she wanted. He knew how much of a pervert Giratina was… especially with her. She was going to use it against him. "I haven't seen you in a while… you're growing quite well. How badly don't you want me destroying everything?"

"That's a stupid question. What do you think?" she then replied rather rudely.

Her response just amused him further. "Are you willing to give yourself up to me in order to save everything?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"How about I show you?" With that Giratina locked Dawn lips within a kiss. He kept his lips locked tightly with hers, while she just allowed him to force himself on her. Oh, this was more than perfect… it was just the kind of distraction she needed. While he so busily 'preoccupied' himself with her, the legendaries were all quietly gathering within her hand. Their gathering ended just in time when Giratina released his lips from hers. That cocky smirked of his pissed her off… as did that kiss. "…Well…?"

"IN YOUR DREAMS YOU PERVERT!"

With that she cast the small white glowing sphere towards Giratina, who now looked rather horrified as the ball hit his chest. Sly bitch… she was only distracting him! He finally realised, however it was too late for him to do anything. With the combined forces of the legendaries within a small glowing sphere, Giratina was finally put in his place. The ball exploded on contact upon his flesh and he was caught within its damaging flames. Dawn watched hearing his screams echo throughout the explosion… it got him all right! The large mass of light then parted in different directions allowing Giratina to fall to the ground in severe pain. He caressed himself trying to ease the agony, while all the parted pure white lights materialized into his legendary colleagues. They finally silenced his violence… for now.

"Still not enough," Diagla then said. "It seems we need all of us after all."

"Articuno was not in that blast," Moltres then pointed out. "He was protecting Misty. But yes… we need to find Mew, Cresselia and Shaymin as soon as possible." Their hearts were then suddenly filled with anxiety, as they watched Giratina slowly get up. He still had the strength to move after that blast. He looked up to his legendary others staring at them with upmost hate. They felt the same also, however their eyes weren't as psychotic as his. Giratina then shifted his eyes to Dawn. Her heart began to pound faster as she stared at those red shining stars filled with hate, anger… vengeance.

"Mark my words, Dawn," he began his a hiss. "**I will** **kill you!**" He then used Shadow Force to flee. He was gone without a trace.

* * *

"Ash… Ash…" Misty and Ash had reached the shore, however Ash passed out while they were travelling. Surfing on Misty's Staryu they travelled underwater to reach the shore of Lilycove beach. When they reached the shore Ash quickly passed out. Being angry for so long must have really drained the life out of him, as well as the Griseous Orb… that was still infused upon his chest. The rain had finally stopped, and the dark miserable clouds were parting to make way for the glorious sun and the billions of lights that continued to travel across the sky. The ocean glittered under the light of the sun and the shooting stars once more. The light hit Ash's face. His eyelids began to twitch and slowly opened. Misty was so happy to those eyes… those kind and carefree eyes that she now admits to have fallen in love with so long ago.

"Misty…" he then whispered.

"No Ash, don't say anything," Misty softly said. "We gotta get you some medical attention. You're in real bad shape." He slowly reached out for her and gently placed his hand upon her cheek. His touch was so warm… so gentle. With overwhemling tears of joy falling down her face, she held Ash's hand within hers. She didn't want him to let go. She looked down at those eyes again. Ash's kind and care free eyes that were so full of love.

"Misty… I love you."

"…Ash… I love you too."


	22. 22 Deeper into destiny

Chap.22 – Deeper into destiny

"On behalf of our group, I apologise for all the losses Lilycove has encountered over the past few days," continued May. A press conference was being held at the Lilycove Town Hall. May was at the podium before a sea of national and international news reporters, giving a public announcement concerning the destruction of Lilycove city and of the involvement of her and the others. They were even cameras filming her speech live broadcasting it around the world. In their human forms, Rayquaza, Kyogre and Groudon stood beside her giving her their support. May was chosen to be the group's spokesperson, for she was native to Hoenn and she was a great public speaker. The people of Lilycove city had the right to know… Diagla and others destroyed the city after all. The citizens never even had the chance to completely rebuild the first time it was destroyed by Kyogre and Groudon's wrath. The people demanded answers. Now that everyone was finally learning the truth… they wished they never demanded in the first place. "But as I have said before, this is war… a war that we have raged for all your sakes. If Giratina is not stopped he will surely destroy us all. The universe will be destroyed. Unfortunately, Lilycove city has been caught in our cross fire time and time again. Blame Giratina for your sorrow… blame Giratina for your heartache and anguish. The Being of Distortion left us no choice but to choose your beloved city as the battleground, for that was what he wanted. Your sorrow pleases him. Your heartache and anguish amuses him. Your lives are nothing but a game to him. And that is why you must let us do our job. You must allow us to stop Giratina and save us all." With that she ended her statement and began to answer questions from the crowd.

"Why should we believe you?" one reporter them asked. "What proof do you have that the Legendary Pokemon of Distortion is to blame for all this destruction? This could only be a justification for your actions… or perhaps actions performed by the government to cover up something? This could be just a big fat lie!"

"I thought I would receive questions like this," May the replied. "Questions that suggest anarchy by the major institutions of our government, just for the purpose to cause unnecessary debate. I have brought Rayquaza, Kyogre and Groudon along with me to authenticate my claim, and to show the world how real this is." She directed the press to the three people behind her.

"But they're human!"

"Do it guys!"

Misty continued to watch the live broadcast on television inside a room at the Lilycove Motel. She watched as Rayquaza, Kyogre and Groudon transformed into their Pokemon forms leaving the crowd of press aghast in shock and amazement. The legendary Pokemon of Hoenn were really standing before them… and look how marvellous they were! Misty watched as the press began to take endless amounts of photos. So, it has finally begun… the world now knows about their cosmic endeavour. This will now make things rather complicated for them. The press had even found where they were staying already, as a mob of reporters and paparazzi blocked the entrance to the motel lobby area demeaning interviews and photos from the rest of the group. However her new celebrity status was the least of Misty's worries.

Misty had been sitting by Ash's bedside watching the broadcast, while he continued to sleep. It takes a lot of energy to wield the Griseous Orb… especially when you are using it as an amplifier to improve your physical ability, as well as extend the boundaries of what the normal human body was capable of. No normal human being can throw Shadow Balls! Ash had also regained colour on his skin. He was rather pale before, during and right after Giratina's manipulation of his mind. He was being drained of his life, but not anymore. Still, the Griseous Orb remained infused in Ash's chest. What does that mean for Ash? Ash began to stir and slowly open his eyes from a much-needed sleep. The first thing he saw when his eyes finally focused was Misty sitting beside him.

"…Misty."

Misty smiled softly. "How are you feeling?"

"…Like crap," he replied, cocking a small smile.

"Well, maybe you should rest a little more." Ash sat up from the bed. He suddenly felt weird. He could feel something hard and circular on his chest. It also felt cold. He slowly placed his hand on it and cringed at the weirdness of the feel. "It's still there. According to Diagla it's called the Griseous Orb… but Giratina probably already told you that, didn't he?"

"Misty…"

"Yeah?"

"…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For all that pain I caused you. I was one evil son of a bitch, wasn't I?"

Misty just looked at him softly. "Ash… in a way… I'm relieved for what happened. I believe that something like that had to occur between us. If not for that, we'd still be in that same pattern… constantly arguing and teasing each other. One of us had to break that pattern, and I know I'm too arrogant to have done so myself. That would be proving myself wrong. It was inevitable. Seeing you like that shook me awake… and I'm glad that it did. I have never felt freer in all my life."

Ash smiled. "Me too." With that Ash pulled Misty into his embrace and shared a sweet, beautiful kiss.

Dawn felt so out of place, as she leaned on the wall of the corridor inside the protective veal of the motel. Outside it was nothing but chaos, as the press were still outside demanding some time with her and the others. As long as Dawn and the others stayed hidden inside they had nothing to worry about. The press were the least of Dawn's worries at the moment. She could still feel her lips tingle from his kiss… that hard and forceful kiss Giratina so casually gave her. She could still feel where his hands touched her within the moment of their intimacy… his cold evil hands that held her so tightly. As she relived that moment within her mind she was also thinking of two things. For one… that bastard stole her first kiss! And the second she kept wondering to herself of why he did such a thing. Doesn't he hate her… so why kiss her? He must be trying to intimidate her… he must be!

"Dawn." Diagla's voice broke her free from her thoughts. "You seemed rather engrossed there. What are you thinking about?"

"Uhh… nothing," she then replied sheepishly.

"Dawn…" Dawn then sighed in surrender. She should have known that it would be rather stupid to hide something from Diagla of all people… he's the one who was always beside her after all… always protecting her. He had become like an older brother to her. He could read her expressions like a book.

"Diagla… why is Giratina the way he is?"

Diagla raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

"Why does he kiss people so casually?"

"Dawn…" he voice become serious, as well as the expression within his eyes. She could read him like a book as well… here comes another lecture. "I wouldn't read into things like that if I were you. When it concerns Giratina, never take what he does at face value. Everything he does is to benefit his own aspirations and desires. And yes… I did see what he did to you, so I understand why you are asking this." He approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort and reassurance. "That kiss he gave you… may as well have been a Kiss of Death. His soft touch is he trying to confuse you and fool you. He is trying to intimidate you, Dawn."

"He also said… that if I gave up myself to him… he wouldn't destroy everything."

"For some reason… I believe that. Considering how perverse he is. But again, he is fooling you. You would only chain yourself to him if you accepted that lie… to imprison yourself to his lies and perverse desires for the sake of everything. That is not the way you save what you love. You fight for what you love… not sacrifice yourself. Dawn… remember this. Giratina is a cold, heartless, evil Being who plays with the hearts of others like toys. He will manipulate them to get what he wants. It is all part of his game. You saw what he did to that Kamon boy, and then with Ash. Don't you fall into his manipulative clutches as well."

* * *

May finally arrived back at the motel after giving that public announcement. It was a nightmare for her, Rayquaza, Kyogre and Groudon to get inside with that press mob at the front, however they were successful in hiding themselves along with the others. Well, they could kiss seclusion goodbye… the bliss of saving the world incognito was nothing more than a memory now. All their activities would be publicized after this, and they will be followed as well. Still that didn't dampen their sprits… in fact, there were some who welcome the fame, Mars and Drew just being of those few. They all had gathered in Ash's room, Ash who still sat on the bed regaining his strength. When he is finally ready they will finally leave Hoenn returning to Sinnoh to find Cresselia and Shaymin. Then there was Mew.

"Do you think this is what Giratina wanted?" Palkia asked them. "Now that our activities are no longer a secret, it will become harder for us to stop him now."

"Yeah… having that press mob following us around the world is going to become quite the pain in the ass," Jimmy agreed. "What if they get hurt trying to get a story in the cross fire?"

"It is not of our concern," Dialga replied. "We just need to focus on finding Cresselia, Shaymin and Mew."

"Hold on… what about that orb still on Ash?" Gary then asked. That was a good question. "Isn't it suspicious that Giratina hasn't come to retrieve it yet? What if he uses it to control Ash again?"

"WHAT?" Ash did not like that hypothesis. With that he hysterically tried to pull the orb off his chest, however it wouldn't budge. In fact… it felt like he was tearing his skin off. It was agony!

Darkrai smirked at Ash's desperation. "I don't think you need to worry about that. Giratina was never one to prize material possessions. He won't miss it. And Ash… I'm afraid you're stuck with it. It's part of your destiny. You're the 'Orb Collector'."

"…Orb Collector?"

"You didn't think collecting the Orbs of Fire, Ice and Lightning to calm Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres was a one off thing did you? Every one of us Beings possesses an orb. You are the chosen mortal who can harness the power of our orbs and use them to your own ends if you so desire. That's why Giratina chose you to play with… because of who you are. He twisted your mind, and then gave you his orb so you could amplify your physicality… to be able to use his attacks and use them against your comrades. However the one thing Giratina doesn't know… is that you are the mortal soul that will hold all three like the prophecy says."

"…The prophecy?"

"_One mortal soul to hold all three_… the 'three' being the orbs of Distortion, Time and Space. The three main orbs that will open the door to heaven, thus lead us to Arceus."

"Darkrai…" Diagla spoke once more. "What else do you know?"

Darkrai's smirk lengthened. "How about I show you?" He suddenly attacked them all with a Hypnosis Technique. Soon enough they all collapsed sound asleep around the room. They were now under Darkrai's spell… falling into the world of dreams.

* * *

Dawn opened her eyes to see herself floating within a world of endless night sky. The stars looked so close that she could just reach out and touch them. It was so mystic… so beautiful. The others soon opened their eyes to see themselves floating along with her… within this void of space. Where had Darkrai taken them? It was like they were floating within a dream… within a world abstract from the reality they knew and lived in.

"Where are we?" Barry wondered. "What's with all the blackness and all the stars… is this space?"

Darkrai soon appeared before them all. "This is the Dream Realm," he began. "A place you visit each time you fall asleep. However, right now you a seeing the Dream Realm in its purest form. In reality, you are presently dreaming, as I have put you all under Hypnosis."

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Listen very carefully. I will be using the Dream Realm to create a replica of the very place the prophecy is located. I will take you all to the tablet where the prophesy is etched into the ancient stone, where its message has long been forgotten. However we will not be leaving the realm… you'll only see a image of this place that I possess in my mind."

"So… we'll be seeing your dream?" Lucas wondered.

"You can put it that way."

The world suddenly changed around them. They were no longer floating in space… it looked as though they were now underground somewhere. They were inside an ancient ruin. Before them was a large stone tablet carved into the wall. To Dawn, it looked like three strange things forming a triangle. In the middle of them, a shining sphere. Wait a moment… hadn't she seen something like this before… didn't Cynthia's grandmother show her the very same tablet?

"This is the ruin under Celestic town!" Cynthia gasped. "Are you saying this is the tablet that tells of your prophecy, Darkrai? But… I thought it told of something else…"

"The three Beings of Emotion, who can open the doors to Time or Space… isn't what this certain tablet means?" Cyrus asked.

"No. What you deciphered from this tablet was just a coincidence… what you based your theories on," Darkrai replied . "But when it comes to the true message of this tablet you're both wrong. The objects formed in a triangle around the sphere are the chosen mortals who will hold the necessary items to open the gates to Arceus. In the end, it is Arceus who will bring forth final judgement upon Giratina. The only one who will finally silence Giratina's rage is his opposite… Arceus."

"We have to call upon Arceus?" Diagla wondered. "And to do so, the three objects that these mortals need are…?"

"_One mortal soul to hold them all; to ready Distortion for his judgement_. This refers to Dawn and us Beings. She will hold us all and use us as a weapon to render Giratina weak and defenceless. By rendering him into defeat, he will be too weak to flee from Arceus. _One mortal soul to hold all three; the keys to open the door to the ultimate deity_. This refers to Ash and the three orbs of Distortion, Time and Space. The Griseous, Adamant, and the Lustrous Orbs are not only just for improving the power of Giratina, Diagla and Palkia. In truth, they are the keys of opening the gates of heaven to us at Spear Pillar. And only Ash can wield them correctly to do so."

"What about the last mortal?"

"_And one mortal soul to hold the sword; to call upon the power of the Lord_. Deep within Mt. Coronet, there is a sword that calls upon Arceus to re-enter the world. Opening the gates of heaven isn't enough to bring Arceus forth… you must use this sword as a signal to call for his passing. The Sword of Arceus."

"And who is the mortal that has the right to wield this 'Sword of Arceus'?"

"I don't know. They have yet to reveal themselves. They will when the time comes." Now finishing reading the once-unreadable text for them, Darkrai turned round to face them. "I believe now you are all asking the question… why does a prophecy like this exist? Well… this was all created by the One himself. Arceus knew of Giratina's nature and that he would eventually break free from the Distortion World. Arceus had set this up for you. Arceus had set this up to give you some direction of how and when to call for it when that time comes. The time is now. We just need to collect the final pieces… and do so before Giratina destroys everything."

"Well then… can you wake us up so we can continue doing that, or do you have more to say to us?"

"No. You all now possess the necessary knowledge to fulfil your destinies. I'll end this dream now."

* * *

Dawn opened her eyes to see herself lying on the floor of the motel room. She sat up to see the others slowly waking up around her. Well… that was indeed educational. This cosmic adventure just became even more complicated. She thought she was the only destined one to save the universe, however it seemed that there were two others. On was Ash, and the other has yet to realise of their fate. Not only that, but they need Arceus to defeat Giratina as well. Just what in the hell was Giratina? Just what kind of monster did Arceus create from itself, which even makes itself intervene if Giratina were to go on a rampage? If Arceus had to be involved as well, then this was very, very serious.

"All right guys. I think we've been here long enough," Ash said, as he jumped off his bed. He looked raring to go. "We better move it to Sinnoh to find the others, as well as those other two orbs and that sword."

"So… you're finally ready?" Lugia asked him. Ash nodded confidently.

"All right! The let's jet back to Sinnoh an find Cresselia and Shaymin!" Barry cheered. They exited the motel room to finally pay their bill… and then sneak out the back door. The press were still blocking the front entrance.

* * *

**Author's note:** 'Sword of Arceus'... I've been watching too much 'Slayer's' lol! It's a cool anime though... Anyway, another chaper uploaded later than I planned. I think what would happen now is that I will upload a chap once a week. It seems to be falling into that pattern anyway.

Oh, and I have uploaded another pic to Deviantart. It's Kyogre in her human form. : )

And I will also note here, that if you have any questions I will answer them on my profile page... if you haven't seen already. : ) I started doing that before I realised I could reply to reviews on the review page anyway. Am i blind or what? XD. Anyway, I'll just keep replying to questions in reviews on my profile page.

I hope you are all still enjoying this fan fic. Thank you all for reading and I hope you all continue to read in the future : )


	23. 23 The calm before the storm

**Chap. 22 – The calm before the storm**

The bright sun blessed a field of flowers, as its beams shone down upon the array of magnificent colours. Shaymin basked under the warm sun within the strongly scented flowers of Floaroma Meadow. The spellbinding aromas brought the little Pokemon at peace, as it became lost within the sea of colour. It was just another peaceful day for the little Being of Nature… many of the peaceful days it's had in its eternal lifetime. Laying within the sea of flowers in Floaroma Meadow was one of its favourite pass-times. It was just another perfect day for the cute little Being of Nature.

It soon found itself shaded in darkness. Had a cloud blocked the sun or something? It looked up to see that there wasn't a cloud in the sky. What was going on? The shadow continued to hover under its little paws, as well as blanket the surrounding flowers with its darkness. Shaymin was then struck with horror as a ghastly howl filled its ears with dread. It came from behind. It slowly turned around… only to be filled with even more horror as it looked upon the monstrous form of Giratina.

In his Origin form, Giratina raised one of his six black tentacles from his back and sharply cast it down upon Shaymin. Shaymin evaded quick enough, avoiding being stabbed and ripped apart by it. With fear overwhelming its heart it began to flee. Giratina chased after it and tried to catch it with its tentacles, as well as try to swipe it with his large tail. This perfect day had just turned onto a nightmare. What was Giratina doing here?

Giratina eventually managed to swipe Shaymin with his tail, sending the poor little Shaymin meters into the air and crash landing onto a bed of flowers. That swipe left Shaymin severely weakened, as it tried to get up. It looked up to see that Giratina was casting at Shadow Ball from his mouth. He knew that he couldn't kill Shaymin, as it was an immortal being much like himself… however, he could weaken it enough and keep it hostage from the others. By doing that, they won't be able to complete the sphere. With tears of fear running from its eyes, Shaymin braced for the terrible impact.

However, it didn't come.

In fact, Shaymin felt that someone had taken it while it heard the monstrous explosion. It opened it eyes to see the explosion flare flames and smoke before it. It wasn't within the explosion. It then noticed that it was within the arms of a very familiar Pokemon… a Legendary Pokemon Being. Cresselia had saved it from the clutches of Giratina. It had come to take Shaymin to the others with her. Darkrai had relayed a message to her from the Dream Realm to hurry to his position. She had arrived just in time to save Shaymin. In fact it was rather surprised to see Giratina here… Giratina, who was not looking very impressed by Cresselia's presence. It cast another Shadow Ball at them, however Cresselia was able to flee fast enough to evade. Cressalia and Shaymin disappeared without a trace, leaving a very enraged Giratina.

* * *

Dawn and the others were on Cyrus' private jet once more heading back to Sinnoh. They had collected nearly all the legendaries that they needed from the other regions. They were now heading back to where they began to find Cresselia, Shaymin, and the treasures they needed according to Darkrai's prophecy. Ash already had the Griseous Orb… all he needed now was the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs in order to open the doors to heaven like the prophecy proclaims. And then there was this 'Sword of Arceus' they needed to find as well. However they didn't know who had the right to wield it yet.

Cyrus had ordered Jupiter to make him a cup of tea, and so she was in the kitchen area preparing one. It was there that Groudon noticed her quietly preparing away as he exited the restroom. Becoming curious he decided to quietly watch her. She had been a rather quiet one throughout this entire adventure, keeping to herself more than interacting with the others. Too bad, since she was quite the good-looking female… With that he approached her. She gasped at his sudden presence, as he leaned his elbow on the cupboard door, resting his hand on the side of his head looking at her contently. He seemed Flirtatious.

"Umm… can I help you Groudon, sir?" Jupiter then asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something…" he began. "I wanna know why a pretty lady such a yourself seems so reserved and quiet. You should be the bell-of-the-ball with pretty eyes such as yours…" Jupiter blushed, as she felt her heart race with anticipation. Was the Being of Continents flirting with her? "What's your name?"

"J-Jupiter."

"That's a pretty name… tell me Jupiter… have you ever wondered what it's like to kiss a god?"

"Groudon!" Kyogre's voice made him gasp in fright. Uh, oh… He turned around to see his ex standing by the doorway looking very unimpressed. Jupiter used this opportunity to quietly slip away with Cyrus' tea. "Pardon me to make judgements on your private life, but don't you think it's rather inappropriate to be hitting on your comrades?"

"I like to mix business with pleasure," Groudon replied with a smirk. "You know that better than anyone."

"You just as perverted as that devil! You and Giratina deserve each other!"

"What's the matter my dear Kyogre… jealous?" She just scowled as she stormed away, leaving a very amused Groudon leaning on the kitchen side grinning from ear to ear.

With Ash and Misty getting all lovey-dovey by a window of the private jet, Brock decided to wonder around to give them some privacy. Perhaps he should go see what Cynthia is up to? Brock found Cynthia where he assumed she would be… by the bar drinking like there was no tomorrow. That was probably true, since Giratina was still out there doing Arceus-knows-what. He could destroy everything now if he wanted to, however he preferred to play this cat and mouse game with them all… or more accurately with Dawn. Brock greeted her and sat beside her.

"You wanna drink?" Cynthia asked with a slurred tone. It seemed she already had quite a few.

"Cynthia, I'm too young to drink," Brock replied. "I'm only sixteen."

"…Really? Well… for a sixteen year old you're quite the mature boy… in fact, you act like a old man!"

"Cynthia…you really should slow down. You're getting red in the cheeks… and childish."

"Shut up old man! C'mon… one whisky won't hurt ya!"

Brock sighed. "Maybe I should have sat down with Gary."

Gary busily typed away on his laptop recording his findings, as well as logging the adventure so far. Beside him on the other side of the jet were Saturn and Max playing video games against Brandon and Jimmy. Azelf watched with rising interest as the gamers faced off two against two in a simulated war zone. The gun shots, explosions and solders being killed on the screen seemed rather entertaining for the little Being of Willpower to watch. Humans have interesting ways of amusing themselves. Gary tried his best to ignore all the excitement, as the gamers continued to kill each other on screen.

Jimmy watched as his solder exploded from a grenade. "Wait! Oh, hell no! That wasn't fair! Saturn you asshole!"

Saturn laughed. "Ya snooze ya lose!" With that, Jimmy began to choke Saturn with the wiring of his remote control. Azelf laughed as Jimmy and Saturn began to wrestle on the floor.

"Hey, what cha doin' Mr. Gary?" Uxie greeted, as he sat beside Gary. "It looks interesting…"

"Just catching up on my research," Gary replied. "I'm also keeping a record of our adventure."

"Can I see?"

Suicune, Raikou and Entei decided to pass the time with a game of cards, while Registeel decided to take a nap. As Regirock and Regice drew on the sleeping Registeel with markers, Barry raced Jirachi over lunch continuing to stuff their faces with food. Mars and Zapdos also joined in while Lucas, Mesprit, Cheryl, Manaphy, Celebi, Moltres and Articuno watched on with awe. They'll never be able to get used to this! They were also disgusted by their gluttonous display. Why can't they just eat normally and not make a game out of it… it was so off putting to watch!

"Hey waiter! More food!" Mars ordered.

Articuno could no longer stand the gluttonous display "Egh… I have lost my appetite," Articuno said pushing his plate of food away. Zapdos was more than happy to eat his leftovers. As Articuno watched Zapdos stuff herself, he giggled. This caught her attention. "Zapdos… are you sure you are a girl?"

"What do you mean, Artie?" Zapdos asked with a mouth full of food.

"Well… it's just by the way you eat… anyone would mistake you for being male."

Zapdos was not impressed. "… You want me to beat you up, don't you pretty boy?"

"And that attitude of yours… you act more masculine than I do!"

With that, Zapdos slammed her cutlery down and stood up. "All right, Artie! You, me, outside now!"

"But… we're thousands of feet in the air."

"Then switch to your Pokemon form, bird brain!"

"That's enough from the both of you!" Articuno and Zapdos gasped in fright and hid under the table. Lugia had caught them fighting as he stood by the doorway of the dining area of the plane. His voice was so loud that it even woke Registeel from his nap. Regirock and Regice scampered away before they got caught scribbling on their brother's face. The others couldn't help but snicker at Zapdos' and Articuno's fright. Moltres however sympathised. "You two cannot go five seconds without arguing with one another. It's rather a nuisance! Stop your childishness at once!"

"Sorry Lugia, sir…" Zapdos and Articuno said from under the table.

Lugia just shook his head in disgust before he took his leave. Before he heard Zapdos and Articuno arguing with each other he was with Ho-oh, Rayquaza, May, Diagla, Palkia, and Darkrai discussing the whereabouts of Cresselia, Shaymin, as well as the treasures they need. Mew was also a topic of concern, as they haven't found her yet. Diagla and Palkia continued to meditate nearby. They were using this time on the private jet to regulate the balance of the universe while Lugia, Ho-oh, Rayquaza, May and Darkrai continued to talk.

"Sorry… Zapdos and Articuno have always been a pain," Lugia said with a goofy grin. "It's always been hard to keep them two in line… why they cannot be more like Moltres is rather unfortunate. Anyway Darkrai, you were saying…"

"The Adamant and Lustrous Orb are located within Mt. Coronet, as well as the Sword of Arceus," Darkrai repeated. "So I suggest when we arrive back to Sinnoh we head to Mt. Coronet and retrieve those treasures."

"What about Cresselia and Shaymin? Shouldn't we find them first?" Rayquaza suggested.

"Oh, you need not worry about them… I relayed a message in the form of a dream to Cresselia. I told her to follow my presence and find me here, as well as bring Shaymin along. That way, they come to us and then we can look for the treasures when we land. It's a way to save time really… who knows how impatient Giratina is becoming…"

"Yes… he seemed rather enraged after that battle," Ho-oh said. "However he won't do anything brash until he has gotten rid of Dawn. That seems to be his main objective at the moment. He's just toying with us… teasing us with the power he possesses."

"And what about Mew?" May asked. "Don't we still need Mew to complete that sphere that Dawn can hold?"

"Yes… Mew. You need not worry of finding Mew," Darkrai said. "For one, she doesn't live on this living plain. She remains between worlds… between this reality and heaven. In short, she is closer to Arceus than she is closer to us. She would already know of the situation and arrive when the time comes."

"Smart Being."

"Yes, well… as I said before she is the one closest to Arceus."

The flight had been peaceful and enjoyable. Everyone was happy and getting along. Well almost everyone, however that was considered normal. In addition, they hadn't been attacked while up in the air either. It was nice to have some peace within their lives after the horrible events in Lilycove. This could perhaps be the calm before the storm… a moment of peace before Giratina made a move once more. That's what Dawn kept thinking about as she stared out the window looking out at the vast view of the world below. What was Giratina up to? It seemed that he had been plaguing her thoughts a lot lately. She understood why he targeted her and why he wanted to get rid of her so badly… however, his behaviour when he is with her was rather confusing. Diagla did warn her not to examine his actions into detail, however she just couldn't help herself. What does Giratina really want with her?

"Your tea, sir," Jupiter said, as he handed Cyrus his tea. He thanked her and began to drink. He looked up to see his little girl who sat opposite him look so occupied.

"What are you thinking about?" he then asked her. His voice disturbed her from her thoughts. "It's just that you looked as though you were thinking about something…"

"Yeah, but it's not important. Just a puzzle I try to piece in my mind to pass the time." It then fell silent between them… the tension within the air surrounding them becoming thick with anxiety. It seemed Dawn was still rather uneasy to be around Cyrus, even if he was her father. He felt the same way about her… his daughter. "Umm…"

"Yes…?" The silence was broken with their words, however not the anxious tension.

"Do you… do you still want to destroy the universe?"

"That was a goal that I was trying to fulfil in your name. However, in the end that was my desire… not yours. How can I continue if I know that is what you want also? So Dawn… do you want me to destroy the universe?"

"Of course I don't."

Cyrus then smiled. "Then I humbly oblige to your objection… my daughter." She smiled. His answer just filled her with all this light inside her. In fact, she felt a hole inside her heart fill up with all that light… filled by his words.

"Thanks… dad."

A light then caught their attention, as it shone it white rays just outside the cockpit. The light was so bright that it even reached the end of the jet catching the attention of the others. They hurried up towards it to see it shape into a form of a human woman. The light eventually died down to reveal a beautiful maiden with long blonde hair with light-purple highlights running from root-to-tip. Her flirtatious eyes were the colour of a light purple as well. Her robes here covered with all shades of pink. Within her arms she held a rather shaken Shaymin.

Darkrai recognised her. "You finally made it, Cresselia."

"This gorgeous chick is Cresselia?" Saturn wondered. "Awesome!"

"I received your message Darkrai, and came as fast as I could," Cresselia began. "I reached Shaymin in time as well, for when I arrived to collect her… Giratina was already attacking her."

"That bastard!" Diagla scowled. He broke his mediation to see what all the commotion was. "He must have thought that if he got to her first, then we'll never be able to complete the sphere. He was going to take her hostage!"

Cresselia held Shaymin tightly. "The poor dear is still in shock."

"Well, we are all finally gathered. That is the main thing," Darkrai said. "We still need Mew, but as I said she will come to us in due time."

"So the only thing we need to worry about now is finding those treasures," Diagla added. "Once we land back in Sinnoh, we head straight for Mt. Coronet."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**Author's note:** It's getting close...!

I have uploaded a concept pic of Groudon onto my Deviantart page. I have even uploaded a concept pic of all the legendary Pokemon children as well. Link's on my profile page if you wanna check it out.

And remember, if you have any questions I will answer them on my profile page as well.

Please review, thank you all for reading and I hope you all continue to read in the future : )


	24. 24 Tracing steps

**Chap. 24 – Tracing Steps**

They have finally arrived back in Sinnoh after a round the world trip to the other regions. It was quite the journey they had filled with danger and drama, but they all arrived back in one piece. The private jet landed at Jubilife Airport to be greeted by reporters waiting for them on ground. This wasn't a surprise for them since the whole world now knew of who and were and of their affairs… but still, it was rather annoying for them to be there blocking their path to the arrivals terminal. They tried their best to ignore their cameras and microphones as they pushed through the crowd, however they couldn't help but feel rather closed in by the many voices asking them questions, and of the countless flashes from camera light bulbs. They had become celebrities indeed.

They finally weeded through the crowd of press and arrived through the arrivals terminal. There, they found even more press demanding for their time and even civilians asking for their autographs. This was madness! At least they were being kept back by security, or they would have jumped them by now! Within a safety barrier surrounded by the chaos, Professor Rowan and Professor Oak waited for them to come through along with Dawn's mother Johanna. They were allowed access since they had relations with them. The noise from the crowd was deafening as the legendary and trainer travellers approached them. Dawn greeted her mother with a big hug.

"Welcome back," Professor Rowan greeted. "And greetings to the rest of you. For those who don't know me I'm Professor Rowan, Sinnoh's leading Pokemon academic."

"Hello again," Professor Oak added with a grin. "You all look rather overwhelmed. I take it that's because you are seeing the ramifications your press conference has made… Everyone now knows of who you are and what you are doing. You're all being worshipped as heroes!"

"We had no choice," replied May. "Lilycove had the right to know why it was being destroyed all the time, and then there were the concerns of the other regions. They would have wanted to know what was really going on as well."

"Well… that conference has also put the world in a state of panic. Giratina is now being seen as the enemy of the world now. The other regions are in hysterics."

"What do you mean?"

"Perhaps we should talk about this more at Rowan's Lab. That, and I gotta get outta here… the chaos is about the drive me insane!"

"And you're insane enough, gramps," Gary joked.

* * *

The small town of Sandgem was a thousand times more peaceful than Jubilife Airport. It was nice to finally have some peace and quiet, now that they were under the hospitality of Professor Rowan. Like Professor Oak's villa on Cinnibar Island, Rowan's house was very classy and upper class. Perhaps that was why Rowan and Oak got along so well… they both had the same bourgeois taste, as well as the same interest in Pokemon research. Their research had certainly made them well established indeed, in the academic field as well as financially. And you could clearly see Rowan's success in the decorative and furnish reflection of his house.

The dining room was full of people. Some sat at the long table while others stood around for there weren't many seats to go round. It was there that Professor Rowan began to explain of what was happening as of late while they were venturing around gathering the other legendaries. When the world knew nothing of what was truly going on it was peaceful… ignorance was bliss. However, when May revealed to the world of what they were doing the other regions began to worry for their safety… especially Sinnoh. While they were being hailed as heroes in the mainstream media, government institutions began to take action against this new threat… the threat in the form of Giratina. An example of this 'government action' is of Sinnoh stationing its military forces around Mt. Coronet where Giratina was last spotted.

Diagla gasped. "What… Giratina's at Mt. Coronet?"

"I have been keeping in contact with the military stationed there," Rowan continued. "They are watching him to see if he does anything. When he does they'll be there to strike. But we all know that it will be just a wasted effort. In truth, they are just there to keep the public satisfied. As long as they're there watching him they'll feel safer. What they really need are you legendaries and Dawn."

"There's also a few more items we need to gather as well," Diagla said.

"Yes I know. Young Gary emailed his findings to his grandfather, who then relayed the information to me. You all need the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs, as well as this Sword of Arceus in order to call Arceus forth so Giratina can receive his punishment. And they are all hidden within Mt. Coronet."

"But when we ventured in there before we didn't see anything of the sort," Cyrus said. He turned to his commanders. "What about you three?" His commander shook their heads.

"While I was chasing Team Galactic up there, I didn't see any treasures like that either," Dawn replied.

"Neither did we," Barry added.

Lucas nodded. "Yep…nothing. What about you Cynthia? You climbed it too, didn't you?"

"Yes," Cynthia replied. "And no, I didn't see any important looking treasures on my way up."

"This gives me an idea," Professor Oak spoke up. "Cyrus, his commanders, Dawn, Barry, Lucas and Cynthia can re-climb Mt. Coronet and retrace their steps. They can map out where they ventured before to give us more of a picture of where to look elsewhere inside."

"How do we get in without being spotted by Giratina?" Diagla asked. "We'll be very close to his position..."

"You'll slip in with the help of the military."

Rowan got off from his seat. "It's the only strategy we have… unless anybody has a better way of finding these necessary items…" It fell silent… no body had a better strategy. "Then, I'll go contact the commander and tell him of our plan. We'll head out tomorrow, so replenish and get some rest. Something tells me you'll all need it."

"Well, since we'll be creeping right under Giratina's nose all day tomorrow… hell yeah."

* * *

That night, Johanna stood outside on the balcony of Rowan's house reflecting upon the current situation. The night sky looked so mystic and beautiful as the colourful shooting stars continued to shoot across the sky, however the beautiful night view couldn't put Johanna's heart at peace. She felt rather odd to feel so worrisome about her daughter's well-being. When Dawn was just travelling as a Pokemon trainer she wasn't worried about her safety at all. However, ever since Dawn went out on this quest Johanna felt so queasy all the time… always anxious about her daughter's safety. There was something about this adventure that twisted her stomach. Was it because of the stories, the meaning of the legendaries gathering? Or was it the devil himself… the very monster who caused all this chaos and constantly threatening her daughter's life… Giratina?

"Johanna?" His voice distracted her thoughts. She turned around to see Cyrus approaching her. They stood together in silence gazing out at the night view. It was so beautiful, however the anxious tension between them ruined the perfect moment.

"Cyrus…" Johanna broke the silence. "How long have you been travelling with Dawn?"

"I found her rather early, so I have been with her for the most of it," Cyrus replied. "I can see the anxiety in you eyes… you need not worry. Dawn has been doing fine. In fact, she has demonstrated to be rather strong-willed and minded. She has been much braver than the other trainers. She can hold her own in any situation… even when face-to-face with him."

"You mean… Giratina? What happened? Did he hurt her?"

Cyrus snickered. "More like she was the one hurting him. She has shown no fear towards that monster. Nothing Giratina has done has made her back down. She even put her own safety on the line to finally end the destruction in Lilycove. She ran through the thick of the destruction and she didn't look back. It was there did I realised how strong she was… and stupid. But still… she is an amazing soul. We have one hell of a daughter."

Johanna smiled. "It sounds like you got to know her a little…" Cyrus then took her hand and held it softly. She didn't let go.

"It actually makes me thankful of what I did… for if I didn't try to remake the world… I wouldn't have had this chance to spend this much time with her. This catastrophe has allowed me to get to know her… my daughter."

Johanna snickered. "You still talk nonsense. But… it's good nonsense."

Marina decided to take a little stroll outside with Celebi. Within the background of the others, Marina and Celebi have been getting along rather well during the course of the adventure. The night sky was rather beautiful. They took a moment to gaze up at the moon and watch the billions of billions of shooting stars fly across the sky. They have been doing that for days, during the night as well as the day. Because of them, it seemed that the world at night seemed brighter than it did before, the land's silvery glow gleaming under the many, many small darting lights. They also spotted Jirachi dancing within the stars also. Well, it seemed he was having a good time… he must have been bored as well.

Looking back down towards the beautiful night view, Marina spotted Kamon sitting on the fence of Rowan's Pokemon Ranch. Like Johto trainers who send their extra Pokemon to Professor Oak for safekeeping, Sinnoh trainers send their Pokemon to Professor Rowan. Because Rowan receives so many Pokemon daily, he needs a large space to keep them all. So Rowan built multiple ranches on his estate to keep certain types of Pokemon safely enclosed within. This one Kamon was watching so intently was the pen where Rowan kept all the Normal type Pokemon he receives.

Kamon watched as they all slept within the comfort of the long grass. As he watched them slumber he was reminded of his own Pokemon… his poor Pokemon who fell into the manipulative hands of Giratina. Until that bastard gets his just-deserves, Kamon will never find solace with himself for what he did… how he allowed Giratina to play with him like toy and turn his Pokemon into revenge-drunk zombies. He would never be able to forgive himself. He was then broken from his heavy thoughts to notice Marina climbing the fence of the ranch to sit next to him. They've become rather close during the adventure also. Kamon now knew Marina better than he did Jimmy.

"What ya doing out here, loner?" Marina joked.

Kamon smiled lightly. "Just as you said… being a loner," he replied. "You know how bad I am around so many people… I become so anxious and so judgemental with myself. I feel so uneasy around others."

"That's true. You're one of those people who can't feel comfortable being around so many others… unlike me. I love being a social butterfly! Hey… do you feel uneasy around me too?"

Kamon blushed. "… No… not at all. Actually, I like hanging out with you… you're perhaps the first person who has ever bothered to get to know me."

"Aww… you're so sweet…"

"Hey, I mean it! Don't joke about it!" She then gave Kamon a peck on the cheek. Her light kiss made his cheeks go red with embarrassment. Losing his balance, Kamon tumbled back and landed in a heap on the grass. Marina giggled, while Celebi fell back howling with laughter. Why were the misfortunes of others so funny to watch?

* * *

Mt. Coronet was blocked from civilian access, as the entire mountain was isolated by hundreds of armed trucks owned by the Military of Sinnoh. Solders were also on ground guarding the mountain, making sure that no civilian passed. This made the hikers rather infuriated, for they couldn't hike through their usual routes. Then there were Pokemon trainers that needed to pass to proceed along their journeys. This Military barricade had sure complicated things for many, however as long as Giratina remained at the top, this mountain was an unauthorized site. With the Legendary being of Distortion still stationed at the top poised to make his move, this mountain had become a dangerous place.

However that didn't stop Dawn and the others arriving at the foot the next day. They were granted access and were now hiding within the debriefing transport vehicle with the commander. Not only where there military transports, tanks and solders on ground… there were also Pave Low helicopters within the air surveying the summit where Giratina took residence. They could see that cold and evil smirk of his from the monitors inside the debriefing vehicle. He knew that he was being watched… well… that was rather obvious considering all the commotion around him. And he knew, as well as they knew, that he could take care of them all right now if he wanted to. He was just amusing them, allow them to do their job and spy… for now.

"I so wanna wipe that smirk off his face!" Dawn scowled.

Diagla snickered. "We all do, but patience… we need those treasures first."

"All right," the commander then began. "Rowan contacted us last night and told us of your mission. Our assignment is to escort you in and help you map out the mountain. We will need to take a round-a-bout route to gain access inside Mt. Coronet to ensure that the enemy does not see us. We will have to duck through bushes, boulders, anything that minimises site from Giratina. One we're inside, split up and begin recording. You will all be given beacons to place around inside. These beacons will transmit data to our computers, where we'll begin mapping. From there we'll create a bigger map of marked and unmarked routes. Then we can begin treasure hunting."

"This is gonna be a long day," Mars sighed.

"Alright. Let's move out!"

* * *

A long day it was indeed as Dawn, Cyrus, his three commanders, Barry, Lucas and Cynthia hiked inside the mountain along with their military escorts. For hours now, they have traced back their steps placing beacons upon the rock to mark where they had ventured before. By doing this, they can venture within others places within the mountain that are left unmarked, looking for the treasures prophesied by Darkrai. No point looking in the same areas twice, so by marking routes that have already tread avoids searching in the same place wasting time. Dialga was also with them… just in case Giratina catches on to them and attacks. They quietly continued their descent, continuing to place beacons along the way. They knew that they were almost at the top, as it was getting colder and colder. Still they ventured on.

The others that remained within the toasty warmth of the debriefing vehicle watched their process, as a map of Mt. Coronet projected on a monitor slowly lit up with small red dots scattered around the map. They were slowly but surely making their way up, giving them a clearer path of where to look when the time comes to hunt for these prophesised items. They began their hike early morning and now lunchtime has passed. Retracing steps within such a vast mountain must be rather hard work. However judging by the multiple small blimps on the screen, they were doing rather well. However it was getting rather boring just sitting and waiting for them to finish. Brandon felt as though he was about to start bouncing off the wall in boredom.

"Gyah! I'm so bored!" Brandon cried. "I need something to do! Let's have a battle, Ash!"

"Huh?" Brandon's sudden request left Ash in a state of bewilderment. That was rather sudden and out-of-nowhere… "What?"

"I would suggest that you reframe from doing that," Darkrai then interrupted. "You cannot battle here… it is too crowed. Which means you have to go outside… and perhaps be spotted by Giratina."

"Darkrai has a point," Uxie added. "If he spots any one of us here, then he'll immediately assume Dawn's here as well. We have to remain here within the veil of this transport where he can't see us. No one can go outside!"

"But it's so boring in here!" Brandon whined.

May sighed. "You're such a spaz, Brandon. You always had too much energy for your own good…"

Lugia snickered. "Reminds me of someone… that mental case who always wants to battle Mr. Ash." He was referring to Barry.

"Too bad! Go out now and you'll break our cover! If you're so bored, play patty-cake with someone!"

"Fine!" Brandon pouted. Uxie was always such a know-it-all douche bag that always had a point. "Hey Jimmy… wanna play patty cake with me?"

Jimmy stared at him with repulsion. "Dude… do you have any idea how gay we'll look if we did that?"

* * *

Finally, they were finished! Dawn emerged from the entrance with a smile of relief upon her lips. It was great to be out basking within the sun after lurking within a dark mountain for so long. The others eventually exited the mountain to see that the sun was slowing setting over the horizon. All that mapping took them all day to complete… no wonder they all felt tired and exhausted! They knew that they couldn't stay out in the open like this for long, and so they hurried towards the debriefing vehicle where the others waited for them. They made it… however were they spotted during that short amount of time they were exposed? As Dawn and her fellow hikers began to recount their little journey up the mountain with everyone else, the commander and his computer techs began to convert the data they collected and began creating a new map of Mt. Coronet.

"With the information you all gathered, we are creating a GPS map of Mt. Coronet that has your marked routes recorded," the commander began. "When the programming is completed, you will all receive a GPS tracker with the map installed. This will help you a great deal in finding those treasures, as well as keep you all on track and avoid getting lost."

"Awesome!" Barry cheered. "Military technology rocks!"

"So, what do we do now?" Luca wondered. "The day has slipped away from us. I never knew that would take so long … should we rest and continue tomorrow, or do you all wanna pull an over-nighter and continue on for those treasures?"

Before Diagla could give Lucas an answer, the sudden commotion from outside startled him, as well as everyone else. Something was happening outside that was sending the solders onto a panicked frenzy. Had Giratina finally made his move? The commander rushed outside to see what was going on. What was making his solders panic like this? When he began to tiredly call for the others aid, they all rushed out to see what the hell was going on. When they arrived outside, they gasped with fright as a large fog of purple and darkness surrounded the camp, enclosing it within a cloud of poisonous haze. It was an Ominous Wind… a rather large one! They watched with horror as one solder after another fell felling rather light-headed, but also in pain from the paralysis effects of this ghostly attack.

"Get back inside now!" Dialga ordered. However it was too late… the others has already fallen to the effects of the Ominous Wind. He was also beginning to feel it effects. Damn that Giratina… damn that devil to hell!

"DIAGLA… HELP ME!"

Her screams were like a howling nightmare… a nightmare that had some true. He prayed that he would never hear the distressed cries of Dawn, but now he was hearing them as well as her struggle for freedom. Within the poisonous fog, a silhouette of Dawn struggled within the arms of a man… within the clutches of the enemy. Diagla knew who the bastard was that bound her. With all his effort Dialga fired a Flash Cannon in hopes to break her free, however the bastard evaded his attack by batting it away. The force of the Flash Cannon cleared the fog to reveal Dawn being bound by Giratina. Diagla fell to his knees… the effects of the Ominous Wind was getting the better or him. He failed… he failed to protect Dawn. Dawn looked upon her comrades who have fallen victim to the haze of Giratina. They were in no shape to save her now… however even though it all seemed black, she showed no fear.

Giratina took a grasp of her chin to lock her gaze upon her fallen comrades. "Say goodbye to you comrades, my dear Dawn…" he began with a hiss. "For this petty site will be your last memory of them. You will never see them again!"

"What, you're going to kill me now? Took you long enough…" she asked so bravely… however the thought frightened her also.

With a dark giggle, he slowly closed in his lips to her ear. "All in good time, my dear Dawn… You'll die soon enough."

"Oh, no, you're not gonna get away you bastard!"

Giratina was suddenly hit by a Shadow Ball. It shook him off balance a little, however it wasn't enough to release his grasp on Dawn. Giratina took another look before him to see Ash summoning another Shadow Ball. Giratina smirked. Well, it seems that the little runt was learning rather quickly. Ash was immune to the Ominous Wind, since the Griseous Orb was still infused within him. Letting Ash keep that damn orb proved to be amusing after all. With that, Ash threw another Shadow Ball… then another and another… however they either missed or just barely scratched the Being of Distortion.

"Even if you do posses my attacks, you're still too weak to challenge me, boy!" With that, Giratina fired a Shadow Ball of his own. It hit right on target throwing Ash into the air, then crash landing into the dirt. Giratina was right… being a human he was too weak to face a Being, as that move left him in defeat. He was too weak to do anything… he let poor Dawn down. With a amused smirk Giratina used Shadow Force and disappeared without a trace back to the summit of Mt. Cornet… taking Dawn with him.

* * *

**Author's note: **It's about a day late... I know. Sorry about that. : ( I've been fighting a cold for the past week, so I really had no energy or the motivation to do anything. I'm feeling better that I was before, so I tried getting this chap us as soon as I could.

I hope you are still enjoying this story. Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to read in the future : )


	25. 25 Treasure hunting

**Chap. 25 – Treasure Hunting**

"DAMN IT!" Everyone else shared the same thoughts and feelings as Dialga, as they all sat on the dirt with black expressions upon their faces. Some of girls even begin to cry. It seemed all was lost now. With Dawn within the clutches of Giratina, there was no telling now of how much time they had before Giratina began his ultimate distortion and destroys everything. Or worse… he finally kills Dawn, one of the keys to defeating him once and for all. If the chain of keys is broken by one of their deaths, then there was no hope at all. All three were needed. Mars then began to become frustrated by her own hopelessness, as well as by the others black expressions of despair. They have come so far, so why give up now? She won't let her efforts be in vain… Giratina will have to kill her first before she gave up!

Mars got up. "C'mon guys… suck it up!" she began. "We can't give up now. Dawn needs us! She is counting on us to save her, as well as save this universe. We have come so far, so why give up now? As long as the universe still exists, we still have a chance!"

"She's right," Ash replied, backing her up. "As long as we're still here, we can still save everyone. As long as we're still here, we remain as Giratina's ultimate obstacle in reaching his goal. We are still here to stop him. We have a responsibility, so let's go fulfil that… for everyone!"

Lugia snickered. "It's so amazing to see that within face of defeat, it is you humans, not us higher beings that still have the strive to continue on until the bitter end. It makes me wonder… who really are the higher beings here?"

Dialga smiled. "It is because human lives are so short. And because of this, they try to compensate by living their lives as much as they can. They have something to live for, while we eternal beings live on forever. Life is an eternal dream for us… so life itself has little meaning for us. All we have is our purpose as Arceus' eternal solders. Fairly one-dimensional of us, in my opinion…"

"But we also have right to live our lives also," Rayquaza pointed out. "Of course we have our eternal responsibility, however, like humans we have our own lives that we can live as we see fit. I realised this seven years ago. So let's fight also… fight for our own lives, as well as for everyone else within this universe." Everyone else agreed, and with that the dark cloud of despair was eradicated by the light of their new found strive to continue on.

"All right… we may not have much time left," Diagla began, devising a plan. "Let's try to change that. Us legendary beings will head straight up to the peak of Mt. Coronet and face Giratina. We will be able to protect Dawn also, as his attention will be focus on us. We will try and hold out as much as we can, while the rest of you head into Mt. Coronet and try to find those treasure as quick as you can. You will break into two teams… one to find the orbs, and the other to find the sword." The trainers all nodded in reply, understanding their mission. "Mesprit, Uxie, Azelf, Jirachi, Celebi and Shaymin, you will go with the trainers and help them find the treasures." The legendary children nodded in reply. "All right, this is our last chance. Let's move out!"

* * *

It was Dawn's worst nightmare… alone with Giratina. Alone with Giratina with little chance of being saved, and with no idea of what Giratina would do to her next. She tried to hide her fear as much as she could within her brave eyes, however she couldn't tell if Giratina was buying her bravery or if he knew that it was only just a put on. He continued to stare at her with his handsome, but cold and spiteful eyes piercing their darkness through her heart and soul. She pushed her back upon a broken pillar of her alter, trying to keep back as far as she could. She continued to stare at him with those brave eyes masking her the fear she felt within her heart, while just stared at with that amused smirk of his.

"What's the matter, my dear Dawn?" Giratina then asked her, breaking the silence. However the tension between them still surrounded them like a heavy cloud, most of the tension coming from her. "Scared? Go ahead… try to run."

"I'm not stupid," the then rudely replied. "I know that running would be pointless. You're just teasing me now aren't you? Well… are you having fun now, you bastard?" She then smirked. "But it makes we wonder… if you're so bent on destroying everything, then why didn't you just do this in the beginning? Kidnapping and taking hostage of the very person with the power to destroy you would have been the smart thing to do in the first place… right?"

"Do you realise that you're digging your own grave right now? Do you want me to kill you so soon?"

"Well… it doesn't make a difference now does it?"

Giratina's smirk lengthened. He may as well be laughing. "Pity… I was going to let you live a little longer and make you watch. Watch as the universe crumbles by my own hand. We could watch it together. In fact… that thought is so arousing, that I may just do that anyway."

"You sick, perverted bastard!"

"Well then my dear Dawn… shall we begin?"

Giratina approached the edge of the alter and raised his right hand towards the heavens. Dawn watched, as he conjured a black sphere into his hand. Dawn thought that it was a Shadow Ball at first, however it looked different… in fact it looked like a small black hole. With that thought she gasped. Oh no… it can't be… it's starting! With that, Giratina threw the ball towards the earth. Dawn approached the altar beside Giratina to get a better look at what he was doing. It better not be what she thought it was! The ball disappeared into the vast distance into the thick of Eterna Forest. Huh… that's all it was? That seemed rather harmless… it must have been a Shadow Ball after all…

The winds suddenly picked up. It was wild! Giratina kept his composure, smirking on towards the beautiful view, while Dawn looked upon him with wonder while trying to maintain her balance from the strong violent gust. What in world was going on? She then yelped in fright as she heard what she thought was a lightning strike close by. She looked back towards the view of Sinnoh and gasped as a large pillar of darkness shot through the thick of Eterna Forest and reach pass the heavens. She recognised it from her dream she had during her first night in Hoenn… a black pillar that reached passed the heavens sucking everything surrounding it into its vortex. Was this how Giratina was going to destroy the universe… by situating these pillars around the world? With that Giratina threw another black ball to grow another and another, spreading these pillars throughout Sinnoh… laughing in joy as he did do. It was like he was a child throwing tennis balls at other kids.

"Is that how you're going to destroy everything?" she asked within the chaos. "By using those… pillar like things?"

"They are black holes," he replied, pausing in all his fun. "Very unique aren't they? They will suck everything into its vortex of darkness destroying life itself. And the more I make the faster the universe is destroyed!" With that he continued to throw with a cackle on his lips. Dawn then jumped onto his back trying to distract him, however she was only thrown to the ground by his strength.

* * *

The trainers and the legendary children have begun to hike within the dark cave and passages of Mt. Coronet searching for the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs and the Sword of Arceus. Before they went in, they collected the GPS trackers the military techs had developed for them to make their job easier. However these trackers only made their job _slightly_ easier. They still had to hike around the limitless rocks and boulders, climb the many levels and search every nook and cranny to make sure the entire mountain was entirely canvassed. Searching through the unmarked places on the map was no easy task either; all it did was give them some idea, but not the whole picture. They searched as fast as they could, however they made sure that they carefully searched the area also.

As Diagla ordered them to they searched in two teams. One searched on one side of the mountain while the other team searched the other half. They planned to search on either side of the mountain and hopefully find the treasures they need before they met up in the middle. They thought that it would make their task somewhat easier, however this mountain was so vast in width, as well as in height. This entire mountain stretched from one side of Sinnoh to another dividing the region down the middle. It was indeed a unique piece of landscape. Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary, Jimmy, Marina, Kamon, Cyrus, Cheryl, Azelf, Celebi, Shaymin and Manaphy made up the first team. May, Brandon, Max, Cynthia, Barry, Lucas, Mars, Saturn, Jupiter, Mesprit, Uxie, and Jirachi made up the second team.

It seemed that they had been hiking within this mountain for hours now. Ash's team continued to search for the treasures, however they have found no spec or clue to where the treasures may be. They all entered another entrance to find themselves before a waterfall raging within the mountain. Because of the large source of water, underground plants flourished around the lake below the waterfall. Wild Pokemon were also gathered around the lake, for it was a source of nourishment. It was marvellous! As the water crashed down accumulating watery mist, Ash and the others noticed an entrance at the top.

"Are we… going to go up there?" Marina wondered.

"Of course. We have check everywhere," Gary replied. "If we are going to find these treasures than he have to look in every nook, cranny, and inside every small caves we find. So… anyone got a Pokemon that knows Waterfall, or that can stand the force of the water while swimming up?"

"Not to mention a Pokemon big enough to haul us all up there…" Jimmy added.

"I do!" Cheryl replied. With that she brought out her giant Wailord. It was huge! Still, they couldn't waste time ogling it, and so they climbed onto its vast back, sat back and relaxed as the Wailord braved the waterfall as it swam up to the top.

They finally reached the top of the waterfall. They all jumped off the Wailord onto a rocky bank beside a small and narrow river. Cheryl thanked her Wailord for its help, called it back into its Poke Ball and caught up to the others who were about the enter the new entranceway into a small cave. When they entered they noticed two objects gleaming like diamonds on the ground. They looked like large pearls one a gleaming a light blue and the other sparkling white. The Griseous Orb began to respond to them, as it began to spark on Ash's chest. Ash flinched from the sparks stinging upon his skin. If the Griseous Orb was responding to site of these large pearls, then it must be them… the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Ash?" Misty then said. "You're the one destined to collect these things aren't you? Go pick them up already… we don't have much time." Ash approached the orbs and slowly picked them up. It was that easy. They now have the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs in their possession.

"Alright. I'll relay a message to Jupiter and tell her that that we have the orbs," Cyrus said putting his headset on. "We'll meet them back within the centre of the mountain."

Jupiter received Cyrus' message and relayed it to everyone else on her team. They really needed to move it and find the Sword of Arceus… the last missing piece of prophesy's puzzle. They have come across a section of the wall along a rocky passageway that seemed rather suspicious. For one, when Cynthia's Lucario softly pounded on it earlier, it sounded rather hollow on the other side. Cynthia decided to investigate further and told her Lucario to knock it all down. It did so raining rubble as in the process, with its Pound attack still echoing throughout the passageway. Cynthia was right to check it out, as the new entranceway revealed a stairwell leading further down into the mountain.

"Well, that looks promising…" Mars said. "Way to go Cynthia." Cynthia smiled with triumph. Cynthia may be a heavy drinker, but she was also an intelligent young woman with a good eye for perception. The others wouldn't have figured out the wall was hallow on the other side like she did. With that, they headed down the stairwell.

It seemed that this stairwell took forever, as they ventured deeper and deeper into the darkness. Lighting the way were Jirachi, Mesprit and Uxie, who each held a glowing sphere of their respected power to light the way down. The overwhelming hollow noise of emptiness filled some of their hearts with anxious anticipation; it felt as if they were going down towards the centre of Earth. They finally reached another entranceway at the bottom of the stairwell. They entered to gasp at the site before them. It looked marvellous! There before them within a beam of light shining down from the roof of the cave was the Sword of Arceus, its blade wedged into a rock. The found it… they found the sword! Took them long enough! As the leader of the group, Cynthia made it her duty to retrieve the sword. She approached it and began to try and pull it from the rock. However it wouldn't budge. She then ordered her Lucario to give it a try, however it couldn't pull it either.

"This just got complicated," she sighed. "Trying to find it was easier than this!"

"Perhaps only the chosen one can pull out the sword from the stone…" Uxie theorized. "Perhaps only they have the right to pull it from its keep."

"Well, that's all well and good, but we have no damn clue who the chosen one is!" Mars said. "We still have no idea who that damn prophesy claims to be the one to hold the sword."

"Then let's start finding out," Cynthia said. " Everyone… line up and give it your best shot!"

Saturn was the first to give a try. He pulled as hard as he could, however it wouldn't budge. It was clear that he wasn't the chosen one. Next up was Brandon, however he couldn't pull it out from the stone either. Mars followed suit and gave it a go. She pulled, and pulled and pulled until she was blue in the face. In the end she had to be dragged away from it, as she fell in exhaustion. May's little brother Max was next to give it a try. Even though he was just a child, he was able to nudge it out somewhat making everyone gasp in hope for a few moment. After that he couldn't get it out any further, so they continued on down the line. Jupiter was next to try; however she also failed like the others before her. Next were Barry and Lucas who both failed. Barry was not happy, as he hoped that he would be the chosen one. For him, that would have been cool! The legendary children didn't bother, as they already knew that they wouldn't be the chosen one. Their place was with Dawn when they finally gather within her hand along with the other legendaries.

May was the last one up to try. She slowly approached the sword, which continued to valiantly glimmer within the light. She slowly reached out her hands towards the silver handle and curled her fists around it tightly. She readied herself for the struggle of her life… she was going to give it her all and pull as hard as she could! With one mighty tug, she threw herself backwards off the stone and fell onto the ground. That was weird… it seemed that she just pulled on nothing at all and just made an ass of herself. She looked up to see the others staring at her with awe, as well as disbelief. What was wrong with them? That's when she noticed that she was still holding something. Within her hand was the Sword of Arceus… free from its stone!

May's eyes went wide in disbelief, as well as in fear as she stared down at the sword within her hand. "Oh god…oh god… oh god…" she looked rather shaken. No wonder, since she had just discovered that she was the one prophecy proclaimed would wield the sword to call forth Arceus.

Max was overwhelmed with joy for his sister. "This is awesome! May… you're the chosen one! My sister's a legend!"

"But… I have no freaking clue when it some to swords!" May protested. "I never thought I'd would wield one in my life!"

"C'mon… we have no time waste! Let it sink in later!" Cynthia said. "Who knows how much time we have now? The legendaries might be getting beaten to a pulp out there! Or worse... the world may be going to hell as we speak! We gotta go now!"

* * *

As she stood upon the stone ground of Spear Pillar Dawn continued to watch… watch as the universe disappeared before her very eyes. She was watching her dream all over again… the dream she had during her first night in Hoenn. She watched with tears in her eyes, as the black pillars of black matter that were scattered throughout the land continued to suck everything into their vacuum of nothingness. The pillars reached the heavens, also sucking that into their gates of hell. This was the ultimate power of Giratina… to summon ultimate chaos to do his bidding. Summoning ultimate chaos to return everything into chaos… to return time before Arceus, before life… before the universe itself. This was Giratina's ultimate wish… to make everything disappear… even himself and his lowly existence. This was Giratina's punishment to Arceus for imprisoning him inside that little dimension… that horrid hell called the Distortion World.

"Watch, my dear Dawn… watch as everything is returned to nothingness," Giratina said to her, standing ever so close beside her. "Isn't a beautiful site… to see the universe crumble before your very eyes?"

"Why… why are you doing this?" she then asked. "Nothing can come about by destroying the universe! Please stop this!"

With a frightened gasp she suddenly found herself within the ice cold clutches of Giratina, who smirked that hate-filled smirk at her while his red eyes glared into her fright-filled eyes. But unlike her dream where he laughed at her pleas… he just continued to stare. His red eyes were staring at her so softly… so contently. The black pillars before them in the distance wrecking chaos over Sinnoh became nothing but faded sounds as they continued to stare at each other, not wanting to rip their gaze off each other.

His eyes… there were something about his eyes that seemed different to her now. Within the mask of their spite she could see something else… however she couldn't quite out her finger on it. Or was just wishful thinking? She then noticed them change to a playful stare, as well as his smirk turn devilish. It made her gulp in fear… what was this pervert planning to do with her now? With that, he pushed her against a nearby broken pillar on the altar... her wrists bound by his cold and evil hands unable to escape. Yeah… pervert indeed!

"The universe is about to be destroyed and I just realised…" he began. "You have perhaps never experienced the touch of a man yet… have you? You're about to die without ever feeling the true fire of desire. Do you want to change that?"

Dawn gasped. "Wait… what?"

Before she realised she found her lips locked with the evil ones of Giratina. It burned… his lips burned with the heart of desire making hers tingle in response. She had never felt anything like it before… not even the last time they kissed. She then felt his cold evil hands slowly slide down her arms to her waist… having one of his hands end at a grasp of her thigh. Like his lips she could feel burning sensations with every place he grasped, he touched… he kissed. She could feel herself falling… falling into his darkness. In the back of her mind, she knew he was doing this as a way to dominate her… but why did this feel so bittersweet? She had to fight back! She had to let go! With that she finally pushed him away and hung her head in shame. She felt so weird…so confused… so unsure of herself. She could still feel his touch tingle upon her skin. She knew he did it as a form of power… but…

"What's wrong?" he then asked with amused smirk. "Too much? I suppose you're still a child after all."

"No…" she then softly replied. "I had… I had to stop you… because… because it was beginning… to feel good." With that, his smirk disappeared with a light gasp, and his mocking eyes replaced by one filled with confusion… but also with a little fear. What did she just say…?

"DAWN!" Dialga and the other legendaries had finally arrived. Little did they realise, but they had just broke the rather heavy tension between Giratina and Dawn, who gave their attention to the others who made it to the top with the aid of the Flying type legendaries. For them, it was quicker to fly up the face than run through the twist and turns inside Mt. Coronet, however the mountain was indeed a high one and so it did take them a while to reach the top. Dawn looked upon them with a smile of relief… she had been saved. Meanwhile, Giratina looked upon them with upmost spite.

"This is it for you, you evil jackass!" Zapdos announced confidently. "Hand over Dawn and end your distortion!" They noticed him beginning his destruction while flying up the face. "If you don't then prepare for a world of hurt!" Giratina just smirked at her, which soon involved into a giggle. With that he grabbed Dawn by her wrist.

"Goodbye… my dear Dawn."

With that he threw her off the mountain.

"DAWN!"


	26. 26 Final countdown

SURPRISE! XD I've uploaded a chaper early... really, really early lol. There will also be another chapter at the same time I usually upload as well... maybe even a third if we're lucky. Enjoy! : )

**Chap. 26 – The final countdown**

There was nothing but silence among them all. The winds of chaos blown past them reminding them what was at stake… but how could they do anything after witnessing Giratina commit murder right in front of them like that? He just casually cast Dawn off the mountain… he had killed her by throwing her off the mountain! Just like that, Giratina had succeeded in his campaign for total universal damnation. Nothing could stop the destruction currently destroying Sinnoh before them now. Without Dawn to hold them together within her hands they couldn't deliver the final blow. Without Dawn, the chain was incomplete. The mortal soul that the prophecy proclaimed would hold them all to ready Distortion for his judgement was no longer with them. They could try all they want to defeat Giratina together, however it wouldn't change a thing. All was lost… all was lost…

However hopelessness and despair didn't fill their hearts because of this… in fact, all the legendaries facing off against Giratina looked very, very furious. Sadness for Dawn's loss didn't fill their eyes. Instead pure utter hatred radiated, all of their hatred concentrated upon Giratina. He could feel it… feel their hatred and desire for vengeance… it was thrilling! As he hoped, his legendary colleagues wouldn't just fall and give up after killing Dawn… as he hoped they would want revenge instead for dooming them all. He was going to have one last battle… one last hoorah against them while the universe died.

Everyone was feeling the same as Dialga, who looked as though he was about to boil over with anger, hatred, and with vengeance. They weren't going to die without kicking and screaming… like Diagla, everyone was ready for war.

"BASTARD!" With a war cry, Dialga began to consume himself within an aura of pure white light and began to change from his human form to his Pokemon Dragon form. Everyone else did the same changing from their human forms to their marvellous Legendary Pokemon skins. Soon enough, Giratina was standing before an army of Legendary Pokemon… all who were out for his blood. He laughed… and laughed and laughed. This was perfect! Destroying these fools as the universe disappears… he couldn't have asked for a more better way to die. He definitely was enjoying himself! He then changed from his human form to his giant Origin Dragon form and prepared for the final clash.

Mt. Coronet began to rumble, as the legendaries began their head-on assault against Giratina. The odds were stacked against him, however Giratina has proven time and time again that he could hold his own against them all. The gloves were off… no one was holding back as they attacked the evil Being of Distortion with all they had. Not only were they fighting for the universe, but also for the death of Dawn. They may not be able to defeat Giratina as they are, however they swore they would deliver as much pain as they could for his callous and underhanded stunt. They want pain to be the last thing he ever feels before they disappear into the abyss of chaos.

Diagla roared as loud as he could, attacking Giratina with a Roar of Time. The effects of time being hammed down upon Giratina did shake him up a little, however the monster of Distortion was able to break free from time's hold and pierce though Diagla's flesh with one of his tentacles. First blood was spilt. Palkia then attacked with Spatial Rend, however Giratina was able to dodge and then attack Palkia with Shadow Force. With a swipe of Giratina's tail Palkia was thrown across the alter and crashing into the floor. Darkrai and Cresselia then tag teamed together, attacking Giratina with Dark Void and a Lunar Dance, however it seemed that their attacks had no effect. Giratina cast them aside with a Shadow Force.

An attack from the air then ensued, as the legendary birds began to attack from the air. In Delta formation, Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres swooped down towards Giratina and attacked him with their special attacks. Giratina was hit by Thunder, Blizzard and Fire Blast attacks, however a tri-attack wasn't enough to put Distortion down for the count. Giratina took to the air and went after all the legendary birds, first starting with the three who attacked him. He successfully blasted the three of them with Shadow Balls, hitting them right on target. As they crash-landed into the altar, Lugia and Ho-oh tag teamed swooping down towards Giratina from in front and behind him.

Ho-oh attacked Giratina head on with a Fire Blast, while Lugia attacked from behind with an Aeroblast attack. Giratina saw Ho-oh's move and dodged with ease, while Lugia's Aeroblast exploded right on contact causing Giratina to lose some of his ground. Giratina didn't see that coming! Lugia was about to fire another, however Giratina saw this Aeroblast coming, and so stopped Lugia right in his tracks with a Shadow Force. Giratina disappeared, then reappeared before Lugia and tackled him into the ground. Lugia was slammed so hard that he couldn't get up after that.

They could hear the battle rumble above them, as Ash and his team hurried to meet up with the others within the centre of the mountain. It must be chaos up there! They could hear the battle-roars of the legendary Pokemon echo throughout the caves inside the mountain. Their ears were filled with thunderous booms, as bodies were being slammed into the mountain causing rubble to rain down upon them. Their hearts beat with fear and anxiety, as they heard each special attack fired explode like large bombs above them. It was absolute war up there! As they hoped, Cynthia and her team were waiting for them within the centre of the mountain… with May holding the Sword of Arceus.

"What took you guys so long?" Barry asked looking unimpressed by their lateness.

"Sorry, sorry," Ash replied. "We took a wrong turn."

"Well, c'mon, we gotta get up there, now!" Cynthia said. "We've wasted enough time in here!" With that, they began to hurry up the mountain, making their way up towards Spear Pillar.

* * *

She continued to fall… fall with tears flying from her eyes as the plummeted to the ground so far below. It was going to happen… Dawn was going to die. And as she expected she was going to die by Giratina's hand… the hand that took her by the wrist and pulled her off the ledge, falling to her pending doom. However what she didn't expect was Giratina killing her this way. She thought for sure that he would have wanted to watch her mutilation… watched as she died right before his eyes. But instead he cast her away. It was that thought… that thought of Giratina casting her aside to her death that made her heart wrench in pain and sadness. Casting her aside like an after-thought, after all that he did to her. However that thought also made her wonder… why did she think like that? Why were her last thoughts… of him?

Dawn then yelped as she felt herself drop within a pair of arms. Well, that was something she didn't expect! She had stopped falling! She looked down to see herself floating within midair still hooked within the arms of who halted her fall. She was saved… but by whom? Was this even real to begin with? She looked up to find her eyes stare into a pair of large kind blue ones. Their kind and comforting smile put her at ease. It was a female… a young beautiful maiden whose long beautiful pink hair danced within the chaotic wind. Who was this woman?

"Mew…" The pink haired maiden who continued to hold Dawn within her arms turned her attention to Mewtwo, who floated beside her. "Is she the one you were speaking of?"

Mew nodded. "She is," She then looked back down to Dawn, who at the moment was looking rather puzzled. Wasn't she just falling to her death before? "Well, it seems I couldn't have arrived at a more appropriate time… are you all right, Miss Dawn?"

"Wait… you're Mew?" Dawn wondered.

Mew nodded again. "I better hurry and set you down onto a safe ledge. I may have saved you, however I cannot hold you for long… you humans are quite heavy…"

"Hey, who you calling heavy?" Dawn was not impressed by Mew's comment. Did Mew just call her fat? Mew just ignored her and found a place to set Dawn down safely. Dawn's feet were safely planted onto a ledge. Dawn was now able to get a better look at Mew, who was wearing a dazzling, pink down with a robe draped over her shoulder. This was when Dawn realised… the clothes the legendaries wore seemed kind of Romanesque. It made them looked like ancient Beings indeed. "Thank you for saving me…"

"Well, we couldn't have you falling to your death, now could we?" Mew replied. "After all, you're the most important piece of the puzzle. Now, we better hurry and return you to Spear Pillar… our time is growing rapidly short by the second."

"It will take me forever to get back up there!"

Mew then turned towards the scenery. "All right guys…!" she called out. "It's time we got a move on!"

Dawn's ears began to hear faint sounds of what she thought to be jets flying around. It became louder and louder, as she saw two small shadows that looked a lot like small aircraft fighters fly towards her, Mew and Mewtwo. When they were close enough she reconsigned them to be two Pokemon that looked exactly the same, however one was the colour of blue and the other the colour of a light red. The blue one was harbouring what looked like to be an alien on its back. They eventually arrived before them and landed onto the ledge.

"Wait… aren't they Latios, Latias and Deoxys?" Dawn wondered.

"As all of us legendaries gather into your hands, you will be open to attack," Mew began. "We cannot protect you in our celestial forms – the forms that we revert to while we gather within your hands. If left unprotected, Giratina would surely attack you and stop our gathering. So I have brought reinforcement. The most powerful Pokemon after us legendaries are Latias, Latios, Deoxys and Mewtwo. They have agreed to do what ever they can to keep Giratina occupied so we can gather in your hands with no interruptions."

"Wow… you thought this through haven't you?"

"This is Arceus' universe… not Giratina's. Just because he is the opposite form of Arceus, doesn't mean he has the right to judge and destroy what Arceus has made. Arceus put so much of it's heart and soul into creating this beautiful universe… I know, for I was the first one there, watching right beside it as it carved life. It's heart is breaking as we speak because of this. We need to save this universe not just for everyone else… but for Arceus as well." Dawn nodded, as she felt new determination fill her soul. Hearing that Arceus was in pain because of all this sparked a new strive to fight inside her. It would be heartbreaking to see what you made be destroyed right in front of your eyes. "Now, we must hurry," Mew continued. "The longer we wait, the more the universe crumbles! Climb onto Latias, Miss Dawn!"

With, that Dawn climbed onto Latias' back. Mew climbed on after her. Mew wasn't as fast as Latios and Latias; she may as well ride along with Dawn and not slow everyone down. Mewtwo did the same as it climbed into Latios sitting behind Deoxys. Before Dawn realised, she was flying up towards the top of Mt. Coronet. Man this Pokemon was fast!

The battle continued to flame atop of Mt. Coronet. If Spear Pillar wasn't ruined enough after standing for so many millennia, it was being destroyed even more as the legendaries continued to destroy it during their ferocious battle. They will reduce it to rubble if they kept this up! Suicune, Raikou and Entei continued to attack from the ground, using their magnificent speed to run circles around Giratina, who tried to take them down with a series of Shadow Balls. However the legendary beasts were just too fast for the Being of Distortion to keep up with them. When they finally stopped to take aim and attack with special attacks of their own, Giratina took this small opening or opportunity to take them down as fast as he cold to end their annoying little farce.

Just as Suicune, Raikou and Entei were taken down, Regice, Regirock and Registeel decided to take over attacking from the ground. Their plan of attack as three separate beings was proving to be a failure thus far… they needed a new strategy. It was time to combine and attack as one. With that, their rocky Pokemon exteriors began to fuse together to create a new being. Before Giratina's eyes, the Regi brothers fused together to create their ultimate form… Regigigas. With their new giant and bulky body, they charged for the Being of Distortion. They may have a new colossal body and looked as though they weighted almost a thousands tonnes, however their speed actually improved! With that, they began to go head-to-head against Giratina in hand-to-hand combat, which was a more different approach of attack than what the others were doing by attacking only with special attacks.

Their new colossal body not only had proven to be faster than their original separate forms, but also stronger in brute strength as they clobbered the Being of Distortion down into the ground. They were actually doing some damage! Giratina was trapped… he couldn't pull a manoeuvre with Regigigas beating the shit out of him at close range like this. Giratina decided that some deception was in order. When Regigigas punched him again, Giratina decided to deceive the giant rock golem and pretend that it knocked him out. It worked, as Regigigas took a step back to see Giratina 'unconscious' on the ground. Giratina then used Shadow Force to vanish from Regigigas' view and reappear behind him. It was trick! A trick that left Regigigas rolling on the ground unable to get up, as Giratina swiped the giant golem with his tail from behind.

The next wave of attack that Giratina had to deal with was Kyogre and Groudon… who were actually working together! Nothing like the end of the world to make old enemies set their differences aside. Groudon was the first to attack, as he used his power over the earth to raise the ground of Spear Pillar. The ground smashed through the sandstone tiles of the Spear Pillar altar. Spiked at the tip, the ground continued to rise like ever-growing spears. Giratina continued to dodge avoiding being impaled from below by Groudon's attack. Giratina then broke Groudon's concentration by using a ground attack of this own. By using Earth Power, Giratina shook Groudon by shaking the earth below him causing Groudon to lose his balance, as well as his power over the earth.

Kyogre continued the attack by firing a continuous series of Hydro Pumps towards Giratina. However, since Kyogre was a Water-type Pokemon and her large whale-like form prevented her from moving around, Kyogre was nothing but a sitting duck out there. She had to do something, and as immobile as it was on ground, Kyogre's Pokemon form was more powerful than her human form. But in the end, her immobility proved to be her downfall, as Giratina charged from the air and gave the poor Kyogre a good slam into the ground. She was trapped within her own imprint, with the now cracked and broken sandstone tiles poking and stabbing her from underneath her belly. It was indeed uncomfortable!

From out of nowhere, Rayquaza charged towards Giratina from the air and fired a Hyper Beam at him. Giratina dodged and began to charge himself, charging upward towards Rayquaza. When they finally made contact with each other a one-on-one battle raged within the sky. Rayquaza was actually proving to be Giratina's most formidable opponent yet after Dialga. Rayquaza clawed at Giratina, while Giratina continued to swipe Rayquaza with his tail. Rayquaza fired Hyper Beams, while Giratina fired Shadow Balls. Chaos may be all around them as those tall black pillars continued to suck everything into their vortex, however Giratina and Rayquaza were making chaos of their own continuing to rage war high above the altar. This one-on-one battle was taking quite a while filling Giratina's black heart with excitement. What a battle this was proving to be! However soon enough, Giratina proved to be the most powerful, as he finally slammed Rayquaza into the sandstone tiles of Spear Pillar. Rayquaza was defeated.

Even so, the battle continued to rage on while the universe slowly died and distorted around them. It seemed that the legendaries were beginning to become desperate, as they blindly began to attack Giratina all at once. Even if the odds were stacked against them, Giratina remained ever so calm and vigilant, knocking them all down one-by-one. Attacking blindly and without a plan gets you nowhere, while remaining alert keeps you one-step ahead. As they continued to battle, the trainers finally arrived at the top to gasp at the battle before them. It was quite a site to see the legendaries battle in their marvellous and giant Pokemon forms. However it was also disheartening to see them being defeated one-by-one. They looked so exhausted, but still they continued to fight on. The trainers decided to keep back as far as they could to avoid getting hurt in the crossfire. Still they continued to watch with awe, while anxiety and fear filled within their pounding hearts.

"Look!" Max then said pointing towards the scenic view of Sinnoh, which was presently being torn apart by those black pillars. It was slowly crumbling. The rubble of cities, forest and mountains were being suck into the vacuums of nothingness. It was clear that Sinnoh was being destroyed by Giratina's chaos.

"It's already started?" Cynthia gasped. Their attention was soon drawn to the legendaries, who were slowly being knocked down to the ground one-by-one. After all their efforts, they were all finally down for the count. They didn't even have the energy to stand anymore. They couldn't even maintain their Pokemon forms anymore, as they all slowly reverted back to their human forms. They were truly defeated. Giratina roars' echoed in victory. It was like he was laughing. The trainers ignored his ghastly mockery and rushed to the legendaries aid.

"Dialga!" Cyrus went to Dialga aid. The poor Being looked very battered bruised… and so exhausted. "What happened… where's Dawn?" Dialga's exhausted expression began to cry tears at Dawn's name. Cyrus didn't like the look of the Being's tears. "What's happened to by daughter?"

"Dawn is… Giratina…" Diagla didn't have the stomach to complete his sentence. "Dawn is…"

"_Just say it already!"_ Giratina then said. He looked very amused. Because he was in his Pokemon form, Giratina had to talk telepathically to them all. _"C'mon… I want to hear those very words come out of your very mouth, my brother… she's dead! I killed her… and rather enjoyed it!"_

As Giratina roared with laughter… Cyrus' heart broke in overwhelming sadness. It can be… it just can be… Dawn's dead? With that Cyrus could no longer hold back his tears, as he screamed towards the heavens in agony. That bastard… that bastard killed his daughter! The others overheard this as well, and just couldn't believe what they just heard. Dawn's dead? Some collapsed to the ground in despair beginning to cry over the loss of such a strong soul, a kind heart… and a wonderful friend. She didn't deserve that… she didn't deserve death! The thought that they could no longer save the world was just an after thought, as the loss over Dawn herself was too hard to bear… especially for Cyrus. With rage now taking over, Cyrus got up and charged for Giratina. He wanted that monster to pay with his own bare hands! However that proved to be a rather hazardous move, as Giratina swiped him back with his tail. He nearly killed him.

"_Don't fear…"_ Giratina began to speak once more. _"You'll all join her soon enough. Nothing can stop my distortion now…"_

"That's what you think!"

That voice… that strong familiar voice. It can't be? Riding of Latias, Dawn and Mew swooped down towards them and dove back up making a grand entrance. They watched was Latias begun to fly around them with Dawn waving to them on her back. It was really Dawn! She wasn't dead after all! There was still hope for the universe after all! They all began to cheer with overwhelming joy while Dawn continued to fly on Latias. Even the legendaries were filled with overwhelming happiness… Zapdos was actually crying! It was a miracle! She was alive! Giratina looked very unimpressed by Dawn's presence. He killed her… he killed her! She was thrown off the mountain by his own hand, so how the hell is she still alive? His heart burned with overwhelming rage, as Latias began to fly around the giant monster so Dawn could tease him. Mew laughed. Latias eventually set down for landing with Latios following suit carrying Mewtwo and Deoxys. Dawn and Mew got off it's back. Dawn was welcome by a very relieved hug from her father.

"Dawn…" Cyrus cried. "He told us you were dead." She said nothing, as she hugged her father tyring to hold back her tears. He was squeezing ever so tightly and showing so much emotion. He was sad… and afraid that he had lost her forever. He truly loved her. "My precious daughter." She released herself so she could say something… only to find herself within a tighter embrace by Dialga. Was he… shedding tears? He became like an older brother indeed.

"I'm so glad you're alive…" he said. "Not just for the universe, but also for my own selfish emotions. I though I lost you!"

"It's okay," she replied with a light giggle. "I'm here now."

Diagla released her from his embrace. "But how?"

"Mew saved me." Mew gave them a little wave.

Diagla smiled. "Well, you know when to come at a right time, don't you Mew? Thank you."

"You can thank me later. All us are here now… it's time we deliver the final blow!"

"All right people!" Dawn said. "Let's do this!"

* * *

**Author note: **So many fight scenes... so many fight scenes! That was so exhuasting trying to come with diffrent ways of attack! I don't wanna do any more fight scenes! Oh, wait... they'll still be more in the next chapter. It can't work without them. GYAAHH!

Okay, now that I had my little bitch, I feel better : ). But seriously, I'm still having fun writing this. I don't want it to end, but it's so close. : (

I hope you are still enjoying the story. Thank you all for reading and I hope you continue to read in the future : )


	27. 27 Judgement

**Chap. 27 – Judgement**

"All right people!" Dawn said. "Lets do this!"

On Dawn's word, Latias, Latios, Mewtwo, and Deoxys charged for Giratina ready to attack. Latias and Latios began their assault by using their mach speed to run circles around Giratina. Giratina became bewildered by their speed, as they were nothing but a blur before his eyes… and dizzy. There was no way he could land a claw on them with speed such as theirs! He soon began to feel the attacks of Deoxys and Mewtwo, as they attacked him with psychic attacks. When they realized that their psychic attacks couldn't affect the Ghost-type legendary, they began to attack by other means. With Latios and Latias attacking and running circles around him, and Deoxys and Mewtwo attacking, Giratina was cornered.

As they kept the giant dragon of Distortion occupied, the legendaries were beginning their transformation from their solid human physics to their pure white celestial aura forms. Dawn stood ready with her hands out before her preparing herself for the gathering of all legendaries into her hands. Their auras would gather within her hands creating a sphere of highly concentrated collective energy to attack Giratina with. This would be the final blow. One by one, the legendary Beings within their abstract pure white aura forms began to gather within her hands. With each soul the sphere grew bigger. With each soul, Dawn could feel the sphere getting stronger. She could feel their hearts combining into powerful energy. It was an overwhelming feeling, still she held out her hands and allowed the gathering to continue.

Chaos brewed all around. It brewed all around Sinnoh, as well as atop of Mt. Coronet. It was like the end of the world… well… it was the end of the world. With his power over Distortion, Giratina had called upon the apocalypse… and those black pillars sucking everything into their vortex were the black angels of death wrecking chaos and destruction. Everything was being pulled into the depths of darkness causing the sky to blacken with electrical storms due to all the pressure. Zapdos would have loved it… if it didn't mean the end of the world… of everything.

Etched within the sandstone tiles of the altar of Spear Pillar was a large triangle. It was the same triange Cyrus used to accidently open the door to the Distortion World, using the Red Chain he created from Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf. Before Darkrai fused himself with the others, the told Ash and May to position themselves at the bottom left and right corned ends. In order to carry out the prophesy properly, all three chosen mortals must each be positioned on all three corners of the triangle. Chaos filled their ears with its destructive melody and the winds raged with a ghastly howl, as Ash and May hurried towards the triangle carrying the treasures within their hands.

"Are you ready May?" Ash asked above all the chaos.

May clutched the sword within the hands. "As ready as I'll ever be…"

"All we have to do now is wait on Dawn. She and the others better hurry up… it looks pretty ugly down there. It won't last much longer…"

Giratina was able to knock back Deoxys and Mewtwo, however the was having a hard time with Latias and Latios. They were just too fast for his eyes to keep up. Their attacks meant nothing to him… only their speed was getting on his nerves. They were like annoying weak little flies buzzing around him. Giratina knew that this attack was just a distraction to allow Dawn and the others time to prepare for the final attack, and so bearing their annoying little attacks he charged towards Dawn. All Dawn could do was hope that they gather within her hands in time so she could attack, as all she could do now was stand and wait until every single Being – apart from Giratina – was within the sphere. She was a sitting duck with a large scary ghost charging towards her. It was frightening!

Just before Giratina could swipe Dawn with his tail, he was pushed back by a large force of power, which attacked him with a beam of infused power. Where did that come from? He was attacked by flame, water, electricity, Razor Leaves, psychic energy, and other elements meshed together to create a force powerful enough to keep him back and away from Dawn. Giratina was taken a back, however stood his ground once more to see all the trainers standing with each of their Pokemon in their parties before him. It was like looking upon a small squadron… a unified force of humans and Pokemon.

"We may be weak against him, however this unified force that we have created is strong enough to keep Giratina back at least!" Cynthia said. "And along with Latias, Latios, Deoxys and Mewtwo, we should be more than enough to keep him occupied."

"We also need to push him back enough so that he is standing before the peak of the triangle," Cyrus added. "That's what Darkrai said!"

"Okay. Everyone, concentrate all you have to push him back!"

The trainers ordered their Pokemon to attack once more, and once again a beam of meshed attacks was fired at Giratina. Along with Latios, Latias, Deoxys and Mewtwo, Giratina was kept VERY occupied protecting himself from the unified force. They were keeping him busy indeed, as he tried to protect himself from the unified attack, with its force pushing him towards the triangle. When he was in range, Ash decided to help by putting that Griseous Orb he had infused within him to good use, and attacked Giratina with his own attacks. May mustered up the courage and decided to help, as she used the sword to push him back also. With one mighty swing of the blade, she made Giratina jump back with a howl of agony echoing from his lips. Because the blade possessed power from Arceus itself, it was very effective at causing damage to Giratina. May swung that blade like she was a natural! It was like she had been swinging swords for years!

"Okay guys, it's ready!" Dawn shouted above the chaos. "HERE I COME, YOU MONSTER!"

Dawn began to charge towards Giratina with the completed sphere of the legendary Beings held tightly within her hands. Within her hands as she charged towards the devil was a pure white energy ball, with all the powers of all legendaries meshed into one. Within her hands was the power to finally deliver judgement upon that black-hearted monster… to finally defeat Giratina for good. The others continued to keep the monster back as she ran towards him… towards the giant monster of Distortion. Her heart began to beat in anticipation and excitement… this perverted beast was finally going to get his just deserves! All that was needed now was to hit him. She leaped onto the top point of the triangle and readied her arm to throw. This was it! Three… two… one…

"EAT THIS!"

She threw the energy ball of pure, completed energy at Giratina, who could not do anything to evade, as the current attack was keeping him from fleeing. The glowing sphere of all the legendaries meshed into one came into contact. It was right on target. Everyone held their breath in anticipation as the sphere exploded upon Giratina's flesh. When it exploded, a wave of pure white light flooded passed their eyes. They had to shield their site for it was so bright! Within the white void, the trainers and their Pokemon could hear his screams… Giratina's howl of agony. The sound filled their ears with dread – like his monstrous howls always did – however there hearts were filled with hope. The monster was in pain… he was being defeated! He was being cut down piece by peace by the combined celestial force of all the legendaries.

The pure white light that flooded Spear Pillar then shifted from Giratina's body and began to rise up towards the heavens. It was time for Ash and May to finally play their parts. With the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs each held within his hand, Ash raised them towards the heavens to finally open its door. The orbs began to respond, as they began to glow with a righteous shine. Ash's face then cringed in pain when he felt the Griseous Orb beginning to respond, glowing from his chest. It's glow ripped his shirt into rags due to all the sparks conflicting around it. A beam of light was shot from each orb. The three beams of black, white and blue aura slowly meshed into one the higher they raised into the sky. Their conflicting energies eventually exploded creating a dimensional rip. Heaven was now connected to their world. They all gazed up at heaven… its golden glow emitting from the dimensional rip making them awe at its brilliance. It was just a peace of heaven, but from what they saw, it was paradise.

By this time, Giratina was idly sprawled out upon the cold sandstone tiles of Spear Pillar defeated… truly and utterly… defeated. With no energy to maintain his Origin dragon form, Giratina had reverted back to human form. Dawn never thought she would see the day when Giratina looked so helpless and weak before her with no will to go on. He looked pathetic… so pathetic. Something about that made her heart tightened in anxiety for some reason. It was like a dream… this entire adventure was like a dream. And to see it about to end seemed so unrealistic to her… to see him lay so helplessly on the floor like that seemed so unrealistic… like a dream. With the light of heaven bathing upon her, Dawn slowly approached Giratina… wanting to look upon his face once more. She approached him and stared down upon his face. It was as though he was sleeping. He looked so peaceful… so soft. She knelled down before him to get a better look of his face… his weak and beaten face riddled with blood, cuts and bruises.

He slowly opened his red eyes to see her stare down at him. He couldn't help but stare into those soft sympathetic eyes of hers. It was the softest expression that he had ever seen in his entire existence… an expression he had never received from anyone before. And then there was Dawn, who couldn't help but stare into his red glowing eyes. Their spite had disappeared, as he had no longer the strength to hate. All she saw was a dead glassy glare of hopelessness. He had truly been defeated. With the light of heaven bathing upon her back, it was like seeing an angel staring down at him.

"Giratina…" Dawn slowly began. "I just wanted to say before any sort of judgement is received upon you… that I understand why you did it. I understand why you wanted to put an end to all your agony, your turmoil, your loneliness… to put an end to all your painful memories of being trapped against your will. And I know that the only way to that was to destroy everything, cause it's the only way to end your immortal existence. I hold no hatred for you… I hold no grudge against you… and I pray that wherever you go your pain finally ends…"

"…It will never end," he then replied with a soft hiss. Just like that, she saw his hatred return once more. "I will still know pain, for that is my immortal fate. I am doomed to feel that forever, and you stopped any relief I would have had received. But…" Just like that, he looked so helpless once more. And that soft smile cornering from his lips… why did that look so frightening to her? It was so unnatural to see him smile like that! "If I could share the pain I have felt with another soul… then perhaps I may feel a little better about my fate. To know that someone sympathises with my pain… Allow me to answer that prayer of yours. You want me to find any sort of relief… then this the gift I give you."

He reached his hand out slowly to her and placed it upon her cheek ever so softly. From the moment she felt his cold hand chill her skin her mind began to fly out of control. It was as if it was going over a hundred miles an hour. She saw images of suffering and pain, as well as feel sudden hopelessness, agony and heartache inside her heart. It was his memories… his memories of his past. She was seeing, as well as feeling his painful time while he was trapped inside the Distortion World. She could feel every negative feeling and thought overwhelm her body… his negative feelings and thought. It was making her sick. She could see images of his suffering and torture within the darkness, as well as hear his constant screams inside his mind. It wasn't painful, however she could see it and feel it. He was sharing his past… his past that would bring her many nightmares to come. What a horrible existence he had leaded!

As he broke contact with her, his memories disappeared from her mind, as well as the suffering pain she was feeling inside her heart. However those memories will haunt her forever, as well as all those negative feelings of pain and suffering she felt. It made her go numb with terror. She caressed herself to try and warm up, and to comfort herself from those horrible things she saw. Thinking _'poor Giratina' _was an understatement. He suffered so much to even comprehend! Giratina saw her trying to cope with the memories he shared with her. What she saw was just a small taste of what he went through. Ash noticed Dawn acting strangely. He watched the interaction between them the whole time. Giratina did something when he touched her… no doubt about it.

"May…" Ash then spoke. "Do it."

May nodded. "Right!"

May raised the sword above her. With the blade pointed before the open gates of heaven above, the sword began to glow with a magnificent gold. Along with its holy shine, the blade made a loud jingle-like sound. It was calling forth Arceus, showing the Lord of Everything the way out of heaven so it could to fix its creation. As the sword sang its hymn to guide Arceus through into this world, the legendaries Beings began to materialize back into their human physics preparing themselves for their reunion with their creator… their 'Father'. It was time for Giratina to receive his final judgement… the final punishment by Arceus himself.

Soon, a giant Pokemon of white and gold passed through the golden clouds of heaven into the chaotic mess that was reality. It looked like a cloud with four legs, with green eyes that glowed with the light of righteousness. Arceus has re-entered the world. It was a marvellous Pokemon fit to be called God. The golden wheel situated around it's middle completed its marvellous exterior. It was as if the wheel completed him… completed everything. As it passed through awing everyone with it's astounding presence, the world below was still within wreck and ruin. The black pillars Giratina had called continued to suck everything into their vortex, still destroying life itself. They had to be stopped!

Arceus began his reconstruction of Sinnoh, as well as everything else surrounding the now distorted region. It began casting the world within a blanket of pitch-black darkness. Everyone suddenly gasped as they found themselves floating within the void of nothingness. Soon they began to see stars sparkling with every colour of the rainbow rise up above them and glitter within the black canvass. Arceus continued to glow with a marvellous silver from head to toe, using it's power to reconstruct Sinnoh and return it to the moment before those black pillars appeared. Cosmic Power the technique was called. Everyone watched with awe at it continued to do it's work. It seemed that it was standing doing nothing, however they could feel within their hearts that the world was being healed.

The blanket of black void then suddenly disappeared. They had returned standing upon the cold sandstone tiles of Spear Pillar, looking beyond the region below. It was fixed! It had returned to normal! Those black pillars were nowhere to be found. Towns and cities had returned, and the people continued on about their day as if nothing happened at all. Forest and mountain ranges continued to stand serene, high and proud. And the rivers continued to run across the land undisturbed. Sinnoh was saved! All the legendary Beings and trainers could do was look around and awe at the marvellous site below. It was as if it was never destroyed! Arceus had healed the world, life… the universe. Arceus had cancelled Giratina's Distortion.

Before everyone could start cheering for Arceus, it consumed itself within a golden aura. From head to toe Arceus' giant Pokemon form was covered with a brilliant gold. It's shape began to twist and turn with it's giant shape minimising into a human-looking form. What… Arceus had a human form also? Everyone watched in anticipation. What did God look like as a human? The aura of brilliant gold faded to reveal a handsome man wearing pure white robes. His hair was long and pure white with long blonde bangs hanging from either said of his face. The shape of his kind green eyes reminded them of someone. If only they were red and filled it hate… And that long hair…if it were pitch-black…

"Hang on… he looks like Giratina!" Mars gasped. "Hell, they could be twins!"

"Well, Giratina is the opposite of Arceus after all… " Mew said with a light smirk. "Good and evil… light and darkness… creation and destruction… order and distortion."

"Are you saying that… they're like brothers?"

"They may as well be."

Arceus approached Dawn and Giratina. Dawn looked up still in awe at his presence, but more so at his physicality. It was like looking upon a light version of Giratina. It was odd. She could never picture Giratina looking so much like an angel… but there was Arceus smiling down upon her, reminding her of the devil so much. Twins indeed. With his hand he signalled Dawn to step aside. It was time Giratina was judged and punished for his crimes against Arceus' creed. And who was Dawn to question the Lord? She stepped aside… even if she knew it meant she finally had to say goodbye to Giratina. After seeing and feeling his memories… she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to let him go. She was even scared of what Arceus was going to do to him!

Arceus took Giratina by the throat and lifted him up with ease. What strength! Arceus must have been squeezing his neck, for it looked as though Giratina was in pain. Giratina's face was cringed with agony, while Arceus remained so calm and emotionless to his pain. Arceus may have looked calm, but inside rage brewed inside him… a violent wrath that he was about to bestow upon Giratina… his own dark side. Arceus knew that this was going to happen, however they were is creations Giratina was screwing with back there. Arceus may have returned everything back to normality, however destroying life will not go unpunished!

"_You have attempted to destroy my creation. You have attempted to destroy my efforts and return everything to chaos. You have attempted to destroy what I love!" _His voice echoed throughout the mountain, as well as boom all over Sinnoh. _"Punishment is what you shall receive! The Distortion World was created for you as a means of creating a home for you. A place where your power could not run ramped, as your power has done for seven days. If you assume that I ignored your efforts, then you are mistaken. You knew of the consequences if you were to roam within this world, and yet you disobeyed!"_

"That hell wasn't a home…" Giratina then replied. "It was a prison, you fucking bitch!" His foul mouth only landed him in more trouble, as Arceus squeezed his neck ever tighter for his insolence.

"_If you say as such, then I will not return you to the Distortion World,_" Arceus then replied. _"Instead, you will be taken into heaven where you will be imprisoned by my watchful eye… as well as the eyes of others. You will have no privacy, and you will be limited to what you wish to perform. You will be controlled in heaven, whereas below you was lord, and could do whatever you wished."_

"Maybe so… but I dare you brother…" Giratina then replied. "Try to imprison me with your enlightened method as much as you like. By being so close to you, I have a chance ridding of you… return you to that egg you once came and seal you there!" With a twitch of his eye, Arceus sent Giratina into an agonizing frenzy within his grip. Giratina gasped and screamed as he felt Arceus attack him by jolting his righteous power into his cold, dark and evil body.

"_Perhaps discipline is what you need… my brother."_

"No, stop! Please!" Arceus' attention was turned to Dawn who looked very distressed by their discussion, as well as by the pain he was inflicting upon Giratina. She tried to hold back her tears, as she stared upon the green righteous eyes of Arceus. He remained emotionless. "Please… Giratina has been through enough pain! I know he tried to destroy everything… but pain is something he doesn't deserve! He's been through enough pain already! Please don't hurt him anymore!"

_"You have such a kind and forgiving heart. I should know for I created you as such. Alas, pain is the only means of keeping Giratina under control. It is his nature to question my creed, and so it is dangerous to let him do as he pleases. Giratina must be restrained… it is the only way of maintaining universal order. Now we must leave. My children…"_ Arceus was referring to the other legendaries. _"You all are free to do as you please. Your powers are not hazardous by remaining exposed to this world. You may return to your seclusion or begin creating a new genesis with your new mortal comrades. The choice is yours." _With that, Arceus returned to the opened door of heaven taking a rather objective Giratina with him. Dawn and the others watched as the doors of heaven closed and disappeared into nothingness. Arceus and Giratina were gone leaving a peaceful and stable world behind them.

Dawn fell to her knees and began to cry, knowing that Giratina would continue upon the road of eternal suffering.

She was the only one grieving over Giratina and his fate.

* * *

**Author's note: **Well... that's it for the main adventure... BUT THE STORY'S NOT OVER YET! XD. I have provided a spoiler for the next two or three chapters on my profile page, if you haven't seen already. In fact this adventure itself was only just a filler to what I have been planning for the end. I actually had the ending of this story in mind before I began writing the beginning. I know it sounds weird but that's how it happened. Guess I'm a little backwards that way lol. I didn't realise that the story itself would go for this long, but I still had fun writing this adventure. I wanted to get this adventure done before I got to the part of this story that I have been itching so much to write.

So, bare with me for another two chapters... or three.

Thank you for your support. Thank you for reading, and I hope that you continue to read in the future... for another two or three chapters at least : )

Oh, and I have uploaded a human concept pic of Palkia to my Deviantart page if you're interested to check out. And Diagla. Link's on my profile page : )


	28. 28 Seven years on

**Chap. 28 – **_**Seven years later…**_

It seemed nothing more than a dream to her now… a dream that seemed to become more out of reach with each passing year. It was nothing more than a fleeting memory. Dawn and the others have left that glorious adventure behind and continued where they left off before hand, however they kept in touch. The friendships they made through all the hardship and venture were ones that were made forever, and with each passing year they seemed to grow stronger… not weaker. Another thing that may have kept their ties so strong was of their newfound celebrity for saving the universe. They were considered heroes now… heroes that brought forth a new era… a new genesis for mankind and Pokemon alike.

Now at the age of twenty-one, Dawn was almost at her goal of becoming a great Pokemon trainer. She had tried and failed before, however this time she had made it to the Elite Four of the Pokemon League. It took her almost seven years to reach this point, and she was proving to the Elite Four that she definitely wanted the title. She had defeated them one by one, with Elite Four trainer Lucian being the last to stand against her and the current World Pokemon League Champion. It wasn't Cynthia… she retired after her defeat against the current champion, who has held onto his title for many years now.

Lucian's final Pokemon Gallade was on the front lines facing off against Diagla in his Pokemon form. Dawn had to admit that what helped her get this far was due to the aid of Dialga, who was now her partner in battle. It was a rather easy choice for Diagla to stay by her side afterwards due to his brotherly tendances he developed towards her. The other legendaries paired off with the other trainers as well. They now roamed the world, unlike in ancient times where they had to hide due to the humans' fear of their power. It was a nice change.

Lucian's Gallade put up a rather good fight against Diagla, as it was a rather experienced Pokemon in its own right. It belonged to an Elite Four trainer after all. However the tough psychic Pokemon was no match for Diagla and his most-loved technique the Roar-of-Time. Having the flow of time pushing so hard against it's body was too hard to bare. It was like gravity was being pummelled down upon it! It became so overwhelmed that it fainted in shock. Lucian called Gallade back into it's Poke Ball and that was that… Dawn had defeated the last of the Elite Four. Dawn couldn't help up cheer with joy, while Diagla stood tall and proud, looking rather content at yet another victory. Dawn would be champion in no time!

"Congratulations Dawn…" Lucian then spoke. "You have beaten the Elite Four. You are now one step closer of becoming the new World Pokemon League Champion."

"Thank you," Dawn replied.

"However I have to help but wonder… is all of your success due to your reliance on your legendary Pokemon? The champion has legendaries as well, you know…" With that, Diagla consumed his body within a pure white aura and turned his body from Pokemon form to his human physic. Dialga's handsome looks had not changed any over the last seven years… however his style had. Replacing his armour was now rather modern looking clothing… a style fit for professional male models. In order to fit in with modern society, he and the others decided to change their style from their ancient robes and armour to a more modern look. It was working rather well for him at least. Lucian had never seen a legendary morph before, however heard from others that they could change into humans. Lucian couldn't help but awe.

"Being partnered with me is indeed a rather large advantage, I understand this…" Diagla began to Lucian. "However that doesn't mean that she completely relies on my power. Dawn is a remarkable trainer in her own right… she possessed natural talent before she met us. Also, I make sure that she continues to grow and learn to become the best trainer she can be without always relying on my aid. In fact, she only uses me when it is really necessary."

"That's right," Dawn added with a cheerful skip in her step. "He won't attack unless it's really necessary, like just then when battling with you. Any other time he'll disobey me just to test me… and tease me…"

"…Really? Well, I hope that he doesn't decide to do that against the current champion. Believe me, you will need Dialga's full cooperation against him…"

"Why's that?"

"Cause I'll be the one battling you!"

They turned back to see another trainer walk into the battle hall. It was the current World Pokemon League Champion… Ash Ketchum. He had grown up so much over the past seven years… he looked like a totally different person! However, the one thing that never changed was that youthful sparkle within his eyes. Pikachu still remained sitting upon his shoulder. Dawn could see that the little yellow Pokemon was indeed getting on with age. With that, she rushed up towards Ash and gave him a big hug. It had been a while since she saw him… the last time being over the phone a few weeks ago where he wished her luck against the Elite Four. Dawn knew that he was the champion, however she didn't expect to see him so soon after battling the Elite Four… another week at least, as everything had to be prepared and scheduled before hand.

"Hey Dawn, how ya doin'?" Ash greeted.

Dawn released him from the friendly hug. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought I wouldn't see you for a while yet…?"

"I just couldn't help but watch. I wanted to see how you battle, for fun as well as for strategic reasons. You've become a rather brilliant trainer… you may be my toughest opponent yet! I can't wait! Hey, how's Barry getting along?" Ash's eyes then snapped in realisation. He almost forgot! With that, he reached his hand into the pocket of his black jeans. "I have been meaning to give you this." He pulled out an envelope and handed it to Dawn. It looked rather fancy… what was in it? She opened the envelope and pulled out an invitation… to Ash and Misty's wedding celebration. "Actually I was going to send it to Johanna, and ask her to relay it onto you when you contacted her next. But since you're here, I thought I may as well give it to you in person."

"It was only three months ago when you proposed to Misty, and what a night that was!" Dawn said. "I can't believe you're getting married so soon. But then again, you two have been together for years now."

"Oh, and we're also organising a pre-wedding party at a hot spring inn as well. It's for everyone that was in our group. Misty and I wanna celebrate with you guys before we tie the knot… like a meshed hen's and bucks night. You know how un-traditional Misty is… she just has to do something different and out of the ordinary. I think it'll be fun too…"

"Me too. Sounds great."

"So… how's Marina? She's been travelling with you for a while now, hasn't she?"

"She's battling the first Elite Four trainer as we speak," Dawn replied. "She was scheduled to finally face off against him today."

"Kamon huh? Will they ever get together… it's so obvious!"

Dawn giggled. "I know, isn't it?"

Marina was rather struggling against the first Elite Four trainer. Unlike Dawn, who had battled with the Elite Four a few times over the years, this was Marina's first attempt. She had changed a lot over the past seven years… she had gone from a cute pop model to a rather beautiful young socialite. In fact, Kamon couldn't believe of the woman Marina had become… he was concentrating upon her more than the battle itself. He had come along way as well. He had matured so much over the seven-year period going from that cold, arrogant and reserved child to a noble young man… all due to Marina's influence of course. He still seemed dark, as his choice in style still made him look intimidating, however his attitude was rather positive… and perhaps a little over confident. Well… we was one of the Elite Four after all…

After that final battle atop of Mt. Coronet, Entei took Kamon under his wing. It was due to Marina's positive attitude that Kamon's persona had changed. And then there was Entei with with his sage-like knowledge of battling that had improved Kamon's battle ethics immensely. It was with Entei's guidance that Kamon was here as one of the Elite Four now. Kamon had Entei out on the battlefield, while Marina had the small, swift and agile Celebi at hers. Celebi had bonded with Marina so much during that time seven years ago… when it all ended she didn't want to part from her. So Celebi became part of Marina's Pokemon team, also becoming her strongest. However at the moment, Entei had Celebi on the ropes. A Grass-type against a Fire-type was not one of the best decisions Marina has made…

"C'mon, Marina… I know you can battle better than is…" Kamon began to tease. "Or is because you're battling against me that you're having trouble…?"

"Shut up!" she replied. "It's hard to fight a friend… especially one that's stronger than me!"

"Yeah, you've always been sentimental that way. What's wrong about facing off against a friend in a friendly battle? Actually, I'm fighting you as softly as I can… I'm usually a lot more harder on everyone else that comes up against me…"

"Oh, now you're just making me feel worse!"

"Okay, okay… how about we make a deal to boost that confidence of yours… give you something to fight for? If you win, I will assist you in devising a strategy for fighting against the next Elite Four trainer. That would be helpful, wouldn't it?"

"…It would," Marina replied. "And if you win…"

A smirk corned upon Kamon's lips. "I get to kiss you and take you out on a date." Marina suddenly bushed. A date… he wanted a date with her? "How about it?"

With a blush still upon her cheeks, Marina smiled. "You're on." She wanted to win so badly… but for some reason, losing didn't sound so bad to her anymore.

* * *

May stood outside a café in Petalburg City patiently waiting for someone, however her patience was beginning to wear thin. He's late… over fifteen minutes late! Inside the café, Brandon was having lunch taking a break from his adventure. He, May and Max have been travelling together, however May asked if she could have some privacy today, for she had a date. So there was Brandon with a now seventeen-year old Max sitting beside him having lunch, trying to look as non-conspicuous as they could. Sitting opposite them was Jirachi stuffing his face with food. Not much has change for Jirachi, as he was still youthful and as gluttonous as he always had been. He had been travelling with Max. And then there was Groudon looking so laid back and relaxed as ever… while he ogled the waitresses that passed by. Groudon partnered up with Brandon, simply for the reason to help him grow a backbone and become more confident around women, as Brandon was always on the shy side when concerning the opposites sex.

Brandon sighed at Groudon's sleazy behaviour. "Groudon, could you just cut it out for just one second? We're trying to lower our presence, not pick up girls! Just try and control yourself for May. She's really excited about this date."

"What can I say… human women are too hard to resist," Groudon replied. "Human women are so, complex, beautiful and so fascinating to interact with. It's such an interesting experience for a Being like me to be with one. Brandon my friend, you have no idea what you're missing."

"I have always wondered about something concerning that…" Max said. "Why is it that you Beings prefer to be sexually partnered with humans?"

"The emotions, desires, experiences… the complex of being human itself is something that we Beings find so interesting to undergo… Well, I do," Groudon replied. "As Pokemon, we only experience basic instincts and emotions. Our being is downgraded to becoming nothing more but a simple animal. But humans are so much more interesting, as humans possess a complex rationality that Pokemon don't have. Being human is like a drug to us because of this complex rationality… it keeps our immortal life so interesting. We experience both being human and Pokemon as we do exist between them, but if I had to choose… I rather be human than Pokemon any day."

"Is that why there has been so much controversy of intimacy between you Beings and humans over the centuries?" Brandon wondered. "You'd rather love a human than a Pokemon because you find us… more interesting?"

"When you look at the bigger picture, we're more human than Pokemon anyway," Groudon continued. "We may have the ability to change between a human or a Pokemon form, however we experience so much more than a normal human or Pokemon ever will. You could go as far as to even say… that we're more complex than you humans. So of course we find humans more appealing, as well as our own kind."

"Yes… how many times has that theory been proven over the course of time?" Rayquaza wondered to them, as he approached their table. He had been at the front counter placing another order for Jirachi. "It is indeed a rather uncomfortable and scandalous topic of conversation… but it happens. I believe the most scandalous relationship between a human and Being to date was the one between Diagla and that woman. But these days, you'll find that Diagla is more against the relationship between humans and Beings."

"Why?" Max asked.

Rayquaza frowned. "Because of the horrible reality of grief and sorrow that always follows. When you fall deeply in love with someone you want to be with them forever or until the day you die. We Beings are immortal, while humans live such short lives. It is beautiful, however it is nothing more than a short fleeting moment, which in the end brings us Beings such pain. But even so, we fall into that same trap time and time again. We have needs too…"

"Oh… I get it now. That is quite a sad thought… no wonder why Dialga's so against it now…"

"He's still broken hearted to this day, I'm sure."

"Hey, Ray… will you be sad when May passes on?"

"Max… that is something I rather not think about right now."

May continued to wait outside for her date. Twenty minutes have passed and he still hasn't shown up! It made her wonder… was Drew even serious about this relationship to begin with? She then noticed a young man with a head of green hair hurry up towards her down the busy city street. Finally! What in the world was he doing… looking at himself in the mirror or something? He may as well had been, as he had become quite the handsome swan from the arrogant and egoistical duck with that he was seven years ago. He wasn't ugly even then… but his personality sure was! He still looks at himself in the mirror to this day, but not as much. Almost tripping over, Drew approached a rather irritated May and handed a rose to her. She had to admit, him giving her a flower made her feel a little more better about his lateness.

"I am so sorry!" he said. "I didn't realise that contest would take so long."

"You competed in a Pokemon Contest before our date?" she wondered. "Can't you stop competing for just one day… you do have a problem!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I won…" she just rolled her eyes. Yes… some things haven't changed in seven years. He then took her arm and linked it with his. "Well, I'm here now… let's just get going a have fun today, okay…" She just sighed… no use staying angry with him all day… she just wanted to have fun as well. "Hey, did you get that invitation to Ash and Misty's wedding yet?"

"Sure did!"

* * *

"Some mail has arrived sir," Jupiter said, as she walked into Cyrus' office. Seven years later and Jupiter was still Cyrus' secretary for Team Galactic. Nothing much as changed with her apart from the few wrinkles she was developing due to age, which she always fixed with surgery anyway. Mars and Saturn were still his top commanders as well. Yes, Team Galactic was still up and running, however its goal had changed. Instead of world domination, it was now the largest energy research organization in Sinnoh. In fact, it was Saturn who suggested that they continue their research looking for new sources of energy, but instead of using it for world domination, they'll use it to offer new sources energy to power cities and homes. It had been successful so far.

Cyrus took the envelope from Jupiter and began to open it. He had aged quite a bit as well, however he seemed more cheerful and vibrant than he did seven years ago. It was due to his new look on life, which he developed through the return of his family. He and Johanna were getting along quite well, and his daughter Dawn contacted him frequently. He was indeed happy… even Johanna has commented that his attitude has indeed improved. He was a different man… in fact he had returned into that man she fell in love with all those years ago. Cyrus opened the envelope to find four invitations addressed for Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, and one for himself and Johanna. They were invitations to Ash and Misty's wedding. They had invited them as well. Well, they were part of their team saving the universe after all.

"They're finally here," he said.

"The invitations, sir?" Jupiter asked.

"Yes. Here's yours…" He gave Jupiter her invitation, as well as the invitations for Mars and Saturn. "And take these to Mars and Saturn as well." Jupiter nodded and left his office to relay the invitations to her fellow commanders.

* * *

"C'mon, Zappy… just do it already!"

"Get screwed, bitch! And stop calling me Zappy!"

"This is for the benefit of everyone. You're full of energy that's just going to waste! Just do it already!"

"No! I'm not some lab rat! You cannot make me charge energy into the grid against my will!

"You volunteered!" Nothing much has changed between Mars and Zapdos over the past seven years… they still argued, and at times wrestled each other to solve those arguments. However, that was just how they showed their care for one another. They had honestly become the best of friends over the past seven years… even if that friendship was a rather violent one. Saturn and Moltres couldn't help but laugh from the back of the lab, as Mars continued to shout profanities through the intercom at Zapdos. She indeed looked like a lab-rat as she firmly stood within a sealed room with a power grid behind her, while the others watched her from the other side of the protective glass. She didn't look too happy.

"Well then, I change my mind!" Zapdos said turning up her nose.

Mars sighed and plonked her head down on the controls board in front of her. "Damn it Zapdos, you're so impossible!"

After a good laugh, Saturn sighed. "I need a drag."

"Same here," Moltres added. "They're giving me a headache!" With that, they left the lab heading outside to relive their stress.

"Man, your sister is just impossible," Saturn said to Moltres, as they walked down the hall. "If Lugia was here, this would be a lot easier!"

"Yeah… it is a shame that he is miles away at the Pokemon League winning battles for Ash… Ho-oh as well."

"Hey, did you hear… Dawn defeated Lucian, the last of the Elite Four. She faces Ash next week."

"Cyrus must be very proud if his little girl…"

"That's where I heard. He's been going on about for hours now!"

* * *

"It's been seven years… how time passes by… It seems what happened all those years ago was nothing more but a dream, doesn't it?"

"It does, but here we are talking about it like it was yesterday. Those memories of that exciting time will forever live on inside our hearts… along with the scars we received along the way…" Dawn decided to stay with Ash and have something to eat together at the Pokemon League restaurant. Diagla sat with them also. It was there, while they waited for their order to arrive that they began to talk about the past. It was the most extraordinary time they had in their lives, as well as some of the darkest. To this day the Griseous Orb remained infused upon Ash's chest… reminding him of what he did all those years ago. That was his scar… a reminder to him, as well as everyone else that did in fact happen. That dream was real once upon a time. Dawn noticed him clench the orb, which was hidden under the veal of his shirt. It was still there.

"He can no longer hurt you," Diagla then said to Ash. "That orb may as well be yours. As long as you use its power for the benefit of others it remains a gift… not a curse."

"I have been," Ash replied. "And I've been getting better at it. But I have to admit; being able to use Pokemon attacks myself is rather weird… What about you Dawn… how are you?"

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"Well… you and Giratina became rather close during that time… I was wondering… how are you coping try to forget about him?"

"I won't be able to forget," Dawn replied firmly. "In fact… not a day goes by that I worry about him. If only you saw and felt what I did, then perhaps you would understand. In fact, I cannot sleep at night sometimes because I know that he is suffering." Ash and Diagla stared at her with concern within their eyes. She looked so worried for Giratina and of the suffering he was perhaps enduring in heaven. To them he deserved it… but to her…

"Well… hopefully a weekend at a hot springs inn will make you feel better," Ash said. "Seeing everyone together again will cheer you up a bit, don't you think?"

Dawn smiled. "Yeah… hopefully…"

* * *

"Lord Arceus… I've been thinking… what if there was another way of keeping Giratina under control. What if we could keep him under control by not causing him pain in order to beat him down… but by using emotions instead?"

"_Mew… what are you suggesting?"_

"How about we give him a break for a while? Why not send him to that hot springs inn Miss Dawn and the others are heading to next weekend for a moment of peace and serenity? You never know what will come about afterwards…"

"_Mew… you're not trying to play 'match-maker' again, are you?"_

"…No…"

_"Very well… but if your theory fails, then he must return immediately. I will send you to keep a watchful eye upon him."_

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**Author's note: **Another chapter uploaded under 24 hours... I must be lucky today : ). I actually wanted to upload this chapter the same time as chap. 27, but I was too tired to continue and finish this one. But it's up now : )

Sorry if this chapter seems flat and boring, however it sets up for what's going to happen in the next chapter. So hopefully the next chapter is more exciting than the last one.

Just two more chapters.

Thank you for your support, thank you all for reading and I hope you continue to read in the future : )


	29. 29 Dark aphrodisiac

Umm... perhaps I should warn you guys now before you begin the read this chapter. There is some mature content in this, however it's nothing nasty. If just making out is nastier than going the whole nine-yards, then ya got me...

If it is not a problem then I hope you enjoy this chap. To those who may be offended by the mature content, I do apologise. However this is what I wanted to write.

**29. – Dark aphrodisiac**

"OMGIcan'twaitthisisgonnabesoawesome!" Barry roused with upmost excitement. It looked at though he was going to hyperventilate! He wasn't even leaving any time to space in between his words he was so excited! Seven years and Barry was still his hyperactive self. All that has changed was his hight and his face maturing with age. "Openairbaths,pingpong,thegardens,drinkingsakionthepatio,themountainair…chicks walking around in their robes…"

With that, Lucas slapped Barry over the back of his head. "Would you cut it out!" And as always, Lucas was the one who had keep Barry under control. At least Lucas acted his adult age… unlike Barry who still acted as if he was still fourteen. They and everyone else waited outside Lavaridge Town waiting for the bus that would take them to the hot springs hotel within the mountains of the Hoenn region. Ash did some research before hand, discovering that the hot springs within the mountains of Hoenn were the best hot springs in the world due to all the lava swimming within Mt. Chimney. So, with the help of Cyrus and the private jet he always had at hand, they flew over to Hoenn for some much-needed R & R. It was like old times again, as they jetted through the skies together in Cyrus private jet once more. It was nice.

As they waited at the bus stop, the girls were all surrounding Misty having a gossip, as well as chat about the wedding. Misty had grown up so much over the last seven years becoming a fine young woman indeed. She had grown out her hair to a long beautiful length, as her new long orange locks glittered under the warm Hoenn sun. She was glowing… she was beautiful… perhaps due to the fact that she was going to be wed very soon. Three legendaries decided to partner with her, as they wanted to see the development between her and Ash. Articuno was one of them, along with Suicune and Kyogre. Misty was so excited to be tying the knot with Ash and everyone else was so excited for them… especially the girls.

The conversation soon turned into gossip again. "Hey, Cynthia… aren't you going out with Brock now?" Cheryl asked. Cynthia nodded with a giggle. Seven years on and Cynthia was still considered to be most beautiful trainer on the team. It seemed that she didn't feel any resentment towards Ash taking the World Pokemon League Champion title away from her… in fact she was enjoying her retirement. However her legendary partner Mesprit was itching for some action, even if she didn't show it on her youthful child face. "But… isn't Brock a few years younger than you?" Cheryl continued.

"He is… and your point?" Cynthia replied.

"Oh, Cynthia… you cougar you!" The other girls giggled.

"He's only a couple years younger than me… what's wrong with that?"

Brock watched them giggle. "What in the world are they talking about?" he wondered to Gary. Gary was looking quite the Pokemon Academic indeed with those glasses sitting on his face. It seemed that Gary inherited his grandmother's weak eyes, as he now needed glasses in order to see. Brock looked as spunky as ever.

"Beats me…" Gary replied.

"Hey guys…!" Jimmy called. It seemed that time was being very kind to Jimmy, as his baby face almost looked same as it did seven years ago. He had gotten taller, though… "The bus is coming!"

* * *

After a long and rather exhausting bus ride within the mountains, they finally made it to the Hoenn Hot Springs Inn, the most prestigious hot springs hotel in the world. What made the ride exhausting, tedious and horrible was Barry's constant over-excited voice screaming from the back of the bus. Saturn tried to knock him out at one point, but it only made matters worse! Because of that, they were much anticipating sitting back and relaxing within the open-air baths, as well as enjoying what else this hot spring hotel had to offer… and stay away from Barry as much as possible. They all stood within the lobby waiting with their luggage while Ash signed everyone in. While Ash did that, May couldn't help on comment on Dawn's new look.

"I love your hair, Dawn," May said. Dawn couldn't help but blush, as she began to play with the new short strands of her indigo hair. "What made want you cut it off?"

"I just needed a change… that's all," Dawn replied.

"Well, I think it suits you rather well," Mars said. "You look good with that cut." Dawn blushed even more. Misty should be getting all the attention… not her!

"All right, everyone," a bellboy began, getting their attention. "Allow me to escort you all to your rooms so you can finally settle in."

* * *

Dawn entered her room and placed her bag on the bed. She looked around and awed at the oriental extravagance around her… it was such a feast for the eyes… a palace fit for an Emperor. This place was five star indeed. At the end of her room was a door of wood and paper leading to somewhere unknown. She approached it and slid the door open to be welcomed by the scenic view of the mountains. Her room also came with a balcony… awesome! The site was simply breath taking… words could not describe of how marvellous and majestic the view was. It was simply beautiful. It brought her at peace.

She then noticed someone walking by below by the foot of the forest. She couldn't help but look. When she did, she gasped with disbelief and her blood ran cold with horror. It couldn't be… it couldn't be! Walking by, was a well toned muscular man with long pitch-black hair and long blonde bangs hanging either side of his face. His face looked perfectly sculpted and handsome, however with those sunglasses covering his eyes she couldn't really tell. It couldn't be him… he was trapped in heaven! It couldn't be him! She must be imagining things… that or it was just someone else who just looked like him… this must be a coincidence!

"Dawn… hey Dawn!" Dawn looked back to see Cynthia standing by the doorway to her room. "Dinner's being served downstairs… you coming?" Dawn nodded and approached Cynthia heading out of her room, leaving her thoughts behind about that man as she did so.

* * *

They all sat on luxurious cushions on the floor, sitting and eating in front of a long low dining table together. This hotel was indeed traditional… it was oriental through and through with the décor, the service… even the food was of a heavy Eastern influence. It was a rather pleasant experience. Noise of conversation flooded her ears, as Dawn sat at the table eating her meal, as well as talk from time to time. This moment seemed rather nostalgic to her… everyone sitting together eating, talking and having fun… just like seven years ago. There were even eating competitions, as Barry, Azelf, Mars and Zapdos raced off against Jirachi stuffing food down their mouths like there was no tomorrow. It seemed that were sailing softly on a cloud, as everyone seemed so happy and relaxed, enjoying being within everyone's company again. It was a nice feeling.

"Hey, after this, let's us girls head off to the open-air baths," Marina said.

"Sounds great," Mars replied. "Which way was the female-only open-air bath again?"

"Doesn't this inn have a uni-sex open-air bath also?" Luca wondered. "As well has having a male and female only open airs?"

"I guess that one is for couples," Barry said, referring to the uni-sex open-air bath. "There you go Ash… you and Misty can have some privacy there!"

"Actually, I was planning to get a massage," Ash said. "I want to relax as much as I can before the battle against Dawn tomorrow."

"And I'm heading to the open-air bath with the girls," Misty added. "So that uni-sex bath will be totally free of people tonight."

"Oh… well that's a shame… what is a hot spring good for, if no one uses it?"

"I may use it to meet some beautiful women then," Groudon said with a smirk on his face.

"You would," Kyogre commented with a sour tone in her voice. Perverted sleaze bag!

* * *

This place was so expansive… it was easy to get lost within its walls. That was exactly what happed to Dawn, who couldn't find where the female-only open-air bath was. She received directions from an inn employee, however she still couldn't find her way. She had always been hopeless at following directions. The rest of the girls would be in there having a good gossip by now… After finding a change room, she assumed that she had finally found it and began to undress inside. With nothing but a towel covering her skin, she approached the sliding door of wood and paper ready to have a good girls-night-in. When she opened it, she found the hot spring completely empty. Well, that's strange… haven't the girl arrived yet or something? Perhaps they had gotten lost also? With a shrug she proceeded towards the hot spring steaming before her. The girls would be here sooner or later.

With a long sigh, she emerged into the water. It was nice and hot… she could feel her body awe with relief and unwind already. It was so relaxing! She sat around the edge of the hot spring and began to embrace this warm and relaxed feeling that continued to stir inside her. She hadn't felt this relaxed in her entire life… it seemed she didn't have a care in the world. She continued to look up at the night stars with a light smile on her face. She was in heaven. Heaven… heaven… that was the place Giratina was at the moment receiving his eternal punishment from Arceus. Trapped forever under Arceus' watchful eyes with no means of escape. Who knows what kind of wrath from Arceus Giratina was enduring now… Thinking of that made her smile disappear. What was she doing… she was on vacation for goodness sake! This was no time to think of such matters, but to forget about them for a while. She shook her head trying to snap herself out it.

"Where the hell are they!" she then asked herself, trying to change her train of thought. "The girls should have been here by now… This is the female only open-air bath, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken," said a voice. It sounded male. "This is the uni-sex bath."

Dawn began to turn red with overwhelming embarrassment. She was in the uni-sex open-air bath… man, did she make a huge mistake! And the worst thing was that there was someone else in the spring with her… a male at that! Why didn't she notice him there before? She was too embarrassed to even look at the kind man who told her, as she turned her head to the side staring down at the steaming water. However, she had to be polite and thank him for telling her… He'll be naked no doubt, but so was she… how embarrassing! She looked to the far side of the spring to look at man who so kindly warned her about her mistake.

When she finally laid eyes upon him she gasped with fright, as she felt her blood run cold with terror. It couldn't be… it just couldn't be! This had to be a dream… it had to be!

She stared into his red glowing eyes of hate, which at the moment also had a tint of amusement within them. The ends of his long pitch-black hair floated upon the steaming water's surface, while his long blonde bangs hanged lump on either side of his face. And that smirk… she could recognise that spite-filled smirk anywhere, which like his eyes was filled with amusement. This had to be a mirage… this couldn't be true! How could he be here if he was trapped within heaven? It then made her wonder about the man she saw earlier on when up on the balcony. It couldn't have been a coincidence!

"It's a pleasure to see you again… my dear Dawn."

"Giratina!"

The Kricketot and the Kricketune sang their melody within the thick of the forest, as Diagla and Lugia sat outside on the wooden patio playing cards. It was rather peaceful sitting outside within the serenity of nature, with the light of the inn's recreation centre behind them illuminating them and their game. Apart from the Kricketot and Kricketune singing within the darkness of the night it was quiet. It seemed rather lonely, however peaceful at the same time. When Diagla denied to Lugia, that he didn't have an eight of spades, Lugia had to pick up another card from the deck. They seemed to be having a rather pleasant time.

"So, Diagla… Ash and Dawn will be facing each other for the world title tomorrow," Lugia began. "I trust I would be expecting you out on the battlefield...?"

"Actually, no," Diagla replied. "I haven't spoken to Dawn about this yet, however I will be refusing to take part in the final battle."

"Why? That will put her at a major disadvantage! Ho-oh and I will be at Ash's side battling against Dawn. Forgive me for sounding so egoistical, but she'll be completely annulated by us out there! She needs you!"

"I don't think so… I have complete faith in her abilities."

"I'm happy that you believe in Dawn's abilities so strongly, however you are gambling with her chances to win by refusing. Ho-oh or I will not hold back just because it's her…"

"I'm not asking you to. You do whatever you need to do… however I am standing by on my decision. It is time for Dawn to show to me of the great trainer she can really be. Without my aid, she will be pushed to the test. It will be good for her… it will help her in becoming a great trainer."

"I hope so… for your sake. You know whether or not she will forgive you for this is a completely different story…?"

There was nothing but silence between them… an awkward silence that possessed a heavy tension that they couldn't describe. Was it because they hadn't seen each other for seven years… or was it because they were before each other bare and with nothing to hide? Dawn couldn't believe her eyes… Giratina was right there before her! This couldn't be real… she had to be dreaming! Even though she could feel her heart race with fear, she couldn't help but stare at that well-toned muscular body of his. She even couldn't help but notice the beads of sweat dripping from his abs into the hot steaming water. It made her blush. His eyes remained fixated upon her… his red eyes examining her wet body as she continued to sit within the water looking rather shocked and horrified by his presence. He had not changed over the past seven years, however she had grown up so beautifully. He was here… Giratina was really here! But how… and why?

"How are you here?" she then asked breaking the silence. "What are you doing here?"

"Arceus thought that I needed at break," Giratina replied with a smirk. "I couldn't understand why he had a sudden change of heart, and why we sent me here out of all things… but now seeing you here I'm beginning to questions his motives. Not that I'm disagreeing with his actions… as I am now seeing how lovely you've become with my very own eyes… and I love what you have done with your hair. It suits you well, my dear Dawn."

Dawn blushed. Keeping a hold of the towel she had been wearing within the water to cover herself for entire time, she got up. "Well, I better go…" she said with an awkward smile. "I was looking for the female open-air anyway, and this isn't it. People are expecting me you know… well, bye!" She turned to get out to see the door to the changing room slam shut so suddenly. She knew that wasn't a coincidence… it was Giratina objecting to her leaving. Soon she found herself trapped between his arms, his hands placed so firmly outside upon the rock. She turned back to see his face almost touching hers… his eyes staring into hers ever so closely. She could feel his warm breath beat upon her cheeks. They may as well be kissing! Her cheeks blushed even redder and could feel her body rush with a feeling she couldn't quite describe, as his bare body continued to press onto hers. What the hell was this feeling?

His eyes looked so lustful. "What's the rush… my dear Dawn…" Giratina softly said. "We have only just been reunited… why not stay a little while longer? That, and I can't have you blabbing about my presence to the others so soon, now can I? Let's just keep this between you and I for a while… let's have some fun."

He slowly moved his hands over the rock to softly place them upon Dawn's waist. From the moment he softly grasped her Dawn felt her body rush. It was like a jolt that made her stiff, filling her body with this strange feeling that she had never felt before. It felt… nice. Time seemed to stand still, as he continued to touch her now sensitive body sliding his dark, evil… but warm hands up her chest, her arms… he even took a grasp of her thigh making her shimmer in stimulation. That's when she realised… she was enjoying this! Before she could say anything, her lips were locked within his within a kiss. She felt herself getting hotter with each second he kissed, he grasped… with each second he kept her bound within his arms. She was trapped… however she didn't want him to let go.

She was drowning… drowning within his dark passion. Her mind had become lost within a dark mist of his desire, trapped within his haze of lust. She then felt Giratina slide the towel she had wrapped around her body off her slowly. She could now feel his flesh completley press upon hers… and it made her blood run hot with ecstasy. They were making out within the steaming water of the hot spring… the steamy mist making them invisible outside its white misty haze. To her, it was like they were the only ones on Earth, as they continued to touch and embrace each other with passion.

Suddenly, she felt her mind jolt with realisation. Giratina had done this with her in the past… done it as a way of demeaning her and dominating her. First it was light touches on Cinnibar Island and within Tin Tower, then it was a kiss during the war within Lilycove City… and then he made out with her atop Mt. Coronet before he pushed her off to her attempted death. Mew saved her. This was just typical perverse Giratina behaviour. For, him this was just another means of manipulating people. It meant nothing to him! But to her… why did this feel so good? She wanted it to be real!

She wanted it to be real…

It was that thought that made her realise… she had fallen in love with the devil… Giratina.

With that she ripped him away, pushing him away towards the centre of the hot spring. He stumbled but was able to keep his ground within the water. Well, that was unexpected… he thought that he would have her a little longer, as he could tell that she was enjoying it. He giggled at her with a mocking smirk smeared upon his face. She fell into his manipulative passionate trap yet again. She was just too easy… so much fun to toy with! Meanwhile, she stood before him within the water covering herself, trying to hold back her tears as hard as possible. She looked crushed.

"What's wrong?" he then asked with a mocking tone. "Don't you want it now… you couldn't get enough before…"

"I don't want it!" Dawn said. "I don't want it if it's not real! If you don't truly mean it, then I rather not have you touch my body at all!"

With that, his face filled with mockery changed into one filled with confusion. "What do you mean by that?" Dawn blushed and looked down at the water. She couldn't believe what she just said. She remained silent feeling rather embarrassed by her running mouth, while Giratina's eyes narrowed with annoyance. "What do you mean by that?" he asked her again. She remained silent, her body stiff like a statue as she continued to cover herself from him. Having enough of her silence, he stormed towards her and trapped her in between his arms once more, smacking his hands down upon the stone. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" she shouted back. Her answer made him gasp… he was not expecting that! It also made his blood run cold. He looked so frightened by her words, which in truth he terribly was. By this time Dawn could no longer hide her tears, as they ran down her face like a river. He couldn't help but noticed them… why did they make him feel so horrible? "It's sudden I know… but that's how I truly feel." Dawn continued. "Your passion has caught me within its cold and icy grip, and I don't want you to let go. I know that you only do it to play around with me… but I just can help myself! Well, it looks like you played around with me too much, cause I know feel so comfortable within your shadowy arms, that I know don't love me back. I'm in love, but I'm also left broken hearted, for I'm in love with a monster who only uses me for fun! I should be angry, but I'm not… I'm just sad that will never happen. That you will never love me!"

"…Dawn…"

"Do me a favour, Giratina… do us both a favour! Leave! Leave and never show your face around me again! Never come back to this world! Your presence only brings me pain now and I don't want it to! But I know that it always will. I don't want you to hurt me anymore. Let me forget about you! So this is it… good bye Giratina!" She pushed him away once more and ran out of the hot spring. Giratina watched as she slammed the sliding door of the changing room behind her.

She was gone.

There he was alone within the hot steaming water, but for some reason it felt ice cold. He didn't know what to think… he didn't know how to react to that. All he knew was that he could feel his heavy feeling sink deeper into his heart. It felt horrible… it felt cold… it felt so lonely. Never in his immortal existence had someone say to him that they loved him. No one… no one… only her. And yet, he let her walk out of his life like it was nothing at all. Love… love… she in love… He felt such like a fool. He collapsed into the water feeling weak in his knees, as well as within his stomach. For the first time in his existence he truly believed that he went too far this time… he toyed around too much. And in the end it left him feeling so empty inside. He was in emotional pain… something that he has never felt before. And what was tearing him apart the most where her last words. _"… goodbye Giratna!"_

"…Dawn…"

Mew saw everything that happened while she sat idly upon the roof of the inn. She continued to sit staring at Giratina in his pitiful state. Almost! She thought that she had it there… but it seems that more work was to be done of she was to prove her theory to Arceus.

Mew sighed. "I guess I need to step in and give them a push… a rather large shove more like it!"

* * *

**Author's note: **Another chapter up earlier than the usual time, and it was the one I was so looking forward to writing as well : )

I have done all I can to justify this relationship between Dawn and Giratina. Giving Pokemon human forms is one example. And then there's Groudon, who pretty much sums it up in chap. 28 of why legendaries beings prefer humans and of the complexity behind their own immortal being. This information is riddled throughout the story, but you all know that : ). I just thought I should say this just in case there are those who do read this fan fic, but skip chapters to finish reading the story sooner. I know you're out there... lol So if there's any one who's done that, you may have missed out on important information and perhaps find the relationship between Dawn & Giratina rather odd.

Now... I said that there would be one more chapter after this chap, but I didn't realise how long the intimate stuff would go for. So in order to properly end this fic, I may have to extend this fic just one more chapter after the next one. That would make this fic 31 chapter long when it's finished. I hope you understood that lol... it's over 2:00am in the morning as i'm writing this little note.

Hope you all are still enjoying reading this fic. Thank you for reading, and I hope you continue to read for the next few chapters : )


	30. 30 Crossing the boundaries

Hi everyone. This chapter is a tad late... sorry about that. : ( Again a little code of warning... there's mature content, however it nothing bad. Just making out stuff again.

Hope you enjoy this chap. : ) Thank you for reading and I hope that you continue to read for the last chapter, which will come up next after this one.

Oh, and a human concept of Articuno is now up on my Deviantart profile page. But you can check him out after this chap ; )

* * *

**30. – Crossing the boundaries**

"Dawn… Dawn…" Cynthia and the girls stood outside her room waiting for an answer, however no reply. They all began to feel concerned as they looked at each other with eyes of uncertainty. When she didn't arrive at the female-only open-air bath to join them like originally planned, they began to become concerned of her whereabouts. After asking around, Cynthia and the girls approached the door to her room and have waited for an answer from her ever since, however she had remained terribly silent. Had something happened to Dawn?

Meanwhile inside Dawn felt terribly cold and hollow inside, as she sat on her bed in a rather reserved state. All curled up at the farthest corner of the bed, she was trying so hard to forget his touch, however she could still feel where he embraced and kissed her tingle upon her skin. It was a rather ecstatic feeling that she just wanted to stop. Stop! She no longer wanted to feel his touch. She no longer wanted to remember his tight, binding embrace. She no longer wanted to feel where his lips kissed her skin. But, she couldn't get those memories out of her mind… like quick flashes, the moments they had together within the hot steaming water of the hot spring made her blush in excitement, however she wanted to forget. She tried to hold back her tears as she tried to forget, however she couldn't. Why… why couldn't she?

"Dawn!" Finally, Cynthia's voice from the other side of the door reached Dawn's ears, as she looked up with a gasp. "Dawn… are you in there?"

"Umm…" her voice was rather shaky. "Yes."

"What's wrong… you sound rather jittery… are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"We began to worry about you when you didn't show up at the bath," May said from the other side of the door. "What happened?"

"Umm… nothing. I… I just wanted to head off to bed early… that's all. You know… since I have to face off against Ash tomorrow for the world championship and all…" To the others from the other side of the door, that sounded plausible. If only they just opened to door to see the total emotional wreck she really was in at the moment. And to go to bed this early in the evening…

"Well… okay then," Cynthia finally answered. "We'll leave you to rest up for tomorrow then. Good night Dawn, and good luck tomorrow." With that, the girls walked away from her bedroom door.

"Man… that was weird…" Mars then said.

"Yeah," Zapdos added. "That's so not like her."

Meanwhile, hidden within the darkness of her room, Dawn finally broke down in tears.

* * *

Giratina felt so cold and hollow inside, as he sat at the end of his oriental bed locked inside his room. With his face buried within his hands he tried to forget… forget her tears and those words… _"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"_ However those tears and that disappointed look within her eyes just continued to haunt him like a horrible nightmare, with those words screaming around and around inside his head like a Loudron bursting his ears. _"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"_…_ "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" _To him those words sounded so foreign to him, and to have those words scream right from her very mouth was so frightening. He was frightened by harmless words. Never in his immortal existence did he believe that he would have someone say to him that they cared for him, how they longed for him… that they were in love with him.

Love… love… something he had never felt before… something he always believed was out of reach for him… forbidden for monsters to feel such as he. However each time her face sprung into his mind, it would rush with excitement. As he remembered those intimate moments within the spring his blood ran hotter with ecstasy. As he relived those words inside his mind his heart raced faster with excitement _"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" _And then… those words the made him fall into the abyss of emptiness and misery once more, as he remembered those tears that came along with those words… _"…goodbye Giratina."_

With a frustrated cry, he released a Shadow Ball from his hands and fired it at the dressing table. He watched, his blood boiling with anger as the mirror shattered into a thousand pieces on the floor. It was a rather fitting piece of furniture to destroy, for at the moment he didn't feel like looking at himself. He was disgusted with his own reflection right now, disgusted at his own shadow… even disgusted within his very own presence. Never had he felt these feelings before and they were tearing away at his being something fierce. He no longer felt like himself… he felt that he was another man trapped inside this cold and evil shell that was once him. Dawn's tears and her words have left him within such a state! He felt so mixed up and confused with himself. What the hell was wrong with him?

Mew sighed. "You've always been such a drama queen, haven't you Ghosty-boy?" Giratina looked back towards the window to see Mew hanging off from it, her feet dangling from the outside.

"Well, well, if it isn't Arceus' little bitch…" he greeted her with a mocking tone, however he didn't smirk nor smile. He looked rather annoyed at her presence though… "What are you doing here?"

"Umm… I was charged with the duty of watching you while you were down here…" Mew replied. "Or have you forgotten that?" Giratina just scowled at her. He couldn't really argue with her there, as he knew that as well. She then giggled. "Oh, and I saw your little escapade with miss Dawn as well. It was so hot, but man, did you blow it…!" With that he pulled Mew from her hanging place of the windowsill and dragged her inside his inn room. He bound her with his cold and evil hand around her neck. However she just continued to look at him mockingly, while he looked as though he was about to chomp her head off. He looked pissed! "Oh… did I touch a nerve there?" With that, she used the technique Teleport to escape his cold and binding grip. She reappeared sitting on his bed. "Man, I have to admit that was rather… thrilling, having me at your bind there… no wonder miss Dawn likes it…"

Giratina then sighed. There was no way of getting rid of her. "Just what do you want, you little witch?" he then asked her.

"I'm actually here to help you. What on earth are you doing locking yourself away within the darkness like this? Are you an idiot? Dawn is so close and yet you two seem worlds apart from each other right now. It's actually quite depressing. She loves you Gira-kun… the girl practically screamed it to your face! This could be your only chance of realising real happiness. Don't let it slip away! You love her too, don't you?" Giratina just remained silent, however his look of uncertainty said it all for Mew. She smirked. "Being so unsure if you are or your not just answers it right there! You're in love… admit it!" Giratina then blushed. Mew laughed. "Oh, yeah… you're smitten. You played around with her, touched her body too much and now you want more don't you? You purvey little ghost, you!" With that, he summoned a Shadow Ball as a threat. They both knew that if he threw that it wouldn't end very well for her. With that, she became serious again. "Look, if you're so unsure why not go see her one last time? Who knows what will come out of it?" She then smirked again. "You could touch her body again…"

"Mew, you really are pushing it! Now leave!"

"Nope. Not until you leave and see miss Dawn!" With that he summoned a Shadow Ball once more to drive her out, however she didn't budge. "Giratina… what is it the most you want out of this existence you live in… it's to no longer feel pain and suffering, isn't it? To finally bring an end to all your suffering and finally have peace within your heart. Well… Dawn could not just bring you that peace you so desire… she can also give you happiness. With her undying love she can end your suffering… to all that pain you have felt for so many centuries. She can finally put your heart at ease. Love is a strong emotion that can either make the heart stronger, or weaker with heartache. But one thing is for sure… when you're in love it feels so good. You'll be so happy that you won't care about anything else. You'll be happy."

"Mew… why are you pushing this so much?"

"Because her heart is at stake as well. Aren't you worried about Dawn too? She is so heart broken… so go and fix it. Just do it you idiot… just do it!"

* * *

It seemed that everyone was having a great time at the inn. This was a great idea Ash and Misty had come up with as a pre-wedding celebration. However Ash had a battle tomorrow, so the wedding would be delayed until the day after, meaning they were here for the whole weekend. The night continued to roll on, as they all enjoyed their company. It was as though it was like seven years ago when they were together venturing around world, hanging out together and having fun. It was a nice feeling. The inn was filled with a fun and youthful atmosphere as they occupied its walls having a good time. Their voices echoed throughout the walls, bringing on a new life to the silence, serenity and the usual stuffy oriental bourgeois this inn usually conveys.

Dialga and the other legendary males decided to finally have a bathe at the male-only open-air bath, as the male trainers had finished their bathe some time ago. Saturn and Moltres were so drunk on the saki that they were singing songs on the karaoke machine, entertaining the others who also occupied the recreation centre. Cynthia watched by the bar laughing her ass off as she sculled down another drink. Brock watched beside her as she sculled down her fifth drink. He sighed; she's going to be sore tomorrow! Suicune, Ho-oh, Palkia and Cresselia watched Saturn and Moltres sing from one of the tables commenting on their performance with a giggle. Even if he was drunk, Moltres had quite the serene voice on him… something they never knew until now. Mars and Zapdos were at the pool table playing a game of Snooker against May and Drew, while Jupiter decided to accompany seventeen-year-old Max, playing a game of Darts at the back corner.

"Hey… I just noticed…" Brock then said looking around. "Where's Ash and Misty?"

Cynthia then laughed at him with a snort. "Well, where do you think they are?" she asked, slamming her drink down with a huge grin. Yep… she was drunk… again! "If they're not here, then they're probably in their bedroom 'doing stuff'! Why not let your imagination run wild and imagine what they must be doing within the darkness, under the sheets right now…"

"Umm… I rather not."

"How about you and me return to our room now and do some of that stuff they're doing now?" She tried to be as seductive was she could be… while she hiccupped with a slur with a drunk blush upon her cheeks. "C'mon…"

"How about I take you up to our room, lie you down and leave you there with an ice pack on your head? You're gonna need it tomorrow… rummy."

"Hey! Who you callin' 'rummy'!"

Barry was absolutely killing it as he played a game of Ping Pong with Lucas. Barry was smacking the ball so hard with his racket that Lucas had to dodge out of the way to save his life more than anything else. Barry's crazy! Lucas gasped and dodged out of the way one more, as Barry hit the little plastic ball back to his side… the ball just shaving Lucas' cheek. That was close! This wasn't Ping Pong… this was just madness! Marina and Kamon were walking passed as Barry finally hit Lucas in the head making him crash to the floor in pain. The little plastic ball hit him right on the head. Kamon and Marina couldn't help but stop to watch as Barry gloated at another victory, while Lucas just moaned in despair on the floor. Then there was Brandon and Jimmy, who looked rather petrified at the game they just witnessed.

"That makes three to zero, Lucas!" Barry said with a big grin. "I gotta hand it to ya… you suck!"

"Please kill me…" Lucas moaned.

"Poor Lucas," Brandon then said. "Looks like he's not enjoying this trip too much…" Jimmy nodded in agreement.

"All right Barry, how about I take you on?" Marina then said.

"You sure you wanna do that?" Barry asked with a smirk. "You just saw me kick ass, there…" Marina picked up Lucas' racket and stepped up to the Ping Pong table facing Barry. "All right… it's your funeral!" Barry readied the little plastic ball beginning a new game. Marina looked rather determined as she prepared herself for Barry's serve. "Here we go… three… two… one…" Barry hit the ball with all his might, sending the ball Marina's way with insane speed. If she gets hit by that thing she's going to get hurt! However, Marina was able to hit the ball with precise accuracy sending the ball back Barry's way. She hit the ball so hard that it hurled towards Barry with more speed than his hits could accumulate! The ball was so fast that Barry didn't see it coming and ended up being smacked in the head by it. Barry collapsed to the floor, rubbing his head. It was agony!

Jimmy was rather impressed by Marina's skill… at hurting people that is… "Whoa!" he awed at her. "When in the world did you learn how to do that, Marina?"

"I may not be a good Pokemon trainer as I thought I might be… but I do have a good hand when it comes to tennis. I used to play a lot when I was a kid."

"Yeah… that's quite a mean hand you have there," Kamon replied. "And what are you taking about that you're not a good trainer? You're an awesome Pokemon Trainer! Just because you couldn't defeat me, doesn't mean your hopeless… reaching the Elite Four is an achievement within itself. You should be proud of yourself." Marina blushed at Kamon's words.

"Yep," Brandon agreed. "And how did that date go, by the way?"

Outside, the legendary children played a game of tag. Uxie was 'it' as he flew around trying to tag his legendary child colleagues with a laugh. As they darted around the inn laughing and having a good time playing games, Cyrus had taken Johanna out for a romantic nightly stroll. Johanna had accompanied them to the inn as well, as did Cheryl, who sat on the wooden floor patio enjoying the piece and silence of the mountains. This majestic view looked so mysterious at night, as the mountains and the rainforest hid within the blanket of shadow under the stars and the moonlight. It brought her heart at peace, as well as for Manaphy, who was all snuggled up within her embrace snoring away. He was just so cute! It was turning out to be a rather great night for them all… they wanted it to go on forever.

Cheryl then looked up with a sigh. "Dawn has no idea what she's missing out on, sleeping so early like this," she said to herself. "That girl… I wonder what she's thinking?"

* * *

What in the world was he doing, walking down the hall towards her room like this? This thought constantly repeated over and over inside Giratina's mind, while he approached the room where Dawn was occupying and sound asleep inside. That Mew… she was a rather pushy kid, however he couldn't help but believe that she did have a point. If he was questioning himself whether he loved Dawn or not shouldn't he go and see for himself? To prove to himself, as well as Dawn that it could work? And if not… well… at least they knew. The truth was, Giratina didn't know how he felt… he didn't know whether this feeling wrenching his heart was love, or just anger for hurting her and feeling ashamed by it. He didn't know whether it was a desire of longing for her, or just self-loathing for becoming so weak when hurting others. He felt so horrible seeing her tears after he manipulated her body and toyed with her feelings, which he once enjoyed to do with mortals.

Or perhaps he no longer enjoyed toying with her, while still recieving the pleasure of toying with others? Maybe… he developed some respect for her and now sees manipulating her as less of a sport than he once enjoyed? She was always so strong against him… so brave and courageous, while the others continued to rant on about and fear of his wickedness. But there she was always before him standing against him… and even if she did feel fear – she would have been insane if she didn't – she still rose up against him. She was the only entity that had ever truly stood up against him… the only one that wasn't afraid of what he was and what he was able to accomplish with all that power of his. Perhaps the only one who didn't give a shit about that? She was the only one asking why… and the only one asking him... begging him to stop destroying the world. She wanted to give him a chance… while the others wanted to send him back to that hell he crawled out of… the Distortion World.

"She cried for you, you know…" Mew said, as she continued to watch Giratina stand so frozen at her door. "She was the only one who grieved for you when Arceus dragged you to heaven all those years ago. Only her tears fell upon Spear Pillar that day… tears that were for you. Perhaps, that was the day when she realised… realised that she loved you." Giratina just remained silent before Dawn's door, his body still frozen with fear. Dawn cried… cried for him… for his lowly existence? Even though she couldn't see it, Mew knew that this piece of information had affected him so… shaken him down right to his core. "She cried because she knew that you would suffer even more pain. She thought that it was all her fault that you would continue to go on enduring pain and suffering for the rest of eternity. She felt responsible for that… and she still does."

"… It's not her fault…" he said with a rather shaken tone. Was he… was he trying not to cry?

"Then go in there and prove to her that she's not responsible. Let her be the one that erases all your pain… let her be the one that ends your suffering. Give her your heart, so she can heal it and give you hers in return. This is truly what you want… isn't it?" Giratina then disappeared from Mew's site. He had just used Shadow Force to enter Dawn's room without disturbing the door. Mew sighed with a contented smile. "Well… here we go… hope you're watching up there big man…"

Giratina reappeared inside Dawn's room. He continued to stare at her within the darkness, while she continued to sleep soundly on her bed. As she slept peacefully it looked as though she wasn't in any pain… however Giratina knew that when she opened her eyes once more all that pain would return… pain he endured upon her. Well… it was now or never to set things right… to see if he could heal her heart and she heal his in return. He approached her bedside and sat down beside her. He watched as she began to stir, feeling an unknown disturbance upon the bed. She slowly opened her eyes and began to feel another presence… she wasn't alone. She looked up to see him staring at her… with his red eyes sparking within the darkness like stars.

She sat up with a frightened gasp. "What are you doing he-…" He hushed her by placing his hand upon her cheek ever so softly. His touch… his touch felt so different… it was never like the times he had touched her before. There was an aura around him that made her silence with awe. Or perhaps for the first time she was seeing a softness within his eyes that has caught her off guard? His eyes looked so soft, so kind… however they looked so sad. What was going on… why did she feel so safe within his sudden presence? He then wrapped her within his embrace. She was bound within his arms, however she didn't feel trapped like the times before. She felt free… free within his embrace.

"Dawn…" Giratina then spoke so softly. "Say it again… say that you love me."

"Why?" she then asked him. "So you could make fun of me again… use it to toy with me and my feelings like you always do?"

"I mean it, Dawn," he softly snapped, however he sounded rather shaken as well, as if he was anxious or something… "I need to hear those words once more. I need to hear them to finally realise what I really want. I need you to say it once more, and say it like you really mean it."

"What do mean by that?"

"Just say it! Please?"

Dawn knew the words Giratina was speaking of. He looked so desperate, as his eyes stared into hers anticipating for her to say those words he so desperately needed to hear. She had never seen this before… he looked so much like a desperate man, longing for salvation. Unlike the cold, heartless and evil man she knew Giratina to be, she was seeing a man with eyes filled with so much warmth and emotion. A man whose heart was on the verge of breaking… a man who held her ever so softly within his bind not wanting to let go. Was this even Giratina embracing her at the moment? She could not look away from those eyes. Those red eyes that were once filled with spite and hatred for the world now longed so patiently for her to say it. Those eyes looked so kind… so safe to stare at. She could feel herself beginning to drown within those deep red pools of desperation. She was beginning to feel it once more… her body run hot within his arms. It was a feeling she wanted to feel for the rest of her life. With a sigh, she relaxed within Giratina's arms falling deeper and deeper into his bind. She felt so free.

"Giratina…" she whispered. "I'm love with you." She then heard him sigh… a sigh of great relief. She could feel his heart beat faster, as she cried within his chest. She was so happy, as was he. He then slowly laid her down on the bed, laying on top of her wiping her tears away. He knew that they were tears of joy, however he didn't want to see her cry anymore.

"Then… as of this night… I give you my life, my heart and my soul to you. I give you my undying love, and I will love you for the rest of eternity. My dear Dawn… I am yours."

He sealed his eternal pledge with a kiss, a kiss that made Dawn's body rush with simulation. As he locked his lips with hers, she could feel that there was something different… different to all the times he had kissed her before. His kisses were so soft, as was his touch. For the first time she no longer felt trapped under Giratina's seductive spell. She was no longer being toyed with. This was real… and she could feel how real this was. He was soft… so soft! With each kiss she could feel his love run down her skin making her shimmer with pleasure. With each touch she could feel his love tingle upon her skin. With each embrace she could feel his love within his warm bind. Each time he sighed her name she could hear his love sing a melody within her ears. It was ecstatic! So this is what love feels like?

Soon enough, Giratina removed his traditional Yukata robe the inn provided, now exposing his well-toned muscular body to her. It was now hers to look at and hers alone. He then began to take off her robe sliding it from her shoulders and down her arms. Her chest was now bare for him to stare at and for him to stare at alone. He embraced her one more and continued his passion kissing her shoulders and nipping at her neck. His arms continued to bind her tightly, not wanting to let her go. She could now feel the bare skin of his hard chest and abs press upon her and it made her blood run hot with ecstasy, as well his kisses making her mind run wild. She was falling… falling into the darkness of his passion. Unlike last time where the darkness was cold and empty, it was now filled with warmth and love as she felt herself falling into the shadowy depths of his arms. She could feel his love. She wanted to capture it… she wanted to embrace it… and wanted to feel more! She wanted them to become one.

"I never knew…" he then whispered to her. "That something so precious could exist in this world."

"_My precious… precious… Dawn."_


	31. 31 Ash vs Dawn

**31. – Ash vs. Dawn**

Dawn slowly opened her eyes to be welcomed by the bright morning rays of a new day. She felt so relaxed, so comfortable and so overwhelmingly happy. It was like she was drifting softly on a cloud, as she remained within the covers of the bed smiling and blushing at the thoughts of last night. All she could feel last night was his love oozing down her body. It was so passionate, so ecstatic and raw. Last night, Giratina was a man who openly expressed his love for her with this soft touch, his soft but binding embrace, his kisses, and expressed his passion through soft whispering words. _"I never knew… that something so precious could exist in this world."_ It was as if he just learned the word 'precious' for the first time, and for the first time last night he truly learned of its meaning. And Dawn experienced just how deep the word truly goes… _"My precious… precious Dawn."_

She blushed again. She really had to keep these thoughts and feelings at bay when she finally faces Ash today, or they'll distract her. Speaking of which, she better get up and get ready. However before she did, she wanted to look upon his face once more. She turned within her bed to face him… however he wasn't there. What… where was he… where did he do? Her began to pound with anxiety, as she sat up from the bed to see the other side completely empty. He was right there with her just a few hours ago! She began to panic. Oh, no… he couldn't have… did he just play around with her again?

"You're finally awake…"

That voice… at deep and soothing voice. It was him! She turned towards the balcony to see Giratina sitting by the open door gazing in at her. The way the morning light bathed upon him was like it was blessing him. And he indeed felt truly blessed. She sighed. He was still here. He didn't just up and leave her after all… he truly did love her. With that, Dawn got out from the covers and approached Giratina to sit beside him. She placed her head upon his strong chest and sighed. She just wanted to stay there forever. He put his arm around her and squeezed her closer. They sat on the floor just outside the balcony gazing towards the beauty of the mountains and the vast forest below. This moment couldn't have been more perfect.

Dawn then noticed the Master Ball Giratina was fiddling with his other hand. "Have you been going through my bags?"

Giratina then smirked. "Is that that a problem… it's now my stuff as well you know… being with you gives me access to everything you are and everything you possess."

"When you say it like that, you sound scary. But… I don't mind. So, why the Master Ball?"

"I have heard a few things about this item while I was roaming the world all those years ago. One is that it will capture Pokemon without fail. Even the strongest cannot overcome its powerful design. It can even capture legendaries with ease. And it's also a rare and expensive item. How did you come by it?"

"My dad. He gave that to me as a gift a few years ago. He said to use it on a Pokemon worthwhile… but… I haven't found Pokemon worthy enough to use it yet. And the only Pokemon I can think of that would be worthwhile to use it on is legendary Pokemon… but they're all my friends. And I see them to be more human now than Pokemon… they even walk around in their human forms more than they do in their Pokemon forms now. They feel more closer to us by doing that… well, that's what Dialga always tell me…"

Giratina smirked again. "Yes… I rather be human… especially when with you." Dawn then blushed and looked away to hide her embarrassment. That's when she laid her eyes upon the clock.

"Oh, no!" she gasped. "The championship match! It's only an hour away! I'm gonna be late!" With that, she got up and began to rush around the room getting dressed, washing her face and mumbling to herself about her battle strategy… as well as curse Dialga under her breath.

Last night, Dialga came to her room and told her of his decision of refusing to battle along side her for the championship battle. She remembered that quiet well. After he stated his case, she went completely mental. Well, she was already emotionally charged after what happened in the hot spring last night... She then finally kicked him out and slammed the door on him going to bed in a much worse state than she was in before. Giratina noticed this as he watched her buzz hysterically around the room like an annoying little Beedrill. To him it was funny in it's own little way… however he could see that whatever she was so worked up about meant a lot to her. Coming to a quick decision he called for her attention and threw the Master Ball at her. She only just caught it within her hysterical rush. She looked at him to see a sincere look within now soft red eyes.

"Do it," Giratina then said.

"Do what?" Dawn asked.

"Capture me." She gasped. What did he say? "You're a trainer, yes? Then as part of being a trainer you must continue to catch as much Pokemon as you can in order to grow. I may look human now, however I am still a Pokemon… however, I'm a Being beyond the strength that of an ordinary Pokemon. For trainers like you, catching legendary Beings like me is a once in a lifetime chance, is it not? So do it! Capture me and use me in this battle that's so important to you."

"But… I can't do that. For one I don't see you as a Pokemon, but a human. And you said it yourself you prefer to be human, didn't you? And secondly… I love you."

"And it is because I love you, which is why I am begging you to do this! My loyalty is solely yours. My power will always be there to protect you and for you to use at your disposal and for you alone. And if I remain free as I am now, I remain vulnerable to those who will perhaps wish to hunt me. However if someone else has already caught me, then they cannot have me. This much I know. I don't ever want to be apart from you, and this is the only way I know how to show my true love and loyalty to you… by binding my fate with yours as your Pokemon. So… make me completely yours by capturing me. You have already captured my heart… so what's the difference?"

She stared at him with concern filling her eyes, staring into his heart-felt and sincere soft red gaze. He truly meant it… he wanted her to catch him. She had to admit, using the Master Ball to catch 'him' was more worthy than doing anything else with it… but to catch her boyfriend like a Pokemon? She could not deny the fact that she had fallen in love with a legendary Pokemon being… a being that could switch back and forth from Pokemon to human from whenever he wished. But to capture the very man who made out with her with so much passion like a Pokemon was so weird. Oh, well… this is what her hearts wanted… to fall in love with such a Being who was a god in his own right. She should expect some weirdness from this relationship. Giratina continued to patiently wait for her to throw that ball, his eyes continuing to long for her to finally seal their fates.

Dawn then nodded and readied her arm to throw. "Go, Master Ball!"

Dawn threw the Master Ball at him. Giratina made no effort to neither run nor hide, as the ball continued to hurl towards him. This is what he wanted… to become completely hers, and this being the only way of showing this desire as proof to anyone else. He flinched a little as the ball hit the skin of his chest, however he continued to stand there remaining as open as he could to her. The last thing she saw was of him was him smiling… the softest smile she had even seen upon him before, while his body was slowly consumed within a bright light. The light containing Giratina was then sucked into the ball. The ball snapped shut and dropped to the floor, with Giratina now inside.

Unlike Poke Balls that continued to rock back and forth straight after the Pokemon's capture, the Master Ball just remained frozen on the floor unmoving. Unlike Poke Balls where just-captured Pokemon had the chance of breaking out – which is why they moved back and forth – Pokemon had no chance of breaking out after being captured by a Master Ball. So it was official… Dawn had caught Giratina. Dawn approached the ball, picked it up and began to stare longing at it. Knowing that Giratina would be so content inside she caressed the ball upon her chest. She tried to hold back her tears. Giratina had just sacrificed his freedom to be with her. But in the end it's not a sacrifice… but a new beginning for the both of them.

"Thank you… Gira-kun."

A knocking at the door then startled her. It opened to reveal Dialga smiling at her. "Dawn… it is almost time," he said. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be…" Dawn replied with a smile. It seemed that she had gotten over what they talked about last night.

"Umm… about last night… I hope you have forgiven me… but I still stand on my decision."

"I know. You do it for my benefit, always thinking of me first like the older brother figure you are. I forgive you. That, and I have a new strategy that just might work…"

Dialga laughed lightly. "What kind of strategy?"

Dawn winked. "It's a surprise!"

* * *

The crowd continued to scream and cheer, as they waited for the two challengers to arrive inside the Hoenn Pokemon League Stadium. The venue for the Pokemon League championship was rotated among the regions of the world. One year the event would be held in Kanto, while the next Johto would host it and so on. This year it was Hoenn's turn to host the anticipated battle between the champion and the challenger, which was another reason why Ash invited them to Hoenn for some R & R before his battle with Dawn. As Ash entered the stadium waving to everyone, everyone began to scream and cheer even louder. Misty and the others watched Ash enter triumphedly into the arena, while the screams and cheers from the rest of the crowd continued to blare within their ears.

"Can someone answer me this question…" Saturn began. "Why is the fight between the champion and the challenger made into a public spectacle like this, while the battles between the Elite Four is kept private?"

"Budget cuts, I guess…" Kamon replied. "But I am trying to change that."

"Wow… they really love Ash, don't they?" Zapdos then said, trying to talk over the excited crowd.

"That's because they've had so long to get used to him," Misty replied. "Ash is the longest running World Pokemon League Champion to date. He's even been a champion longer than Cynthia now."

"That means he must be really good!" Moltres said. "Dialga, I hope you haven't made big mistake sitting out from this one..."

"Even if Ash is strong, I still have complete faith in Dawn," Dialga replied. "I know she will win."

Dawn rushed down the corridor towards the arena. She arrived not too late, which was a good thing… but it's not nice to keep the champion waiting for too long. This was it. She was now one step away of reaching her dream of become a World Pokemon Champion. It took her seven years to finally reach this point… all that was standing in her way now was Ash, the current champion. He would have Luiga and Ho-oh in his party, that she was certain of. However even though the odds were stacked against her, she still had a wild card on side patiently waiting. When she finally brings Giratina out on the battlefield, what would the others think?

She finally reached the arena to see the crowd of thousands cheer all around her. Their excited screams filled her ears with deafening noise, overwhelming her as she looked around the stadium feeling rather nauseous. This was a huge crowd! All these people will be watching their battle… this was crazy! She then spotted Dialga and her friends cheering for her. They were so supportive… she was lucky to have friends like them. She was nervous before… now she felt as though she was going to faint from all the shock! Now wouldn't be a good time to do that, as she was almost there at realising her dream… however she also felt that was the best thing to right now to escape from all this expectation around her. Ash then approached her for the formal pre-battle greeting. It was a way of showing good sportsmanship.

"You nervous?" Ash greeted, as he approached her. She nodded hesitantly. Ash smiled. "Don't worry… it's only natural to feel nervous when you're about to begin a battle as big as this. Even I thought I was about to faint from all the anxiety when I was the challenger…"

"You did?"

"Sure did. But then I realized that all I needed to do was to just rely and concentrate on my skills, and do the best that I could. That's all you need to think about. Forget about all the people here and focus on the challenge. This is your moment. Just give it your best shot and have fun while you're at it too. Oh, and Dawn…"

"Yeah?"

"Remember that even though we're about the fight as a champion and a challenger, I will always think you as a friend first before an opponent. But hey… that doesn't mean that I won't go all out on you and defend my title as hard as I can."

Dawn then smiled. "And I'll so my best too. So let's do this!"

"All right! Good luck Dawn."

"You too, Ash!" They high-five each other before Ash returned to his side of the field. His little prep talk had indeed calmed her down after feeling so nervous before. And even though they were about to face off, Ash continued to smile at her like the friend he was. This will indeed be a great battle!

Ash began by throwing his first Poke ball. When it hit the ground, it snapped open releasing his Venusaur onto the battlefield. With that, Dawn called forth her Infernape to be her first Pokemon. Dawn made a good call by challenging a Fire-type against a Grass-type, however Dawn knew by witness not to underestimate Ash's Pokemon. Ash ordered his Venusaur to use Vine Whip attack. Two healthy green vines quickly sprouted from Venusaur's large flower and began attack Infernape with the intention of whipping it into defeat. However Infernape dodged every single attack using it's quick and nimble body to jump out of the vine's line of fire. Dawn then ordered her Infernape to attack Ash's Venusaur with a Fire Blast attack. Infernape released a river of flames from it palm, the river of flame hitting Venusaur right on target.

The crowd continued to scream with excitement as they watched the fiery battle down below. In the end Venusaur was knocked unconscious by Infernape's flames. Ash called back his Venusaur from the battlefield and replaced it with his Blastoise. Fire against water… this was going to be an easy contest. Dialga and the others watched as Ash ordered his Blastoise at attack Infernape with a Hydro Pump. The poor Fire-type didn't have a chance as it was plummeted by water into unconsciousness. Dawn then called back Infernape into its Poke Ball. She threw another one releasing her Pachirisu as her second Pokemon. An electric-type against a water-type… using elemental tactics, this should be another quick match-up as well. Dialga and others continued to watch from the edge of their seats as Blastoise and the small Pachirisu began another round.

"Dawn's actually keeping up with Ash quite well so far..." Barry said. "Using elemental tactics has allowed her to keep us with Ash keeping a level playing field…"

"Also Dawn's Pachirisu is much lighter and smaller than Blastoise, naturally making it more quick and nimble than Ash's heavy pokemon," Lucas added. "See how Pachirisu's running circles around the slow Blastoise? Also Pachirisu's an Electric-type… she will tell it to shock Blastoise while it's dizzy any moment now." Lucas was soon proven right, as Dawn ordered Pachirisu to knock Blastoise unconscious with a Thunderbolt attack… which it did. "See…"

"All of Dawn's Pokemon are more agile naturally because of their size and physic," Cynthia pointed. "That gives her an speed advantage against Ash's large, slow… but strong fully-evolved Pokemon. However how will Dawn fare when Ash finally takes out Ho-oh or Lugia…"

Ash then released his Charizard out on to the field. Out of all Ash's Pokemon, his Charizard was to be feared – putting aside Ho-oh and Lugia. It was violent and hot-headed, which it soon proved to Dawn as it quickly knocked her Pachirisu out unconsciousness with a heavy Slam attack. Another Pokemon down, however Dawn still had four left, as did Ash keeping the playing field level. Dawn could see Ash was going easy on her. He won't get serious until he uses Ho-oh or Lugia, which he is most likely saving for last. But for now she needed to match brute strength with brute strength against Ash's Charizard. She did that by bringing out her Mamoswine to the battlefield. It was her only large and burly Pokemon she had in her party… aside from Giratina, who was part of her party now and patiently waiting for his time.

Charizard and Mamoswine locked claws and tusks with each other, as they began to wrestle each other to see who was the toughest Pokemon. Charizard proved to be the strongest physically by bringing it down with a Seismic Toss. Thinking quickly, Dawn ordered her Mamoswine to use Mist to cover the field within a heavy blanket of icy mist. Not only couldn't Ash or Charizard see Mamoswine, but Charizard was beginning to feel very cold. With Rage, it began to attack blindly, taking its chances within the mist. However it came up short and ended up being knocked down by a blizzard afterwards. Ash recalled his Charizard as the mist cleared.

"All right Pikachu," Ash said to Pikachu, who continued to sit on his shoulder. It had been there for the entire time. "You're up, buddy!"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and entered the battlefield.

Ash's first order to Pikachu was to attack the Ice-type Mamoswine with a Thunder attack. It did so, leaving Mamoswine twitching in pain on the ground. It was in no condition to fight any longer and so Dawn recalled it back to its ball. She then called for her Lopunny to enter the arena as she threw its Poke Ball onto the ground, cracking open to reveal the gorgeous-looking Pokemon. It may have looked cute, however it possessed a will as strong as Dawn's. That, and it was a Normal-type, so Pikachu's electricity won't do much damage like it would have done to a Ground, Flying or Water-type. Thus this match will be a battle of wits and speed.

The others continued to watch as Lopunny and Pikachu began to battle within the arena, while Ash and Dawn continued to bark orders that them. This battle had been really equal so far… Dawn may really have the chance of winning here. Dialga was right… she was pretty good. It's no wonder why he put so much faith in her and believed that she could win… with or without him. The crowd continued to scream for more, as the two Pokemon within the arena darted around attacking each other from time to time. They were so fast! In the end, Lopunny proved that a young edge was more effective, as the ageing Pikachu endured a Swift attack. Pikachu was getting on with age, while Lopunny was still young and full of spring. Pikachu's age proved to be its downfall, as it was finally knocked unconscious by Lopunny.

With that, Ash hurried out onto the battlefield and picked up his severely injured Pikachu. Pikachu never wanted to go in its Poke Ball and never will… so this was the only way Ash knew how to retreat Pikachu after a loss and couldn't move. It looked like the poor thing was in pain. Well, it did get totally wiped out by Lopunny after all… Dawn felt bad as she watched Pikachu moan in pain within Ash's arms. Seeing this sorrowful site made Ash wonder… should he finally retire Pikachu? The then returned to his side of the field placing Pikachu safely beside him.

"Well… I have to say…" Ash then began to Dawn. "You really want this don't you?"

"Like you said before we started, I should give it all I got in order to win," Dawn replied. "But… I am sorry for Pikachu..."

Ash then smirked as he pulled out a Master Ball. "After Pikachu's loss, I now only have two Pokemon left. Wanna guess what they are?"

"Umm… I rather not." With that, Ash threw the Master Ball onto the ground. It snapped open releasing a large array of light into the arena. It began to form into a shape of a giant bird. The light faded to reveal Ho-oh in her Pokemon form standing before her and her Lopunny.

Dawn eyes narrowed determination. "This is where the battle truly begins."

* * *

**Author's note: **DAMN IT, I knew this would happen! I have to make another chapter in order to properly end this fan fic! If I continue on with this chap it will become way too long. Also, when I finished typing this out on Microsoft Word it came to seven pages, which is always my set page-limit when writing a chapter.

I swear, someone up there doesn't want me to end this fic! lol

I have to make just one more chapter. Which is all well and good, however the most annoying thing is that I keep promising you guys that it's ending... when in the end, it's not. I keep say to you all that "it wlll end here", then I change my mind and and say "no, it will end there." Surely my indecisiveness is pissing you off as well...

I'm so sorry, but I promise it will end in the next chapter. I swear! I'll make sure that it does!

Still... I hope you all are enjoying this fan fic, thank you all for reading and I hope you continued to read for one more chapter. : )

Just one more... I PROMISE!


	32. Finale  A new genesis is born

**Finale – A new genesis is born**

"Lopunny… Bounce attack!"

On Dawn,'s command, Lopunny jumped high into the air. The crowd awed, as did Ash. Lopunny wasn't coming down... it seemed like it was floating high within the air. Ash then commanded Ho-oh to use Fire Blast. She did so, however Ho-oh's river of flames wasn't able to touch Lopunny, for it was too high to reach. Lopunny then dove down towards the ground and landed right on Ho-oh slamming onto her back. The force was enough to hammer Ho-ho into the ground, however Lopunny's Bounce attack was nowhere near enough to render the powerful legendary into submission. Poor Lopunny's got a long way to go before it could do that… if it lasts long enough, that is.

Well, that was some tactic Dawn used there. Ash never saw that coming! For a Pokemon that seemed small, harmless and weak looking, Lopunny had showed some great promise during this match. This was perhaps due to the fact that it was raised by Dawn, who naturally was a born fighter. But even though Ho-oh did take some damage because of that, it wasn't of his concern. Dawn had a very slim chance of winning, now that she was facing against Ho-oh… and if she's able to take her down, then she'll have to deal with Lugia. Ash had no plans to give up the title just yet, so without Diagla on her side… Dawn may very well lose this match. Still… this was turning out be some exciting match… Ash can't remember the last time he was challenged like this. Because of that, Ash wasn't taking Dawn lightly.

It was time to knock that Lopunny of hers out of the arena. Ash ordered Ho-oh to use Sky Attack to finally put this Lopunny down for the count. Ho-oh quickly flew high into the sky and when she was at the right hight, began to shoot down like a missile towards Lopunny. Dawn told Lopunny to move around to avoid the attack, however Ho-oh was correcting her hit ratio as she came in to land. No matter now fast Lopunny darted around, Ho-oh was still right on target with it, and in the end slammed her beak right into Lopunny's stomach. Within upmost agony, Lopunny was thrown into the air in defeat. Dawn caught it before it hit the ground. Because of that, she was able to see its rather poor condition up close… that was some attack! Lopunny was unable to continue, so Dawn recalled Lopunny into its Poke Ball.

Another Pokemon down, however she had two more to go. Dawn threw out another Poke Ball calling her Togekiss into the arena. Her first order to it was to use Extremespeed. It began to dart around Ho-ho and attacked it by scratching it from time-to-time. Togekiss was too fast for Ho-oh's eyes and so she had to endure each of its sudden attacks until it was finished. It now was Ho-oh's turn to attach again with Ash ordering it to use Fire Blast again. It did so, however it couldn't reach Togekiss, who continued to dart around the arena with insane speed avoiding the attack. Dawn ordered Togekiss to use Extremespeed again.

That's when Ash realised of Dawn's strategy. By using Extremespeed, Togekiss' speed increases and will slowly weaken Ho-oh with is small constant attacks. Then, at the right time, Dawn will order it to attack with another, more powerful attack to render Ho-ho unconscious. Until then Dawn will use its increasing speed to avoid when that time comes. That's very sneaky of her, but now that Ash had a good idea of what she was doing, it was time to put Togekiss down for the count.

Ash told Ho-oh to use whirlwind to blow Togekiss away. Ho-oh began to create a violent wind by flapping her large powerful wings. The arena was soon caught within a strong typhoon storm with Togekiss being pulled within in and shaken around. When the Whirlwind ended, Togekiss was too dizzy to attack. So, Ho-ho ended the round by using Ancient Power. It raised a hunk of rock from the ground and hurled it at Togekiss. Togekiss was then knocked out by the rock. With a black expression upon her face Dawn recalled her defeated Togekiss back into its Pokeball. The others within the crowed could see Dawn's nervousness. She looked very concerned about something. It must have been because she was losing.

"Poor Dawn…" Cheryl said. "She only has one more Pokemon in her party now."

"What was Dawn's sixth Pokemon again?" Barry wondered.

"It was Diagla…" Lucas replied. "However he's refused to fight with her… hence, is sitting with us watching Dawn suffer."

"You really shouldn't have done that, Diagla," Palkia said to her legendary dragon partner. "You may have cost Dawn this match."

"It's not over yet," Dialga pointed out. "Dawn still has a chance."

"Yeah," Brandon added. "A very slim chance!"

Five of her Pokemon had been defeated. Dawn should have known that she wouldn't get very far with them when Ash finally called his legendaries. But… what Ash, nor the others knew was that her final Pokemon was a legendary. A legendary being with power that far exceeds Diagla and his other legendary comrades. Giratina had been patiently waiting for all this time… waiting to be Dawn's trump card when the time finally called for it. Well… that time was now. It was time to gasp and horrify everyone with his return. Boy, wasn't she going to be bombarded by questions after this… still this was her last chance.

With that, she pulled out her final ball from her belt… a Master Ball. Ash noticed it. A Master Ball… Dawn had finally used her Master Ball? What in the world was in it? Then… for some reason… the Griseous Orb infused upon his chest began to play up. The small volts cracking around it and tearing the chest of his shirt made him flinch from their stings. What was going on? Well, whatever it was… he had a bad feeling about this.

"Alright…" Dawn whispered to the ball. "You're now my last hope, so…" She then threw the ball. "I CHOOSE YOU!"

The Master Ball landed on the ground and cracked open to reveal large hoard of bright light seeping out from the ball. It was huge! What in the world did Dawn just bring out? The light began to take shape, as the Griseous Orb continued to crackle upon Ash's chest. He grasped it trying the sooth the pain. What in the world was going on? When the light did down… well… words could not describe the fear, horror and absolute shock that Ash, Diagla, and the others were feeling when the giant Pokemon was finally revealed. What in the world was he doing here… when… how… better yet… how was Dawn able to catch the monstrous beast? Ash looked up upon Giratina, who was staring down upon Ash in his Origin dragon form on Dawn's side of the field. Ash could swear that the beast was smirking at him… mocking him. Even Ho-oh couldn't believe what she was seeing. Giratina… she'll be facing off against Giratina?

"_This cannot be happening…"_ Ho-oh said. _"This cannot be real!"_

"_Oh, but it is, my dear Ho-oh…" _Giratina replied. _"This is as real as it could get! Surprised…?"_ With that Giratina roared… his echoing howls blearing through everyone's ears with the sound of terror. It seemed that he was laughing… laughing wickedly.

Ash would have to ask Dawn questions later. But for now… he'll have to defend his title with all he's got. More than ever now! "Ho-oh, you have to keep going!" Ash said. "Hit the bastard with all you got!"

"_Ash, that isn't going to work!"_ Ho-oh replied. _"For one, I have already been weakened by the previous attacks. And second… this is Giratina!"_

"I for one wanna know how in the hell he came back!" Ash said. "And why has Dawn allied with him?"

"I'm sorry Ash!" Dawn then cheerfully called waving gleefully to them. "I'll explain later, okay…!"

"Well… it seems that she isn't being controlled by him or anything ghastly such as that… this is perhaps a true partnership!"

"_Oh, you have no idea how true this is,"_ Giratina then said. It seemed that he was cocking a rather devilish smirk while he said that.

"_Ash, you need to make this a two-on-one battle if you have any hope of maintaining your title!" _Ash nodded understanding what Ho-oh meant. With that, he pulled the final ball off his belt – another Master Ball – and threw it to call Lugia onto the field. When Lugia was finally free from his ball and in his Pokemon form, all he could do was stare up with horror while Giratina smirked down at him. Was he dreaming… were his eyes playing up on him? This couldn't be Giratina… it couldn't be!

"_Uhh… Ho-oh… what's going on?"_ Lugia then spoke with a shaken tone._ "What's Giratina doing here?"_

"_Never mind and just attack with all you got, Lugia!"_ Ho-oh said. _"Just do it!"_

With that, they began to hit Giratina with all they had, Ho-oh with a full-blown Fire Blast, and Lugia with a fully charged Aeroblast attack. The two beams of flame and intensely concentrated atmosphere merged to create an even more powerful attack. It hit right on target exploding upon Giratina on contact within a fully blown explosion. The crowd watched with awe as the light of the explosion died down to reveal Giratina unharmed by the infused attack. Ho-oh and Lugia expected that. They then decided to attack from the air beginning to fly high into the sky. The monster of Distortion just watched lazily, as they both came diving back down to attack with a double Sky Attack. Before they could pierce his evil flesh with their beaks, Giratina evaded at the last second using Shadow Force.

The crowd continued to scream with excitement over this overly charged match. First it was two against one, so it was an unfair match up to begin with. However, Dawn's final Pokemon didn't seem unfazed by the odds. In fact to the crowd, it seemed that her final Pokemon was far more powerful all together. And secondly it was Legendary Pokemon against legendary Pokemon. The crowd had never seen anything like it before… it was indeed a once in a lifetime site! The crowd remained oblivious to the possible danger screaming excitedly at the show before and above them.

Meanwhile, Dialga and the others rushed down towards the front seats of the stadium to get a closer look at this dangerous match. They leaned over on the guardrail watching anxiously as Ho-oh and Lugia gave all they had to try and take Giratina down. Giratina just took their attacks casually, and then attacked back mockingly. Well, he was indeed having fun… and then there was Ash, who looked very nervous as he continued to order attack-after-attack. Dawn remained ever so calm as she continued at watch and order Giratina to attack as well. She was winning and she knew it! However it really wasn't the battle they were worried about… it was the fact that Dawn looked so calm and collected, as she ordered Giratina around like she had him wrapped around her little finger. And he was obeying! What in the world was going on… had they entered the Twilight Zone or something? This all seemed so surreal!

"This is madness!" Dialga said. "Not only is Giratina's presence here a confusing and horrifying conundrum within itself… but he and Dawn are working ever so closely together!"

"Are you thinking, 'that should me out there' are you, Dialga?" Groudon then said with a smirk. "Feeling jealous?" With that, Kyogre bonked him on top his head with her fist.

"I'm trying so hard not to charge out there, right now!" Moltres said. "Want a piece of this demon! How dare he show his face here!"

"Bad idea. You'll be breaching the rules if you do, man…" Saturn replied. He then handed Moltres a rolled up smoke. "Here, this will calm you down… always does."

"I'm with bro on this one!" Zapdos added. "In fact, screw the rules! Let me at him!" She was about the jump over the guardrail when Mars pulled her back and retrained her.

"How was Dawn able to capture Giratina in the first place?" Cynthia wondered. "I would imagine he would've been a nightmare to deal with…"

"Unless he willingly allowed her to capture him…?" Brock then suggested. Cynthia then looked at him with a rather irritated look. He had to be kidding right? Brock then continued. "Hey… you never know… they may be even lovers!" With that, Cynthia knocked him unconscious for saying something so stupid. However unknown to her and the others… he was right on the money there.

Dawn decided that it was time to end this battle and ordered Giratina to perform Ominous Wind. He did so blanketing the entire arena with the dark and poisonous haze. Lugia and Ho-oh become caught within it effects becoming dizzy and sick. They soon collapsed to the ground feeling a little stunned and ill. Giratina then finished them both off with a Shadow Ball each. The two Shadow Balls hurled towards them and exploded on contact finishing them off. The explosion faded to reveal the both of them still on the ground… however now they were knocked out and unable to continue. Defeated, Ash collapsed to his knees in shock and disbelief. He lost… he lost! How was this possible?

The crowd began to scream with excitement over the victory of a new champion. Dawn couldn't believe it… was she dreaming? This can't be real… she hadn't really become the new champion just now, did she? Finally accepting the fact that she did, she began to jump and cheer with joy in victory. She had finally reached her dream of becoming a World Pokemon League Champion! This was so surreal! And she had one person to thank for helping realise her dream. With that, she ran into the now destroyed battlefield and threw herself into Giratina over-joyed by her victory. Giratina just stared at her contently… happy that he was able to help her realise her dream. However, the others didn't know what to think. They just continued to stand there dumfounded. They didn't know whether they should be over-joyed by Dawn's victory, or if they should be worried of Giratina's presence.

"Well… congratulations Dawn," Ash began approaching her. "You're the new World Pokemon League Champion. So… how do you feel?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know," Dawn replied smiling. "This feels so surreal! You don't feel bad about losing, do you…?"

Ash smiled. "Nah, of course not," Ash replied. I'm just glad that it was you who beat me and not anyone else. In fact this feels surreal to me as well… I haven't been beaten in such a long time. It's quite a relief really." With that, Dawn hugged him as was a way of showing her appreciation… and good sportsmanship. She was glad that he didn't hate after his defeat… even after taking Giratina out. They then released each other from their friendly post-battle hug. "Oh, and Dawn…"

"Yeah…"

"How the hell did you catch Giratina?"

"Well…"

"Yeah! That's what we also want to know!" Dawn and Ash turned to see the rest of the group marching towards them. They didn't look too impressed… especially Diagla. Giratina just continued to smirk, as they approached to two exhausted trainers. The crowd continued to cheer. They were completely obvious to what they were talking about… it was the usual post-battle business as far as they knew… "Start talking, girl!"

"Do you have any idea what kind of danger you have perhaps put us in?" Diagla ranted. "He could just turn on you and attack you any second now! Hell, he could start destroying everything!"

Dawn giggled. "No he won't!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Umm… perhaps we should continue this conversation within the privacy of the locker-room."

* * *

They were now within the privacy and silence of the locker-room inside the stadium. That's where Dawn began to explain everything. Now in his human form and with a smirk on his lips, Giratina just listened in to Dawn's recount of their little 'escapades' to the others. Hearing everything of what happened last night from her was so sweet to hear… and what made it that much sweeter was that she was telling it to Dialga and the others. What she said made all their mouths drop with shock and disbelief… as well with horror. Giratina was at the inn… how the hell was he able to go unnoticed by them all? And why did Arceus allow him to come down in the first place… shouldn't he up in heaven reaving his eternal punishment? And then there was the question of why he hadn't done anything yet. Surely he would have gone around causing trouble by now, if Arceus allowed him to roam around the world like this? This so wasn't like Giratina to remain so idle! That was what the boys where wondering… as well as blushing after hearing what happened between Giratina and Dawn.

The girls then began to squeal with excitement making the boys yelp with fright, as well as Dawn. After hearing all that romance that went on between Dawn and Giratina… they just couldn't help but be moved by it all. There was no better way to sooth the rage within a man's heart than with a woman's love and gentle touch. They bushed and giggled over the thought of such a dark and evil character falling head over heals for someone so pure! This was so melodramatic! Well, it's like what that say… opposites attract. They squealed again… they were sure enjoying themselves! They then huddled around Dawn asking questions. How did it happen… when did he realise he was in love… and how 'good' was he?

Dawn felt so overwhelmed, as she just laughed sheepishly at their raunchy questions. Well that least they accepted this… however it may take some time for the boys to get used to… especially for Dialga. In fact, he and another person weren't too happy about this predicament. Cyrus was fuming after what he'd just heard. Hearing quite enough, the stormed through the crowding girls and pulled his daughter up by the collar of her top. He looked pissed! Well it seems daddy wasn't very happy about his little girl going out with such a dark and rebellious delinquent.

"DAWN ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND?" he began to rant to her face. "That man… no… that creature is just using you, can't you see that? He's is an evil manipulating monster, who is only just using you to get a free pardon to stay down here! It's like Dialga has always said… he is a self-serving beast! Always has and always will be, and I for one won't let you fall into his evil trap. He needs to be rid of! He is a no good bastard and you deserve better!"

"Listen your father, Dawn," Dialga added backing up Cyrus. "You know it's the truth!"

"No! You two don't understand at all!" Dawn argued. "Giratina truly loves me!"

"Get a grip, girl!" Cyrus said shaking Dawn back and forth. "He doesn't love you! Never has and never will!" Cyrus was then knocked into the lockers by a Shadow Ball attack. Dawn was now free from Cyrus' his parental grip. Giratina had just about enough of his nasty assumptions… as well as Dialga's.

"You have seem to forgotten that it was I who helped her out with her victory today," Giratina began. "I was the one who obeyed every order she commanded, gave upmost loyalty, and insured her victory… unlike some people." He glared at Dialga, who understood perfectly of what he meant. Dawn must have ranted on about it to him. "And I understand of these assumptions that you all have about me, and I don't blame you for assuming as such. But let me ask you… have I done anything yet, apart from defeating Ho-oh and Lugia to ensure Dawn's victory today?" They became very silent. He got them there with that one…

"Well… how do we know that this perhaps isn't all true and this is only just a put on?" May then asked. "You understand why I'm asking this, don't you?"

"No… I don't think this all a put on…" Ash then spoke. "I wholeheartedly believe he means this…" He then took a grasp of the Griseous Orb that was still infused upon his chest after all these years. Back then it was a curse… a black gift Giratina had given him as a means of fulfilling his dark irrational desires. However over the years, Ash had learned to control it and use it as a blessing helping people and Pokemon with it. However there was one more thing he had experienced all the while he possessed the orb… "I don't know how… but I can feel a sort of connection to Giratina. I can relate to him somehow. And because of that… I feel that I can trust him… trust what he is saying…"

"Well, that's no surprise!" That voice… that sweet but impish voice… They looked up to see Mew floating above them with a large grin on her face. Whoa! She just came out of nowhere. They hadn't seen her since seven years ago back up Mt. Coronet. She left with Arceus and Giratina… so what's she doing here now?

Mew continued. "The orbs have many uses. One is to increase and improve a Pokemon's power… especially for those who the orbs truly belong to, such a Dialga and the Adamant Orb. Second, some are keys to opening new dimensions… such as the Griseous, Adamant and Lustrous Orbs being the keys to opening heaven's door to the living on this world. Then there are a couple of uses only permissible to the 'Orb Collector', that being you Mr. Ketchum. One is that you can improve your own physicality to use certain kinds of Pokemon attacks… in your present case Giratina's attacks. And one final perk is that you remain connected to the Pokemon the orb belongs to… which is why you have felt a faint connection to Giratina over the years. It's just the orb's nature, since it truly belongs to Giratina…"

"Mew! What are you doing here?" Dawn then greeted.

"Oh, I've been watching over Gira-kun while he's been down here… watching to make sure he doesn't start any trouble. But, it's time to take my leave and return to heaven. So… I now leave Mr. Gira-kun in your capable hands, miss Dawn."

"What?" Mew's words left Giratina rather surprised. "Aren't I supposed to go back as well… not that I'm complaining…"

Mew just shrugged. "Well… what's the point when you'll be following miss Dawn's orders from now on? She captured you right… that means you now belong to her. And I'm not the one to tear apart lovers. So Dawn can punish you from now on…" She then smirked. "In more ways than one!"

"What, and Arceus has approved of this?" Dialga wondered.

"Yep! He told me to send this message before I go. Oh, and one more thing… Lord Arceus gives his blessing to Dawn and Giratina's union… as well as Ash and Misty's. I so wanna come to the wedding… but I'll just have to be content watching from above with Lord Arceus."

"Well… if Arceus gives his blessing to Dawn and Giratina, then it must be real then," Kyogre said. She then smiled. "Well, what do you know… the devil has actually fallen in love? I thought I would never see this day come…"

"Wow… you mean Dawn was actually able to tame the beast?" Mars wondered. "You go, girl!"

"Now having thought about it… I have realised something just now…"Giratina began looking up a Mew. He didn't look impressed. "All of this was just a rather elaborate plot to get Dawn and I together, wasn't it?"

Mew then winked. "So what if it was?" she replied. "You're both happy… that all that counts, isn't it? It's a happily ever after. Well… this is it. Good-bye everyone... perhaps we'll see each other again one day…!" With that she disappeared out of site… gone with out a trace.

Dawn and Giratina just stood there looking into the now empty space looking rather dumfounded. So, their union was Mew's doing all along… they had Mew to thank for this sacred pair up. Well… she did keep pushing Giratina to do it after all, so it was pretty obvious that Mew was responsible. It was due to all her manipulation that their love was allowed to blossom. She did it!

With that, Dawn and Giratina just laughed.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Author's note: **::sob:: Well... it's over... ::sob:: ::sob:: That's it. After a beautiful 32 chaps, the this fan fic has finally concluded. It's quite a weird feeling to know that something you have worked on for so long is finally finished. Sometimes I felt that it would go on forever... but now it is completed and now it will begin to age in the Pokemon fan fiction archive to be read by readers for many years to come... or most likely forgotten.

To those who have followed me and this story from the very beginning, I thank you so much for all your dedication to reading this crazy story for a fan fic. I am very grateful that you always had taken time out of your lives to consider reading my work. And all your review were very humbling and were what gave me the strive to continue and complete this fan fic. I thank you all so much. Thank you to everyone how had read this fic! : )

I may write a sequal if I'm up to it. But first I need to play Pokemon Black or White and see what ideas I can come up with from them. So it may be a while before you see another Pokmon fan fic from me. Until then, there's my other work you can read if you're interested.

Also I have put up a concept pic of Moltres on my Deviantart page. I will keep drawing those human concept pics until I have done every last legendary included in this fan fic. Just because I have finished my fan fic doesn't mean I'll stop drawing those : )

Well... this is it. I hope you all enjoyed this fan fic, and thank you all for reading : )

Rock Angel 89


End file.
